


Love's flavor in the past

by RedEvilDarkness



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Secret Relationship
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-08-19 21:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 174,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedEvilDarkness/pseuds/RedEvilDarkness
Summary: The secret story that no one knows. The secret relationship between Megatron and Bumblebee





	1. Unreasonable

Mining Outpost C-12.

เหมืองโรงงานขุดเจาะเอนนาจอนตั้งอย่างใหญ่โตเบื้องหน้าของเมคร่างสีเหลืองเล็ก บัมเบิ้ลบีนิ่งค้างมองโรงงานขนาดใหญ่ราวกับไม่เชื่อสายตาตัวเอง

“ไม่คิดว่าเหมืองจะใหญ่ได้ขนาดนี้” เขาพึมพำกับตัวเองพร้อมกระชับสิ่งของในอ้อมแขน และพยายามสลัดอาการวิตกกังวลออกจากโปรเซสเซอร์

_แค่มาส่งของเท่านั้น แค่มาส่งของเท่านั้น_

เขาพยามยามท่องประโยคนี้เพื่อลดอาการวิตกกังวล เขาได้ยินเรื่องไม่ดีๆเกี่ยวกับเหมืองเอนนาจอนมาบาง มีแต่พวกป่าเถื่อนเลยโดนจับมาทำงานขุดเอนนาจอนหรืออะไรก็แล้วแต่

เขารู้อยู่แก่ใจว่าไม่อยากมาส่งของที่แห่งแต่ว่าคนที่ต้องรับงานให้มาส่งที่นี้ดันติดงานด่วนทำให้มาส่งไม่ได้ ก็เลยถูกให้มาส่งแทน บัมเบิ้มบีได้รวบรวมความกล้าทั้งหมดและเดินเข้าไปในโรงงานเหมืองเขาจิตนาการเหมืองไว้หลากหลายรูปแบบ น่าจะมีแต่พวกเมคน่ากลัวๆทำงานอย่างบ้าเลือดอยู่เป็นแน่ๆ ทว่าภายในนั้นมีร่างเมคหลากหลายขนาด เดินทำงานนั้นกันอย่างขยันขันแข็งจนไม่ได้สนใจคนแปลกหน้าเข้ามา แต่ภายในความขยันขันแข็งนั้นบัมเบิ้ลบีสัมผัสได้ถึงความเหนื่อยล้า น่าสงสารจนน่ากลัว น่ากลัวว่าพวกเขาสามารถล้มลงออฟไลน์ได้ทุกเมื่อ

_ไม่เห็นน่ากลัวอย่างที่เขาว่ากันแม้แต่น้อย_

“นายตรงนั้น มาทำอะไรที่นี้” น้ำเสียงดุดันทำให้บัมเบิ้ลบีสะดุดเฮือกและค่อยๆหันไปยังต้นเสียงที่อยู่ข้างหลัง ร่างทั้งร่างสั่นไปหมดอย่างหวาดระแวง เมคที่ตัวสูงกว่าเขามากจ้องลงมาราวกับต้องการจับผิด

“ผ...ผมมาส่งของครับ” บัมเบิ้ลบีมองสำรวจเมคตรงหน้าเล็กน้อย เขาดูสะอาดกว่าเมคคนอื่นๆและไม่มีร่องรอยความอ่อนล้า

“ถึงใคร?” เขาถามห้วนๆ

“ถึงคุณ S10V3 ครับ”

“หรอ เอามานี้เดี๋ยวฉันเอาไปให้เขาเอง” เขาคว้าสินค้าในอ้อมแขนอย่างไร้มารยาท แต่บัมเบิ้ลบีไม่ได้ถือสาอะไรมากเพราะอยากออกไปจากที่นี้ให้เร็วที่สุด

“ช่วยเช็นรับของตรงนี้ด้วยครับ” บัมเบิ้ลบียื่นเดต้าแพทช์ให้อีกฝ่ายเช็นรับทุกอย่างกำลังเสร็จโดยดีและจะได้ไปจากที่นี้แต่ทว่า...

ตึง!!!

จู่ๆเมคร่างใหญ่ก็ล้มลงเสียงดังจนทุกคนหันไปจ้องมองเมคที่ล้ม และสวดมนต์ต่อไพรมัสในใจเงียบๆหวังว่าให้เมคตนได้มีชีวิตรอดต่อไปอีกวัน ทุกการกระทำบัมเบิ้ลบีเห็นทุกอย่างและได้แต่สงสัยแต่ก็ไม่กล้าเปิดปากถาม เมคที่อยู่ใกล้บัมเบิ้ลบีกลับมีประติกริยาที่ต่างจากเมคตนอื่นๆ เขาจิปากไม่พอใจและเซ็นเดต้าแพทช์อย่างเร่งรีบแล้วยัดใส่อกอย่างเสียมารยาท

“เสร็จธุระก็กลับไปซะ”

เขาเดินตรงดิ่งไปยังเมคที่กำลังลุกขึ้นมาอย่างลุลักลุเล บัมเบิ้ลบีคิดว่าเขาจะเข้าไปช่วยเมคขุดเหมืองตนนั้นลุกขึ้นแต่สิ่งที่เขาทำกลับกระชากแขนให้ลุกอย่างรุนแรงจนผู้ถูกกระทำร้องด้วยความเจ็บปวด

“ไม่ต้องมาร้องเลย ยังมีเอนนาจอนอีกมากให้ขุดอีกนะโว๊ย” เขาตะคอกใส่เสียงดังพร้อมฉุดกระชากลากอีกฝ่ายเข้าไปในเหมืองโดยไม่สนใจเสียงร้องโวยวายขอความช่วยเหลือ อ้อนวอนขอความเมตา บัมเบิ้ลบีได้แต่ยืนมองและยืนค้างไม่สามารถขยับตัวไปไหนได้จนกระทั่งมีมือใหญ่จับเข้าที่บ่าทำให้บัมเบิ้ลบีสะดุดเฮือกอีกครั้ง

“เป็นอะไรหรือเปล่า” บัมเบิ้ลบีหันเงยหน้ามองเมคสีเทาที่เต็มไปด้วยรอยถากไม่ได้รับการดูแลเท่าที่ควรจะเป็น

“ปะเปล่าครับ...แต่ว่าจำเป็นต้องทำถึงขนานนี้ด้วยหรอ มันเกินไปหรือเปล่า”

“ไม่รู้เหมือนกัน อาจจะเป็นเพราะไม่สำคัญอะไรก็ได้มั้ง”บัมเบิ้ลบีมองอย่างไม่เชื่อหูตัวเองว่าจะมีใครที่ไหนมองตัวเองอย่างไร้ค่าได้อย่างขนานนี้

“ไม่หรอก ถ้าไม่มีพวกนายป่านนี้พวกเราคงไม่มีเอนนาจอนให้พวกเราใช้หรอก แล้วทำไมไม่ไปร้องเรียนอะไรเลยละ” อีกฝ่ายหัวเราะขึ้นจมูกเบาราวกับประชด

“ลองทุกอย่างแล้วล่ะ” จบประโยคเขาก็เดินจากไปไม่รอให้บัมเบิ้ลบีได้ถามต่อให้คลายข้อสงสัยทั้งหมดให้กระจ่าง บัมเบิ้ลบีได้มองอย่างสงสัยแต่ก็รีบเดินออกไปจากเหมืองเพราะไม่อยากทนอยู่ดูสภาพของเมคที่ถูกใช้งานจนมีสภาพอ่อนแรงกันเกือบทุกตน ในตอนแรกบัมเบิ้ลบีคิดมาว่ามีแค่เหมืองนั้นเหมืองเดียวที่มีการใช้งานหนักเกินความจำเป็น แต่ว่าเมื่อก็ว่าจ้างให้ไปส่งของที่เหมืองอื่นๆ เมคที่ไหนๆก็ไม่ต่างกันจากเหมืองนั้น ทุกๆคนเหมือนกันหมด

_Golden Age_ คือยุคที่ทุกๆคนมีความสุขอยู่อย่างเท่าเทียม แต่พออยู่ไปเรื่อยๆ ทำไมรู้สึกว่า Golden Age ก็แค่คำพูดที่ดูสวยหรู ดูสงบสุขเป็นแค่ม่านบังตาของความกดขี่และความเน่าเละของเบื้องบน

ทว่าเขาเองก็แค่มินิบอทธรรมดาที่ ทำงานส่งของไปเรื่อยๆเลิกงานก็เอาเวลาว่างไปดูการแข่งกับคริฟจัมเปอร์และฮับคับ เขาไม่มีพลังอำนาจที่จะเปลี่ยนแปลง เวลามันก็ผ่านไปนานจนเขาเลิกคิดที่จะตั้งคำถามอะไรแบบนี้อีกต่อไป

. . .

Kaon

สถานที่ที่เลวร้ายที่สุดบนดาวไซเบอร์ตรอน เมืองที่เต็มไปด้วยอาชญากรรม กฎหมายแทบไม่สามารถทำอะไรได้ในเมืองนี้ ไม่มีไซเบอร์ตรอนเนี่ยนตนไหนอยากมาที่นี่ แต่ที่พวกเขามาที่นี่เพราะทุกอย่างมักจะจบลงที่นี้

_แต่มันก็ยังดีกว่าเหมืองนั้น และเป็นสถานที่ชั้นดีที่จะซ่อนตัว_

เมกะทรอนอดีตนักขุดเหมืองที่ถูกกดขี่ ถูกใช้งานเยี่ยงทาสในโรงเหมืองเป็นแค่เพียงเครื่องมือที่พังก็ทิ้งเสีย ขนานนี้กลายเป็นอาชญากรหลบหนีคดีทว่าเขากลับออกมาเดินทอดน่องอย่างไม่กลัวที่จะถูกตามล่า หากเป็นเมืองอื่นอาจใช่แต่นี้คือ **เคออน** จะปล้นฆ่าแกงกันตายต่อหน้าตำรวจพวกเขาก็ไม่คิดที่จับและมองราวกับว่ามันเรื่องปกติ แต่คงไม่ปกติสำหรับคนบางคน

“ถอยออกไปนะ! ไม่งั้นฉันจะแจ้งตำรวจ!!” เมกะทรอนอยากจะหัวเราะขำก๊ากกับคำพูดที่ดูใสสื่อที่คิดว่ากฎหมายจะสามารถทำให้ผู้คนที่เกรงกลัว มันไม่จำเป็นที่เมกะทรอนต้องขำเพราะมีหุ่นตัวอื่นขำแทนเขาเสียแล้ว

“ฮ่าฮ่าฮ่า! แจ้งตำรวจหรอ? ดูเหมือนแกพึ่งจะมาเมืองนี้สินะ สนใจมาเรียนรู้การใช้ชีวิตในเมืองนี้กับพวกเราหน่อยไหม” เมกะทรอนไม่คิดจะฟังบทสนทนาอะไรแบบนั้นอีกต่อไป มันคือเรื่องปกติและเขาเองก็ไม่ใช่พ่อพระที่จะวิ่งเข้าไปช่วยทุกคนที่กำลังตกที่นั่งลำบาก เขาเดินผ่านกลุ่มคนที่กำลังล้อมวงปิดทางหนีของมินิบอทสีเหลืองอร่ามโดดเด่นในย่านนี้

_มินิบอทสีเหลือง_

เมกะทรอนไม่ใช่คนที่ขี้ลืม เห็นมินิบอทสีเหลืองแล้วทำให้เขานึกถึงเด็กคนนั้นที่ได้เห็นคนงานเหมืองล้มลงต่อหน้าต่อตาและถูกลากออกไป ถึงมินิบอทตนนั้นจะไม่รู้ว่าถูกลากไปทำอะไร แต่เขารู้ดีว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้นต่อไปไม่กี่นาทีต่อมาหลังที่ไอ้หนูนั้นออกจากโรงงาน ศพของคนงานเหมืองคนนั้นก็ถูกโยนทิ้งออกมา

มินิบอทไม่ใช่หุ่นหายาก และดูจากลักษณะวันนั้นเขาอาจจะอยู่ในเมืองที่ดีกว่านี้ไม่ใช่เคออนแน่นอนแล้วอีกอย่างเขาไม่รู้จักมินิบอทตัวนั้น แม้แต่ชื่อก็ยังไม่รู้จะสนใจอะไรมาก

“ออกไปนะ!!”

โครม!

ผู้ที่ถูกไล่ต้อนพยายามฝ่าวงล้อมออกมา กระแทกไหล่ให้อีกฝ่ายล้มแต่มันทำได้แค่เสียการทรงตัวเล็กน้อยเท่านั้น มินิบอทใช้ข้อได้เปรียบของขนานตัวที่เล็กกว่าแทรกตัวออกจากวงในขณะที่พวกเขากำลังตกใจ

“ช่วยด้วย!!”มินิบอทสีเหลืองตะโกนสุ่มขอความช่วยเหลือ จังหวะนั้นที่มินิบอทตัวนั้นฝ่าวงออกมาได้เล็กน้อย เมกะทรอนก็เห็นหน้าของมินิบอทตนนั้นชัดๆ ด้วยความบังเอิญหรือไพรมัสจงใจกลั่นแกล้ง มินิบอทตนนั้นเป็นตนเดียวกันที่มาส่งของที่เหมืองตอนนั้น มันทำให้เขาเริ่มชั่งใจแล้วว่าจะยื่นมือเข้าไปช่วยเสียดีไหม

มินิบอทถูกจับกระชากโดยกลุ่มเดิมที่พยายามดักปล้น พวกเขาเริ่มลงไม้ลงมือเมื่อเห็นว่ามีการขัดขืน มินิบอทก็ได้แต่นอนขดตัวเป็นก้อนกลมๆให้ตัวเองได้รับบาดเจ็บน้อยที่สุด นั้นทำให้เมกะตรอนเริ่มสงสารมินิบอทตัวน้อยขึ้นมาบ้าง เมกะทรอนถอนหายใจ พวกมันก็แค่โจรกระจอกมองแปปเดียวก็ดูรู้แต่ไม่ใช่กับมินิบอทตนนั้นแน่ๆ

เมกะทรอนเดินไปหากลุ่มที่กำลังรุมมินิบอทตัวเล็ก และเปิดไฟสูงอัดพวกนั้นทำให้พวกเขาหันมามองเมกะตรอนเป็นแถวพร้อมยกแขนขึ้นมาบังไฟ

“อะไรว่ะ!” คนหนึ่งพูดขึ้นมาแต่อีกตนก็พูดแทรกขึ้นมา

“ไปเหอะ อาจเป็นเพื่อนไอ้หมอนี้ก็ได้” และเหมือนทุกๆคนจะเห็นด้วยแล้วแปลงร่างหนีออกไปจากตรงนั้น

_กะแล้ว เป็นแค่พวกโจรกระจอก_

เมกะทรอนหรี่ไฟลงและเข้าไปหามินิบอทที่ถูกรุม เอนนาจอนไหลออกจากปากเล็กน้อย เกราะก็เป็นรอยเล็กๆน้อยๆ เขาคุกเข่ายื่นมือเข้ามาช่วยให้อีกฝ่ายลุกขึ้นมา เลนส์สีฟ้าอันโตมองมือแล้วค่อยมองไล่ขึ้นจนจบที่ใบหน้า แล้วเบิกเลนส์สีฟ้าที่ว่าใหญ่แล้วให้มันใหญ่กว่าเดิม พร้อมอ้าปากค้างเล็กน้อย

“นาย...นายตอนนั้นที่อยู่ที่เหมืองนี่”

“ไม่คิดว่าจะจำฉันได้” มินิบอทสีเหลืองจับมือของเมกะทรอน เขาจึงลุกขึ้นพร้อมดึงอีกฝ่ายขึ้นมา

“ผมไม่ใช่พวกลืมอะไรได้ง่ายๆ ยิ่งตอนนั้นผมยังถามคำถามนายยังไม่หมดเลย ผมเลยยิ่งจำนายได้นะ” เขาพูดพร้อมยิ้มกว้างไม่มีอาการหวาดผวาและหวาดระแวงหรือไม่ก็ไม่เชื่อเขา ทั้งๆที่เพิ่งโดยทำร้ายมามาดๆ

“แล้วนายออกจากเหมืองได้แล้วหรอ” _ดูเป็นพวกคุยเก่งพอสมควร_

“อ่า...ใช่”

“ว้าว...ดีจังอย่างน้อยนายก็มีอิสระเป็นของตัวเองแล้วนะ ถึงจะอยู่ในเมืองที่มันค่อนข้าง...อ่ะนะ” เมกะทรอนมองเอนนาจอนที่ไหลมุมปากของมินิบอทราวกับว่าอีกฝ่ายไม่รู้สึกตัวเลย

“ไม่คิดจะเช็ดหน่อยหรอ” เมกะทรอนแตะจุดที่เอนนาจอนไหลของอีกฝ่ายบนใบหน้าของตัวเอง รอยยิ้มกว้างหุบเข้ามาเล็กน้อยแล้วแตะสำรวจใบหน้าตัวเองตรงที่จุดที่อีกฝ่ายชี้และสะดุดเล็กน้อย จึงใช้แขนเช็ดมันอย่างลวกๆ

“ถ้านายไม่เป็นไรแล้ว งั้นฉันไปแล้วล่ะ” เมกะทรอนกำลังจะเดินจากไป เขาไม่คิดที่จะสานความสัมพันธ์ต่อถึงจะดูไม่มีพิษภัยอะไร แต่เขายังไม่เชื่อใจหมอนี้

“เฮ้ เดี๋ยวสิ ผมยังไม่รู้จักชื่อนายเลยนะ ผมบัมเบิ้ลบี” มินิบอทเดินมาตัดหน้าพร้อมรอยยิ้มกว้าง จนคิดว่ารอยยิ้มนี้คือเอกลักษณ์ของหมอนี้ไปแล้ว และดูจากสภาพที่โดนรุมเมื่อกี้น่าจะเป็นคนที่หัวดื้ออยู่พอสมควร ถ้าไม่ใช่ พวกนั้นอยากได้อะไรคงให้ไปนานแล้ว

“เมกะทรอน” เขาตอบส่งๆ และเดินทอดน่องไปเรื่อยๆ แต่บัมเบิ้ลบีก็ยังคงเดินตามมา

“เมกะตอน?”

“ทรอน” เขาแก้ 

“โอ้...แล้วนายมาที่เมืองนี้นานยังอ่ะ ผมพึ่งมาได้ไม่กี่โซลาไซเคิลนี้เอง ผมยังงงกับเมืองนี้อยู่ ที่เขาลือกันว่าเป็นที่ที่เลวร้ายแต่ไม่คิดว่ามันจะได้ขนานนี้น่ะ”

“ก็สักพัก” บัมเบิ้ลบียังคงเดินตามเมกะทรอนราวกับเด็กหลงทางที่ไม่รู้จะตามใครดี แล้วมาเกาะขาใครสักคนติดไปด้วย ถ้าเป็นพวกค้าชิ้นส่วนคงลากไปนานแล้ว แถมชวนคุยไปเรื่อยเปื่อยจนได้ความมาว่าปกติอยู่ที่ไอคอน แต่โดนสั่งให้มาทำงานในเมืองเคออนแทนเมคก่อนหน้าที่ได้รับบาดเจ็บจนต้องเข้าโรงพยาบาลไม่รู้ว่าจะได้ออกเมื่อไหร่ แถมถูกส่งมาคนเดียวและที่ทำงานสาขานี้ก็ดันทำงานส่งของอยู่คนเดียว ไม่มีใครออกมาส่ง

_ไอ้หนูนี้ดวงซวยไม่ใช่น้อยแถมดูจะไม่ค่อยทันคนอีกต่างหาก_

แต่ตอนนี้เมกะทรอนกำลังคิดหาทางที่จะสลัดมินิบอทพูดมากตัวนี้อย่างไรดี ก็เอาไปโยนทิ้งก็สงสารยิ่งไม่ค่อยทันคนอื่นเขาอีก จะไล่ก็ไล่ไม่ลงเพราะเลนส์สีฟ้ามนๆโตๆและรอยยิ้มที่ยิ้มให้ตลอดบทสนทนา แต่จะเดินไปคุยไปแบบนี่เรื่อยๆก็ไม่ได้เหมือนกัน เพราะฉะนั้นสองขาเลยเดินไปแถวที่บริษัทขนส่งที่น่าจะเป็นที่ทำงานของมินิบอทสีเหลืองนี้ แล้วบริษัทขนส่งที่กล้ามาเปิดที่เมืองนี้ก็มีอยู่ไม่กี่แห่ง

“แถวนี้ใกล้ที่ทำงานผมพอดีเลย” ยังดีที่จำที่ทำงานตัวเองได้แล้วรีบๆไปได้แล้ว

“ขอบคุณมากนะครับที่ช่วยผมไว้ ไม่งั้นผมคงแย่แน่เลย งั้นไว้เจอกันใหม่นะครับ”มินิบอทสีเหลืองแปลงร่างเป็นรถคันเล็กมุ่งหน้าไปยังจุดหมายปลายทาง เมกะทรอนถอนหายใจเบาๆหลังจากที่รถสีเหลืองเคลื่อนตัวหายลับไปจากสายตา

_ไว้เจอกันใหม่ _แต่เมกะทรอนกลับรู้สึกไม่อยากเจอกันอีก ทั้งพูดมากน่ารำคาน ชอบทำเลนส์โตๆให้ตัวเองดูน่ารักตลอดเวลาแถมทำตัวเป็นเด็กน้อยอยู่ได้ เมกะทรอนมั่วแต่บ่นกับมินิบอทสีเหลืองที่พึ่งได้ทำความรู้จักกันจนไปถึงห้องพักรูหนูของตัวได้ตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่ก็ไม่สามารถถามตัวเอง พอรู้ว่าคิดถึงใส่ใจมินิบอทตัวนั้นมากเกินไปก็รีบสลัดมันทิ้งเสีย

. . .

รถยนต์สีเหลืองอร่ามโดดเด่นวิ่งอยู่บนท้องถนนของเมืองเคออน ความจริงแล้วสีเหลืองไม่ใช่สีที่แปลกของพวกไซเบอร์ตรอนเนี่ยนถึงจะเป็นเงา ก็เป็นเงาไม่มากจนสะท้อนแสบตาถ้าเขาอยู่ที่อื่นอย่างไอคอน แต่นี้คือเคออนไม่มีอยากทำให้ตัวเองโดดเด่น ทุกตนจะชอบให้ตัวเองเหมือนคนไร้บ้านไม่มีคนจะกินเพื่อป้องกันโดนดักปล้น หรือมาทำอะไรมิดีมิร้าย

ซึ่งเจ้ามินิบอทสีเหลืองนั้นไม่รู้เรื่องอะไรทั้งนั้น

เขาก็ยังคงขับไปเรื่อยๆอย่างไม่รู้เรื่องอะไรทั้งนั้น ในใจคิดแต่เพียงทำงานของตัวเองให้เสร็จๆไปเสีย และรีบกลับไปยังที่พัก ขังตัวเองอยู่แต่ในห้องเพราะที่นี้ออกไปไหนก็มีคำว่าน่ากลัว ราวกับจะถูกลากไปทำมิดีมิร้ายได้ทุกเมื่อ แถมคนที่ทำงานสาขานี้ก็เย็นชากันเสียเหลือเกินแถมชอบโยนงานมาให้อีก ถึงที่สาขาประจำจะชอบโยนงานมาให้ก็จริงแต่ที่นี้โยนงานมาในชนิดที่ว่าอ้างว่าไม่ว่างมันทุกวันแต่พอกลับถึงที่ทำงานเมื่อไรก็เห็นนั่งว่างแบบหน้าด้านๆตลอด บอกหัวหน้าสาขาก็ได้คำตอบกลับมาว่า

_นั้นมันปัญหาของแก ไม่ใช่ปัญหาของฉัน_

ส่งคำร้องไปที่สาขาใหญ่ไปก็มีแค่ความเงียบกลับมา บัมเบิ้ลบีอยากกลับไอคอน อยากกลับบ้านเล็กๆของตัวเองที่ไอคอน แต่ก็ไม่สามารถทำได้เพราะติดงาน ทำได้แค่อดทนแต่ก็ไม่รู้ว่าจะอดทนได้อีกนานเท่าไร ตอนนี้เขาเริ่มเข้าใจความรู้สึกของพวกคนงานเหมืองและคำพูดของเมกะทรอนตอนที่ยังทำงานที่เหมืองที่ว่า _ลองมันทุกอย่างแล้วล่ะ_

บัมเบิ้ลบีแปลงร่ายเป็นหุ่นแล้วเดินเข้าไปยังย่านที่ดูทรุดโทรมยิ่งกว่าแถวที่บัมเบิ้ลบีพักอยู่ เขารีบก้าวฉับๆให้เร็วที่สุด เพราะกลัวว่าจะถูกฉุดรุมทำร้ายเหมือนหลายวันก่อน แต่ได้เมกะทรอนช่วยไว้ตอนนั้นถ้าไม่ได้เขาจะเป็นอย่างไหร่บางเขาก็ไม่อาจทราบ

_ว่าแต่...ตอนนี้เมกะทรอนเป็นอย่างไงบ้าง_

ถึงเขาจะไม่ค่อยรู้จักเมกะทรอนมากนักและได้เจอกันแค่สองครั้งเท่านั้นเอง แต่เขาก็เหมือนเป็นผู้มีพระคุณที่ช่วยเขาไว้จากการถูกรุมทำร้าย จริงๆแล้วครั้งที่เมกะทรอนช่วยไว้ไม่ใช่ครั้งแรกที่ถูกรุม ครั้งก่อนๆสามารถวิ่งหนีออกมาได้แต่ครั้งนั้นพึ่งหนีจากอีกกลุ่มหนึ่งแต่ดันไปเจออีกกลุ่มโดยบังเอิญ บัมเบิลบีอย่างจะถอดหายใจประชดชีวิตของตัวเอง ตั้งแต่ถูกหลอมมาไม่เคยเจออะไรแย่ๆขนานนี้มาก่อน

บัมเบิ้ลบีอยู่ความคิดของตัวเองลงพร้อมกับหยุดก้าวขาลงที่หน้าประตูอันเป็นจุดหมายของตน และเริ่มฉีกยิ้มสดใส

“มาส่งครับ” ถึงใจจะไม่อยากยิ้ม แต่จะทำหน้าปูดก็ไม่ได้ช่วยทำอะไรให้ดีขึ้นมายิ้มสู้ปัญหาจะดีเสียมากกว่า ประตูเหล็กสนิมเกาะเบื้องหน้าเลื่อนเปิดออกอัตโนมัติถึงจะติดขัดบ้างแต่ก็สามารถเปิดออกมาได้สำเร็จแต่นั้นไม่ใช่ประเด็น...

“อ่ะ...” บีเบิ้ลบีหลุดอุทานออกมาพร้อมกับเจ้าของบ้าน ที่เขาหลุดอุทานออกมาก็เพราะว่านั้นคือ เมกะทรอน แต่แล้วจู่ๆเมกะทรอนก็ปิดประตูอัดหน้าบัมเบิ้ลบีทันที

“ดะเดี๋ยวก่อนเมกะทรอน ผมมาส่งของถ้าคุณไม่รับของแล้วผมจะทำยังไง!” บัมเบิ้ลบีทุบประตูเรียกเมกะทรอนรัวๆ บัมเบิ้ลบีไม่เคยรู้ว่าพัสดุที่ตนมาส่งนั้นเป็นของเมกะทรอนเพราะจ่าหน้าซองมันเขียนด้วยชื่ออื่น คงอาจจะอยู่กับคนอื่นด้วยละมั้ง บัมเบิ้ลบีคิดอย่างนั่น

เมกะทรอนกลับมาเปิดประตูอีกครั้ง ด้วยใบหน้าบูดบึ้งไม่เป็นมิตรแต่บัมเบิ้ลบีก็ยังคงยิ้มสู้เสือต่อไปพร้อมยื่นพัสดุให้ เมกะทรอนคิดว่าจะไม่ได้เจอเจ้าเด็กนี้อีกแล้ว แต่ให้ตายเถอะไพรมัสท่านจะส่งเด็กนี้มาป่วนชีวิตต่อไปอีกไม่ได้นะ พัสดุก็ไม่ใช่ของเขาแต่เป็นของลำเบิ้ลและเฟรซี่ที่ติดมาด้วยตอนที่หนีจากพวกเซเนตเตอร์ขอร้องให้ฝากรับของแทนหน่อย รู้อย่างนี้น่าจะปฏิเสธไปเสีย แต่เด็กนี้เข้ามาให้เห็นหน้าอย่างบังเอิญมากเกินไปราวกับเป็นการจงใจ เป็นการจัดฉาก

แม้บัมเบิ้ลบีจะรู้สึกดีใจที่ได้เจอคนรู้จัก แต่ดูเหมือนว่าเขาจะหงุดหงิดอะไรสักอย่างทำให้บัมเบิ้ลบีไม่กล้าชวนคุยด้วย เขาคงจะหงุดหงิดอย่างอื่นมา เมื่อเมกะทรอนรับของบัมเบิ้ลบีก็หยิบเดต้าแพทช์ออกมาและชี้จุดให้เมกะทรอนเช็น ก็เป็นอันจบขั้นตอน ทว่าระหว่างที่เมกะทรอนเช็นก็สำรวจเจ้ามินิบอทตรงหน้า เกราะธรรมดาจืดๆของเขามันดูดีเกินไปสำหรับที่นี้คน ที่นี้ส่วนใหญ่เกราะมักจะไม่เป็นเงาจะเป็นรอยอยู่เสมอ ถ้ามันไม่ใช่อย่างที่เขาคิด...เขาอยากรู้ไอ้หนูนี่มันรอดจากการโดนฉุดไปทำมิดีมิร้ายมาได้อย่างไหร่ ไหนจะเลนส์โตใสซื่อชวนน่าเข้าไปหลอกนั้นอีก

“รอนี่ก่อน”เมกะทรอนยื่นเดต้าแพทช์คืน บัมเบิ้ลบีรับมาพร้อมเอียงคอมอง เมกะทรอนเข้าไปโยนพัสดุลงเตียงและกลับออกมาพร้อมปิดประตูให้เรียบร้อย แล้วจับต้นแขนบัมเบิ้ลบีให้เดินตามมาด้วย บัมเบิ้ลบีได้แต่อ้าปากค้างเดินตามแรงอีกฝ่ายอย่างงุนงง เมกะทรอนเห็นบัมเบิ้ลบีเดินตามมาโดยไม่คิดที่จะขัดขืนเลยแม้แต่น้อยได้แต่หงุดหงิด นี่คือเชื่อสนิทใจเลยจริงๆใช่ไหมว่าคนที่เจอกันไม่กี่ครั้ง ช่วยไว้แค่ครั้งเดียวก็ถือว่าเชื่อใจได้แล้วใช่ไหม ซึ่งใช่สำหรับเมคที่ไม่เคยเลยซักครั้งในชีวิตที่ต้องอยู่กลางอันตรายรอบด้านตลอดเวลาแบบนี้

เมกะทรอนลากบัมเบิ้ลบีไปยังที่ลับตาคนให้มั่นใจว่าไม่มีใครอยู่ใกล้ๆ และจับกระแทกบัมเบิ้ลบีเข้ากับกำแพงดังโครม จนลงไปนอนกองกับพื้น บัมเบิ้ลบีลุกขึ้นมานั่งพร้อมลูบหัวปลอยๆปากกำลังอ้าถาม แต่เมื่อสบกับเลนส์สีแดงที่มองลงมา แค่นั่นก็สามารถทำให้บัมเบิ้ลบีหุบปากลง ไม่กล้าที่จะหลบสายตาไม่สามารถควบคุมร่างให้อยู่นิ่งได้ราวกับเสียการควบคุม

“ทำไมนายถึงได้เชื่อใจฉันขนาดนี้ ฉันช่วยนายแค่ครั้งเดียวก็เชื่อใจได้แล้วงั้นหรอ นายต้องการอะไรจากฉัน ไม่ต้องมาทำเลนส์กลมให้น่าสงสาร ฉันไม่ใช่คนดีอย่างที่นายคิด อย่าคิดว่าฉันช่วยนายได้แล้วฉันทำร้ายนายไม่ได้” ราวกับสมองของบัมเบิ้ลบีไม่ทำงาน เขาไม่สามารถตอบหรือเข้าใจคำถามของเมกะทรอนได้ เขาได้แต่จ้องมองเข้าไปในเลนส์สีแดงฉาน ในหัวมีแต่คำเดียวว่า

_ทำไม..._

เขาไม่สามารถคิดคำถามต่อได้ มีแต่คำคำเดียววนอยู่ไปมาไม่รู้จบ เขารู้สึกเหมือนถูก_ทรยศ_เขาไม่เคยอธิบายคำคำนี่ได้จนกระทั่งเขาได้สบตามองเมกะทรอนหลังจากถูกเหวี่ยง เขาคิดว่ามันจะต้องมีที่สิ่งดีในเมืองนี่อยู่บ้าง แต่เมกะทรอนได้ทำร้ายความเชื่อนี่จนป่นปี้ไม่เหลือชิ้นดีจนเขาช๊อกกับความจริงที่กระแทกเข้ามา

_เขาแค่ต้องการเพื่อน..._

อาการนิ่งค้างของบัมเบิ้ลบีนั่นทำให้เมกะทรอนหงุดหงิดมากยิ่งขึ้น เอาแต่ตัวสั่นเป็นเจ้าเข้า มองเลนส์กลมอย่างหวาดหวั่น เขาจับต้นแขนบัมเบิ้ลบีขึ้นลอยจากพื้น

“แค่ตอบมา บัมเบิ้ลบีแกต้องการอะไรจากฉัน” บัมเบิ้ลบีเริ่มหันหน้าหนีพร้อมหลับตาปี๋แลพยายามแกะมือของเมกะทรอนที่จับต้นแขนออกแต่ก็ยังไม่พูดอะไรออกมา เมกะทรอนเลยจับเขย่าจนมินิบอลสั่นไปทั้งร่าง

“บอกให้ตอบไง!” เมกะทรอนเริ่มขึ้นเสียงแต่นั้นเป็นจุดชนวนให้ฟางเส้นสุดท้ายของบัมเบิ้ลบีขาด เขาถีบเกาะและสะบั้นแขนจนสามารถหลุดจากการจับกุมได้ เมกะทรอนไม่คิดว่ามินิบอทจะมีแรงเยอะได้ขนานนี้ มินิบอทลงไปนั่งกองกับพื้นอีกครั้ง แต่ครั้งนี้เขาไม่ได้เงียบ

“ผมไม่ได้อยากอยู่ที่นี้แต่ผมต้องอยู่ ผมกลับบ้านไม่ได้! ผมต้องการแค่‘เพื่อน’มันก็แค่นั้น!!” บัมเบิ้ลบีตะคอกกลับแล้วกอดขาตัวเองและฝังใบหน้าจนมองไม่เห็น ร่างทั้งร่างสั่นอย่างไม่สามารถอดทนได้อีกต่อไป เมกะทรอนคิดผิดเขาไม่สามารถจับเนื้อหาเท็จจากมินิบอทตนนั้นได้เลยแม้แต่น้อย ความรู้สึกผิดเริ่มก่อตัวขึ้นมาในอก

ถ้านี้ไม่ใช่เรื่องโกหกบัมเบิ้ลบีก็เป็นแค่เด็กคนหนึ่งที่มีชีวิตที่ดี มีเพื่อนมีสังคมแต่จู่ๆก็ตกลงมายังที่ไหนก็ไม่รู้ ไม่รู้จักใคร มีอันตรายรอบด้าน ไม่สามารถเชื่อใจใครได้ แม้ว่าการเจอกันของพวกเขาอาจเป็นเรื่องบังเอิญที่ไม่น่าเชื่อ เขาเชื่อมินิบอทตัวนี้ได้จริงๆหรือ เขาไม่ได้ต้องการอะไรนอกจากความเป็นเพื่อนจากเขาจริงหรือเปล่า คนแบบนี้มีด้วยหรือ

_อาจจะมีจริงๆก็ได้ เหมือนกับคนนั้น_

เมกะทรอนไม่รู้ว่าควรจะทำอย่างไรที่จะทำให้มินิบอทตนนั้นยอมสงบสติอารมณ์ แต่เขารู้ว่าเขาควรรีบไปจากตรงนี้เพราะเริ่มมีเมคเริ่มที่จะสังเกตพวกเขาและจุดนี้เป็นที่ที่ค่อยข้างลับตาคน เมกะทรอนคุกเข่าใกล้กับบัมเบิ้ลบีที่กำลังล้มหน้าปิดหน้าปิดตาจนไม่สัมผัสถึงสิ่งรอบข้าง เขาถอนหายใจเบาๆและทำสิ่งที่คิดว่าตัวเองไม่น่าจะทำลงไป

เมกะทรอนวางมือไว้บนไหล่ของบัมเบิ้ลบี ทำให้เขาหันควับมองด้วยเลนส์ที่เบิกกว้างและขยับตัวชิดกำแพงราวกับว่าจะสิงกำแพงให้เสียจงได้

“เมื่อกี้...ฉันแค่ทดสอบนายเฉยๆ คนที่นี้มันเชื่อใจกันไม่ได้น่ะ” เมกะทรอนพยายามพูดให้น้ำเสียงที่ดูอ่อนโยนที่สุด แต่ยังไม่มากพอที่จะทำให้มินิบอทหายกลัว แต่เขายังมองจ้องไม่ละสายตา

“ไม่เป็นไร ฉันไม่ทำอะไรแล้ว” เมกะทรอนยื่นมือออกมาแต่ไม่ได้ทำอะไรแค่ยื่นออกมาทำให้เห็นว่าไม่มีอันตราย ถึงบัมเบิ้ลบีจะไม่ตอบรับก็ไม่เป็นไรเพราะสิ่งที่เขาทำไปก็สมควรอยู่และมันควรจะเป็นอย่างนั้น มินิบอทมองมือสลับกับใบหน้าของเมกะทรอนราวกับกำลังชั่งใจ แต่แล้วบัมเบิ้ลบีก็ค่อยๆยื่นมืออย่างเชื่องช้า แตะปลายนิ้วของเมกะทรอนเป็นเชิงขออนุญาตแล้วมือเล็กนั่นกุมปลายนิ้วของเมกะทรอน เขาเพิ่งรู้ว่ามือของมินิบอทสามารถเล็กได้ขนาดนี้ เขากุมมือตอบ บัมเบิ้ลบียังเชื่อในตัวของเมกะทรอน เชื่อว่ายังมีสิ่งที่ดีในตัวของเมกะทรอนอยู่ บัมเบิ้ลบีจ้องมือใหญ่ที่กุมมือของเขาอย่างแผ่วเบา ทั้งๆตัวเมกะทรอนมีแรงเยอะมากจนผลักบัมเบิ้ลกระเด็นได้อย่างง่ายดาย ความอ่อนโยนในตัวของเมกะทรอนบัมเบิ้ลบีรู้สึกได้ถึงแม้จะเบาบาง

บัมเบิ้ลบีเชื่อไม่ผิดคน

“ลุกไหว...หรือเปล่า” ไม่เข้าใจว่าการพูดจาเป็นห่วงมันจะยากได้ขนาดนี้ ทั้งๆที่เมื่อก่อนก็เคยใส่ใจเป็นห่วงอยู่คนคนหนึ่งที่ตอนนี้จะเป็นตายร้ายดีอย่างไหร่ก็ไม่ทราบ มันก็นานมาแล้ว บัมเบิ้ลบีพยักหน้าเชิงบอกว่าไม่เป็นไร เมกะทรอนลุกขึ้นพร้อมประคองบัมเบิ้ลบีไปด้วย

เมกะทรอนพาบัมเบิ้ลบีออกจากตรอก รีบสับขาของตัวเองให้ไวแต่เร็วไปจนเหมือนเขากำลังลากบัมเบิ้ลบี เมกะทรอนจึงชะรอความเร็วให้มินิบอทสามารถเดินตามได้ทัน ตลอดระยะทางไม่มีใครปริปากพูดอะไรทั้งนั้น เมกะทรอนชำเลืองเลนส์บัมเบิ้ลบีเป็นระยะๆ เขาก้มหน้ามองพื้นมือกุมอกตลอดเวลาเดินตามแรงจูงของเมกะทรอนอย่างไม่คิดอะไร เมกะทรอนเดินไปยังแถบรอบเมืองที่ดูจะปลอดภัยกว่าในเมือง และจุดเดิมที่แยกกับบัมเบิ้ลบีเมื่อวันก่อน

“มีงานอื่นที่ต้องทำอีกหรือเปล่า” เมกะทรอนเปิดบทสนทนา บัมเบิ้ลบีส่ายหน้าเล็กน้อยเขายังไม่ยอมพูดอะไรออกมาพร้อมมองหน้าเมกะทรอนสลับกับมองพื้น แต่มือกลับพยายามขยับออกจากการเกาะกุมของเมกะทรอน

“ผมไม่เป็นอะไรแล้ว มะไม่ต้องจับมือขนาดนี้ก็ได้” บัมเบิ้ลบียังคงทำการกระทำอย่างเดิม

“งั้น...นายพักอยู่ที่ไหน” หลังจากยิงคำถามนี้ออกไปบัมเบิ้ลบีหันมามองหน้าทำตาโตอย่างตกใจทันทีเลยไม่ละสายตาไปไหนอีก

_จะมีใครที่ไหนจะบอกที่อยู่กับคนที่เจอกันไม่กี่ครั้งเนี่ยนะ_ บัมเบิ้ลบีคิดอย่างนั้น

“คือว่า...ผมไม่เป็นอะไรแล้ว ไม่ต้องไปส่งผมถึงที่ก็ได้ครับ” บัมเบิ้ลบีพยายามปฏิเสธพร้อมดึงมือออกจากฝ่ามือของเมคสีเทาร่างใหญ่ตรงหน้า

_อย่างน้อยไอ้หนูนี้ก็พอจะรู้ว่าไม่ให้บอกที่อยู่ในคนแปลกหน้า_

“งั้น ฉันขอคอมลิ้งนายหน่อย เพื่อว่านายมีปัญหาอะไรจะได้ติดต่อกัน” บัมเบิ้ลบีดูอ้ำๆ อึ้งๆ จะให้ดีไม่ดี แต่สุดท้ายก็ยอมให้คอมลิ้งกับเมกะทรอน เพราะคิดว่ามีคนรู้จักที่นี้บ้างก็ดี เวลามีอะไรจะได้ถาม

“เราจะได้เจอกันอีกใช่ไหม” บัมเบิ้ลบีถามหลังจากที่ให้คอมลิ้งเมกะทรอนไป

“อาจจะ แต่อย่ามาแถวที่อยู่ฉันอีกนอกจากมาส่งของ” บัมเบิ้ลบีเอียงคอสงสัยตามนิสัยของตัวเอง

“แถวนั้นมันอันตราย อีกอย่างนายควรทำเกราะให้สกปรกเข้าไว้” เมกะทรอนเริ่มพูดในสิ่งที่มันดูขัดหูขัดตาของเจ้ามินิบอทสีเหลือง เขากำลังอ้าปากถามแต่เมกะทรอนพูดตัดไปก่อน

“ถ้าไม่อยากทำเกราะสกปรก นายก็ควรทำตัวให้น่าเกรงครามเข้าไว้ไม่งั้นไม่รอดสักวันแน่ๆ”

“แล้วทำไมต้องทำแบบนั้นละ” เมกะทรอนไม่รู้ว่าเจ้าเมคตรงหน้านี้มันไร้เดียงสาหรือโง่กันแน่ อยากรู้ว่าใครเป็นเมนเทอร์ให้ถึงได้โตมาเป็นแบบนี้ เมกะทรอนพยายามควบคุมอารมณ์ของตัวเองไม่ให้พุ่งไปมากกว่านี้

“ที่นี้ได้ฉายาว่าเป็นสถานที่เลวร้ายที่สุดบนไซเบอร์ตรอน มันไม่ได้เป็นแค่ฉายาหรอกนะ เกือบทุกคนที่มาที่นี้มีคดีมาแล้วทั้งนั้น นายไม่ควรเชื่อใจคนที่นี้แม้แต่ฉันเองด้วย” บัมเบิ้ลบีไม่คิดว่าเมกะทรอนจะพูดออกมาเขาเชื่อใจไม่ได้ ถึงเขาจะพึ่งทำร้ายตัวเขาเองไป แต่สุดท้ายก็ยื่นมือเข้ามาช่วย

“ถ้านายเชื่อใจไม่ได้ แล้วทำไมถึงช่วยผมไว้ตอนนั้น” เมกะทรอนไม่สามารถตอบคำถามของบัมเบิ้ลบี ตอนนั้นที่ช่วยมินิบอทนั้นเป็นเพราะอะไร สงสาร สมเพช หรืออะไร ทั้งๆที่จะปล่อยทำเป็นไม่รู้ไม่เห็นก็ได้

“ฉันพึ่งทำร้ายนาย” เมกะทรอนพยายามเลี่ยงตอบคำถามบัมเบิ้ลบี

“แต่สุดท้ายก็ไม่ทิ้งผม ผมรู้ว่านายไม่ใช่คนแบบนั้น”

_นายใจดีเกินไป_

เมกะทรอนเกือบหลุดประโยคนั่นออกมา และไม่คิดว่าจะถูกมินิบอทตรงหน้าไล่ต้อนจนมุมเขาไม่รู้อีกเหมือนกันว่าทำไหมยังไม่ทิ้งเจ้ามินิบอทนี้ไปอีก หรือมีบางอย่างที่คล้ายกับคนคนนั้น เมกะทรอนยังคงเงียบไม่ตอบอะไรบัมเบิ้ลบีกลัวว่าจะหลุดสิ่งที่อยู่ในใจออกมา

“ผมคงต้องไปแล้วละ ขอบคุณสำหรับคำแนะนำนะครับ” บัมเบิ้ลบีกล่าวลาเมกะทรอนแล้วแปลงเป็นรถขับออกไป บัมเบิ้ลบีไม่เข้าใจเมกะทรอน ถ้าเขาเป็นคนไม่ดีจริงแล้วช่วยเขาทำไม ทำไมยังสนใจตัวเขาอยู่ทั้งๆที่จะปล่อยผ่านไปเลยก็ยังได้ เขาเลยเลือกที่จับมือเมกะทรอน เลือกที่จะเชื่อเมกะทรอนแม้เขาจะเคยทำลายความเชื่อใจ ทำให้เขารู้จักคำว่า_ทรยศ_เป็นครั้งแรก แต่นั้นก็เป็นครั้งเดียวที่ทำร้ายบัมเบิ้ลบี

. . .

-เมกะทรอน เย็นนี้คุณว่างหรือเปล่าครับ ผมเห็นร้านบาร์ดูน่าเข้าไปนั่งดื่มดีระหว่างที่ทางส่งของ สนใจไปด้วยกันไหมครับ- ข้อความเด้นขึ้นมาพร้อมกับโลเคชั่น หลังจากที่ได้แลกคอมลิ้งกับบัมเบิ้ลบีเมื่อหลายวันก่อน บัมเบิ้ลบีมักจะส่งข้อความมาชวนคุยถามเรื่องทั่วไปอย่างถึงบ้านยัง ตอนนี้อยู่ไหน ทำอะไรอยู่แม้จะรำคานจะเขาก็ตอบกลับเสมอ อีกอย่างก็เหมือนได้เพื่อนคุยเล่นไปเรื่อย ครั้งนี้ไม่ใช่ครั้งแรกที่บัมเบิ้ลบีชวนเขาออกไปไหน บัมเบิ้ลบีจะชอบชวนเขาไปสำรวจที่ต่างๆด้วยกัน และเขามักจะตอบตกลงเพราะไหนๆก็ว่างแล้วไปด้วยก็ไม่เห็นจะเสียหายอะไร จะได้รู้จักที่ต่างในเมืองเพิ่มด้วยก็ดีเหมือนกัน และดูเหมือนเจ้าเพื่อนนักสำรวจตัวเล็กไปเจอบาร์ที่น่าสนใจเข้า

ชวนออกไปดื่มงั้นหรอ ออกไปดื่มหลังจากแข่งเสร็จก็ดีถือว่าเป็นการฉลองชัยชนะเล็กๆน้อยๆก็แล้วกัน

“เมกะทรอน ฉันเห็นนายได้ข้อความมาตั้งหลายครั้ง ไม่คิดจะจัดการหน่อยหรอถ้าเป็นพวกตำรวจขึ้นมาทำอย่างไง” ลำเบิ้ลเห็นเมกะทรอนได้ข้อความและจะตอบกลับไปทุกครั้ง ทั้งลำเบิ้ลและเฟรดซี่ต่างไม่รู้ว่าเมกะทรอนไปให้คอมลิ้งใครที่ไหนมา เห็นมักจะเปิดอ่านและตอบกลับมันทุกครั้ง แถมพักนี้ว่างก็จะออกไปไหนไม่รู้อยู่บ่อยครั้ง

“ไม่ต้องห่วงไป ไอ้หมอนี้ไม่รู้เรื่องอะไรทั้งนั้น เย็นนี้ฉันมีนัดอาจจะกลับช้าหน่อย” เมกะทรอนพูดพร้อมลุกขึ้น หยิบอาวุธออกไปจากห้องพักกลาดิเอเตอร์เพื่อลงสนามนองเลือด

“นัดอีกแล้ว นายรู้ไหมว่าใครเป็นคนชวนเมกะทรอนออกไปบ่อยๆ” ลำเบิ้ลหันไปพูดกับเฟรดซี่ที่มีสภาพงุนงงไม่ต่างอะไรจากลำเบิ้ล

“จะไปรู้หรอ ฉันก็อยู่กับนายเกือบตลอด”

. . .

ร้านบาร์เล็กๆไม่หรูมาก ตกแต่งอย่างเรียบง่ายมีร่องรอยความสกปรกเล็กน้อยไม่น่าเกลียดมาก ถือว่าใช้ได้สำหรับบัมเบิ้ลบี เขานั่งอยู่ที่โต๊ะติดกระจกที่หน้าวิวด้านนอกพร้อมเครื่องดื่มที่สั่งมาดื่มรอเมกะทรอนมา เท้าคางเหม่อลอยไปยังวิวด้านนอกถอดหายใจออกมาแผ่วเบา

_ป่านนี้คริฟกับฮับจะเป็นอย่างไงบ้างนะ_

ทุกครั้งที่ว่างบัมเบิ้ลบีมักจะอดไม่ได้ที่จะคิดถึงเพื่อน บ้าน หรือเรื่องเก่าๆตอนที่ยังอยู่ไอคอน เขาอยากให้ทุกๆอย่างที่เกิดขึ้นเป็นแค่ฝัน และตื่นขึ้นมาในห้องเล็กๆที่ไอคอนแต่มันไม่เคยเกิดขึ้น ทั้งหมดนี้คือความจริงและเขาต้องใช้ชีวิตอยู่ที่นี้ไปอีกนานเท่าไรก็มีแค่ไพรมัสเท่านั้นที่รู้

เมกะทรอนเดินเข้ามายังร้านที่บัมเบิ้ลบีส่งมาให้ในข้อความ แค่ปิดประตูเข้ามาก็เห็นมินิบอทสีเหลืองนั่งรออยู่ที่โต๊ะริมกระจก บัมเบิ้ลบีไม่ได้มาในสภาพเกราะที่สะอาดและทำให้สกปรกอยู่เสมออย่างที่บอกแต่เขามองไปยังบัมเบิ้ลบีที่กำลังเหม่อลอยออกไปด้านนอกรู้สึกถึงความอ้างว้าง โดดเดี่ยวมาจากเจ้ามินิบอทสีเหลืองที่ชวนเขาออกมา

เมคสีเทาร่างใหญ่เดินไปยังโต๊ะที่บัมเบิ้ลบีนั่งอยู่ เดินเข้าไปใกล้แต่บัมเบิ้ลบีก็ยังไม่รู้สึกตัวของการมาถึงของเมกะทรอน หลุดลอยไปไกลจากปัจจุบันไม่อาจทราบไปเขากำลังจมอยู่ในโลกของอดีตหรืออนาคต หรืออาจเป็นความเฟ้อฝัน

“บัมเบิ้ลบี” เมื่อบัมเบิ้ลบีได้ยินเสียงความถี่ต่ำของเมกะทรอนก็แอบสะดุ้งเล็กน้อยแล้วหันมายิ้มแห้งให้เมกะทรอน

“มาถึงเมื่อไรหรอ” เมกะทรอนเข้าไปนั่งตรงข้ามกับบัมเบิ้ลบีและหยิบเมนูออกมาดู

“เมื่อกี้ แล้วนายละ” เมกะทรอนพูดโดยสายตาไม่ละจากเมนู

“ผมก็มาถึงก่อนนัดน่ะ พอดีส่งของเสร็จไวเขาให้เลิกก่อนก็เลยมานั่งรอที่นี้เลย” บัมเบิ้ลบีพร้อมรอยยิ้มที่ดูเป็นการพยายามปกปิดความเหงาในจิตใจ และมันก็เป็นการปกปิดที่แนบเนียนเอาเสียมากถ้าไม่เจอเหตุการณ์วันนั้นและสภาพตอนที่บัมเบิ้ลบีอยู่คนเดียวแบบนั้นก็ไม่อาจรู้

เมกะทรอนไม่เคยคิดมาก่อนว่าจะได้เจอกับเมคที่พูดมากได้ขนาดนี้ เขาสามารถพูดเรื่อยเปื่อยได้เรื่อยๆ แต่ก็เว้นจังหวะให้เขาได้มีส่วนร่วมกับบทสนทนา แต่ก็นะ...เมกะทรอนไม่ใช่คนที่พูดมาก เพราะงั้นบทสนทนานี้บัมเบิ้ลบีเป็นคนพูดส่วนใหญ่ ส่วนเมกะทรอนก็รับฟังอย่างเงียบๆ เสียงเพลงเปิดคลอไม่ให้บรรยากาศร้านมันเงียบเกินไป

“คุณเคยออกไปนอกเมืองหรือยังครับ นอกเมืองแบบ...เอ่อ...แบบว่านอกเมืองที่เป็นที่โล่งๆอ่ะครับ”

“ไม่ ทำไมหล่ะ”

“พอดี ผมเคยลองออกไปนอกเมือง ดาวข้างนอกมาเห็นชัดแล้วสวยมากๆเลย อยากให้คุณมาเห็นด้วย” เลนส์สีฟ้าของเขาเป็นประกายเมื่อพูดถึงดวงดาว คงจะชอบดูดาว

“งั้นหรอ ไว้ว่างๆจะไปด้วยกันไหมล่ะ” เมกะทรอนอยากรีบตะกุบปากตัวเองแต่ยังมือไว้ได้ทัน เขาไม่รู้ทำไมถึงพูดแบบนั้นออกไป ทั้งรอยยิ้มและสีหน้าของบัมเบิ้ลบีทำให้เขาหลุดอะไรที่ไม่คิดออกไปอยู่บ่อยครั้ง

“จริงหรอ งั้นเดียวผมนัดวันอีกทีแล้วกัน” เลนส์สีฟ้าของบัมเบิ้ลบีเป็นประกายแวววาวจนเมกะทรอนอยากจะยิ้มแห้งให้ตัวเอง แต่ใบหน้าก็ยังคงนิ่งขรึมไม่ขยับอะไรใดๆหลังจากนั้นบัมเบิ้ลบีพูดอะไรก็ไม่สามารถทำความเข้าใจได้อีก เขาไม่เข้าใจว่าตัวเองทำอะไรหลายโดยไม่ทันได้คิดกับเจ้ามินิบอทสีเหลืองตรงหน้านี้อยู่หลายครั้ง จนกระทั้งพวกทั้งสองแยกย้ายกลับไปยังบ้านพักของตัวเอง ที่พักมืดสนิทเป็นสัญญาณว่าไม่มีใครอยู่ เขาอยู่คนเดียวส่วนแรมบั้นและเฟรดซี่อยู่ห้องข้างๆ

_หรือว่าเขาเหงาหรือเปล่า_

. . .

“เมกะทรอน มาเร็ว ตรงนี้มันดีวิวดีมาเลยนะ” บัมเบิ้ลบีรีบเดินนำหน้าเมกะทรอนราวกับเด็กน้อยที่กำลังตื่นเต้นกับของแปลกใหม่ ตอนนี้พวกเขากัลป์อยู่นอกเมืองที่มีแต่พื้นโล่งและเนินเขาเล็กน้อยไม่มีสิ่งอำนวยความสะดวกใดๆ บัมเบิ้ลบีกึ่งวิ่งกึ่งเดินไปยังเนินสูงพลางหนมามองเมกะทรอนเป็นระยะ เมกะทรอนก็เดินตามเจ้าหนูมินิบอทอย่างไม่รีบร้อน หลังจากวันนั้นทั่มเบิ้ลบีชวนออกไปดื่มที่บาร์ บัมเบิ้ลบีก็ติดต่อมาเรื่อยๆ ถามเรื่องทั่วไปและก็ได้นัดวันที่ว่างตรงกันมาดูดาว จะปฏิเสธก็จะไม่ได้เพราะตัวเขาเองเป็นคนบอกเองว่าถ้าว่างก็นัดมา

บัมเบิ้ลบีลงไปนั่งบนเนินรอเมกะทรอนที่ค่อนเดินมา เขายังไม่รีบนั่งลงข้างๆบัมเบิ้ลบีแต่ยืนมองวิวบนนี้ ท้องฟ้าดำมืดมีจุดแสงเล็กประดับระยิบระบับและเห็นทั้งเมืองเคออนเล็กๆ บัมเบิ้ลบีพาพวกเขามาไกลแต่ผลลัพธ์ที่ได้นั้นค่อนข้างน่าพอใจอยู่พอสมควร

“เห็นไหม ผมบอกว่ามันสวยมากทีเดียว” บัมเบิ้ลบีเงยหน้ายิ้มอย่างภูมิใจให้เมกะทรอน และลงไปนอนราบกับพื้น เมกะทรอนก็นอนลงข้างๆบัมเบิ้ลบีเช่นกัน ปกติบัมเบิ้ลบีมักจะชวนคุยตลอดแต่ครั้งนี้กลับมีแต่ความเงียบ ชื้นชมความสวยงามของท้องฟ้ายามค่ำคืน

“คุณเคยคิดว่าเราอยู่ในยุคทองของพวกเราจริงๆบ้างไหม” จู่ๆบัมเบิ้ลบีก็เปิดหัวเรื่องที่เขาไม่คาดคิด เขาละสายตาหันไปมองบัมเบิ้ลบีทีกำลังมองดวงดาวบนฟากฟ้า

“ไม่...ไม่เคยคิดว่านี้คือยุคทองของพวกเรา นายก็น่าจะรู้ว่าทำไม” ถึงจะเล็กน้อยมากที่บัมเบิ้ลบีเคยเห็น แต่นั้นก็น่าจะทำให้เขาพอนึกออก

“ผมเคยคิด...เคยคิดว่านี้คือยุคทอง ยุคที่ทุกคนอยู่อย่างมีความสุข แต่เมื่อผมได้ไปเหมืองนั้น เหมืองที่เจอคุณผมนึกว่าเป็นแค่ที่นั้น แต่เมื่ออยู่เรื่อยๆ ทุกอย่างมันก็แค่เรื่องหลอกลวง”

_เขาเข้าใจ_

“แล้วทำไมถึงพูดเรื่องนี้ล่ะ”

“ไม่รู้เหมือนกัน...คิดว่าคุณอาจเข้าใจที่สิ่งที่ผมพยายามจะสื่อ...มั้ง เพราะที่ไอคอนมันไม่มีเรื่องแบบนี้เกิดขึ้น ไม่มีใครรู้ว่าแท้จริงแล้ว เบื้องความหลังความรุ่งเรือนทั้งหมดมันเกิดอะไรเกิดบ้าง” เขาเข้าใจ เมกะทรอนเจอมันมากับตัว เบื้องหลังความรุ่งเรืองที่เหมือนผลไม้ที่เปลือกนอกนั้นดูสวยงาม แต่แท้จริงมันตรงข้ามกับเปลือกนอกโดยสิ้นเชิง

“เบื้องหลังทั้งหมดมันเกิดจากเลือดของพวกเรา เสียงของพวกเรามันไร้ค่าไม่ว่าจะตะโกนดังแค่นั้นพวกเขาก็ไม่สนใจ เพื่อนของฉันตายไปมากแต่ไม่มีใครสนใจ ‘มันก็แค่เครื่องมือใช้งาน’ ก็แค่นั้น” บัมเบิ้ลบีหันมาสบเลนส์สีแดงของเมกะทรอน เลนส์ของเขาเลิกสูง

“ผม...เสียใจที่มันเกิดขึ้น โชคดีที่คุณรอดออกมาได้”

“แต่คนที่โดนทรมานแบบฉันยังมีอยู่จำนวนมาก” วันนั้นที่หนีออกมา ก็ยังมีคนที่อยู่ในนั้น และยังมีอีกมากที่ต้องตายจากไป เพราะความโลภของสภาขั้นสูง

“แล้วพวกเราทำอะไรได้ล่ะ เราไม่ได้เกิดมาเพื่อเปลี่ยนแปลง” เมกะทรอนหันไปมองบนฟ้า บัมเบิ้ลบีอาจพูดถูกแต่ไม่ใช่ทั้งหมด

“พวกเราไม่ได้เกิดมาเพื่อเปลี่ยนแปลง แต่เราทำให้เปลี่ยนแปลงได้”

“จะทำได้ยังไง”

“เชื่อฉันสิ ฉันทำได้ต่อให้ทำไม่ได้ฉันก็จะทำ” บัมเบิ้ลบีเงียบไป เขาขยับตัวเข้ามาใกล้เมกะทรอนอีก เมกะทรอนไม่ชอบให้ใครมาตัวแต่สำหรับมินิบอทตนนี้กลับรู้สึกไม่เป็นอะไร

“ยุคที่ไม่มีใครต้องเจ็บปวด คงจะดีไม่ใช่น้อย” บัมเบิ้ลบีพูดออกมาลอยๆ และทุกอย่างเงียบไป บัมเบิ้ลบีเข้าใจสิ่งที่เกิดขึ้น เรื่องเน่าๆที่เกิดขึ้นบนไซเบอร์ตรอน ถ้าได้เข้าร่วมอุดมการณ์กับเขาคงดีไม่ใช่น้อย เขาต้องยอมรับว่าบัมเบิ้ลบีเป็นคนที่อยู่ด้วยแล้วสบายใจ แม้จะพูดมากไปนิดหน่อยแต่กลับน่าฟัง ไม่น่ารำคานสามารถนั่งฟังได้ทั้งวันแถมเป็นคนขี้กังวลมักจะถามไถ่ความสุขดีของเขาอยู่เสมอ แต่วันนี้กลับเงียบอย่างปกติและพูดเรื่องนั้นขึ้นมา

“บี เกิดอะไรขึ้นหรือเปล่า” มีแต่ความเงียบที่ตอบกลับมา

“บี?” เมกะทรอนหันไปมองบัมเบิ้ลบีที่ตอนนี้เข้าสู่โหมดรีชาร์จอย่างไม่รู้เรื่องรู้ราวว่าตอนนี้พวกเขากำลังอยู่ที่ไหน บัมเบิ้ลบีมักไม่ค่อยระวังตัว ทำให้เขาต้องตามดูแลเกือบตลอดเวลาที่อยู่ด้วยกันหรือไม่ระวังเฉพาะเวลาอยู่กับเมกะทรอนกันแน่

เมกะทรอนเห็นว่าบัมเบิ้ลบีนอนรีชาร์จอยู่เลยปล่อยให้เขาไปอย่างนั้น ตัวเองก็นอนเฉยๆมองดวงดาวที่เคลื่อนที่อย่างเฉื่อยช้า เวลาผ่านไปเท่าไรบัมเบิ้ลบีก็ไม่มีท่าที่จะออกจากโหมดรีชาร์จ นี้ก็ดึกมากแล้วจะนอนตรงนี้ทั้งคืนก็ไม่ได้จะมีอะไรอันตรายหรือเปล่าก็ไม่รู้ เลยลุกขึ้นมาปลุกบัมเบิ้ลบีแต่ไม่ว่าจะเขย่าจะเรียกอย่างไหร่ก็ไม่ท่าทางที่จะตื่นแต่อย่างไร จะทิ้งไว้ก็ดูอันตรายและใจร้ายเกินไป จึงสอดใต้แขนและอุ้มขึ้นมาเหมือนเด็กเล็ก

ปัญหาที่ตามมาคือเมกะทรอนไม่เคยไปที่พักของบัมเบิ้ลบี จึงไม่รู้ว่าที่พักของบัมเบิ้ลบีอยู่ที่ไหนแต่เหมือนเคยพูดมาบอกว่าอยู่ห่างจากที่ทำงานไปไม่กี่บร็อก ซึ่งก็ไม่รู้แน่ชัดอยู่ดีว่ามันอยู่ที่ไหน เมกะทรอนได้แต่หวังว่าเขาจะตื่นระหว่างทางที่เดินกลับไปยังเมืองเคออน แต่ว่าบัมเบิ้ลบีก็ยังจะไม่มีถ้าทีที่จะตื่นเสียที แถมโรงแรมแถวนี้ก็มีแต่หลอกเอาเงินไม่ก็จับลากไปทำอะไรต่อมิอะไรก็ไม่รู้ ถ้าเอาให้ปลอดภัยก็มีแต่แบบแพงชนิดไม่มีทางจ่ายไหวแน่นอน

สุดท้ายแล้วเลยต้องพาบัมเบิ้ลบีไปนอนที่บ้านพักของเขาเอง

. . .

บัมเบิ้ลบีค่อยๆออกจากโหมดรีชาร์จ สิ่งแรกที่เขาคิดว่าจะมองเห็นคือท้องฟ้ายามค่ำคืนที่เต็มไปด้วยดวงดาว แต่สิ่งที่เขาเห็นคือเพดานเหล็กเก่าๆ มันทำให้เริ่มงุนงงว่าตนเองอยู่ที่ไหน เพดาลห้องพักตัวเองก็ไม่น่าใช่ แล้วตอนนั้นก็กำลังดูดาวกับเมกะทรอน...ดูดาวกับเมกะทรอน...

_เราเผลอหลับไปนี้ว้า!!_

เมื่อทุกอย่างกระจ่างบัมเบิ้ลบีก็ลุกพรวดขึ้นมา ห้องเดียวโล่งเล็กๆขนาดเกือบเท่าของบัมเบิ้ลบี ไม่มีอะไรมากมีของน้อยกว่าห้องของเขาเองด้วยซ้ำเหมือนจะเป็นบ้านของเมกะทรอนเอง ก่อนที่จะเจอเมคสีเทาตัวใหญ่ที่เขามองหา เมกะทรอนนั่งรีชาร์จพิงกำแพง ทำให้บัมเบิ้ลบีรู้สึกผิดอย่างรุนแรงเพราะความเคยชินที่เวลาเขามาดูดาวออกเมืองเขามักจะเผลอรีชาร์จไป บางครั้งก็รีชาร์จยันเช้าก็มีโชคดีที่เหมือนจะรีชาร์จได้ไม่นานเหมือนตอนนี้ก็ยังมืดอยู่ บัมเบิ้ลบีหวังว่าอีกฝ่ายจะไม่โกรธเคืองอะไรเขาที่ต้องยกที่รีชาร์จให้เขาไปคนเดียวหมด

บัมเบิ้ลบีลุกไปหาเมกะทรอนและสะกิดเขาเบาๆ เขาตัวใหญ่มากแม้นั่งอยู่ตัวเขาก็สูงเกือบเท่าบัมเบิ้ลบีเสียแล้ว เมกะทรอนหลุดออกจากรีชาร์จทันทีที่บัมเบิ้ลบีสะกิด

“เมกะทรอน ไปรีชาร์จที่แท่นดีๆเถอะ” เมกะทรอนค่อยๆลุกตามที่บัมเบิ้ลบีขอไว้ เขาลงไปนั่งที่แท่นแต่ก็ยังไม่ล้มตัวนอน

“งั้น เดี๋ยวผมกลับไปห้องพักผมก่อนนะครับ” บัมเบิ้ลบีกำลังจะเดินออกไปแต่เมกะทรอนกลับจับแขนบัมเบิ้ลบีไว้ก่อน

“ฉันไปส่ง เวลานี้นายไม่ควรออกไปไหนคนเดียว” บัมเบิ้ลบีตอบไม่ถูก เขาเกรงใจเมกะทรอนพาเขากลับที่บ้านของตัวเองแล้ว ยังยกที่รีชาร์จตัวเองให้เขาอีกแถมจะไปเดินส่งเขาอีกต่างหาก

“มะไม่ต้องขนาดนั้นก็ได้ ผมรบกวนเมกะทรอนมาเยอะแล้ว” บัมเบิ้ลบีพยายามปฏิเสธ

“งั้น ก็อยู่จนกว่าจะเช้า”

“ตะแต่...” บัมเบิ้ลบีพยายามแย้งแต่เหมือนเมกะทรอนจะยังไม่ยอม

“จะให้ฉันไปส่งหรืออยู่ที่นี้ไปก่อน” เมกะทรอนยื่นทางเลือกให้เขาสองทาง เขาต้องเลือก

“ยะอยู่ก็ได้ครับ” นั้นคงเป็นทางที่รบกวนเมกะทรอนน้อยที่สุดแล้วอย่างน้อยเมกะทรอนก็ได้รีชาร์จดีบนแท่นของเขา แต่แล้วจู่ๆเมกะทรอนก็อุ้มบัมเบิ้ลบีขึ้นมาได้สบายๆเหมือนไม่มีอะไรเกิดขึ้นล้มตัวนอนพร้อมวางบัมเบิ้ลบีนอนคว้ำที่อกของเขาพร้อมกอดเขาไว้แน่น

_เขาทำอะไรของเขา!_

“เมกะทรอน วางผมลงเถอะ ผมหนักนะ” บัมเบิ้ลบีโกหก เขารู้ว่าตัวเองค่อนข้างเบา

“พูดไปเรื่อย มินิบอทไม่มีทางหนักขนาดนั้นหรอก” แน่นอนว่าหลักฐานมันชัดขนาดนั้น บัมเบิ้ลบียอมปิดเงียบและขยับตัวให้น้อยที่สุด เหมือนเมกะทรอนจะรีชาร์จไปเสียแล้วสุดท้ายแล้วบัมเบิ้ลบีก็รีชาร์จตามเมกะทรอนไป

. . .

“บัมเบิ้ลบี ออนหน้าพนักงานที่เข้าโรงพยาบาลไปจะกลับมาทำงานแล้ว เพราะงั้นออนนี้เป็นออนสุดท้ายของนายแล้ว” คำแรกของหัวหน้างานหลังจากที่บัมเบิ้ลบีก้าวเข้ามายังบริษัท เขากำลังได้กลับไปงานที่ไอคอนแล้ว นั่นคือสิ่งที่บัมเบิ้ลบีอยากได้ยินมาตลอด แต่นั่นก็หมายความว่าเขาอาจจะไม่ได้เจอกับเมกะทรอนอีก นี้ต้นสัปดาห์อยู่

มิตรภาพในเมืองเลวร้ายที่สุดอาจจบลงแต่เท่านี้

นี้ต้นสัปดาห์อยู่เขามีเวลาประมาณอีกห้าถึงหกวันที่จะอยู่เมืองนี้ต่อได้ แต่เขาต้องการเวลามากกว่านั้นอีก บัมเบิ้ลบีรู้สึกเวลามันผ่านไปไวเสียหรือเกินตั้งแต่ที่ได้รู้จักเมกะทรอน จนพึ่งรู้ตัวว่าเขาใช้เวลาอยู่ที่เคออนไปถึงเกือบสามเดือน สามเดือนที่ได้รู้จักกับเมกะทรอน และเขาก็ได้ช่วยเหลือบัมเบิ้ลบีไว้มากเสียหรือเกิน

“หอพักที่บริษัทจัดไว้ให้ยังอยู่ต่อได้อีกกี่โซลาไซเคิลหรอครับ หลังจากหมดงานแล้ว” คำถามนั่นทำให้หัวหน้างานเลิกคิ้วใส่

“อะไรนะ นึกว่านายจะกลับไปทันทีหลังจากเสร็จซักอีก อยู่ต่อได้อีกประมาณสองโซลาไซเคิลมั้ง” เขาตอบส่งๆ นั้นทำให้เขามีเวลาเพิ่มอีกนิดหน่อยที่จะได้อยู่กับเมกะทรอนจากนั้นก็... อาจจะไม่ได้เจอกันอีก บัมเบิ้ลบีไม่เคยเสียสมาธิในการทำงานแต่วันนี้กับนึกถึงแต่เรื่องของเมกะทรอน ว่าถ้าบัมเบิ้ลบีไม่อยู่แล้วเมกะทรอนจะมีเพื่อนอีกไหม จะมีใครเป็นห่วงเขาไหม เขาจะเหงาหรือเปล่า นึกถึงแต่เรื่องของเมกะทรอนจนเกือบขับไปเฉียวเมคตนอื่นบนท้องถนน โชคดีที่ไม่มีเรื่องปัญหาอะไร บัมเบิ้ลบีพยายามสลัดเรื่องที่ไม่จำเป็นออกไปให้หมดและตั้งสติกับงานของตนเอง แต่ไม่ว่าจะพยายามสลัดเท่าไหร่ก็ไม่สามารถสลัดออกไปได้

สุดท้ายแล้วบัมเบิ้ลบีสามารถทำงานได้โดยไม่มีปัญหาอะไรแม้กระทั้งโดนวิ่งราว ตอนนี้เลยนั่งว่างอยู่ที่บริษัทเมคที่เมืองนี้ไม่ค่อยอยากจะจ้างบริษัทขนส่งสักเท่าไหร่ เพราะมีโอกาสหายสูงมาก บัมเบิ้ลบีโดนวิ่งราวเกือบทุกอาทิตย์ บางทีมีเจ็ทบินลงมาฉกตอนที่กำลังขับอยู่ก็มี ตามได้ตามไม่ได้ก็อีกเรื่องแต่เมกะทรอนแนะนำมาว่าอย่าตามไปเลยจะดีกว่า บางทีเป็นแผนล่อก็มี เพราะงั้นสิ่งที่เขาทำอีกคือปล่อยมันไปเถอะ ขนาดหัวหน้าสาขายังไม่รู้สึกอะไรแถมมองเป็นเรื่องปกติอีก อาทิตย์ไหนไม่โดนคือเรื่องแปลก เมื่อนึกถึงเมกะทรอน มือก็พิมพ์ข้อความไปหาเมกะทรอน พิมพ์ไถ่ถามความเป็นอยู่เหมือนทุกๆวัน

-ทำอะไรอยู่หรอ-

บ้างทีที่เมกะทรอนก็จะตอบกลับมาช้า อาจทำอะไรอย่างอื่นอยู่แต่บัมเบิ้ลบีไม่อยากเร่งรัดเมกะทรอนนัก แต่ครั้งนี้เขาตอบมาเร็ว

-ไม่ได้ทำอะไร นั่งว่างในบ้าน-

-เหมือนกันเลย วันนี้งานน้อย ตอนนี้ก็นั่งว่างอยู่ในบริษัทน่ะ-

-ดูสบายจังเลยนะ- บัมเบิ้ลบีแอบหัวเราะขบขันเล็กน้อยแต่ก็รีบหุบยิ้มเพราะเห็นจะเห็นพนักงานคนอื่นมองจ้องมา ทำให้บัมเบิ้ลบีรู้สึกได้ว่าต้องโดนโยนงานมาให้แน่ๆ แต่แล้วก็มีคนเข้ามาใช้บริการขนส่ง

-สนใจออกไปเดินไหม ไหนๆก็ว่างกันทั้งคู่แล้ว-

-โดดงานจะไม่โดนว่าเอาหรือไง-

-นั่งว่างเฉยๆผมก็จะโดนโยนงานมาให้อยู่ดี แถมเมื่อกี้มีลูกค้ามาพอดี ผมได้ข้ออ้างแล้วล่ะ-

-แล้วแต่เลย-

-เจอกันที่เดิมนะ แต่ผมขอไปส่งของก่อนนะ เดี๋ยวตามมาทีหลัง- บัมเบิ้ลบีรีบหยิบสินค้าที่ต้องนำไปส่งและรีบออกจากบริษัท กว่าจะได้กลับมาอีกทีก็คงเป็นช่วงเช็ดออกงาน บัมเบิ้ลบีรีบขับไปตามท้องถนนไปยังจุดหมายปลายทางให้เร็วที่สุด รีบทำงานให้เสร็จและรีบไปหาเมกะทรอน เขาจะได้ไม่ต้องรอบัมเบิ้ลบีนาน

รถเล็กสีเหลืองรีบพุ่งไปยังสถานที่นัดพบอย่างเร็วรวดทันทีที่ผู้รับเช็ดรับของเรียบร้อย สถานที่พวกเขานัดเจอกันเป็นประจำเป็นจุดที่พวกเขาเริ่มต้นความสัมพันธ์ บัมเบิ้ลบีเมคร่างใหญ่สีเทามายืนรอเขาแล้ว บัมเบิ้ลบีแปลงร่างกลับมาเป็นหุ่นยนต์

“ขอโทษที่ปล่อยให้รอ เป็นคนนัดออกมาแท้ๆ”

“ไม่หรอกฉันพึ่งมาถึง” เมกะทรอนและบัมเบิ้ลบีเริ่มเดินออกจากจุดเดิม สนทนาไปเรื่อยๆเดินไปเรื่อยๆเป็นเรื่องปกติในระยะเวลาที่ผ่านมาตลอดสามเดือนมานี้ ถ้าไม่มีอะไรน่าสนใจก็จะเดินเล่นไปเรื่อย พูดคุยแลกเปลี่ยนความคิดและความฝัน หลังจากคืนวันที่ออกไปดูดาวนอกเมือง พวกเขาก็เริ่มพูดคุยเรื่องไซเบอร์ตรอนในสิ่งที่จะให้เป็น เขาเดินพยายามไปยังเส้นทางใหม่ที่ไม่คุ้นเคยแต่ว่าไม่ว่าเส้นทางไหนก็เหมือนจะเคยเดินไปหมดแล้ว เกือบทุกเย็นพวกเขามักจะนัดเจอกันเสมอออกไปเดินเล่นหรือเข้าไปนั่งเล่นในร้านต่างๆพอฟ้าเริ่มมืดก็กลับมาแยกย้ายยังที่เดิมที่นัดพบ

วันนี้ก็แวะที่ยังร้านบาร์ใกล้กับบริษัทที่ทำงานเพราะหลุดปากออกไปว่าต้องกลับไปเช็ดเลิกงาน เมกะทรอนเลยหาร้านใกล้แถวนี้กัน เมื่อถึงเวลาที่บัมเบิ้ลบีต้องกลับไปเช็ดเลิกงานเลยขอแยกออกไปก่อนส่วนเมกะทรอนก็จะรอในร้านแทน บัมเบิ้ลบีเดินกลับไปยังบริษัทกำลังสแกนเช็ดเวลาออกแต่ว่าพนังงานในบริษัทที่ชอบโยนงานมาให้ก็ทักขึ้นมา

“อ่าว ไอ้มินิบอทตัวอ้วนก็ว่าอยู่หาไปไหนนานที่แท้ก็แอบออกไปเดทกับกลาดิเอเตอร์นิเอง”

_หา? เดท? กลาดิเตอร์? หมายถึงเมกะทรอนหรอ?_

บัมเบิ้ลบีงุนงงกับประโยคของเพื่อนร่วมงาน แต่ที่งงมากกว่านั้นคือเขารู้ได้ไงว่าแอบโดดงานไปหาเมกะทรอน แต่ควรทำเป็นไม่รู้เรื่องก่อนดีไหม

“คุณพูดอะไร ผมไม่เข้าใจ แต่อ้วนนี้หมายความว่าไงผมไม่ได้อ้วนนะ!”

“ไอ้ตัวกลมๆนี้มันก็ชัดเจนอยู่แล้วไม่ใช่หรือไงแต่ช่างเถอะ ฉันละอยากรู้ว่าแกไปรู้จักกับกลาดิเอเตอร์อย่างเมกะทรอนได้อย่างไง ตอนนี้เขากำลังรุ่งอยู่เลย แต่ว่าเขากำลังมีศึกปะทะกับอีกคนที่ฉันเป็นแฟนตัวยงด้วยสิ” เมคตรงข้ามยกมือแตะคางและเฉสายตาออกไปมองที่อื่นกำลังครุ่นคิด บัมเบิ้ลบีเริ่มรู้สึกไม่ค่อยดีและเขาก็ไม่รู้ว่าเมกะทรอนทำงานอะไร เขาไม่เคยถามและเมกะทรอนก็ดันไม่ชอบเล่าเรื่องของตัวเองด้วย กลาดิเอเตอร์นี่ถ้าได้ยินผ่านหูมาก็เป็นงานประเภทต่อสู้เป็นสิ่งบันเทิงแถมบางครั้งก็เหมือนจะมีการดับไปด้วย เมกะทรอนทำงานแบบนั้นจริงๆหรอ

“นึกออกแล้ว ฉันเอาเรื่องของนายที่คบกับเมกะทรอนไปปล่อยข่าวมั่วเขาดีกว่า เหมือนนายทำท่าเหมือนเป็นความลับด้วยสิ” _อะไรนะ ข่าวมั่ว เดียวๆนี้มันเรื่องบ้าอะไร_

“ไม่ได้นะ และอีกฉันกับเมกะทรอนไม่ได้คบกันนะ เป็นแค่เพื่อนเฉยๆ”

“จริงหรอ แล้วนี้ละอะไร” เขาโชว์ร้านหนึ่งที่มีกระจกใสและมีรูปบัมเบิ้ลบีกับเมกะทรอนนั่งคุยกันอยู่ในร้าน และเป็นร้านที่เขาพึ่งจะออกมาสดๆร้อนๆเลย ก็หมายความว่าไปเจอตอนที่เขากำลังโดดงานอยู่พอดี ซึ่งรูปนั่นเห็นเป็นหน้าเมกะทรอนชัดเจนแต่รูปของเขาเห็นแค่แขนและข้างตัวเล็กน้อยจนไม่สามารถระบุได้ว่าใครแต่รูปมันก็ชวนเข้าใจผิดได้ง่ายๆว่าเขากำลังนั่งคุยกับใครซักตน แต่ถ้าเมกะทรอนคบหากับเขาจริงๆแล้วมันจะทำให้เขาโดนแบล็กเมลอะไร และเหมือนอีกฝ่ายจะเดาสีหน้าที่งุนงงว่าทำไปเพื่ออะไร เขาก็อธิบายออกมา

“เอ่อ...นายยังไม่รู้ว่ากลาดิเอเตอร์ก็เหมือนเป็นดารานักแข่งอย่างเบลอที่โด่งดังในไอคอน แล้วทีนี้ความคิดอันใสชื่อของแกพอจะคิดออกใช่ไหมมันจะเกิดอะไรขึ้นถ้าฉันปล่อยข่าวลือแบบนี้ออกไป”

_มันจะทำให้เมกะทรอนเสียเสียงไปพอสมควรหากเป็นเมคนอกวงการ ถ้ามีสปอนเซอร์อาจถึงขั้นถอดให้การสนับสนุนออกไปเลยก็ได้ถ้าข่าวมันรุนแรงมากพอ_

บัมเบิ้ลบีไม่ตอบแต่สีหน้าตึงเครียดของบัมเบิ้ลบีทำให้อีกฝ่ายกระตุกยิ้มอย่างพึงพอใจ หันกำลังเดินออกจากที่ทำงานแต่ก็พูดออกมาราวกับจงใจให้บัมเบิ้ลบีได้ เขากำลังต้องการบางอย่างจากบัมเบิ้ลบี

“ฉันจะปล่อยว่าอะไรดีนะ กลาดิเอเตอร์นักใหม่ไฟแรงเมกะทรอน ออกเดทกับ- -”

“พอแล้ว คุณต้องการอะไรผมทำให้คุณได้ถ้าคุณสัญญาว่าจะลบรูปนั่น” บัมเบิ้ลบีรีบวิ่งไปขวางทางและขัดคำพูดอีกฝ่าย _จะไม่ให้ความสะเพร่าของตัวเองทำเมกะทรอนเดือดร้อนไม่ได้นะ_

“เอางั้นหรอ งั้นเอาเป็น...ทำงานในส่วนของฉันทั้งหมดหน่อยสิ ทำไปจนกว่าจะถึงวันสุดท้ายของที่นี้ และจ่ายเงินเดือนของแกเดือนนี้ทั้งหมดมา”

“อะไรนะ! เงินเดือนของเดือนนี้ทั้งหมด แล้วฉันจะอยู่ยังไง!!” บัมเบิ้ลบีเผลอตะโกนออกมา เลนส์สีฟ้าเบิกกว้างด้วยความตกใจ

“ก็เรื่องของนายสิ หรืออยากให้เรื่องนี้หลุดออกไปล่ะ” เขาทำเป็นไม่รู้ไม่ชี้และเปิดรูปเมกะทรอนและบัมเบิ้ลบีในร้านโชว์ ทำให้บัมเบิ้ลบียอมเงียบปาก

“ตกลง ส่วนเงินเดือนของผมจะโอนให้หลังจากที่ได้รับแล้ว”

“อย่าให้ใครรู้นะ โดยเฉพาะเมกะทรอน ถ้าเป็นอย่างงั้นก็คงรู้นะ”

. . .

_บัมเบิ้ลบีออกไปนานผิดปกติ_

เมกะทรอนนั่งแต่งบทกลองในเดต้าแพทช์ฆ่าเวลาเล่น แค่ออกไปเช็ดเลิกงานไม่น่าจะไปนาน อยู่ไกลก็ไม่น่าใช่ เพราะเจ้าตัวเป็นคนบอกเองว่าร้านห่างจากที่บริษัทแค่บร็อกเดียว โดนดักจับไปทำอะไรมิดีมิร้ายหรือเปล่า หรือว่าจะโดนหัวหน้างานจับได้ว่าแอบโดดงาน ถ้าเป็นอย่างนั้นไม่น่านัดเขาออกมาเลย

เสียงประตูเปิดออกทำให้เมกะทรอนชะโงกหน้ามองไปยังประตูทุกครั้งที่ได้ยินและก็ไม่ใช่คนที่รอคอย มันทำให้เขาเกิดคำถามกับตัวเองว่าทำไมถึงเป็นห่วงและดูแลเจ้ามินิบอทสีเหลืองตัวนี้เป็นอย่างดี เป็นคำถามที่ตัวเองไม่สามารถให้คำตอบได้ สุดท้ายก็ได้แต่ละเลงนิ้วมือของตัวลงเดต้าแพทช์อย่างไม่สบอารมณ์ทุกครั้งที่ไม่ได้คำตอบนี้กับตัวเอง แต่มีสิ่งหนึ่งที่เขาพอให้คำตอบตัวเองได้ว่าทำไมถึงยอมมีปฏิสัมพันธ์กับเจ้ามินิบอทตัวนี้ทั้งๆที่ตัวเองไม่ค่อยชอบใจอะไรหลายอย่าง

_ ก็แค่จะได้มีอะไรทำในยามว่าง แก้เหงาไปงั้น_

_แก้เหงา..._

_นี้ตัวเขาเองเหงาจริงๆหรือ..._

อีกหนึ่งคำถามที่ผุดขึ้นมาโดยไม่ได้ตั้งตัวและเขาก็ไม่สามารถให้คำตอบมันได้อีกครั้ง ตั้งแต่ที่รู้จักบัมเบิ้ลบีมาทุกอย่างมันไร้เหตุผลไปหมด หลายคำถามหลายการกระทำเขาแทบไม่เคยหาสาเหตุที่แท้จริงได้ ทุกครั้งที่พยายามคิดหาคำตอบมันก็มีแต่คำถามในหัวเกิดขึ้นอยู่เรื่อยไม่รู้จบ

กริ๊ง

เป็นอีกครั้งที่เมกะทรอนชะโงกหน้ามองทางประตูโดยอัตโนมัติแต่คราวนี้ไม่เหมือนเดิม บุคคลที่เมกะทรอนมองหามาโดยตลอดในที่สุดก็ปรากฏตัวเสียที และเป็นบุคคลเจ้าปัญหาที่ทำให้เขารู้สึกเหมือนโดยปั่นหัวตลอดเวลาโดยที่เจ้าตัวไม่รู้ตัวว่าตัวเองกำลังปั่นหัวเขาอยู่

_บัมเบิ้ลบี_

“ขอโทษนะที่ให้รอนาน พอดีโดนหัวหน้าชักถามนิดหน่อยว่าออกไปไหนนาน”

เมกะทรอนจับสังเกตได้ถึงความผิดปกติอีกอย่างของบัมเบิ้ลบี แววเลนส์และสีหน้าของบัมเบิ้ลบีอ่านออกง่ายมากทุกอย่างจะแสดงออกมาหมดว่าเขากำลังคิดอะไรอยู่ เขาดูเชื่องซึมลงเล็กน้อยแต่พยายามทำตัวร่าเริงเป็นปกติเหมือนอย่างเคยเป็น เขาดูซึมแต่ไม่ใช่ซึมเพราะโดนต่อว่าแต่เป็นอาการซึมเพราะกังวล เขากังวลเรื่องอะไร

“นี่ๆ แมกทำอะไรหรอครับ” บัมเบิ้ลบีที่นั่งตรงข้ามเมกะทรอนมองเดต้าแพทธ์ในมือ เมกะทรอนลืมเก็บเดต้าแพทธ์ไปเสียสนิท แต่ก็ไม่เสียหาอะไรที่บัมเบิ้ลบีจะรู้ว่าเขาแต่งกลอนเป็นอีกอย่างเขารู้เรื่องของบัมเบิ้ลบีเสียกว่าบัมเบิ้ลบีรู้เรื่องของเขาเองเสียอีก จะให้รู้เรื่องของเขาบ้างก็ไม่เสียหาย

“เอ่อ...แต่งกลอนฆ่าเวลาเฉยๆน่ะ” เมกะทรอนรู้สึกได้ว่าเลนส์ของบัมเบิ้ลบีเป็นประกายด้วยความสนอกสนใจ

“คุณแต่งกลอนเป็นด้วยหรอ สุดยอดเลย ผมขออ่านได้ไหม”บัมเบิ้ลบีชะโงกตัวพยายามดูเดต้าแพทธ์เหมือนเด็กๆกำลังสนใจของเล่นใหม่ จะดูน่ะไม่ว่าหรอกแต่บทที่เมกะทรอนแต่งอยู่นั่นมันเป็นกลอนที่เขาสามารถให้เจ้าตัวดูได้

“แปปนะ อันนี้ฉันยังไม่เสร็จยังไม่อยากให้ใครอ่านแต่มีอันที่เสร็จแล้ว” เมกะทรอนเซฟงานล่าสุดและซ่อนมันไว้ที่อื่น เขาไม่อยากให้บัมเบิ้ลบีเห็นมัน เมกะทรอนยื่นเดต้าแพทธ์ของตัวเองให้บัมเบิ้ลบี มินิบอทรับมาและเลื่อนดูอย่างตื่นเต้นออกนอกหน้านอกตา เมกะทรอนอยากจะบอกหรือเกินว่าผลงานของมันไม่สนุกหรอก สิ่งที่เขาแต่งไปคือสิ่งที่เขาพยายามเรียกร้องคือสิทธิเสรีของเขา ของเพื่อนร่วม ของทุกๆคนบนไซเบอร์ตรอนที่ถูกปฏิบัติอย่างไม่เป็นธรรม รอยยิ้มของบัมเบิ้ลบีค่อยๆหุบลงหลังจากที่อ่านไปเรื่อยๆ เจ้าตัวไปรับข้อความเรียกร้อนความเป็นธรรมของเขาแล้ว เลนส์ตาของฉายแววเศร้าสร้อย เงียบไม่พูดอะไรจนกระทั่ง

“_เสียงของทราน_ เป็นคุณเองหรอ” บัมเบิ้ลบียื่นเดต้าแพทธ์ของเมกะทรอนคืนให้

“ใช่ เคยอ่านมาก่อนแล้วหรอ” เมกะทรอนรับเดต้าแพทธ์คืนจากบัมเบิ้ลบีและเก็บมัน

“อืม ผมติดตามผลงานคุณอยู่ ผมคิดว่าควรจะดีใจที่ได้เจอกับนักเขียนที่ผมชอบ แต่พอรู้ว่าเป็นคุณ ผมกลับดีใจไม่ออก”

“ทำไม”

“อาจเป็นเพราะไม่อยากให้คุณเจอเรื่องแย่ๆก็ได้มั้ง”

. . .

วันต่อมาบัมเบิ้ลบีต้องทำตามข้อตกลง สุดท้ายแล้วเขาก็ลืมถามเรื่องของเมกะทรอนไปเสียสนิทแต่นี้ไม่ใช่เวลาที่เขามาคิดอะไรให้มากความ เจ้าเมคตัวนั้นไปแอบถ่ายรูปของเขากับเมกะทรอนก็ได้โยนงานทุกอย่างของเขามาให้บัมเบิ้ลบีทำทุกอย่างที่เจ้านั่นว่าจริงๆ และก็ต้องทำงานของตัวเองให้เสร็จไปด้วย ซึ่งมันทำให้เขาแทบไม่มีเวลาว่างและดูเหมือนจะต้องเลิกดึกว่ากลัวว่างานจะไม่เสร็จแล้วเมคตนนั้นปล่อยข่าวมั่วเรื่องของเขากับเมกะทรอนออกไป งานหลายอย่างล้นมือไปหมดไม่ว่าจะส่งของ ทำงานเอกสาร จัดแยกประเภทพัสดุ

บัมเบิ้ลบียังไม่ได้บอกเรื่องที่เขาต้องกลับไปที่ไอคอนกับเมกะทรอน เขาอยากบอกเรื่องนี้ด้วยตัวเอง คิดไว้ว่าจะบอกตอนใกล้เวลามากกว่านี้ แต่งานทีล้นมือทำให้เขาต้องเลิกดึกมากจนไม่ว่างได้เจอหน้าเมกะทรอน แต่ไม่เป็นไรถึงงานจะหมดที่นี้แล้วเขายังอยู่ต่อได้อีกสองวัน ซึ่งตรงกับวันหยุดพอดีแต่บอกกระชั้นชิดมากไปหรือเปล่า เขาจะโกธรหรือเปล่าที่จู่ๆก็ต้องไปอย่างกะทันหัน หวังว่าเขาจะไม่โกธรนะ

กว่าบัมเบิ้ลบีได้เช็ดเวลาออก เขาก็ได้อยู่จนปิดบริษัทแถมโดนหัวหน้าสาขาไล่ให้กลับที่พักไปอีกด้วย บัมเบิ้ลบีเริ่มจะกังวลว่าเขาจะทำให้เมคตนนั้นไม่พอใจและปล่อยมั่วออกไปหรือเปล่า บัมเบิ้ลบีกำลังนอนคว้ำหน้าบนพื้นห้องพักที่คับแคบ อยากจะร้องไห้แต่ก็ร้องไม่ออกไม่รู้จะเอาเรื่องนี้ไปคุยกับใครได้ความรู้สึกโดดเดี่ยว เหงาหงอยเหมือนเมื่อตอนที่มาเคออนช่วงแรกมันห่างหายไปเนินนานเมื่อได้รู้จักกับเมกะทรอน แต่แล้วจู่ๆก็มีข้อความเด้งขึ้นมา บัมเบิ้ลบีไม่อยากจะรับรู้อะไรทั้งนั่นแต่ก็อยากรู้ว่าใครส่งมา ซึ่งนั้นมันมาจาก....เมกะทรอน

บัมเบิ้ลบีสะดุ้งลุกขึ้นมานั่งอย่างรวดเร็ว ทำไงดีปกติเขามักจะหาเวลาว่างส่งข้อความไปคุยเล่นกับเมกะทรอนได้เสมอ และนี้เป็นครั้งแรกที่เมกะทรอนส่งข้อความมาหาเขาก่อน เขาเริ่มไม่รู้แล้วว่าควรจะทำอย่างไหร่ดี ถ้าปล่อยไปเมกะทรอนจะรู้สึกอย่างไหร่ต้องกลัวว่าคุยไปคุยมาจะหลุดเรื่องข้อตกลงระหว่างเมคคนนั้น เขาเสริมอีกด้วยว่าห้ามให้ใครรู้เด็ดขาดโดยเฉพาะเมกะทรอน สุดท้ายแล้วเขาก็กดอ่านมันจนได้

-เป็นอะไรหรือเปล่า ช่วงนี้เงียบหายไปเลย-

_นึกว่าจะไม่สนใจซักอีก_

-เอ่อ พอดีช่วงนี้เยอะงานเข้ามาเยอะผิดปกติอ่ะครับ ก็เลยไม่มีเวลาว่างเลย-

-นึกว่าโดนใครที่ไหนลากไปแล้วซักอีก- บัมเบิ้ลบียิ้มเจื่อนกับคำตอบของเมกะทรอน แต่เหตุการณ์ถูกลากไปทำอะไรมิดีมิร้ายนั่นเคยเกิดขึ้นจริงและเมกะทรอนก็ช่วยเขาออกมาได้อย่างปลอดภัย เมกะทรอนแข็งแกร่งมาก ถ้างั้นเรื่องที่เมกะทรอนเป็นกลาดิเอเตอร์ก็น่าจะเป็นเรื่องจริง

_แต่เขาอยากให้เป็นเรื่องโกหก_

-ออกไปดูดาวอีกไหม ครั้งนี้สัญญาว่าจะไม่เผลอรีชาร์จ- บัมเบิ้ลบีพิมพ์ส่งออกไปและเมกะทรอนก็ตอบกลับมาแทบจะทันที

-คืนนี้ไม่ได้ มีธุระ ไว้วันหลัง- ความผิดหวังเล็กน้อยผุดขึ้นมาในอก ก็ช่วยไม่ได้ถ้าเขามีธุระก็คงไว้วันอื่น แต่อยากให้เป็นเร็วๆนี้

-งั้น อีกประมาณสองสามโซลาไซเคิลว่างไหมครับ- คราวนี้เมกะทรอนไม่ได้ตอบกลับมา คงออกไปจัดการธุระของตัวเองอยู่ บัมเบิ้ลบีถอนหายใจเล็กน้อย ความเหงาหงอยยังคงสุมอยู่ในอกไม่จางหายไปไหนสุดท้ายก็พาร่างของตัวเองขึ้นเตียงรีชาร์จและนอนไปในที่สุด

. . .

วันสุดท้ายของการทำงานก็มาถึง เวลาที่ได้อยู่ในเมืองเคออน เมืองที่เลวร้ายที่สุดบนไซเบอร์ตรอนก็จะจบลงนั้นคือข่าวดีที่เขาอยากได้ยินที่สุดทั้งแต่มาเมืองนี้แรกๆ แต่เมื่อได้รู้จักเมกะทรอนได้ออกไปเที่ยวเดินเล่นทำอะไรในเมืองความรู้สึกที่อยากได้ยินข่าวนี้ก็แทบจะหายไปจากความคิดเพราะอะไรก็รู้ เวลาได้อยู่กับเมกะทรอนความรู้สึกโดดเดี่ยว เหงาหงอยก็หายไปจากอกและทุกแทนที่ด้วยรสชาติของความสุข...หรือเปล่า จะว่าความสุขก็ใกล้เคียงแต่มันมีรสชาติที่แปลกปนเข้ามาด้วยที่เขาเองก็ไม่สามารถบอกได้ว่ามันคืออะไร แต่มันอบอุ่นทั่วร่างไปหมดรู้สึกปลอดภัยที่ได้อยู่เคียงข้างเมกะทรอน

บัมเบิ้ลบีสามารถจัดการงานทั้งหมดได้เสียที ถึงแม้จะเลยเวลาเลิกไปนิดหน่อยแต่อย่างน้อยก็เสร็จและคืนนี้เขามีนัดดูดาวกับเมกะทรอนแต่อาจมารับดึกหน่อย เพราะงั้นเขาจะมีรับที่หน้าหอพัก ซึ่งก็หมายความว่านี้คือครั้งแรกที่เมกะทรอนมาที่หอพักของบัมเบิ้ลบี...ถึงจะแค่มารอด้านหน้าก็เถอะ

“ไอ้อ้วน ดูดีใจเกินหน้าเกินตาเหลือนะ” และแล้วเจ้าเมคที่จะปล่อยข่าวมั่วก็ทำลายความสุขเล็กๆน้อยๆของบัมเบิ้ลบี เขาหันไปมองด้วยสีหน้าบูดบึ้งประมาณจะบอกว่า _ช่วยไปไกลๆก่อนได้ไหม_

“แสดงสีหน้าชัดเจนจังเลยนะ ผึ้งน้อย ดีใจที่กำลังได้กลับไปยังไอคอนสินะ ที่นั่นคงมีอะไรสะดวกสบายไปหมดแน่ๆ” บัมเบิ้ลบีอยากตอบกลับไปว่า _ยุ่งอะไรกับเขาอยู่ได้_ แต่เขาไม่มีความกล้ามากพอจึงได้แต่เงียบไม่ตอบ ไม่สนใจ

“เฮ้ อย่าเมินกันสิ ไม่ใช้ว่าลืมเรื่องของเราไปแล้วนะ” เขายิ้มก่อกวนชวนให้เอาเท้าไปลูบหน้าทีหนึ่งแต่เขาทำไม่ได้ ต่อให้ทำได้มันก็ไม่ดีต่อตัวเองอยู่ดี ดีไม่ดีข้อตกลงทั้งหมดเป็นโมฆะด้วยซ้ำ

“ครับๆ ไม่ลืมแน่นอน คืนนี้คุณได้เงินทั้งหมดแน่นอน”

_งานนี้ได้ทุบกระปุกยับแน่ๆ_

บัมเบิ้ลบีเดินหนีออกไปให้ห่างจากเมคตนนั้น เดินออกไปเช็ดเวลาออกตรงพอดิบพอดีกับเวลาเลิกงานและมุ่งหน้าไปกลับไปที่หอพัก อีกไม่นานทุกอย่างมันก็จะจบทั้งเรื่องที่ไม่ดีและเรื่องดี เมื่อกลับถึงห้องข้อความก็เด้งแจ้งเตือนเงินเข้าบัญชีซึ่งบัมเบิ้ลบีก็ส่งเงินนั้นไปให้เมคตนนั้นพร้อมส่งความไปบอกแล้วเขาทำตามทุกข้อตกลงถึงเวลาที่อีกฝ่ายทำตามคำขอของเขาบ้าง แต่ว่าเขากลับได้รับข้อความจากเมคตนนั้นมีลิ้งอะไรสักอย่างพร้อมกับประโยคนี้ที่ทำให้บัมเบิ้ลบีหวาดกลัวอย่างที่ไม่เคยเป็นมาก่อน ข้อความสั้นๆทำให้เขาตัวสั่นทั้งร่างจนไม่สามารถหยุดได้

_แกนี้ใจดีจังเลยนะ_

บัมเบิ้ลบีไม่อยากกดเข้าไปดูสิ่งที่อีกฝ่ายนั้นส่งมา แต่นิ้วอันสั่นสะท้านของตนก็ได้เลื่อนขึ้นมาชี้ที่ลิ้งนั้นและกดมันอย่างเชื่องช้า มันเป็นข่าวเว็ปบอร์ดของวงการกลาดิเอเตอร์โดยเฉพาะ แต่แค่หัวเรื่องนั่นก็ทำให้ช๊อกหัวสมองขาวโพลนไปหมด

**กลาดิเอเตอร์หน้าใหม่ไฟแรง เมกะทรอน ออกเดทกับเมคที่ไม่รู้จักหน้าตา**

ร่างกายของบัมเบิ้ลบีที่สั่นในตอนแรกก็นิ่งค้างไป นิ่งค้างอยู่หน้าข่าวนั่นคิดอะไรไม่ออกแม้จะแต่คำคำเดียวก็ไม่สามารถนึกได้ และความคิดทุกอย่างก็ระเบิดเข้ามาในหัวจนเรียบเรียงไม่ถูกแต่ร่างกายเปิดประตูพรวดออกไป มุ่งกลับไปยังบริษัทที่เมคตนนั้นนะจะอยู่ ตอนนี้ยังเลยเวลาไปไม่มากหวังว่าเมคตนนั้นนะจะอยู่ แต่เมื่อไปถึงก็เห็นเมคตนที่มีเรื่องด้วยเดินห่างจากหน้าประตูไปไม่มาก มินิบอทสีเหลืองรีบวิ่งให้เร็วที่สุดยังไม่รู้ว่าตนเองจะทำอะไรแต่ทุกอย่างนั้นเป็นสิ่งที่บัมเบิ้ลบีไม่เคยคิดจะทำ เขาพุ่งชนเจ้าเมคตนนั้นเต็มๆจนล้มลงไปนอนกลิ้งทั้งคู่ เมคมากมายที่เดินผ่านไปผ่านมาก็หลบไม่ให้ตัวเองโดนลูกหลงไปด้วย แต่มีสิ่งหนึ่งที่ผุดเข้ามาในหัวความรู้สึกของคำว่า สะใจ

“เป็นบ้าอะไรว่ะ!” ทันทีที่เมคตนนั้นหันมามองตัวการก็ตะคอกออกมาอย่างหัวเสีย ลุกขึ้นมาพร้อมจับคอกระชากบัมเบิ้ลบียกลอยขึ้นมาอย่างง่ายดายแล้วกระแทกเข้ากับกำแพงแถวนั้นทันที เมคที่เดินผ่านหรือขับผ่านบ้างตนก็เริ่มหยุดมองดูเหตุการณ์

“ฉันทำตามข้อตกลงทั้งหมดแล้ว ทำไมแกถึงไม่ทำตามบ้างล่ะ!” บัมเบิ้ลบีตะคอกกลับกระแทกอารมณ์ทุกอย่างลงไปในน้ำเสียง พยายามแกะมือที่บีบลำคอของเขาถึงไม่ต้องหายใจแต่ก็เริ่มกลัวว่าอีกฝ่ายจะฆ่าเขาด้วยการบีบจนหักคามือหรือเปล่า

“หา? แกตกลงเองไม่ใช่หรือ ฉันแค่พูดลอยๆ แต่ฉันไม่ได้รับปาก นายนี้ไร้- -”

ปัก!

ด้วยความที่เมคตนนั้นตั้งใจยื่นหน้าเข้ามาก่อกวนจนใกล้มากเกินไป บัมเบิ้ลบีจึงเตะใบหน้านั้นอย่างเต็มแรงจนเผลอปล่อยมือออกจากคอของบัมเบิ้ลบี ซึ่งเขาก็ร่วงกระแทกพื้นเช่นกันแต่คราวนี้เขาพยายามลุกขึ้นมาให้เร็วก่อนที่อีกฝ่ายจะตั้งตัวได้ แต่ก็ทำให้ตัวเซจนต้องคล้ำกำแพงไว้ ที่โดนเตะจนตัวเซพยายามประคองตัวไม่ให้ล้มพร้อมกุมใบหน้าไปด้วย เขาจ้องมองบัมเบิ้ลบีอย่างกินเลือดกินเนื้อ

“ถะถ้าแกไม่ลบข่าวนั่นออก ฉะฉันจะสู้นะ” เขาไม่รู้อะไรอีกต่อไปแล้ว ไม่รู้ว่าควรจะทำอะไร กฎเกณฑ์ในเมืองนี้มันผิดเพี้ยนไปหมด ทุกอย่างที่นี้ใช้กำลังและพึ่งตัวเองกันทั้งนั้น เขาพึ่งเมกะทรอนตลอดเวลาไม่ได้มันถึงเวลาที่เขาต้องพึ่งตัวเอง และมันก็เป็นความผิดของเขาเอง ถึงเขาจะไม่เคยสู้กับใครเคยเห็นแต่เมกะทรอนทำ

ความหวังมันช่างริบหรี่แต่ก็ดีกว่าไม่ทำอะไรเลย

“โฮ่ย โดนหลอกแค่นี้ก็เสียสติไปแล้วหรือไง ก็ได้จะสอนบทเรียนให้ก่อนที่แกจะกลับไปไอคอนก่อนแล้วกัน” เมคตนนั้นพุ่งเข้ามา บัมเบิ้ลบีพยายามหลบและสวนเหมือนเมกะทรอนเคยทำ แต่เขาไม่ใช่เมกะทรอน เขาไม่เร็วพอหมัดแรกพุ่งเข้าที่ใบหน้าและหมัดที่ลูกพุ่งกระแทกเข้าหน้าท้อง แค่นั้นก็ทำให้ผึ้งไร้พิษสงล้มนอนกับพื้น แต่ความตั้งใจและปณิธานอันแรงกล้าก็ทำให้เขาลุกขึ้นมาอีก ครั้งแล้วครั้งเล่าที่ล้มลงก็ลุกขึ้นมา ผู้คนรอบข้างก็ล้อมวงส่งเสียงเชียร์กันอย่างสนุกสนาน ไม่ใครที่จะสงสารเจ้ามินิบอทตัวเล็กที่โดนกระทำอย่างทรมาน

_เขานั้นไร้ซึ่งความแข็งแกร่ง_

บัมเบิ้ลบียันตัวขึ้นมาเป็นครั้งที่เท่าไรก็ไม่รู้ ไม่รู้ว่าจะลุกขึ้นมาได้อีกกี่ครั้ง ไม่รู้ว่าตัวเองจะชนะได้อย่างไหร่ แต่จะลุกจนกว่าร่างกายนี้จะรับไว ร่างอันสั่นสะท้านที่พยายามลุกขึ้นมาก็โดนเตะกลิ้งชนกำแพงและถูกเหยียบหัวซ้ำอีกครั้ง

“จำบทเรียนนี้เอาไว้ให้ดี บัมเบิ้ลบี อย่ามาสะเออะอะไรไม่เข้าเรื่อง”

มันจบแล้ว เขาไม่เหลืออะไรแล้ว ชีวิตเขาเองก็อยู่กับเมคตนนั้นว่าจะจบชีวิตเขาหรือไม่....

“เขาไม่สะเออะอะไรไม่เข้าเรื่องหรอก ถ้าแกไม่ทำอะไรเขาก่อน” เสียงแหบต่ำดังขึ้นมาแทรกเสียงเชียร์ และมันทำให้ทุกอย่างนิ่งเงียบไปหมด ไม่มีเสียงใดๆดังขึ้นมาอีกราวกับว่าเสียงแหบนั้นสามารถหยุดเวลาเอาไว้ได้ ฝูงเชียร์ก็หันไปมองด้านหลังและแหวกทางให้กับใครบ้างคน เมคที่เหยียบหัวบัมเบิ้ลบีก็หันไปมอง

“มะเมกะทรอน”

เมคสีเทาตัวใหญ่เลนส์สีแดงจ้องมองแพร่รังสีอาตฆาต แค่สายตาที่จ้องมองมาก็ได้สร้างความหวาดกลัวสุดขีด ทุกๆก้าวที่ก้าวเข้ามาใกล้ความกลัวของเขาก็พุ่งทะลุขีดกำจัดไม่รู้ว่ามันจะไปสิ้นสุดที่ใด จะสวดมนต์ต่อเทพองค์ใดก็รู้สึกเหมือนกับอ้อนวอนต่อธาตุอากาศ ใบหน้าของเขาดุดันยิ่งกว่าใบหน้าที่เห็นในอารีน่าเสียอีก

เขาเหมือนกำลังเผชิญหน้ากับยูนิคอน เทพแห่งทำลายล้าง

เมคตนนั้นลุกเข่าลงอย่างรวดเร็วไม่รอให้เมกะทรอนได้เข้ามาใกล้ได้มากกว่านี้อีก แต่เมกะทรอนยังไม่หยุดเดินเข้ามา เขาอยากเห็นใบหน้านั่นชัดๆ

“มะมะเมกะกทรอน ดะดะได้โปรด ผะผม - -” เมกะทรอนไม่รอให้เมคที่ทำร้ายบัมเบิ้ลบีไปมาดๆ จับใบหน้ากระแทกเข้ากำแพงจนบุบเป็นรู

ใครที่พยายามทำร้ายบัมเบิ้ลบีไม่เคยอยู่ดีทุกราย

“ไม่ใครกล้าที่จะทำร้าย**เพื่อน**ของฉัน แกเป็นใครกล้าดีได้อย่างไหร่” เมกะทรอนกดเสียงต่ำขมขู่อีกฝ่าย และสะบัดอีฝ่ายเข้าหายฝูงชน ซึ่งฝูงชนก็รับอีกฝ่ายไว้

“ผะผะผะผมขอโทษ ผมไม่ได้ตั้งใจ ผะผะผมแค่ - -”

“แกแค่อะไร! เมื่อกี้ไอ้ท่าทางอวดเก่งนั้นหายไปไหน เก่งแต่แค่คนที่อ่อนแอกว่าสินะ เหอะเจอกันเมคขนาดเดียวกันก็เข่าอ่อน สั่นเป็นเจ้าเข้า พูดจาไม่รู้เรื่อง ไอ้มินิบอทนี้มันหัวอ่อนไม่กล้าท้าอะไรไปทั่วหรอก แกไปทำอะไรเขา” เมกะทรอนบีบคอให้เงยหน้าขึ้นมา

“ผมขอโทษ ผมไม่ได้ตั้งใจจะแบล็คเมลคุณ ละละแล้วเพื่อนคุณรู้เข้าก็เลยขอให้ผมลบแต่ ผมไม่ยอมเขาก็เลยมาท้าผม”

_ไอ้เด็กโง่_

“มะ...แมก”เสียงแผ่วเบาของบัมเบิ้ลบีพยายามเรียกคานเมกะทรอน อยากขอโทษแต่เสียงนั้นแผ่วเบาเกินกว่าที่จะส่งผ่านไฟแห่งความพิโรธของเมกะทรอนได้

“งั้นก็ลบมันซะ ไอ้ข่าวโง่ๆฉันไม่สนใจหรอก แต่ถ้าบัมเบิ้ลบีอยากให้ลบก็ลบมันซะ” เหมือนเมคตนนั้นจะอั้มๆอึ้งๆ เมกะทรอนจึงเพิ่มแรงบีบจนได้ยินเสียงเหล็กร้าว

“หรือแกอยากกลับไปหาออลสปาร์คไวๆละ”

“โอเคๆ กำลังจะลบแล้ว” เมคตนนั้นจึงจัดการลบข่าวที่ลงไปออกไปต่อหน้าเมกะทรอน เขาจึงยอมล่าถอยออกไป อยากกระทืบให้สะใจมากกว่านี้ แต่สภาพของบัมเบิ้ลบีน่าเป็นห่วงมากกว่า เมกะทรอนปล่อยมือออกจากลำคอของเมคตัวปัญหามองอย่างคาดโทษไว้ก่อน หันไปมินิบอทสีเหลืองที่นอนหมดสภาพ ร่างกายมีแต่รอยบุบทลอกเต็มไปหมด เขาอุตส่าห์ปกป้องไม่ให้ใครเข้ามาทำร้าย แต่สุดท้ายก็ต้องมาเจ็บตัวเพราะเรื่องของเมกะทรอนที่ไม่คิดจะสนใจด้วยซ้ำ เมกะทรอนอุ้มบัมเบิ้ลบีขึ้นมาเหมือนทุกครั้งที่ทำเวลาเกิดเรื่องอะไรขึ้นเป็นประจำจนเป็นเรื่องปกติของทั้งสอง

“ผมขอโทษ...ผมขอโทษ...”บัมเบิ้ลบีกระซิบซ้ำๆตลอดทางที่เดินกลับไปยังหอพัก

“ชู่ว์...ไม่เป็นไร นายไม่ได้ทำอะไรผิด” เมกะทรอนพยายามปลอบบัมเบิ้ลบีเท่าที่ทำได้ ตอนแรกเขากะว่าจะซ้อมก่อนลงสนามทั้งวันแล้วออกไปดูดาวกับบัมเบิ้ลบีตอนค่ำๆ แต่ว่าดันมีคู่แข่งมาแย่งเวลาซ้อมช่วงเย็นไป เลยต้องออกมาก่อน กะว่าจะไปหาบัมเบิ้ลบีที่หอพักเลยเพราะเท่าที่จำไม่ผิดมันก็เลิกเวลางานแล้ว แต่ว่าเห็นมีคนมุ่งดูเชียร์อะไรสักอย่างข้างถนนคิดว่าเป็นเรื่องต่อยตีเป็นปกติจนกระทั่งมีเมคพูดอะไรสักอย่างแต่มีคำว่ามินิบอทสีเหลืองก็ดึงความสนใจของเขาไปเสียหมด หวังว่าไม่ใช่มินิบอทสีเหลืองที่รู้จัก แต่เมื่อได้เห็นชัดๆทุกอย่างก็เดือดพ่านไปหมด อยากกระทืบจนให้มันทรมานร้องขอชีวิต อยากให้มันเจ็บยิ่งกว่าที่บัมเบิ้ลบีเจ็บ เขาดูแลปกป้องมาตลอดมันเป็นใครที่ไหนมายังอาจทำร้ายมินิบอทในความดูแลของเขา

เมกะทรอนอุ้มบัมเบิ้ลบีขึ้นมาถึงห้องพักเจ้าตัวทันทีที่เขาพยายามวางให้บัมเบิ้ลบีนอนบนแท่นรีชาร์จ มินิบอทพรั่งพรูร้องไห้ ระบายทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างที่อยู่ในใจออกมาหมด เรื่องที่บัมเบิ้ลบีพบเจอมันค่อนข้างแตกต่างจากที่เมคตนนั้นเล่าอยู่เล็กน้อย ตรงที่ว่าเจ้าตัวโดนหลอกใช้งานและเอาเงินไปด้วย เมกะทรอนได้แต่กอดผึ้งที่บาดเจ็บไว้และรับฟังอย่างเงียบๆ บัมเบิ้ลบีในตอนนี้ไม่มีที่พึ่งที่ไหนอีกแล้วนอกจากเมกะทรอน

“ไม่ใช่ความผิดของนายหรอกบัมเบิ้ลบี ไม่ใช่ความผิดของนาย” มือลูบศีรษะให้ผึ้งน้อยสงบลง ร่างกายที่สั่นสะท้านของบัมเบิ้ลบีก็ค่อยลดลง มันไม่ใช่ความผิดอะไรของบัมเบิ้ลบีเลย เขาเป็นคนบอกเองว่าให้อยู่แถวนั้นและออกมาเดินเล่นไม่สนใจระวังตัวเท่าที่ควรไม่คิดว่าจะมีคนเล่นสกปรกแบบนี้ ยังดีที่ไม่เห็นหน้าบัมเบิ้ลบีไม่งั้นเจ้าตัวจะโดนอะไรหรือเปล่าก็ไม่รู้

“ครั้งหน้าถ้านายเจออะไรแบบนี้อีกให้บอกฉัน อย่าเก็บไว้คนเดียว”

“มันไม่มีครั้งหน้าแล้วละครับ อีกไม่กี่วัน...ผมต้องกลับไปไอคอนแล้ว” เมกะทรอนที่กอดบัมเบิ้ลบีก็ละออกมา บัมเบิ้ลบีที่ก้มหน้าไม่สบตามองเมกะทรอน เขากำลังกลับไปยังที่ที่ควรจะอยู่จะไม่มีมินิบอทมาก่อกวน จะไม่ต้องนั่งคิดคำตอบของคำถามที่ไม่มีวันตอบได้แล้ว

แต่กลับรู้สึกวูบโหวงอย่างแปลกประลาด

“ผมอยากจะบอกด้วยตัวเองแต่ไม่มีโอกาสได้บอก” ทุกอย่างตกอยู่ในความเงียบ เมกะทรอนก็กอดบัมเบิ้ลบีไว้อย่างนั้น ไม่มีอะไรจะให้พูดคุยแค่นั้นเงียบๆใช้เวลาที่เหลือน้อยนิดอยู่ด้วยกัน

“ยังอยากไปดูดาวอยู่ไหม” เมกะทรอนก้มถามบัมเบิ้ลบีที่กอดแนบชิดที่อกของเขาเอง บัมเบิ้ลบีพยักหน้าเล็กน้อยเขาชอบท้องฟ้ายามค่ำคืนที่ประดับด้วยจุดแสงสว่างเต็มน่านฟ้าและบัมเบิ้ลบีก็ชวนเมกะทรอนไปอยู่บ่อยครั้ง เมกะทรอนลุกขึ้นเดินโดยที่ยังอุ้มบัมเบิ้ลบีอยู่ ออกจากห้องหมายหน้าไปยังจุดมุ่งหมาย แสงสีข้างทางในเมืองเคออนส่องสว่างหลากสีสันผิดปกติอย่างที่เคยจะเป็น ผู้คนเดินผลุดพล่านไม่สนใจพวกเขา เสียงรอบกายปล่อยไหลผ่านไปเรื่อยไม่มีสิ่งใดจะหยุดยัง แต่เมื่อเดินไปแสงสีและผู้คนก็น้อยลง ตึกที่สูงใหญ่ก็กลายเป็นตึกที่เล็กเตี้ยผุดพังบางก็มี ข้างกายถูกทิ้งร้างเป็นฝุ่นเกาะไม่มีใครดูแล

ทั้งสองได้ก้าวออกจากเมือง ที่โล่งร้างไม่มีสิ่งมีชีวิตใดอยู่อาศัยมีแค่เนินดินและเศษฝุ่นเท่านั้นแต่นั้นคือเป้าหมายของพวกเขา ในตัวเมืองมีแสงมากเกินไปจนไม่สามารถชื่นชมดวงดวงบนฟากฟ้าได้ พวกเขาเดินออกมาเรื่อยๆไม่หยุด จนกระทั้งถึงจุดเนินที่พวกเขามักจะมานั่งดูดาวอยู่ด้วยกัน เมกะทรอนวางบัมเบิ้ลบีลงให้อ่อนโยนเท่าที่จะทำได้ มินิบอทขยับจัดท่าตัวเองให้นอนได้สบายตัว

ท้องฟ้ายามค่ำคืนไม่เคยทำให้เขาผิดหวัง

เมกะทรอนล้มตัวลงนอนข้างบัมเบิ้ลบี มองท้องฟ้าที่เจ้ามินิบอทข้างกายชอบนักชอบหนาท้องฟ้าที่ไม่ว่าอย่างไหร่มันก็เหมือนเดิมทุกๆวัน แต่บัมเบิ้ลบีก็ชอบมองมันอย่างไม่รู้จักเบื่อ รอบกายกลับเงียบสงบอย่างแปลกประลาด ไม่มีสิ่งใดมารบกวนไม่มีผู้คนพลุกพล่านไปมา แสงสีเสียงแห่งความวุ่นวายอยู่ไกลออกไปจนไม่ได้ยินสิ่งใด ทุกอย่างเงียบสงบจนเหมือนกับว่ามีแค่พวกเขาสองคนอยู่บนดาวดวงนี้

ที่ชอบมาดูดาวอาจเป็นเพราะอยากจะหลีกหนีออกจากความวุ่นวาย

ความเงียบสงบนี้ทำให้เมกะทรอนเหมือนได้อยู่กับตนเองมากขึ้น นั้นคือเหตุผลที่เจ้าหนูนี้ถึงได้ชื่อตรงกับตนเอง

“คุณเคยสับสนในตัวเองบ้างหรือเปล่า” บัมเบิ้ลบีถามขึ้นมาดื้อๆ สับสนในตัวเองงั้นหรือ เมกะทรอนกำลังครุ่นคิดแต่บัมเบิ้ลบีไม่รอให้เมกะทรอนตอบ เขาชอบเล่าเรื่องแต่ก็ชอบตั้งคำถามที่ไม่เข้าใจ

“ผมดีใจนะที่จะได้กลับไอคอน ได้กลับไปยังที่ที่ผมควรอยู่ แต่...ผมก็ไม่อยากกลับไปเหมือนกัน กลัวว่าถ้ากลับไป...ก็จะไม่เจอคุณอีก” เมกะทรอนยังคงเงียบปล่อยให้มินิบอทตัวเล็กนี้พูดต่อไป อีกอย่างเขาก็ไม่รู้ว่าควรจะตอบอย่างไหร่

“ผมดีใจมากที่ได้เจอคุณ ผมกลัวว่าจะไม่ได้เจอคุณอีก เวลาอยู่กับคุณ...ผมไม่เคยเหงาอีกเลย” _อยากอยู่ด้วยกันอีกนานๆ_ บัมเบิ้ลบีไม่กล้าพูดประโยคสุดท้ายออกไป บางอย่างมันผิดปกติ ความรู้สึกของเขามันผิดปกติเขาเริ่มรู้ตัวว่าความรู้สึกที่แต่เมกะทรอนมันไม่ใช่ความรู้สึกของเพื่อนที่มีให้กัน แต่ก็ยังไม่รู้ว่าความรู้สึกนี้มันคืออะไรมันอุ่นไปหมด อยากเห็นหน้า อยากอยู่ด้วยกันตลอดแต่ก็ไม่อยากให้เมกะทรอนรู้ว่าเขารู้สึกอย่างไหร่ ไม่รู้ว่ามันคืออะไร

“นายก็อยู่ที่นี้ก็ได้ถ้านายต้องการ” เมกะทรอนหันมานอนตะแคงมาหาบัมเบิ้ลบี บัมเบิ้ลบีที่หันมองอย่างไม่เชื่อว่าเมกะทรอนจะพูดอะไรแบบนี้ มือใหญ่ลูบหัวของบัมเบิ้ลบีอย่างที่ทำมาตลอดเวลาที่มินิบอทไม่สบายใจ

“ฉันปกป้องนายได้ ดูแลนายได้เหมือนที่ฉันทำตลอดเวลาที่ผ่านมา” _ดะได้หรอ...แต่_

“อยู่ที่นี้ นายอาจเป็นคนที่เปลี่ยนไซเบอร์ทรอน เหมือนที่พวกเราวาดฝันไว้” บางอย่างแปลกไปความรู้สึกอยากที่จะอยู่ที่นี้กลับลดลงตั้งแต่ที่เมกะทรอนพูดประโยคนั้นออกมา มีบ้างมาบอกว่ามันไม่ใช่ อย่าตอบรับคำเชิญของเมกะทรอน คำพูดหนึ่งที่เมกะทรอนเคยพูดออกมาเมื่อนานมาแล้วดังเข้ามาในหัวอย่าไม่ทราบสาเหตุ

_นายไม่ควรเชื่อใจคนที่นี้แม้แต่ฉันเองด้วย_

“ผมอยากจะอยู่ แต่ผม...ยังไม่ความกล้ามากพอที่จะทำอะไรแบบนั้น”

“งั้นหรอ...แต่ถ้านายพร้อม ฉันก็ต้อนรับนายเสมอ” ถ้าบัมเบิ้ลบียังไม่พร้อมก็ไม่อยากที่บังคับแต่ก็น่าประลาดใจที่บัมเบิ้ลบีปฏิเสธคำเชิญของเขา หรือพูดอะไรผิดไป เจ้ามินิบอทขยับเข้ามาขดตัวใกล้กับเมกะทรอนข้างจะอยู่ใกล้เขาให้มากขึ้นแต่เมกะทรอนจับบัมเบิ้ลบีให้มากอด พอรู้ว่าเจ้ามินิบอทตนนี้จะไม่ได้อยู่ใกล้ตัวแล้วเข้าพึ่งรู้จะตัวว่าชอบให้เจ้ามินิบอทตัวนี้มาอยู่ใกล้ตัวมากแค่ไหน

บัมเบิ้ลบีปล่อยให้เมกะทรอนโอบกอดไว้อย่างนั้น กอดนี้อาจเป็นกอดสุดท้ายระหว่างพวกเขาสองคน กอดอยู่ตรงนั้นเนินนานจนแทบลืมเวลา เมกะทรอนส่งบัมเบิ้ลบีถึงหน้าห้องพักพร้อมให้เงินบัมเบิ้ลบีด้วยถึงแม้ว่าเจ้าตัวจะไม่เอาแต่สุดท้ายก็ใช้วิธีหมัดมือชกให้เจ้าตัวรับไปให้ได้ แต่เขารู้สึกอยากทำอะไรให้มากกว่านั้น ไม่ใช่การให้สิ่งของหรือเงินทองอะไรเขารู้สึกมันขาดอะไรไปบ้างอย่าง วินาทีที่บัมเบิ้ลบีกำลังปิดประตูเขาได้ยันมันเอาไว้แล้วยกมือขึ้นแตะริมฝีปากและไปแตะที่บนศีรษะเหลืองของบัมเบิ้ลบี

“ราตรีสวัสดิ์” เมกะทรอนเห็นหน้าที่อิ้งนิ่งค้างของบัมเบิ้ลบีแค่เวียบเดียวแล้วก็รีบเดินออกมาเขาไม่รู้ว่าตัวเองทำบ้าอะไรลงไป รีบเดินฉับกลับไปยังบ้านพักของตน ส่วนบัมเบิ้ลบีที่ปิดประตูห้องก็ได้แต่ยืนนิ่งแตะบนศีรษะจุดเดียวที่เมกะทรอนแตะมือที่ประทับลงไป ก่อนที่จะล้มไปลงบิดตัวด้วยความเขินอาย

เมกะทรอนทำอะไรของเขา

Stay with me a little longer

I will wait for you

Shadows creep

And want grows stronger

Deeper than the truth

War of Heart – Ruelle (2017)


	2. Why it have to be you

ไอคอนเมืองของหลวงของไซเบอร์ตรอนแดนสวรรค์ของเหล่าไซเบอร์ตรอนเนี่ยนทั้งหลาย เมคทั้งหลายต่างอยากที่ใช้ชีวิตที่นี้แต่นี้ไม่ใช่เรื่องราวที่ต้องบรรยายเพราะมันไม่ใช่จุดประสงค์ของเรื่องนี้

รถเล็กสีเหลืองมัดกล่องสินค้าไว้บนหลังคานของตนวิ่งแล่นไปตามท้องถนน มันควรจะวิ่งอย่างระมัดระวังแต่ไม่เลย รถเล็กเหลืองคันนั้นเลี้ยวโค้งออกมาไม่พ้นจนสวนเลนส์ตนอื่นมาทำให้ต่างพยายามหักหลบแต่นั่นก็ไม่สามารถหลบได้พ้นเสียหมด

ตึง!

“ระวังหน่อยสิ!”

“ครับ ครับ”

โชคดีที่การชนนั่นไม่ได้เป็นปัญหาอะไรมากจนถึงขั้นต้องจอดหยุดหรืออะไรแค่แยกย้ายไปกันคนละทาง รถคันเล็กสีเหลืองก็ไปตามทางและหยุดจอดแล้วแปลงร่างเป็นร่างหุ่นยนต์ มินิบอทสีเหลืองพลิกดูสินค้าในมือมันเสียหายจากการชนที่เกิดจากความสะเพร่าของตัวเอง แต่ว่าต่อให้มันเสียหายอย่างไหร่เขาก็นำไปส่งมันอยู่ดีและได้รับความไม่พอของลูกค้ามาแทน

บัมเบิ้ลบีกำลังมีปัญหา

มันเป็นปัญหาที่ดูบ้าบอคอแตกที่ไปเล่าให้ใครฟังก็ไม่มีใครเชื่ออย่างแน่นอน เขากำลังถูกฝันร้ายตามหลอกหลอน ใช่คุณอ่านไม่ผิด เขากำลังคุณฝันร้ายตามหลอกหลอนจนแทบไม่ได้รีชาร์จได้อย่างเต็มอิ่มนั่นทำให้เกิดการเหม่อลอยอยู่ทุกวัน สติไม่อยู่กับเนื้อกับตัวจนเกิดเหตุการณ์อย่างเช่นวันนี้ เขาไม่รู้ว่าจะจัดการมันเช่นให้ฝันร้ายพวกนี้มันหายไปเช่นไร จู่ๆมันก็เกิดขึ้นมาอย่างไม่มีเหตุผลเลยแม้แต่น้อย

เขาไม่เคยเอาปัญหานี้ไปเล่าให้ใครฟังไม่ว่าจะเป็นเพื่อนสนิทอย่างฮับคับหรือคริฟจัมเปอร์ แน่นอนว่าแม้แต่เมกะทรอนด้วย เขาไม่อยากให้เมกะทรอนต้องหนักใจและพักหลังมานี้เมกะทรอนไม่ยอมตอบข้อความของบัมเบิ้ลบี ไม่รู้ว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้นแต่บัมเบิ้ลบีก็ไม่อยากที่จะเร่งรัดเมกะทรอน อีกอย่างเขามีบางอย่างที่ต้องทำ บางอย่างที่ยิ่งใหญ่สิ่งที่พวกเขาวาดฝันไว้หรือมันเป็นแค่อุดมคติของเมกะทรอน

เมื่อเวลาทำงานบัมเบิ้ลบีก็ตรงดิ่งกลับบ้านไปทันที ปฏิเสธทุกคำชวนของเหล่าเพื่อนๆทั้งๆที่เขาไม่เคยพลาดแม้กระทั่งเมคขอทานที่เขามักให้เงินเป็นประจำก็หลีกเลี่ยงที่จะผ่าน เขาต้องการที่จะพักผ่อนแต่ยิ่งพักผ่อนก็พอเจอกับฝันร้ายสุดท้ายก็ไม่รู้ว่าระบายมันออกที่ไหน มือเปิดเดต้าแพทธ์พิมพ์สิ่งที่อยู่ในใจออกไป เขาทนไม่ไวแล้วที่ต้องเก็บซ่อนมันไว้และส่งออกให้เมกะทรอนต้องให้รู้ว่าเขาอาจไม่ตอบกลับมา ทว่าลึกๆแล้วอย่างน้อยๆก็ขอให้เขาได้อ่านมันอาจจะกำลังยุ่งแต่อย่างน้อยๆก็อยากให้ได้รับรู้เขาไม่มีทางไหนอีกแล้วทุกวันมันเริ่มหนักข้อขึ้น เขาก็ได้แต่เขียนระบายความหวาดกลัวที่ตนพบเจอ ความทรมานที่เหมือนเกิดขึ้นจริง

แต่ว่าวันหนึ่งมันเกิดชี้บอกใบ้อะไรสักอย่าง ชี้ไปยังสถานที่แห่งหนึ่งฝ่ายเมืองที่ถูกทิ้งร้างไว้บัมเบิ้ลบีไม่ลังเลที่จะไปยังสถานที่แห่งนั้นตามที่ความฝันบอก หวังว่ามันหยุดลงถ้าทำตามที่ความฝันต้องการ มันทั้งสกปรกรกร้างไปหมดแต่เขาก็ตั้งมั่นที่จะไป ทุกอย่างที่นั้นมันเหมือนกับที่เห็นในฝันมีช่องอะไรบางอย่างที่มีแผ่นสังกะสีปิดไว้ลวกๆ บัมเบิ้ลบียกมันออกไปให้พ้นทางแล้วมีกล่องอะไรไม่รู้วางอยู่ ความฝันพวกนั้นอยากให้เขาทำอะไรสุดท้ายแล้วบัมเบิ้ลบีก็เก็บมันกลับมาด้วย

คืนนั้นบัมเบิ้ลบีฝันอีกครั้ง พวกเศษซากเมคสูงใหญ่มากมายวิ่งกรูดมาเขา จับดึงกระชากไปมาไม่ให้หนีไปไหนจับหันและชี้ไปยังสถานที่หนึ่ง บัมเบิ้ลบีจำได้ว่ามันคือที่ไหนมันเป็นศูนย์บัญชาการเก่าที่ถูกทิ้งร้าง คราวนี้ไม่มีความทรมานใดๆเกิดขึ้น พวกมันแค่ชี้บอกสิ่งใบ้สิ่งที่เขาควรทำ

ถ้าทำแบบนั้นมันจะหายไปใช่ไหม

วันรุ่งขึ้นก็รีบไปยังสถานที่ไหนฝันที่บอกใบ้ไว้ มันมีอยู่จริงมันรกร้างไม่ใครอยู่ บัมเบิ้ลบีรีบวางมันไว้ที่หน้าประตูและรีบออกมาเขาไม่อยากอยู่ที่นี้นานมันอาจมีเมคอันตรายอยู่แถวนี้ คืนนั้นก็ไม่ฝันร้ายมารบกวนเขาอีกแล้วแต่ว่ากลับมาความเหงา ว่างเปล่าเข้ามาแทน เขาพึ่งรู้หลังจากที่ฝันร้ายนั่นหายไป เปิดกล่องข้อความเข้ามันก็ยังไม่มีข้อความของเมกะทรอนส่งมาแม้แต่น้อย

ทำไมนะ ทำไมถึงไมยอมตอบ ที่ส่งไปได้อ่านบ้างหรือเปล่า

สุดท้ายแล้วบัมเบิ้ลบีก็ได้แต่เก็บความเหงาหงอยนั้นไว้ส่วนลึกของจิตใจ มีความสุขจากการที่ไม่มีฝันร้ายนั่นมาหลอกหลอน ออกไปใช้ชีวิตกับเพื่อนกลับมาเป็นบัมเบิ้ลบีคนเดิมแต่นั้นก็ไม่ครบทั้งหมดทีเดียว เมื่อไรที่ได้อยู่ตนเดียว ความเหงาหงอยว่างเปล่าก็โถมเข้ามา อ้างว้างเหมือนอยู่ที่เคออน ไร้เพื่อนมิตรข้างกาย เมืองที่ไม่คุ้นและมีแต่อันตราย

อยากเจอเมกะทรอน

ประโยคนี้วนอยู่หน่วยความคิดได้เป็นวันแล้ว เขาเอามันออกไม่ได้อยากเจอ อยากพบหน้าอีกซักเสี้ยวหนึ่งก็ยังดี เป็นแค่รูปภาพก็ได้ แต่ไม่เลยเขาไม่มีอะไรเลย ไม่มีแม้แต่รูปภาพสิ่งที่มีอยู่ก็มีแต่แค่ความทรงจำดีๆระหว่างกันในเมืองเคออน มันก็แค่นั้น ถ้าเขาตอบรับคำเชิญของเมกะทรอน เขาจะมานักทรมานแบบนี้หรือเปล่า เมกะทรอนจะปกป้องเขาอยู่หรือเปล่า

อยากเจอ คิดถึง อยากอยู่ด้วยกันอีก

บัมเบิ้ลบีเริ่มที่จะสงสัยตัวเองนั้นใช่ความรู้สึกที่เพื่อนควรให้กันหรือไม่ กับคริฟและฉับคับไม่เคยรู้สึกเช่นนี้ นี้เป็นครั้งแรกที่เขารู้สึกเช่นนี้มันแปลกประลาดเกินไป แต่ว่าก่อนที่บัมเบิ้ลบีได้คิดไปมากกว่านี้ฝันร้ายก็ตามมาหลอกหลอนเขาอีกครั้งและแน่นอนว่าสิ่งที่เขาจะทำ ก็ทำเหมือนเดิมที่มันหายไปให้ไปรับวัสดุและวันต่อมาก็ให้เอาไปวางไว้ที่โรงงานหนึ่งในไอคอน มันก็แค่นั้น แต่ว่าหลังจากนั้นไม่นาน บัมเบิ้ลบีเปิดโฮโลแกรมดูข่าวไม่ให้ตัวเองเหงาครุ่นคิดกับตัวเองมากเกินไป ข่าวด่วนก็ถูกนำเสนอขึ้นมา

โรงงานแห่งหนึ่งไอคอนถูกลอบวางระเบิด

เป็นข่าวที่น่าสะเทือนใจแต่ว่านั่นทำให้บัมเบิ้ลบีช็อกจนทำอะไรไม่ถูก นั้นเป็นโรงงานที่เขาพึ่งจากมามันระเบิดในไม่กี่ชั่วโมงถัดมา แสดงว่าที่ผ่านมาเขาเป็นคนวางระเบิดพวกนี้แต่เขาไม่รู้ว่านั้นคือระเบิดเขาแค่ต้องการให้ความฝันนั้นหายไปเท่านั้นเอง จากนั้นก็มีพวกตำรวจบุกมาที่ห้องของเขาและพาตัวไปยังสถานีตำรวจเพื่อสอบปากคำ บัมเบิ้ลบีไม่ขัดขืนคงจะบอกได้ว่าเขาไม่มีแรงที่จะขัดขืนด้วยซ้ำ นี้มันเลวร้ายอีกกว่าฝันร้ายพวกนั้น ไม่ว่าพวกตำรวจจะยิงคำถามอะไร เขาแทบที่จะตอบไม่ได้เลย เขาบอกว่าเขาฝันมันบอกให้ทำแบบนั้นก็ไม่มีใครเชื่อ เขากะไว้แล้วว่าไม่มีใครเชื่อ

เมกะทรอนจะเชื่อเรื่องนี้หรือเปล่า

“อ้ากกกก” จู่ๆก็มีคลื่นรุนแรงส่งเข้าในหัวจนกุมร้องด้วยความเจ็บปวด มันเจ็บทรมานจนไม่สามรถควบคุมตัวเองได้ ได้แต่ร้องขอความช่วยเหลือใครก็ได้ ใครก็ได้ช่วยเขาที ตอนนี้ขอเป็นใครก็ได้

“บัมเบิ้ลบี...มองฉัน...เธอจะไม่เป็นอะไร” เสียงบางอย่างดังขึ้นพร้อมแรงที่พยายามดันมือออกจากการกุมศีรษะ พยายามเรียกสติของเขากลับมา

เมกะทรอน...

นั่นเป็นสิ่งที่ดังเข้ามาในหัวจู่ๆความทรมานจะลดลงเขากำลังหลุดปากพูดชื่อของเมกะทรอนแต่ว่าเมื่อมองใบหน้าของเมคตนหน้านั่นดีๆ นั่นไม่ใช่เมกะทรอนเป็นใบหน้าของใครไม่รู้ที่มีหน้าปิดไว้ครึ่งใบหน้าจนเหลือแค่เลนส์

“ใคร...”

“ฉันโอไรออน” จะใครก็ช่างแล้ว เขาต้องใครสักคนที่เข้าใจ

“โอไรออน ผมคิดว่า...ผมเสียสติไปแล้ว”

“นั่นไม่ใช่ความผิดเธอ เธอไม่ได้ตัวคนเดียว”

“ไม่มีใครเชื่อผม” แม้แต่เมกะทรอน ยังเชื่อเขาหรือเปล่า

“บางตนจะเข้าใจเธอ เธอไม่ต้องเผชิญหน้าคนเดียว ไม่ว่าพวกนั่นจะทำอะไรเธอ เธอไม่อายที่จะขอความช่วยเหลือ” ก่อนที่โอไรออนจะได้พูดอะไรไปมากกว่านี้ก็มีนายตำรวจสีขาวดำมาบอกว่ามีคนส่งคลื่นแทรกแซงเข้ามาให้หน่วยความคิดทำให้เห็นภาพฝันร้ายพวกนั้น ตอนนี้พวกเขาสามารถแกะรอยตามไปยังต้นตอได้แล้ว บัมเบิ้ลบีไม่มีความผิดใดๆและสามารถกลับไปได้แต่ว่า บัมเบิ้ลบีก็ยืนยันที่จะตาพวกโอไรออนไป เพราะว่านั้นเขาได้ยินมาว่าเป็นฝีมือของกลุ่มดีเซ็ปดิคอน

กลุ่มที่เมกะทรอนตั้งขึ้นมา

ทำไมเขาถึงทำแบบนั้น ที่เมกะทรอนไม่ตอบข้อความเป็นเพราะว่ารู้อยู่แล้วใช่ไหมว่าเขากำลังเจอกับอะไร นี้ตั้งใจหลอกใช้ใช่ไหม ถ้าไปแล้วจะได้เจอกันไหม อยากถามว่าทั้งหมดในเมืองเคออนนั่นเป็นเรื่องหลอกลวงใช่ไหม ที่ปกป้องเขาแทบตายมาทำดีด้วยยอมเขาทุกอย่าง เพื่อการนี้งั้นหรือ

_นายไม่ควรเชื่อคนที่นี้ แม้แต่ฉันเองด้วย_

บัมเบิ้ลบียังไม่อยากเชื่อประโยคนี้จนกว่าจะได้ยินจากปากของเมกะทรอนเอง บัมเบิ้ลบียืนยันที่จะตามพวกโอไรออนไปด้วย แม้ว่าอีกฝ่ายพยายามห้ามก็ตามแต่สุดท้ายแล้วเขาก็ใช้ความดื้อดึงของตัวเขาให้เป็นประโยชน์จนพวกเขายอมแพ้และให้บัมเบิ้ลบีไปด้วย

มันเป็นที่ซ่อนเล็กๆพวกโอไรออนล่วงหน้าไปก่อนพวกกำลังเสริม ที่นั้นมีเมคที่โดนเอมโพตาต้าอยู่ด้วยพร้อมกับเมคอีกสองตน หนึ่งในสองนั้นสวมสวมต่อกับเครื่องอะไรสักอย่าง และนั้นก็คือคนที่แทรกแซงความคิดคนอื่นอย่างไม่มีผิดแน่นอน พวกนั้นเปิดฉากยิงทำให้โอไรออนถูกยิง และนั้นทำให้เมคอีกตนเริ่มยิงสวนอีกฝ่ายแต่ด้วยจำนวนที่น้อยกว่าพวกเขาเสียเปรียบมาก แต่เขาจะปล่อยให้พวกนั้นหนีไปไม่ได้ โดยเฉพาะเมคสีน้ำเงินที่น่าจะเป็นต้นเหตุของเรื่องทั้งหมด บัมเบิ้ลบีวิ่งฝ่าดงกระสุนเลเซอร์เข้าไปผลักเมคตนนั้นจนล้มตึง

“นาย! นายเป็นคนทำแบบนี้กับฉัน!” แต่ก่อนที่จะพูดอะไรมากกว่านี้ เมคที่โดนเอมโพตาต้าก็ยิงจะช่วยเพื่อนของตัวเองแต่ว่าบัมเบิ้ลบีหลบได้ก่อนทำให้เพื่อนของเขาถูกยิงแทน ไม่รู้ว่าเขาเป็นใครแต่ช่วยได้เยอะ แล้วอีกฝ่ายก็ละความสนใจจากบัมเบิ้ลบีไปหาพวกของโอไรออนที่มีอาวุธแทน บัมเบิ้ลบีพยายามจับไม่ให้เมคที่ถูกเพื่อนยิงหนีไปไหน มือเผลอทุกอกที่เป็นกระจกจนแตกร้าว อดไม่ได้ที่พูดอะไรสักอย่างออกไป

“นายใช่ไหม นายเป็นคนส่งสัญญาณพวกนั้นออกไปใช่ไหม ทำให้ฉันเหมือนเป็นสัตว์ประลาด เหมือนตัวคนเดียว ไหนว่ากลุ่มดีเซ็ปดิคอนทำเพื่อผู้คนไง จะต้องมีคนบริสุทธิ์อีกกี่คนที่โดนแบบนี้อีก” เหมือนอีกฝ่ายอยู่ตรงหน้าสิ้นท่าก็ไม่สามารถห้ามความคิดตัวเองได้เลย แต่แล้วจู่อีกฝ่ายก็ส่งคลื่นออกมาทำให้ปวดหัวอย่างรุนแรง ระหว่างนี้เขาก็หนีออกไปได้พร้อมๆกับเมคตนอื่น และเมคสีดำขาวที่ชื่อว่า โพร์ว ก็มาช่วยเขา

“เฮ้ย จัดการซาวด์เวฟได้ดีมาก”

“อึก...เขาหนีไปแล้ว” สุดท้ายแล้วพวกเขาก็ทำอะไรไม่ได้มาก ดีเช็ปดิคอนได้ระเบิดที่แห่งนี้ทำให้พวกเขาต้องล่าถอยไปด้วยเหมือนกัน โอไรออนก็บาดเจ็บ แม้ว่าจะไม่ได้เจอเมกะทรอนแต่ว่าเหมือนเมกะทรอนกำลังหลงผิด ลืมจุดประสงค์ของตัวเอง เขารู้ว่าเมกะทรอนพยายามทำเพื่อผู้คนแต่วิธีการนั้นผิด เขาต้องหยุดเมกะทรอน ตอนนี้ก็ยังทัน ทำให้เขาได้ตัดสินใจเปลี่ยนงานมาเป็นตำรวจแต่ก่อนอื่นเขาอยากเจอเมกะทรอนเสียก่อน ถ้าเขาหยุดตั้งแต่ตอนนี้พวกเขาอาจไม่ต้องบาดมาดไปมากกว่านี้

บัมเบิ้ลบีเดินทางมีถึงเคออนเมืองที่เมกะทรอนอยู่พร้อมทำเกราะของตัวเองให้สกปรกเข้าไว้เหมือนอย่างที่เขาบาง แน่นอนว่าเขาไม่ค้างที่นี้แค่จะมาเจอเมกะทรอนแล้วก็กลับเท่านั้น เมื่อมาถึงบัมเบิ้ลบีไม่ได้ส่งข้อความไปหาแต่ว่าโทรผ่านคอมลิ้งเลย เขาอยากเจอ อยากเจอเมกะทรอน อยากคุยให้รู้เรื่อง

“เมกะทรอน ผมรู้ว่าคุณได้ยิน ช่วยมาเจอผมได้ไหมตอนนี้เลย ที่เดิมที่เขาเคยเจอกัน” เขาไม่ตอบแต่บัมเบิ้ลบีเชื่อว่าเมกะทรอนได้ยินแน่นอน บัมเบิ้ลบีเดินไปรอยังสถานที่แห่งนั้น สถานที่เขาพบเจอเมกะทรอนจุดที่เริ่มความสัมพันธ์ที่ไม่สามารถเรียกว่าเพื่อนได้อย่างเต็มปาก ไม่นานนักบัมเบิ้ลบีก็เห็นร่างสูงใหญ่สีเทาที่คุ้นเคยดี

เมกะทรอน

เขาไม่ได้เปลี่ยนไปเลยนับตั้งแต่ครั้งสุดที่เจอกัน ยังเหมือนเดิม ดีใจที่ได้เจอ ดีใจจนแทบลืมสิ่งที่เขาทำลงไป

“บัมเบิ้ลบี...” เขาแค่เรียกชื่อ เหมือนจะรู้ว่าเขากำลังทำอะไร

“เมก...ไม่ได้เจอกันนานเลย สบายดีหรือเปล่า”

“อ่า...สบายดี มีอะไรหรือเปล่าถึงได้เรียนกฉันออกมาแบบนี้” นั่นสิ ควรจะเข้าเรื่องดีไหม

“เรื่องระหว่างพวกเรามันสำคัญกับนายหรือเปล่า”

“...”เขาเงียบไม่ตอบคำถาม นั่นทำให้เขาเริ่มที่จะกลัว ไม่ตอบแสดงว่ารู้ตัวว่ากำลังทำอะไร

“งั้นถามใหม่ สิ่งที่นายกำลังทำอยู่ นายทำเพื่อใคร กลุ่มดีเซ็ปดิคอนที่นายตั้งขึ้นมา”

“ฉันว่าฉันเล่าให้ฟังแล้วนะ และมันก็ยังเป็นเหมือนเดิมเหมือนที่เราเคยคุยกัน”

“แต่ว่าทำไม ผมรู้สึกว่ามันเริ่มไม่ใช่แล้ว”

“อะไรที่ทำให้นายรู้สึกอย่างนั้น” อะไรที่ทำให้รู้สึกอย่างนั้นงั้นหรือ จริงๆแล้วมันก็เริ่มขึ้นตั้งแต่ที่จะได้ยินข่าวแค่คิดว่ามันก็มีบางความรุนแรงแต่นี้มันเริ่มที่จะมากเกินไป

“นายหยุดมันได้นะ แต่ถ้าไม่หยุดผมจะหยุดนายเอง” เขาเห็นสีหน้าของเมกะทรอน เขาอ่านเมกะทรอนไม่ออกไม่รู้ว่าอีกฝ่ายคิดอย่างไหร่

“บี...อย่าเห็นว่าเราเป็นเพื่อนแล้วฉันไม่กล้าที่จะทำอะไรนายนะ”

“คุณบอกผมว่าสิ่งที่นายทำก็เพื่อผู้คน แล้วทำไมมันเกิดเรื่องแบบนี้ขึ้น” คงไม่ต้องลงรายละเอียดมาก เจ้าตัวน่าจะรู้ตัวเองดีว่ากำลังทำอะไร

“เพราะฉันลองวิธีสันติแล้วมันไม่ได้ผล ผู้คนจะอ่อนข้อก็ต่อเมื่อเจอความรุนแรงเท่านั้น” ไม่นั้นมันผิดแล้ว มันไม่จริง

“นายหยุดมันได้นะ แค่มากับผมตอนนี้ก็ยังทัน”

“นายก็มากับฉันได้เหมือนกันและเราจะได้ไม่ต้องมาฆ่ากันเอง” นั้นคือคำยืนยันของเมกะทรอว่าเขาจะไม่หยุดและจะเดินหน้าต่อไป มันจบแล้ว

“งั้นเรื่องของเราก็คงจะจบกันเท่านี้แล้วล่ะ” มันจบแล้วเรื่องของเขาและเมกะทรอน ความสัมพันธ์ที่ไปกันไม่ได้

“จะตัดกันง่ายๆแบบนี้เลยหรือ หลังจากที่พวกเราเจอกันมา”

“เราไปกันไม่รอด เมกะทรอนนี้ยังไม่ชัดเจนอีกหรอ”

“ถ้านายยืนยันอย่างนั้น หลังนี้ถ้านายมาขวางทางฉัน ฉันจะไม่เกรงใจจะถือว่าเราไม่เคยเจอกัน” เขาเอาจริง ใช่มันควรเป็นอย่างนั้น พวกเราไปกันไม่ได้ แต่ว่าปากกลับไม่ยืนยันอย่างนั้น อยากที่จะหยุดแต่ก็ไม่อยากที่จะแยกจากกับเมกะทรอน เกิดอะไรขึ้นกับเขาทั้งที่เขาไม่เคยที่จะสับสนในตัวเองแบบนี้มาก่อน

“”นายเหมือนไม่อยากทำแบบนั้น ใช่ไหมบัมเบิ้ลบี เพื่อโลกในอุดมคติแล้วมันจะต้องมีเสียสละกันบ้าง ไม่มีอะไรที่จะได้มาโดยไม่แลกอะไร”

“ใช่ แต่มันไม่ใช่แบบนี้ ไม่ใช่ชีวิตของผู้บริสุทธิ์ เกิดอะไรขึ้นกันนายระหว่างที่ผมไม่อยู่” ทุกวินาทีที่ได้อยู่กับเมกะทรอนนั้นนี้เขารู้สึกว่านี้ไม่เมกะทรอนเขารู้จัก เหมือนเป็นเปลือกที่ค่อยๆหล่อมละลายกลายเป็นตนอื่น ตนอื่นที่เขาไม่รู้จักมาก่อนหรือว่านี้คือตัวตนที่แท้จริงของเมกะทรอน

“ไม่มีอะไรขึ้นกับฉันทั้งนั้น นี้ละฉัน และนายละ”

“ผมก็คือผมคนเดิมไม่เปลี่ยน ไม่มีอะไรที่ต้องเปลี่ยน” หากคุณเลิกและมากับผม

“ฉันไม่หยุดหรอก มันขึ้นอยู่กับนายแล้วว่าจะไปกับฉันหรือว่าจะหยุดอยู่ตรงนี้”

เขาต้องเลือกอย่างนั้นหรือ มีทางไหนได้บางที่พวกเขาจะได้อยู่ด้วยกัน มีทางไหนได้บาง จะต้องเลือกระหว่างที่เห็นแก่ตัวหรือว่าเพื่อผู้อื่น....

ทำไมไพรมัส ชอบมอบทางเลือกที่ยากลำบากแด่ตัวเขาด้วย

“ผมขอโทษ ครั้งหน้าพวกเราคงได้เจอกันในสถานะคนแปลกหน้าแล้วละ” บัมเบิ้ลบียิ้มประชดตัวเอง ประชดกับทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างที่ถล่มหาเขา

“ฉันละเสียใจที่ต้องเสียนายไปจริงๆ ขอให้โชคดีแล้วกัน” นั้นคือคำพูดสุดท้ายของเมกะทรอนในสถานะเพื่อน บัมเบิ้ลบีเข้าไปกอดเมกะทรอนเป็นครั้งสุดท้าย อยากส่งลาเพราะครั้งหน้าไม่อีกแล้ว ครั้งหน้าพวกเขาคือคนแปลกหน้าที่ไม่เคยพบเจอกัน ต้องเหยียบความรู้สึกทั้งหายของตัวเอง มันเศร้า เจ็บปวดและหน่วงที่อกเกินทนจนอย่างจะร้องไห้ออกมา บัมเบิ้ลบีละออกมมองจ้องเลนส์สีแดงนั้นเป็นครั้งสุดท้าย

“ขอบคุณสำหรับทุกอย่าง ขอให้โชคดี” บัมเบิ้ลบีพยายามควบคุมน้ำเสียงของตัวเองไม่ให้สั่นที่สุดเท่าที่ทำได้ นั้นทำให้เสียงของเขาออกมาอย่างแปลกประลาดหวังว่าเมกะทรอนจะจับไม่ได้ หลังจากนั้นพวกเขาก็แยกย้ายกัน แยกย้ายเหมือนที่ทั้งหมดนี้ไม่เคยเกิดขึ้น ความเศร้าหน่วงอยู่ที่อกนั้นมันช่างทรมานกันเจ็บไปหมด เจ็บจนอยากร้องไห้แต่เขาต้องเหยียบมันให้มิด อยากให้ใครรู้อยากให้ใครเห็น เขาต้องอดทน ต้องอดทนเมกะทรอนก็แค่เพื่อนคนหนึ่งแต่ว่าทำไมนะ ทำไมถึงต้องทรมานขนาดนี้ด้วย ทำไมต้องรู้สึกรักขนาดนี้ด้วย...

รัก...

นั้นทำให้เขารู้สึกตัว รู้สึกว่าความรู้สึกที่มีแต่เมกะทรอนมันไม่ใช่ความรู้สึกที่เพื่อนมีให้กัน นั่นคือสาเหตุที่ทำให้เขารู้สึกอบอุ่นปลอดภัย อยากอยู่ใกล้เมกะทรอน อยากอยู่ด้วยกัน มีความสุขทุกครั้งที่ได้เจอกัน เขารู้แล้วว่ารสชาติความรู้สึกที่แปลกปลอมนั้นคือ ความรัก

แต่กว่าจะรู้ มันสายไปแล้ว...

ต้องจากนี้พวกเขาคือคนแปลกหน้าแล้ว ไม่มีอีกแล้วเมกะทรอนที่อบอุ่น เมกะทรอนที่คอยปกป้องเขาให้พ้นจากอันตราย แม้แต่ตอนที่ห่างเหินไป ในหัวก็คิดถึงแต่เขาอยากเจอ อยากเจอมาตลอดเวลาที่ห่างไกล ทุกๆอย่างนั้นก็ตอบทุกเหตุผลที่เขาสับสนในตัวเองมาตลอด บัมเบิ้ลบีรักเมกะทรอนมาตลอดแต่เขาไม่เคยรู้จนกระทั้งพวกเขาต้องแยกจากกัน เป็นคนแปลกหน้าซึ่งกันและกัน

นั่นทำให้เขาไม่สามารถเก็บความโศกเศร้าของตัวเองได้อีกต่อไป แม้จะอยู่บนขนส่งเขาพยายามหันหน้าออกไปไม่ให้ใครเห็น กัดฟันอดทนไม่ให้มีเสียงใดๆหลุดออกมา มันสายไปแล้ว เขาทำอะไรไม่อีกแล้ว เขาเลือกทางนี้เองเขาต้องรับผิดชอบมัน

ทุกวินาทีนั้นมันช่างเชื่องช้าผิดปกติ ทุกๆวินาทีมันบาดสปาร์คของเขาลึกเรื่อยๆ เมื่อขนส่งมาถึงที่ไอคอนบัมเบิ้ลบีก็รีบแปลงเป็นรถและขับไป แต่ไม่ได้มุ่งไปยังห้องพักของตน มุ่งออกไปไม่สนสิ่งใดๆความเจริญก็ค่อยหายไปกลายเป็นซากเมืองและในที่สุดก็กลายเป็นที่โล้งแจ้ง ท้องฟ้านั่นมืดสนิทเต็มไปด้วยหมู่ดาวนับล้าน เงียบสงบไม่มีสิ่งใครรบกวน และนั่นก็ทำให้บัมเบ้ลบีปลดปล่อยทุกอย่าง ความโศกเศร้าทั้งหมดถูกรับฟังโดยหมู่ดาวนับล้าน ปล่อยให้ความเงียบมันปลอบโยนตัวเขาเอง

ที่ผ่านมาทำไมเขาถึงไม่เคยรู้ ทำไมถึงต้องมารู้ในเวลาที่เสียเขาไปแล้ว มันจบลงโดยที่ยังไม่ได้เริ่มด้วยซ้ำ ไพรมัสชอบที่จะกลั่นแกล้งพวกเขา ในหัวของเขานั่นก็เต็มไปด้วยความทรงจำระหว่างเขาและเมกะทรอนไม่ว่าจะพยายามสลัดภาพพวกนั้นเท่าไรมันก็มีแต่ติดแน่เท่านั้น ทั้งๆที่แต่มันเป็นความทรงจำที่ดี มีแต่ความสุข ถึงตอนนี้มันก็ยังมีความสุขแต่ทุกครั้งที่คิดถึงมันกลับทำให้เขาเศร้าเพราะว่าพวกเขาไม่มีวันที่กลับไปเป็นแบบนั้นแล้ว

มันจบแล้ว และเขาต้องเดินหน้าต่อไปด้วยโดยไม่มีเขาอีกแล้ว

ไม่มีวันอีกแล้ว...

. . .

ร่างอันสูงใหญ่สีเทานั่งอยู่บนเนินใต้ท้องสีน้ำเงินมืดที่เต็มด้วยหมู่ดาว หลังจากที่ได้แยกจากบัมเบิ้ลบีไม่รู้ทำไมถึงไม่กลับไปที่อารีน่า แต่มายังที่นี้แทนสถานที่เขาไม่ได้มาอีกเลยนับตั้งแต่ที่บัทเบิ้ลบีกลับไปยังไอคอน มันเป็ยสถานที่ที่บัมเบิ้ลบีชื่นชอบเป็นพิเศษ มันเงียบสงบทำให้เขาคิดอะไรได้หลายอย่าง

เหตุการณ์ที่เกิดขึ้นวันนี้เขาก็ต้องการที่จะทบทวนมัน

ทั้งๆที่บัมเบิ้ลบีและเขาต่างก็มีความคิดเหมือนกันแต่อะไรที่ทำให้บัมเบิ้ลบีไม่ยอมเข้าร่วมกับเขา เพราะกลัวงั้นหรือทั้งๆที่บอกไว้อยู่แล้วว่าจะปกป้อง ไม่ให้อันตรายเข้ามาถึงตัวเป็นอันขาด ทั้งๆที่เขาไม่อยากเข้าร่วมก็ตัดความสัมพันธ์นั้นทิ้งไปก็ได้เดิมทีก็แค่หาเวลาทำยามว่างมีคนคุยด้วยก็ไม่เสียหายอะไร แต่ทำไมพอตัดไปแล้วจริงๆมันมีความรู้สึกที่ประลาดไม่อยากให้มันเกิดขึ้น เป็นการตัดสินที่ผิด ที่เขาไม่ตอบข้อความเป็นเพราะเขาต้องการจัดการหลายๆอย่างและอีกอย่างยิ่งได้เห็นข้อความก็คิดมีความรู้สึกอยากเจอหน้า มันทำให้ไม่มีสมาธิก็เลยเลือกที่จะไม่สนใจมันแทนแต่ยังรับู้ว่าบัมเบิ้ลบีส่งมาหาเขา ถึงแม้มีช่วงหนึ่งหายไปก็ทำให้ความกังวลกระวายใจบ้างแต่ว่าสุดท้ายแล้วมันก็เด้งขึ้นมาอีกครั้ง

“นายคิดว่าฉันตั้งใจเมินนะ- -” ทำไมเขาถึงพูดออกมันออกมาไม่มีใครอยู่สักหน่อย ทำไมเขาคิดว่ามีมินิบอทสีเหลืองตนนั้นนั่งอยู่เคียงข้าง และในหัวก็ได้แต่เรียกหามินิบอท นั่นมันอย่างกะคู่รักสปาร์คเมทเรียกหากันอย่างนั้น

เกิดบ้าอะไรขึ้น

นั้นทำให้เขารู้สึกตัวว่ามีบางเกิดขึ้นกับตัวเขา มันเป็นคือความรู้สึกที่ไม่ควรมีให้ใคร ณ เวลานี้ หรือบางทีอาจมีอยู่แล้วแต่เขาแค่ไม่รู้ตัวมาก่อน ถ้าหากเอาความรู้สึกนี้เข้าไปใส่ในการกระทำที่ผ่านๆมาระหว่างเขาและบัมเบิ้ลบี ทุกอย่างนั้นดูมีเหตุผลขึ้นมาทันที ทั้งการปกป้องที่เกินเหตุ ยอมเจ้ามินิบอทตนนั้นมาโดยตลอด ทุกคำถามที่ตอบไม่ได้นั้นก็ถูกเฉลยออกเมื่อได้พรากจากเขาไปเสียแล้ว

บัมเบิ้ลบีคือคนแปลกหน้าไปแล้ว

เขาทำอะไรไม่อีกต่อไปแล้ว เขาเป็นคนพูดเองว่าถ้าจะไม่หยุด และถ้าหากมาขัดขวางก็จะไม่เกรงใจเป็นครั้งแรกที่นึกเสียใจกับคำพูดของตัวเอง ได้นึกปลอบใจว่ายังมีเมคอีกมาก เขาอาจจะได้เจอเมคอย่างบัมเบิ้ลบีอีกหลังจากที่ทุกอย่างจบลง เขาได้มุ่งหน้าที่แผนการของตัวเขาเอง

“ให้ตายเถอะไพรมัส ทำไมต้องเป็นเขา”

ข้อความทั้งหมดที่บัมเบิ้ลบีส่งมาเมกะทรอนตัดสินใจลบมันทิ้งโดยที่ไม่ได้เปิด ตัดเรื่องของเขาออกไปให้มากที่สุดเท่าที่จะเป็นไป เหลือแค่ตัวเขาเองเท่านั้นที่ตะตัดใจจากเขาได้หรือไม่ มันขึ้นอยู่กับเวลาเท่านั้น เขารีบลุกออกไปจากที่แห่งนี้ลืมสถานที่แห่งนี้ไปซะ มันไม่มีค่าอะไรอีกแล้ว เขาสิ่งที่ยิ่งใหญ่ต้องทำ

ใช่แล้วเพื่อไซเบอร์ตรอนแค่ความรัก เขาก็สละมันได้

_แต่การกระทำมันไม่ง่ายอย่างที่พูดเสมอ_

And if you don't love me now

You will never love me again

I can still hear you saying

You would never break the chain

The Chain - Fleetwood Mac (1977)


	3. I (Just) Died In Your Arms

I (Just) Died In Your Arms

“เมกะทรอนบอกว่าอยากคุยคุณงั้นหรอ คุณต้อไปหาเขาให้ได้นะ” ตั้งแต่วันนั้น วันที่ได้บอกเลิกรากับเมกะทรอนต่อจากนี้ไปพวกเขาจะไม่รู้จักกัน ต้องใช้ความสดใสร่าเริงของตัวเองปิดบังมันเอาไว้ ปิดบังความเจ็บปวดรวดร้าวในอกกดมันไว้ให้ลึก แม้ว่าจะเตรียมใจไว้บ้างแต่ไม่คิดว่าเมกะทรอนจะมาสนใจกลุ่มตำรวจนี้ ไม่รู้ว่าเพราะบังเอิญหรือจงใจที่เมกะทรอนดันไปสนใจหัวหน้าของเขา

โอไรออน แพต

สิ่งเดียวที่เขาทำได้คือกล้ำกลืนฝืดทนทำเป็นไม่รู้จัก ไม่เคยพบเจอทั้งๆที่แค่ได้ยินชื่อมันก็แทบอยากทำให้เขาร้องไห้ โอไรออนและกลุ่มของเขามีควมคิดในแบบเดียวกันคือไซเบอร์ทรอนตอนนี้มันเน่าจากภายใน นั้นก็อาจเป็นสาเหตุที่เมกะทรอนสนใจโอไรออนก็เป็นได้ ทว่าก็ไม่ใช่ทุกคนที่เห็นว่าจะเข้าร่วมกับเขาเพราะว่าเมกะทรอนนั่นกระทำด้วยวิธีที่รุนแรง ฆ่าล้างสภาระดับสูงทั้งหมดรวมถึง เซนทิเนล ไพร์ม

แม้ว่าเมกะทรอนจะฆ่าพวกนั้นไปจนหมด สุดท้ายแล้วก็มีคนขึ้นมาแทนได้อยู่ดีและไม่ได้ทำให้ไซเบอร์ทรอนดีขึ้นเลยแม้แต่น้อย มันมีแต่แย่ลงจนเห็นได้ชัด จนถึงจุดที่พวกเขาไม่สามารถอดทนต่อความโลภของไพร์มคนใหม่ เซต้า ไพร์ม

โอไรออนตัดสินที่จะร่วมมือกับเมกะทรอน เพื่อที่จะโค้นล้มเซต้า ไพร์มนั้นทำให้บัมเบิ้ลบีได้เจอกับเมกะทรอน เขาแทบไม่ได้เปลี่ยนไปเลย ต่างจากบัมเบิ้ลบีที่ต้องเปลี่ยนเกราะของตัวเองให้เข้ากับการทำงานมากขึ้น เมกะทรอนไม่ได้สนใจเขานั้นเป็นเรื่องที่ดีที่เขาไม่สนใจ เพราะยังไม่อยากให้ใครรู้เรื่องของพวกเขา ยังไม่อยากขุดเรื่องนี้ขึ้นมา แม้ว่าจะรู้สึกละอายใจที่ปากบอกจะไม่เข้าร่วมกับเมกะทรอนแต่ว่าถ้าโอไรออนตัดสินใจแบบนั้นเขาก็ทำอะไรไม่ได้ และสิ่งที่บัมเบิ้ลบีกังวลก็เกิดขึ้น

เมกะทรอนหักหลังโอไรออน โอไรออนถูกเมกะทรอนยิงหลังจากที่กำจัดเซต้า ไพร์มได้สำเร็จ พวกเขาถูกจับตัวไป พยายามจะรีดข้อมูลจากเขาต่อให้ถูกทรมานโดยสตาร์สครีม เขาจะไม่สามารถวันหลุดปากอะไรออกมาจนสตาร์สครีมหมดความอดทนต้องความดื้อด้านของเขาอีกต้องไป ลากเขาไปหาเมกะทรอนอย่างไร้ความปรานี

“ไอ้ออโต้บอทตัวมันช่างดื้อด้านเป็นบ้า ทำฉันเสียเวลาเปล่าทำอะไรซักอย่างที” นั้นทำให้บัมเบิ้ลบีได้เห็นแววเลนส์ที่ส่งมาให้ มองลงมายังเขา

มันช่างเย็นชา เย็นชาในแบบที่เขาไม่รู้จัก ไม่ใช่ความเย็นชาที่แฝงไปด้วยความอ่อนโยน

“งั้นก็ฆ่าทิ้งซะ” นั้นทำให้บัมเบิ้ลบีเหลืออดกับการกระทำของเมกะทรอน

“ก็ขอให้นายภูมิใจในตัวเองแล้วกัน”

อยากร้องไห้ อยากลงโทษตัวเองไม่เข้มแข็งพอที่จะตัดเยื่อใยที่มีต่อเมกะทรอนได้เหมือนที่อีกฝ่ายทำ ยิ่งพยายามตัดมันเท่าไรเหมือนกับว่ามันจะยิ่งตัดได้ยากขึ้นเท่านั้น เขาต้องการเวลาแต่เหมือนว่านั้นไม่จำเป็นอีกต่อไปเพราะว่าเมกะทรอนสั่งลูกน้องตัวเองให้ฆ่าเขาแล้ว เขาก็ไม่ต้องทรมาน ไม่สู้กับเมกะทรอนอีกแล้ว

แต่ไพรมัสยังอยากให้เขาทรมานอยู่ต่อไป

ฮ๊อด โรดเข้ามาช่วยพวกเขาออกไป เขายังรอดมีชีวิตอยู่แล้วและก็ได้เจอกับโอไรออนที่ยังไม่ตาย แต่ว่าได้รับเมทริกจิตแห่งผู้นำกลายเป็นไพร์ม

กลายเป็น ออฟติมัส ไพร์ม

พวกเขาได้ต่อสู้แย่งชิงไซเบอร์ทรอนจนกลายเป็นสงครามกลางเมืองลุกเป็นไฟไปทั่วไซเบอร์ทรอน ผลัดกันยึดครองเมืองไปมาสูบทรัพยากรจนดวงที่มั่งคงเต็มไปด้วยเอนนาจอนก็ค่อยๆลดลงจนไม่ต่างอะไรจากดวงร้างไม่สามารถอยู่อาศัยได้จะต้องหนีย้ายเร่รอนอยู่นอกอวกาศ ครั้งนี้เปลี่ยนจากรบครองเมืองก็กลายเป็นรบแย่งทรัพยากร แย่งเอนนาจอน ไม่เห็นจุดสิ้นสุดของสงคราม บัมเบิ้ลบีได้กลายเป็นหน่วยสอดแนมที่จับตัวได้ยาก เพราะด้วยขนาดตัวที่เล็ก ว่องไวและอยู่สามารถอยู่รอดบนสนามรบมาตั้งแต่จุดเริ่มต้นของสงคราม แม้ว่าเขาจะเป็นหน่วยสอดแนมที่จับตัวได้ยากแต่ก็ใช่ว่าเขาจะไม่เคยถูกจับได้

บัมเบิ้ลบีถูกส่งให้ลอบเข้าไปยังฐานของดีเซ็ปดิคอนเพื่อพาตัวหนึ่งในหน่วยของเขากลับมา เมื่อไปถึงที่นั้นมันกลับมีร่างไร้ชีวิตที่ถูกจับไปนอนอยู่แลวเขาก็ถูกดีเซ็ปดิคอนล้อมแยกกับตนอื่นๆที่จะตามเข้ามา การสื่อสารถูกตัดพยายามฝ่าวงออกมาแต่ว่าเขาไม่สามรถทำได้จนทุกอย่างดับมืดไป ไม่รู้ว่าถูกพาตัวไปที่ไหนแต่เมื่อตื่นขึ้นมาอีกที ก็เห็นใบหน้าที่คุ้นเคยใบหน้าที่จะไม่มีวันลืม

เมกะทรอน...

“กว่าจะได้อยู่กันแค่สองต่อสองนี้มันยากเย็นจริงๆเลยนะบัมเบิ้ลบี” นั่นคือประโยคแรกที่เมกะทรอนทักขึ้น เขานั่งบนเก้าอี้ทั้งเขาและเมกะทรอน มือเท้าของเขาถูกมัดไว้บัมเบิ้ลบีมองไปรอบกาย เป็นห้องที่ไร้หน้าต่างเป็นผนังเรียบและเตียงอันหนึ่งเหมือนห้องขัง

“ไม่ต้องห่วง ฉันแค่อยากคุยในฐานะ...เพื่อนเก่า”

“ไหนนายบอกว่าตัดมันไปแล้วไง”

“ไม่ นายคิดไปเองฉันยังไม่พูดอะไรสักคำ” นั้นทำให้บัมเบิ้ลบีเถียงไม่ออก ถ้านึกย้อนกลับไปตอนนั้นเขาเป็นคนพูดฝ่ายเดียวที่จะตัดความสัมพันธ์

“นายต้องการอะไร” บัมเบิ้ลบีอยากเร่งให้บทสนทนานี้ผ่านไปให้ไวที่สุด ไม่อยากอยู่ใกล้เมคตนนี้ไปมากกว่านี้ กลัวว่าจะหลุดอะไรไป หลุดความรู้สึกที่ปิดตายมาเป็นนับล้านปี

“ก็บอกแล้วไงว่าอยากคุยในฐานะเพื่อนเก่าทำไมถึงใช้น้ำเสียงที่แข็งกระด้างแบบนั้นละ ไหนละบัมเบิ้ลบีที่ไร้เดียงสาที่ฉันรู้จัก” เมกะทรอนพูดอยากสบายๆเอนตัวพิงพนักเก้าอี้ไขว้ขามือเท้าคาง บัมเบิ้ลบีที่ไร้เดียงสาคนนั้นน่ะหรอ...

“เขาตายแล้วเมกะทรอน ตายเพราะไฟสงครามที่นายก่อขึ้นเผาตายไปนานแล้ว”

“หึ ตายหรือซ่อนไว้ที่ไหนซักแห่งในตัวนาย อย่างที่ฉันเคยบอกสีหน้าของนายมันแสดงออกมาหมด นายไม่เคยแก้จุดนี้ได้เลย” อีกหนึ่งจุดที่เมกะทรอนพูดถูก

“ช่างเถอะ กว่าจะได้เจอกันสองต่อสองแบบนี้ต้องรอนานเป็นล้านปี ฉันมีอะไรอยากจะพูดกับนายอยู่ตั้งมากมายตั้งแต่วันที่ฉันเจอนายไปอยู่กับออฟติมัสที่ยังเป็นโอไรออน”

“นายสั่งฆ่าฉัน”

“ฉันแค่ทำตามสมควร แต่นายก็รอดมาได้ โกรธหรอ?”

“แน่อยู่แล้วสิ! นายพยายามฆ่า ฉันไม่ใช่แค่ครั้งนั้นครั้งเดียว แต่เป็นนับครั้งไม่ถ้วน! จะไม่ให้โกรธได้ไง บ้าหรือเปล่า!!” บัมเบิ้ลบีขึ้นเสียงใส่เมกะทรอน

“ถ้าไม่ขวางทางฉันก็ไม่พยายามฆ่านาย และแน่นอนว่าฉันก็ไม่อยากทำแบบนั้น บัมเบิ้ลบีฉันเห็นว่าพวกเราเป็นเพื่อนไม่ว่านายจะทำอะไรถ้านายอยากเข้าร่วมกับฉันเมื่อไหร่ก็มาได้ทุกเมื่อ และจะทำเป็นไม่เห็นว่านายเคยทำอะไรไว้บ้าง นี่คือเป็นโอกาสแล้วที่เราไม่ต้องมาฆ่ากันเอง” ข้อเสนอที่ไม่คาดคิด เป็นข้อเสนอที่ไม่น่าหลุดออกจากปากของเมกะทรอน

“เพื่ออะไร นายต้องการอะไร”

“ก็แค่อยากให้นายกลับมาข้างฉันอีกครั้งก็เท่านั้นเอง” บัมเบิ้ลบีคิดไม่ออกว่าเมกะทรอนต้องการอะไร เขาไม่จบที่อยากให้บัมเบิ้ลบีอยู่เคียงข้างอย่างแน่นอน ต้องการวามสามารถสอดแนมของเขาก็ไม่น่าใช่เพราะอย่าไงเมกะทรอนก็มีหน่วยสอดแนมที่มีความสามารถพอๆกับเขาอยู่แล้ว แต่ว่าถ้าเกิดเขาต้องการแค่นั้นจริงๆละ ถ้าเกิดว่าความรู้สึกของเขาตรงกับเมกะทรอน สุดท้ายแล้วเขาก็ไม่สามารถมองข้ามการกระทำของเมกะทรอนออกไปเลย แต่ถ้าเมกะทรอนคิดจะกล่าวขอโทษสักคำเขาก็พร้อมที่ให้อภัย ให้อภัยทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างที่เมกะทอนทำลงไป

“ไม่ ฉันทำแบบนั้นไม่ได้” ต่อให้อยากมากขนาดไหนก็ตาม

“ไม่เคยคิดมาก่อนเลยว่าความจงรักภักดีต่อออโต้บอทของนายมันมีมากขนาดนี้ มากกว่าระหว่างพวกเราอีกหรอ หรือว่าตัดขาดไปเสียสนิทแล้ว”

“ไม่ใช่” บัมเบิ้ลบีหลุดปากออกมาทำให้เขารีบหันหน้าหนีจากเมกะทรอน

“ไม่ใช่แล้วทำไมยังปฏิเสธฉันอยู่อีก ฉันยื่นข้อเสนอมาให้ขนาดนี้แล้ว ไม่ต้องห่วงฉันจะไม่ให้ออโต้บอทตนไหนเจอนายแน่นอน”

“ผิดแล้ว ไม่ใช่แล้ว นายหลงทางเมกะทรอน นายหลง หลงไปไกลลืมเป้าหมายที่แท้จริงของนาย ฉันอยู่ตรงข้ามกับนายเพื่อจะพานายกลับมาได้ซักวัน แค่หยุด แค่หยุดก็พอแล้ว ฉันช่วยนายได้ ได้โปรดเถอะ” อ้อนวอนขอร้องให้อีกฝ่ายเข้าใจเขาเสียที ได้โปรดไพรมัสช่วยมอบพลังให้เขาที

“ไม่มีวัน ทำไมนายยังขอร้องฉันอยู่แบบนี้ทั้งๆที่นายก็รู้อยู่แก่ใจว่าฉันไม่มีวันเลิก อะไรล่ะที่ทำให้นายยึดมั่นขนาดนี้” เมกะทรอนลุกขึ้นมองลงมายังบัมเบิ้ลบี เลนส์สีแดงนั้นส่องประกายอย่างเกรงกลัว หวาดหวั่น ไร้ความปรานีใดๆ ความรู้สึกที่ถูกเปิดตายไม่สามารถเก็บได้อีกต่อไป

“เพราะว่าผมรักคุณ! ผมรักคุณตั้งแต่เมื่อไรไม่รู้ ผมอยากให้คุณอยู่ในเส้นทางที่ถูกต้อง มันผิดไปหมดเมกะทรอน มันไม่เหมือนที่พวกเราเคยคุยกันไว้ มันพังเละไปหมด ดูพวกเราตอนนี้สิแค่บ้านเราก็ยังไม่มีอยู่ด้วยซ้ำ!!” หลังจากที่ปลดปล่อยมันออกไป เขาได้แต่ละอายที่พูดอะไรแบบนั้น บอกไปแล้ว เขารู้แล้วว่าบัมเบิ้ลบีรู้สึกอย่างไหร่

“จริงหรอ ถ้านานรักฉันจริงนายก็ควรสนับสนุนฉันไม่ใช่หรือไง”

“ที่ไม่สนับสนุนเพราะนายทำผิด ถ้าคนเราทำผิดเราก็ควรตักเตือนกันไม่ใช่สนับสนุนกันทำผิดไม่ลืมหูลืมตา”

“งั้นนายก็จะไม่มีวันอยู่ข้างฉันสินะ” เมกะทรอนเอื้อมมือมาแตะที่ลำคอใช้นิ้วโป้งดันคางให้เห็นลำคอชัดเจน นั้นคือคำขู่แต่เขาไม่กลัวมัน

“ใช่...” เมกะทรอนค่อยกำลำคอของบัมเบิ้ลบีแค่มือข้างเดียวก็สามารถกำได้หมด รู้สึกได้ถึงแรงบีบที่ค่อยๆเพิ่มขึ้นทีละเล็กทีละน้อย เมกะทรอนนิ่งเงียบไม่พูดอะไรออกมาเพิ่มแรงบีบขึ้นเรื่อยๆ เขาคงอยากให้บัมเบิ้ลบีทรมานถึงได้บีบอย่างเชื่องช้าทั้งๆที่เขามีพละกำลังมากมายจะบีบให้คอหักตายคามือตั้งแต่ที่กำลำคอก็ได้แต่เขาไม่ทำ ได้ยินเสียงที่ค่อยๆแตกร้าวจากลำคอของตัวเอง

ก็ดีเหมือนกันจะได้มองใบหน้าที่โหยหาเป็นครั้งสุดท้ายได้อย่างเนินนาน

“ผมรักคุณ” เสียงแผ่วเบากับกระซิบกับสายลมหลุดออกมาเมื่อกำลังไปถึงสุดปลายของชีวิต เลนส์สีฟ้าอันสวยงามนั้นยังคงจ้องเข้าไปยังเลนส์สีแดงพร้อมรับความตายที่อีกฝ่ายมอบให้ ทว่ามือนั้นกลับกระชากออกจากลำคอของบัมเบิ้ลบี เขามองจ้องมองไม่พูดอะไร กุญแจมือที่ล็อกเอาไว้ก็ปลดออกด้วยตัวเอง เมกะทรอนเดินออกไปโดยไม่ปิดประตู เปิดทิ้งเอาไว้แบบนั้น

บัมเบิ้ลบีวิ่งออกอยากถามว่าทำไมแต่ทันทีที่วิ่งออกจากห้องร่างของเมกะทรอนก็หายไปแล้วราวกับว่าเขาไม่เคยอยู่ที่นี้ ทำไมไม่ฆ่าเขาไปให้จบๆ อยากเก็บความรู้สึกที่หนักหน่วยที่ไว้อีกแล้วอยากให้มันจบ ทำไมต้องปล่อยให้เขามีชีวิต มอบความหวังให้เขา ความหวังที่เล็กน้อยนั้นก็สามารถทำให้เขาลงไปนั่งกองร้องไห้ที่พื้นด้วยความดีใจ

อย่างน้อยก็ยังมีความเมตตาในจิตใจของเมกะทรอนเหลืออยู่บ้าง

สถานที่เมกะทรอนจับบัมเบิ้ลบีมาเป็นแค่ฐานดีเซ็ปดิคอนที่ถูกปล่อยทิ้งร้างไว้ ไม่มีใครที่ไหนอยู่เมกะทรอนก็หายไปแล้วแต่เขาเห็นล่องรอยของยานบินที่พึ่งบินออกไปไม่นาน แสดงว่าเขาอยู่เคยที่นี้จริงๆ บัมเบิ้ลบีได้ใช้เครื่องมือติดต่อของฐานที่ยังสามารถใช้งานได้อยู่ส่งไปยังออโต้บอท ไม่นานนักก็มีคนมารับเขากลับไป

บัมเบิ้ลบีไม่ได้เขียนเรื่องที่เขาเจอเมกะทรอนลงไปในรายงาน เขาเลือกที่จะโกหกถ้าหากว่าพวกเขารู้ว่าได้ติดต่อกับเมกะทรอนมันจะเป็นเรื่องใหญ่ไปโดยทันทีและยังไม่อยากให้มีมครรู้ถึงความสัมพันธ์ระกว่างพวกเขา แล้วสงครามก็ยังคงดำเนินต่อไปจนมาเยือนยันดาวโลก

ตอนแรกพวกเขาแค่จะมาหาเอนนาจอนแต่พวกดีเซ็ปดิคอนก็ตั้งถิ่นฐานที่นี้ด้วยเช่นกันทำให้เกิดการต่อสู้ครั้งใหญ่ที่ดาวโลกจะพวกเขาพ่ายแพ้ให้แก่เมกะทรอน ออฟติมัสถูกเมกะทรอนกระชากเมทริกจิตแห่งผู้นำออกไปจากอกและส่งพวกออโต้บอททั้งหมดผ่านสะพานอวกาศกลับไปยังไซเบอร์ทรอน ดาวบ้านเกิดที่รกร้างเต็มด้วยอินเช็กดิคอนที่หิวโหย ในจังหวะนั้นเองบัมเบิ้ลบีกำลังตกลงไปยังสะพานอวกาศเขาได้สบตากับเมกะทรอน เขามองยิ้มหัวเราะกับชัยชนะที่ตนเองได้รับมา

นั่นไม่ใช่เมกะทรอนที่เขารู้จัก

พวกเขาไม่สามารถทำอะไรได้เลย นับวันก็ได้แต่หวาดระแวงกับอินเช็กดิคอนที่จะกินพวกเขาทั้งเป็น ออฟติมัส ไพร์ม นอนบาดเจ็บไม่ได้สติ พวกเขาทำอะไรไม่ได้เลย บัมเบิ้ลบีก็ได้แต่หมดหนทาง ความหวังที่เมกะทรอนเคยมอบให้เขามันศูนย์สลายหายไปหมด

แต่ออฟติมัส ไพร์มไม่ใช่แค่ชื่อ

เมื่อไพร์มฟื้นขึ้นมาเขาไม่ลังเลที่จะกลับไปยังโลก กลับไปต่อสู้กับเมกะทรอนอีกครั้ง ครั้งนี้พวกเขาได้รับชัยชนะกลับมาแต่ว่าบาดแผลที่เมกะทรอนทิ้งไว้ให้โลกทำให้ทั่วโลกหวาดกลัวในตัวพวกเขา ไล่ล่าพวกเขาแม้ว่าพวกเขาจะเป็นผู้ที่กอบกู้โลก จนทำให้ไพร์มเสียความเชื่อมั่นในตนเองละทิ้งออโต้บอทให้โดดเดี่ยวลอยเว้งอยู่บนดาวโลก พวกเขาออกไปยังที่นี้ไม่ได้เพราะไม่มีเอนนาจอนให้โอเมก้า ซูพรีมมากพอที่จะบินออกจากโลกไปได้ไกล การทอดทิ้งของไพร์มมันส่งผลทำให้ออโต้บอทแตกแยกอีกหนึ่งอยากที่จะไปจากที่นี้ อีกหนึ่งจะยืนยั้งอยู่ที่นี้ และแน่นอนว่าบัมเบิ้ลบีเลือกที่จะยืนยั้งอยู่ต่อไป พวกเขาได้โหวตผู้ที่จะมาเป็นหัวหน้าของออโต้บอทต่อไปคือผู้ที่นั้นไม่ใช่ใครที่ไหน

คนส่วนใหญ่เลือกเขาให้เป็นหัวหน้าของออโต้บอทต่อจากไพร์ม

ไม่รู้เป็นเพราะสิ้นหวังหรือประชดอะไรอย่างไหร่ถึงได้เลือกให้บัมเบิ้ลบีขึ้นมาเป็นหัวหน้าของออโต้บอท มีทั้งยอมรับและไม่ยอมรับแต่เขาจะต้องข้ามผ่านมันไปให้ได้เพราะว่าทุกคนเลือกที่จะเชื่อให้เขานำแม้ว่าจะไม่สามารถทำได้ดีอย่างออฟติมัสทำ ได้เป็นพันธมิตรกับหน่วยSkywatchและออฟติมัสก็กลับมาช่วยพวกเขา จนกระทั้งเมกะทรอนกลับมาที่โลกอีกครั้งด้วยเฟรมใหม่ที่แข็งแกร่งดุดันกว่าครั้งไหนๆ เป็นอีกครั้งที่บัมเบิ้ลบีเกือบถูกฆ่าด้วยฝีมือของเมกะทรอน มันวุ่ยวายไปหมด แต่จู่ๆเขาก็เข้ามามอบตัวเขามีแผนอะไรสักอย่างที่บัมเบิ้ลบีไม่รู้ว่ามันคืออะไร แม้แต่ไพร์มก็คิดไม่ออกว่ามีแผนอะไรในใจเขา

ไพร์มจะกลับไปยังไซเบอร์ทรอน พร้อมกับนำเมกะทรอนไปด้วยเพราะว่าเมกะทรอนเป็นคนบอกว่ากาว้าทรอนกำลังวางแผนอะไรบางอย่างที่ไซเบอร์ทรอน และไพร์มก็ไม่อยากทิ้งตัวอันตรายไว้ที่อื่นจึงนำเขาขึ้นยานไปด้วย แต่สั่งให้บัมเบิ้ลบีคอยบัญชาการอยู่ที่โลกรอ ยานบินออกไปจากชั้นบรรยากาศของโลก เขาต้องอยู่ที่นี้ ทำหน้าที่บัญชาการออโต้บอทที่อยู่ที่โลก อย่างดีที่ไพร์มยังทิ้งโพร์วไว้ช่วยดูแล

ไม่นานนักออฟติมัสก็เรียกพวกเขาทั้งหมดกลับมายังไซเบอร์ทรอน ไซเบอร์ทรอนได้รับการฟื้นฟูกลับมามั่งคงด้วยเอนนาจอนแล้วแต่แลกมากับเมทริกจิตแห่งผู้นำที่แตกหักเป็นสองท่อน พวกเขามีสิทธิ์ที่ได้ปกครองไซเบอร์ทรอนและเมกะทรอนก็หายตัวไป ไม่มีใครเห็นร่างของเขา

ทว่าเรื่องราวมันยังไม่จบแค่นั้น

กลุ่มฝ่ายกลางกลับมาตามสัญญาณที่ออฟติมัสส่งไปทั่วจักรวาล แต่ว่าพวกเขาไม่พบใจกับการมีอยู่ของออฟติมัส ไพร์ม พวกเขามองไพร์มเป็นสัญลักษณ์ของสงครามไปเสียแล้ว ไพร์มจึงยอมเนรเทศตัวเองออกไปแต่โดยดีและมอบเมทริกจิตแห่งผู้นำให้บัมเบิ้ลบีและโรดิมัสคนละครึ่ง โรดิมัสเลือกที่จะออกไปตามหาอัศวินของไซเบอร์ทรอนตามตำนานบนเมทริกที่จารึกไว้ ส่วนบัมเบิ้ลบีเลือกที่จะอยู่บนไซเบอร์ทรอน ฟื้นฟูและจัดตั้งรัฐบาลโดยการเลือกตั้ง มีเรื่องวุ่นวายไปหมดแม้แต่พวกฝ่ายกลางก็ไม่เห็นด้วยกับเขาและมีการค้านอำนาจของเมทัลฮอว์กแค่นั้นก็จะแย่อยู่แล้ว ยังมีสตาร์สครีมเขามาเสริมอีกด้วยซึ่งดูเหมือนเมทัลฮอว์กจะเห็นด้วยกับสตาร์สครีมมากกว่าเขาเสียอีก ไหนจะการหายตัวไปของไอเอินไฮด์และกลุ่มไดโนบอท โอเมก้า ซูพรีมโดนระเบิด มีเมคโดนฆ่าทุกวัน นี้ยังไม่รวมโพร์มที่ทำตัวแปลกไป

ความวุ่นวายยังไม่จบแต่เพียงเท่านี้

_เมกะทรอนกลับมาแล้ว..._

“หยุดอยู่ตรงนั้น” บัมเบิ้ลบีมายังที่เกิดเหตุพร้อมกับเมคออโต้บอทที่เหลืออยู่ โพร์วหายหัวออกไปแต่กลับพร้อมร่างกายที่พังไม่เป็นชิ้น เขายังมีชีวิตอยู่ ส่วนอาซีนั้นหายไปไหนอีกคน

“ฉันมาอย่างสันติ” นั่นคือคำพูดแรกของเขาหลังจากการกลับมาด้วยร่างกายที่พังเละไม่เป็นชิ้นดี เดินได้แค่เล็กน้อยแต่นั้นก็สามารถสร้างความหวาดหวั่นในจิตใจของบัมเบิ้ลบีได้แล้ว พอแล้วกับการร้องขอให้เลิก

“ฆ่าเขา” ได้โปรดช่วยหายไปเถอะ อย่ากลับมาอีกเลย

ออโต้บอทเปิดฉากร่างที่แทบไม่มีชีวิตของเมกะทรอน แม้จะถูกยิงไปมากเท่าไรเขาก็ยังสามารถยืนอยู่ได้ ยืนหยัดต่อไป

ทำไมไม่ยอมล้ม ช่วยล้มไปเถอะ ล้มไปสักสิ!

“ไม่! หยุด!!” ดีเซ็ปดิคอนคนหนึ่งเข้าขวางผลักปืนออกไป

“พอก่อน หยุดยิง” แม้จะยิงเข้าไปเป็นจำนวนมากเขาก็ไม่ล้มลง พยายามยืนอยู่บนขาที่มีแต่โครงแตกร้าว ตอนนี้เขาไม่ได้เป็นผู้นำทางทหารหากมีคนแย้งมาเขาต้องรับฟัง

“ทำบ้าอะไรของนาย”

“ดูเขาก่อนสิ เขาเกือบตายอยู่แล้ว เขาไม่เป็นอันตรายแล้ว” นั่นทำให้เกิดการถกเถียงกัน เป็นครั้งแรกที่สตาร์สครีมเห็นด้วยว่าให้ฆ่าเมกะทรอนทิ้งไปเสีย ต่อให้สภาพใกล้ตายของเขามันก็อันตรายอยู่ดี จนดีเซ็ปดิคอนเข้ามารวมกลุ่มเป็นจำนวนมากในตอนนี้ถ้าสู้กันอย่างไหร่พวกเขาก็แพ้แน่นอน จึงยอมปล่อยให้เขารอดต่อไป ขังเขาไว้ให้แน่นหนาที่สุดเท่าที่มีตอนนี้

ซึ่งก็มีแค่บาเรียกับกรงขังธรรมดาเท่านั้น

บัมเบิ้ลบีไม่คิดจะรักษาเขาจึงให้วีลแจ็กจัดการตรวจสอบร่างกายของเขา และได้รับรายงานมาว่าเมกะทรอนอยากคุยกับเขา อยากคุยอะไรกันอีก พอแล้ว พอกันทีแต่ทำไมมันต้องเจ็บที่อกทุกครั้งด้วย สุดท้ายแล้วก็ไม่ได้เข้าไปคุยกับเขา ปล่อยเขาไว้ ปล่อยให้เขาเน่าตายในกรงขังนั้นได้ก็ยังดี ในเมื่อตัวเขาไม่ยอมตาย ก็ขอให้เมกะทรอนไปหายไปเสียก็ได้ จะได้เลิกโหยหาถึงเมกะทรอนเสียที

ท้องฟ้ายามค่ำคืนของไซเบอร์ทรอนก็ยังคงงดงาม งดงามเหมือนอย่างเก่าไม่เปลี่ยนไปเลยตั้งแต่ก่อนสงคราม ท้องฟ้าที่ชื่นชอบเหมือนกับที่ได้มาเฝ้าดูมันกับเมกะทรอน...

ทำไมต้องคิดถึงเขาด้วย

ความวุ่นวายก็เกิดขึ้นอีกครั้ง นั้นทำให้เขาสามารถเลิกคิดถึงเรื่องของเมกะทรอน เมื่อฝ่ายกลางที่ได้ยินเรื่องการกลับมาของเมกะทรอนก็เกิดการจลาจลเหมือนอย่างที่ทำกับออฟติมัส ไม่ต้องการให้เมกะทรอนมีชีวิตอยู่บนไซเบอร์ทรอนและนั้นก็เปิดโอกาสให้ดีเซ็ปดิคอนเข้ามาช่วยเมกะทรอนออกไปจากห้องขัง

พวกเขาต้องออกไปล่าเมกะทรอนกลับมาแต่ว่านั้นก็ดันไปเข้าแผนการของเมกะทรอน แต่ที่น่าตกใจไปกว่านั้นทำไมโพร์วถึงไปยืนอยู่ข้างดีเซ็ปดิคอนและยิงหัววีลแจ๊กทิ้ง ทำไมเขาทำแบบนั้น และยังเฉลยอีกว่าเขาเป็นคนที่ก่อเหตุฆาตกรรมความวุ่นวายการระเบิดสังหารหมู่ทั้งหมด ทำให้เมืองแตกแยกวุ่นวาย นั้นเป็นฝีมือโพร์วและอาร์ซี

สิ่งที่เลวร้ายก็ยังไม่จบแต่เท่านี้

เมกะทรอนกลับมาพร้อมกับเฟรมใหม่สีเทาดั้งเดิมของตัวเอง เขาจะสร้างคอมบายเนอร์ขึ้นมาใหม่ พวกคอนสตักดิคอนไม่สามารถรวมกันได้อีกแล้วแต่นั้นก็ได้รู้ความจริงอีกอย่าง

โพร์มถูกควบคุมสมองมาโดยตลอดนั้นคือเหตุที่โพร์มแปลก และทำไมเขาถึงไม่เอะใจเลยว่าทำไมเพื่อนที่ใกล้ชิดถึงได้เปลี่ยนไปแต่ก็สายเกินไป โพร์วกลายเป็นส่วนของคอมบายเนอร์ที่เมกะทรอนต้องการแล้ว เมกะทรอนกำลังพังเมืองเพียงต้องการตั้งตัวเองเป็นผู้ปกครองของไซเบอร์ทรอน

“แล้วนายจะทำยังไงต่อกับพวกเขา คงไม่ได้จะบอกว่าแค่ฆ่าพวกเราหรอนะ”

“โอ้ บัมเบิ้ลบี คนที่ฉันฝันหามาโดยตลอด คนที่ปล่อยให้ฉันมาถึงตรงนี้...” เมกะทรอนเอื้อมมือมาจับหัวเข้าไว้แค่มือเดียวก็สามารถกำได้ทั้งใบหน้าและยกเขาลอยขึ้นมาอย่างง่ายดาย

“การฆ่านายคือสิ่งที่ฉันควรจะทำ”

แกร็ก!

เป็นอีกครั้งที่เขาเตรียมใจที่จะลาจากชีวิตนี้ไปแล้ว มันจะได้จบได้ไปยังบ่อของออลสปาร์คแต่เขายังต้องมาจัดการเรื่องของเมกะทรอน จัดการเรื่องของไซเบอร์ทรอน แค่ปล่อยให้เขาตายมันไม่ยากเย็นขนาดนั้น ไม่อยากทำอะไรอีกแล้วแต่จะทอดทิ้งอย่างไร้ความรับผิดชอบไม่ได้ ออฟติมัสไม่ได้อยู่กับพวกเขาแล้วเขาต้องรับผิดชอบทั้งหมด จะรับผิดชอบทั้งหมดเองแม้ว่าไม่รู้ว่าตัวเองทำผิดพลาดอะไรไป

ยังดีที่เขาสามารถเตือนสติของอาร์ซีได้ เธอได้ฆ่าคนควบคุมโพร์วได้แต่แทนที่โพร์วจะหลุดออกจากการรวมร่างของดีวาเทเตอร์ มันกลับทำให้เขาบ้าคลั่งกว่าเดิม ฉีกกระชากซูพิออนออกไปสองท่อน และเมทัลฮอว์กก็จะยืนยันที่จะช่วยสตาร์สครีมออกมาเพราะคิดว่าเขาถูกเมกะทรอนบังคับให้ทำแบบนี้ แต่สุดท้ายแล้วบัมเบิ้ลบีก็เลือกที่จะทำตามคำขอของเมทัลฮอว์กเขารู้ว่าสตาร์สครีมไม่ต้องการแบบนั้น เขาเห็นในแววตาเลนส์ที่ไม่พอใจ ไม่เต็มใจ ไอเอินไฮด์อาสาจัดการโพร์วแทน

เขาต้องการปาฏิหาริย์ ต้องการปาฏิหาริย์เพื่อจะช่วยไซเบอร์ทรอนให้พ้นจากเงื้อมมือของเมกะทรอน ฝ่าวงเข้าไปแต่เมทัลฮอว์กหลุดเข้าไปอยู่กลางวงได้รับบาดเจ็บพร้อมกับสตาร์สครีม แต่สตาร์สครีมช่วยเขาไว้ได้ถึงแม้ว่าเขาจะดูขี้คลาดแต่เขาเป็นหัวหน้าซีกเกอร์ที่ยากจะโค่นล้ม นั่นได้พิสูจน์ตัวตนของเขามาตลอดสี่ล้านของสงคราม

ไอเอินไฮด์สามารถทำให้โพร์วหลุดออกจากเชื่อมกับคอนสตักดิคอนได้สำเร็จ แต่สิ่งเลวร้ายก็ยังไม่จบลง เมกะทรอนจะรวมกับคอนสตักดิคอนเสียเอง ถ้าเขาทำสำเร็จจะไม่มีอะไรหยุดเขาได้ แม้แต่ออฟติมัส ไพร์ม แต่เขานึกอะไรออก ก่อนที่วีลแจ็กจะโดนโพร์วยิงหัวเขาพยายามบอกอะไรบางอย่าง

_“บัมเบิ้ลบี จงจำเอาไว้ว่าอะไรสำคัญที่สุด”_

_“แม้แต่เขาจะมีปืนใหญ่ เขาก็ออกมาไม่ได้ง่ายๆหรอกนะ”_

_“ภาษาไซเบอร์ทรอนเนี่ยนที่สำคัญสามคำ”_

บาเรียโค้ดที่วีลแจ็กใส่ไว้ในตัวของเมกะทอน ทำไมเขาถึงพึ่งนึกมันออกและรหัสเขาก็รู้มันแล้ว

“บ้าเอ็ย เปิดใช้งานระบบสั่งด้วยคำพูด วีลแจ็ก”

“วีลแจ็ก”

“วีลแจ็ก”

ทั้งโพร์วและไอเอินไฮด์เหมือนจะนึกเหมือนกันนั้นทำให้ระบบบาเรียที่อยู่ในตัวของเมกะทรอนทำงานก่อนที่จะร่วมกับคอนสตักคิคอนได้สำเร็จ ทุกอย่างมันจบแล้ว ความบ้าคลั่งของเขามันจบแล้วให้ที่สุดปาฏิหาริย์ก็เกิดขึ้น อยากจะขอบคุณวีลแจ็กเป็นพันล้านครั้งถ้าหากเขายังอยู่ที่นี้

แต่พวกเขาก็ไม่ได้เหลือเวลาให้ได้พักฟื้นเลยแม้แต่น้อย

สตาร์สครีมโผล่ออกมาพร้อมร่างที่ไร้ชีวิตของเมทัลฮอว์ก ออกจากกลุ่มดีเซ็ปดิคอนจากปกป้องพวกเขาไปโผล่จากสงครามออโต้บอทและดีเซ็ปดิคอน บัมเบิ้ลบีรู้ว่านั้นคือคำหลอกลวงของสตาร์สครีมเขาต้องต่อสู้กับเขามาตลอดสี่ล้านปีทำไมคือจะไม่รู้ แต่ไม่ใช่กับคนอื่น และคนตายก็ไม่สามารถพูดอะไรได้

การโหวตเลือกผู้นำคนใหม่เริ่ม ณ ตอนนั้นและแน่นอนกว่าเกินครึ่งนั้น พวกเขาเลือก _สตาร์สครีม_

ต่อจากนี้เมืองแห่งนี้ ดวงดาวนี้ ผู้คนที่นี้เป็นของเขาแล้ว

มันจบแล้วเรื่องของบัมเบิ้ลบีที่พยายามขึ้นปกครองไซเบอร์ทรอน แม้จะเกลียดทุกวินาทีจะเขาพยายามขึ้นมาเป็นผู้ปกครองแต่ไม่ว่าอย่างไหร่เขาจะทำมันอยู่ดี อีกอย่างถ้าไม่ใช่บัมเบิ้ลบีก็จะเป็นสตาร์สครีมเสียแทนที่ทำแบบนั้น มันเป็นเรื่องราวของความเห็นแก่ตัว ความเชื่อใจและการพยายามทำสิ่งที่ถูกต้อง ใครจะได้ปกครองและถูกปกครอง ใครสมควรได้รับและใครได้แค่ปรารถนา

แม้ว่าสตาร์สครีมจะยื่นข้อเสนอให้พวกเขาอยู่ในเองต่อไปได้แต่ต้องอยู่อย่างไซเบอร์ทรอนเนี่ยนมิใช่ออโต้บอท ซึ่งหมายความว่าต้องออกจากการเป็นออโต้บอทเพื่อที่จะอยู่ที่นี้เพราะพวกเขาไม่ต้องการสงครามเกิดขึ้น ไม่ต้องการเข้าร่วมการต่อสู้ระหว่างดีเซ็ปดิคอนและออโต้บอท แต่เหล่าดีเซ็ปดิคอนยังคงอยู่นั่นทำให้ยังต้องการการมีอยู่ของออโต้บอท นั่นทำให้เขาและพวกที่เหลือออกจากเมืองตามคำประกาศของสตาร์สครีม เช่นเดียวกันกับดีเซ็ปดิคอน และแน่นอนว่าจะไม่มีใครอยากใช้วิธีเดียวกับเมกะทรอน ไม่ใช่วันนี้

ทว่าเมื่อออกไปได้ไม่ไกลนัก พวกคอนสตักดิคอนที่เหลือก็มาดักรอพวกเขา ทำไมทุกอย่างต้องมาเกิดขึ้นติดกันโดยที่ไม่ให้พักเลย เขาเหนื่อยหรือเกินที่ต้องตามจัดการปัญหาพวกนี้ โพร์วพยายามปกป้องพวกเขาจากคอนสตักดิคอน แต่พวกไดโนบอทกระโดดเข้าไปซัดกับคอนสตักดิคอนเสียก่อน นั้นทำให้โพร์วรีบเข้าไปห้ามทัพมีบางอย่างไม่ถูกต้อง ไม่มีดีเซ็ปดิคอนตนอื่นๆตามมาเลย นั้นทำให้พวกคอนสตักคอนได้โอกาสบอกความต้องการ พวกเขาชอบความคิดของโพร์วตอนที่รวมร่างกันและขอติดตามโพร์ว

“บี ช่วยบอกพวกมันนี้ทีว่ามันบ้า” โพร์วหันมาขอความช่วยเหลืออย่างจนปัญญา

“ฉันไม่อยากรู้-แค่ก แค่ก- พวกเขากำลังคิดอะไร แต่...แค่ก โพร์วไม่ทำอะไรที่ แค่ก แย่นะ” พยายามอธิบายด้วยแรงทั้งหมดที่มี เขาสามารถยืนหยัดด้วยขาและไม้เท้าของตัวเองอีกต่อ ได้ยินเสียงโวยวายต่างๆนานาก่อนที่ทุกอย่างจะดับมืด

หรือว่าเขาจะมาได้แค่นี้

เขายังมีอีกหนึ่งภารกิจที่ต้องทำ นั่นหมายความว่ายังไม่ใช่เวลาตายของเขา

บัมเบิ้ลบีฟื้นขึ้นในเต้นพยาบาลของฟิกอิท เขายังมีชีวิตอยู่ต่อ ยังมีหน้าที่ที่ต้องทำ เป็นผู้นำของออโต้บอทต่อไปและเมกะทรอนก็ยังถูกคุมตัวอยู่ในเมืองไอคอน ถ้าบาเรียยังใช้งานได้อยู่นั้นก็ไม่มีปัญหาที่ต่อกังวล ต่อจากนี้เขาจะทำอย่างไหร่ต่อไปดี อยากให้ออฟติมัสกลับมา แต่ว่าเขาอยู่ที่ห่างไกลจากไซเบอร์ทรอนและคงจะไม่กลับมาอีกแล้ว ที่นี้ไม่ต้องการออฟติมัส

งั้นขอเป็นเมกะทรอนคนเก่าได้ไหม

อยากย้อนเวลากลับไป ย้อนกลับไปยังเคออนที่มีเมกะทรอนที่อ่อนโยนปกป้องเขา อยากให้ทั้งหมดนี้เป็นแค่ฝัน ฝันที่แสนยาวนาน ตื่นขึ้นมาในห้องเคออนและมีเมกะทรอนรอคอยเขา เป็นช่วงเวลาที่มีความสุขที่สุดในชีวิต แต่เวลาไม่เคยไหลย้อนกลับมีแต่มุ่งไปข้างหน้าเท่านั้น จะเศร้ามากแค่ไหน มันก็ไม่มีวันไหลย้อนกลับเพื่อเขา ไม่มีอีกแล้ว มันจบแล้ว พอแล้ว เขาจะอดทนมันอีกสักนิด อดทนมาตลอดสี่ล้านปีจะอดทนเพิ่มอีกหน่อยก็ไม่เป็นไรหรอก สักวันคงจะเดินหน้าลาจากเมกะทรอน อาจได้เจอคนใหม่เขาไม่ต้องเจ็บปวด ไม่ต้องทรมาน หวาดกลัว ได้รักอย่างที่ใจต้องการ

การพักผ่อนของกลุ่มออโต้บอทก็จบลง ความวุ่นวายครั้งใหม่มาเยื้อนไซเบอร์ทรอนอีกครั้ง

ช็อคเวฟวางแผนการบางอย่าง เขามาพร้อมกับJihaxusนักวิทยาศาสตร์ผู้เป็นอาจารย์ของช็อคเวฟ อาร์ซีบอกว่าสัมผัสได้ถึงเขา ผู้ที่ทำการทดลองอาร์ซีให้กลายเป็นไซเบอร์ทรอนเนี่ยนหญิง เธอฆ่าเขาครั้งแล้วครั้งเล่าแต่เขาไม่ตายและกลับมายังไซเบอร์ทรอนอีกครั้ง แสงที่สว่างจ้าไปทั่ว พวกไดโนบอทอยากจะปะทะเต็มทนพวกเขาต้องเคลื่อนไหวได้แล้ว แต่มันอันตรายเกินไปเขายังไม่รู้ว่าสิ่งที่ช็อคเวฟกำลังทำคืออะไร แม้แต่โพร์วก็ยังอยากจะเข้าไปปะทะกับไดโนบอท การแหวกของพื้นดินทำให้ทุกอย่างสั่นสะเทือนไปหมด โพร์วหวังว่ามาไม่อะไรแต่ดูเหมือนว่าเขาจะผิดหวัง

“ถ้าไม่มีอะไรเกิดขึ้น....”

ไซเบอร์ทรอนสูงใหญ่เฉียดฟ้ายิ่งกว่าคอมบายเนอร์ยืนต่อหน้าพวกเขา

“อย่างน้อย ฉันก็อยากจะเห็นโพร์วเท้าเท้ายัดปากตัวเองสักครั้ง”

ไททันได้กลับมาแล้ว

บัมเบิ้ลบีได้สั่งการให้ทุกคนเฝ้าระวังไททันตนนั้น ทุกคนถกเถียงถึงการปรากฏตัวของเขา ไม่มีใครรู้ว่ามาได้อย่างไหร่แต่เขายืนแน่นิ่งไม่ทำอะไรเลย เขาต้องเคลื่อนไหวไม่อย่างนั้นคนอื่นจะเคลื่อนไหวแทน

“ดีเซ็ปดิคอน โจมตี” ซาว์ดเวฟพร้อมกลุ่มดีเซ็ปดิคอนที่เหลือกระโดดเข้ามาโจมตีเปิดฉากยิง แต่ก่อนที่จะได้บาดเจ็บกันตายไปข้างหนึ่ง ราเวดได้กลิ่นอะไรบางอย่างและบอกสายเกินไปแล้ว นั่นทำให้พวกเขายอมสงบศึกชั่วคราว

สตาร์สครีม บินเข้ามาในสายตาแล้ว

หากไททันกลับมา มันจะเลือกนายของตน เป็นผู้รับใช้และผู้ถูกเลือกก็คือผู้ปกครองไซเบอร์ทรอนที่แท้จริง จะให้ไททันเลือกสตาร์สครีมไม่ได้อย่างเด็ดขาด จะให้ไซเบอร์ทรอนไปอยูในมือของสตาร์สครีมมากกว่านี้ไม่ได้ แต่มีบางอย่างผิดปกติ ไททันตนนั้นมันนิ่งไม่ขยับอะไรเลยแม้แต่น้อย

“นายลังเลอีกแล้ว! นี้เรายอมมาจับมือสงบศึกกับศัตรูเพื่องานนี้แล้วนายจะปล่อยให้สตาร์สครีมได้สิ่งที่ต้องการหรือไง!” โพร์วตะคอกด่า การกระทำการตัดสินใจเป็นที่ขัดใจโพร์วมาหลายต่อหลายครั้ง ครั้งนี้โพร์วเหลืออดกับเขาแล้ว แต่อย่างไหร่ซะโพร์วก็มีความอดทนเหลืออยู่บ้าง เขาขอแค่อย่าให้ดีเซ็ปดิคอนมาออกคำสั่งแทนก็พอ แต่นั้นทำให้ซาว์ดเวฟกับโพร์วทะเลาะกัน

แต่แล้วสตาร์สครีมเข้าไปพูดอะไรไม่รู้กับไททันตนนั้นแล้วปล่อยคลื่นบ้างอย่างออกมาทำร้ายทุกสิ่งเป็นราบหน้ากอง ทั้งดีเซ็ปดิคอนและออโต้บอทต่างบาดเจ็บแต่ก็ยังมีคนที่สภาพดียืนหยัดอยู่ ไททันปิดช่องทางการสื่อสารทั้งหมดแต่ซาว์ดเวฟมีความสามารถพิเศษ เขาได้ยินเสียงที่คนอื่นไม่ได้ยิน เขาบอกว่าได้ยินเสียงเมกะทรอนกรีดร้อง

เกิดอะไรขึ้นกับเมกะทรอน เขาไม่ได้อยู่ในห้องขังของไอคอนหรอกหรอ

ซาว์ดเวฟได้แกะรอยตามเสียงไปจนไปถึงห้องทดลองของซ็อคเวฟ ซ็อคเวฟได้จับเมกะทรอนไปทำทดลองบ้างอย่าง เกว้าทรอนออกมาจากอกของเมกะทรอน เขาไม่รู้ว่ามันเกิดอะไรขึ้น แต่ตอนนี้การมีอยู่เกว้าทรอนเลวร้ายยิ่งกว่าเมกะทรอนเสียอีก จะให้เขาออกมาจากมิติความตายไม่ได้ และสิ่งที่น่ากลัวที่สุด น่ากลัวกว่ากาว้าทรอน

โนวา ไพร์ม

ไพร์มผู้ที่อยากจะปกครองจักรวาลทุกมิติกำลังออกจากมิติความตาย เขาจะกลับมาปกครองกดขี่เหมือนอย่างที่ไซเบอร์ทรอนเคยเป็น เขาคือคนวางรากฐานของยุคทอง ยุคทองที่หลอกลวง จะให้มันเกิดขึ้นอีกไม่ได้ เรื่องน่าตกใจก็ยังคงกระโดดถล่มใส่บัมเบิ้ลบีได้อีก

“เมทัลฮอว์ก...” เขาจะตายไปแล้ว แต่เขายังยืนอยู่ ยืนอยู่ตรงหน้าบัมเบิ้ลบี เขาโกรธเกี๊ยวโทษบัมเบิ้ลบีว่าเป็นความผิดเขาที่ปล่อยให้เมทัลฮอว์กตาย และปล่อยไซเบอร์ทรอนตกอยู่ในมือของสตาร์สครีม เขาต้องรับมือกับเมทัลฮอว์กแต่โนวา ไพร์มกำลังออกจากมิติความตาย ไอเอินไฮด์เข้ามากู้สถานการณ์ได้อย่างเฉียวซิว ต่อยโนวา ไพร์มกลับไปยังมิติความตายแต่ไม่ทันสำหรับเกว้าทรอน เขาออกมาแล้ว ทุกอย่างมันยุ่งเยิงไปหมดจนไม่รู้ว่าควรจะทำอะไร เมทัลฮอว์กตกอยู่ในอำนาจบางอย่างนี้ไม่ใช่เขา ไม่ใช่เมทัลฮอว์กและซ็อคเวฟก็ทำมันให้ยุ่งเยิงกว่าเก่า

ซ็อคเวฟเรียกไททันจะกระทืบทั้งออโต้บอทและดีเซ็ปดิคอน ไททันตนนั้นตกอยู่ใต้อำนาจของซ็อคเวฟ ทำตามคำสั่งของซ็อคเวฟทุกอย่าง พวกเขาถอยทัพไม่สามารถต่อกรกับไททันได้ มันแข็งแกร่งเกินกว่าสิ่งใดๆที่จะทำอะไรได้ พวกเขาเป็นแค่มดปลวกเท่านั้น

ทุกอย่างพังพินาศไปหมด บาดเจ็บกันนับไม่ถ้วน เมกะทรอนจะอยู่ข้างพวกเขาไหม ได้โปรดอยู่ข้างเขาทีเถอะ ไม่ไหวแล้ว จะทนไม่ไหวถ้าต้องได้สู้กันอีกครั้ง

“ตอนนี้เราเหลือกันอยู่เท่าไร” บัมเบิ้ลบีพยายามสลัดเรื่องของเมกะทรอนออกไปให้หมดต้องโฟกัสกับเรื่องตอนนี้

“ตอนนี้พวกเราควรออกไปจากที่นี้ ราเวนสลบอีกแล้ว และ-และ-” ลำเบิ้ลโวยวาย แต่ทว่าสิ่งที่บัมเบิ้ลบีได้ร้องขอก็เป็นจริงเสียที

“และเราจะโศกเศร้ากับผู้ที่ล่วงลับทีหลัง ลำเบิ้ล...”

เมกะทรอนเดินอุ้มไอเอินไฮด์ออกมาจากกองเพลิงเดินตรงมายังกลุ่มของเขา

“ตอนนี้เราต้องรีบ ศัตรูมีไททันอมตะอยู่ข้างเขา ฉันหวังว่าจะมีอะไรที่ทำให้พวกเราได้เปรียบอยู่บ้าง” เมกะทรอนเดินมาคุกเข่าต่อหน้าบัมเบิ้ลบี เลนส์ฟ้าและสีแดงนั้นสบกันอีกครั้ง มันเปลี่ยนไปเขาเห็นเมกะทรอนที่รู้จักกำลังแสดงตัวตนออกมา เมกะทรอนที่เชื่อใจได้ สามารถไว้ใจได้

เขากลับมาไปแล้ว เมกะทรอนที่เขาเฝ้ามาสี่ล้านปี สี่ล้านปีแห่งความทรมาน

“บัมเบิ้ลบี ครั้งนี้นายมีแผนอะไรบ้างหรือเปล่า” แต่ก่อนที่เขาจะได้ดีใจไปได้มากกว่านั้น เงาของใครบ้างคนอยู่ข้างหลังเมกะทรอน

“เจ้า!”

“เมกะทรอน!”นั้นสายเกินไป

“ข้าจำเจ้าได้!” กาว้าทรอนฉีกเมกะทรอนออกเป็นสองท่อนอย่างง่ายดายและโยนไว้ข้างหลัง

“เจ้าได้สูญเสียหนทางการเป็นนักรบของไซเบอร์ทรอนเนี่ยนที่แท้จริงไปแล้ว เอาล่ะคนต่อไปใคร!” กาว้าทรอนลงสนามรบเป็น ฝันร้ายพอๆกับเมกะทรอนที่บ้าคลั่งในอำนาจและไททันก็โผล่มาอีกเสริมทัพอีก พวกเขาต้องหนีกลับไปตั้งหลัก แต่บัมเบิ้ลบีจะกลับไปช่วยเมกะทรอน เขายังไม่ตายกาว้าทรอนไม่ได้จงใจฆ่าเขา เมกะทรอนเป็นกุญแจสำคัญในการนำตัวโนวา ไพร์มกลับมา พวกนั้นไม่ปล่อยให้เขาตายแน่นอน เขาสะกดรอยตามกาว้าทรอนไปยังฐาน อย่าลืมไปว่าเขาเป็นหน่วยสอดแนมที่จับตัวได้ยาก

เมกะทรอนช่วยปกป้องเขามาเยอะแล้ว มันถึงเวลาที่บัมเบิ้ลบีเป็นฝ่ายช่วยเมกะทรอน

“เร็วเจ้าแมลง ข้าไม่อยากปล่อยให้สองคนนั้นอยู่เดี่ยวดายนานนัก” กาว้าทรอนออกคำสั่งวาร์ปปิเนเตอร์ แบกร่างคนละครึ่งของเมกะทรอน

“เจ้าไม่เชื่อร์ใจวาร์ปปิเนเตอร์ แม้แต่ช็อคเวฟ เขาเชื่อร์ใจใครบ้าง” นี้ละเป็นโอกาสแล้วที่นี้ไม่ใครอยู่นอกจากกาว้าทรอนและวาร์ปปิเนอร์เตอร์

“นายเชื่อใจปืนของฉันได้เลย ฉันมาเอาตัวเมกะทรอนคืนและเบื่อที่จะไม่ได้ในสิ่งที่ต้องการแล้ว เอาเขาคืนมา**และออกไปให้พ้น**” บัมเบิ้ลบีกดเสียงต่ำ เน้นให้ชัดเจนแต่นั่นไม่ได้ทำให้กาว้าทรอนกลัวเลยแม้แต่น้อย เขารู้ตัวดี คงรู้สึกเหมือนโดนเด็กขู่เอาของเล่นแน่นอน เขาถึงได้หัวเราะขบขันออกมา

พุ่งเข้าพูดพล่ามทำเป็นเรื่องเล่นๆ ซึ่งนั่นคือความจริงเขาไม่มีวันเทียบกับฝีมือกับกาว้าทรอนได้ โดนกระทืบเล่น ถูกดูถูกเหยียดหยาม

“กี่ล้านปีแล้วละที่เจ้าต่อสู้ สี่หรอมันก็แค่การต่อสู้ที่เล็กน้อยสำหรับกาว้าทรอน และศัตรูที่แข็งแกร่งอย่างเมกะทรอน ของเจ้า เขาล้มลงทันทีที่ฉันแตะเขา ข้ากำลังคิดว่าเจ้าจะกลัวข้าอย่างที่เขากลัว...” เมื่อกาว้าทรอนหันไปหาเมกะทรอน เขาไม่อยู่แล้ว

“อยู่ไหน...”

“ทางนี้” เมกะทรอนโผล่หัวออกมามือข้างหนึ่งยันหัวของวาร์ปปิเนอร์เตอร์จมดิน อีกข้างที่มีฟิวชั่นเคนอน เล็งไปทางกาว้าทรอนและยิงเขาทิ้งจนสลบไป นั่นทำให้บัมเบิ้ลบีหลุดออกจากจับกุมของกาว้าทรอน

“เราต้องรีบแล้ว ฉันกังวลว่ามันรั้งเขาได้ไม่ได้นาน” บัมเบิ้ลบีไม่คาดคิดว่าแม้เหลือแต่ครึ่งตัวเขาก็พยายามจัดการตัวเองได้ กลายเป็นตัวถ่วงไปเสียเอง

“เมกะทรอน ได้ยังไง...”

“รอยถลอกพวกนี้หรอ? ฉันเจอแย่มากกว่านี้อีก หยิบขาฉันไปรีบออกจากไปจากที่นี้เถอะ”

_ไซเบอร์ทรอนต้องการพวกเรา_

“ตลอดระยะที่ผ่านมานายยังเชื่อฉันอยู่อีกหรือ” เมกะทรอนที่ถูกบัมเบิ้ลบีอุ้มลากขาอีกข้างถามขึ้นมาระหว่างทาง

“ตอนนี้ฉันต้องการคนช่วยให้ได้มากที่สุด” บัมเบิ้ลบีตอบไปตามความจริงบางส่วน แต่ก็ไม่ควรเอาความรู้สึกส่วนตัวมาใช้ตอนนี้

“หรอ... ตอนนั้นที่ฉันจับนายไป ตอนนั้นนายบอกรักฉันจริงๆ หรือแค่บอกเอาตัวรอด” ทำไมต้องถามเอาตอนนี้ รักงั้นหรือ ไม่รู้สิ ไม่รู้ว่าตัวเองยังรักเขาอยู่หรือเปล่า ไม่รู้ว่าเมกะทรอนจะรู้สึกอย่างไหร

“เรื่องนั้นฉันจะตอบเมื่อทุกอย่างมันจบลง เราต้องโฟกัสเรื่องนี้ก่อน เราจะรอดเราจะชนะ” สุดท้ายแล้วเขาก็หลีกเลี่ยงที่จะตอบคำถามนั้น ได้โปรดอย่าให้ความหวัง

“นายมาไกลจนฉันจำแทบวันแรกที่เจอนายไม่ได้” และอะไรกันที่ทำให้บัมเบิ้ลบีเปลี่ยนไป

_ก็นายไงล่ะ_

บัมเบิ้ลบีแปลงเป็นรถเมื่อเป็นทางราบแบกเมกะทรอนไว้บนหลังคา เมกะทรอนรู้เกี่ยวกับไททัน มันได้ตายไปนานแล้วแต่ช็อดเวฟได้รวบรวมทำวิจัยจะได้หินที่มีความสามารถในการควบคุมชีวิตและความตายได้ ไททันตนนั้นคือความว่างเปล่า มันไม่มีชีวิตมันฆ่าไม่ตาย พวกเขาไปถึงเมืองที่ไททันบุกทำลายทุกอย่างราบเป็นหน้ากองไม่อะไรหยุดมันได้ ต่อให้ซาว์ดเวและโพร์วร่วมมือกันทุกอย่างก็เปล่าเมื่อศัตรูตรงหน้านั่นคือไททันอมตะ

แต่เมกะทรอนนั่นมีแผน

บัมเบิ้ลบีพยายามเข้าไปรวมวงกลุ่มของเขาที่พยายามยิงหรือทำอะไรก็ได้ทำให้ไททันตนั้นหยุดเคลื่อนไหว แต่เมกะทรอนบอกให้รอที่ไม่รู้จะรอเพื่ออะไรจนเกิดการระเบิดทำให้กลุ่มถึงจึดสิ้นหวัง

“โอเค ออกไปได้” และเขาก็รู้แล้วว่าทำไมเมกะทรอนบอกให้เขารอ ทั้งโพร์วและซาว์ดเวฟต้องการปาฏิหาริย์นั่นเป็นตัวเลือกเดียว

“ฉันถูกขนานนามมาหลากหลายชื่อ...แต่ไม่เคยเป็นสิ่งนั้น และไม่ใช่โดยพวกออโต้บอทแน่นอน” บัมเบิ้ลบีที่แบกเมกะทรอนยืนบนเนินให้ทุกคนเห็นได้ชัดเจน บัมเบิ้ลบีได้แต่แอบลอบถอดหายใจกลองเลนส์

“เขาให้ฉันยืนรออยู่ตรงนั้นประมาณ20วินาทีเพื่อการปรากฏตัวอันน่าทึ่งของเขา” บัมเบิ้ลบีเหลืออดที่จะพูดแซะเล็กน้อย โพร์วไม่เชื่อในตัวเมกะทรอน เขาพยายามฆ่าเขาแต่ว่ามันยังไม่ถึงเวลา แต่แผนของเขาคือการถอยทัพออกมา ปล่อยไซเบอร์ทรอนลุกเป็นไฟไปก่อน และเลือกกองทัพที่เหลือของเขามาช่วย

_นั่นหรือแผนของนาย นั่นมันแผนจะครองไซเบอร์ทรอนชัดๆ ในหัวนายมาแค่นี้หรือเมกะทรอน_

“ไม่...”

“บัมเบิ้ลบี ฉันเข้าใจว่านายยังไม่เชื่อใจฉัน แต่ฉันนำทัพเพื่อเสรีภาพมาเป็นล้าน-“

“ไม่ นั่นไม่ใช่สิ่งที่นายนำแม้แต่น้อย นายเป็นแก็งแห่งการทำลายล้าง ทำลายไปทั่วอวกาศจนกลายเป็นพวกฆ่าเมื่อก็ตามที่นายต้องการ และเลยการหยุดไททันตนนั้นด้วยแผนของนายคือการเปิดทางให้นายได้ไซเบอร์ทรอน และเราจะไม่ทำแบบนั้น”

_ฉันไม่ใช่เด็กน้อยที่ไร้เดียงสาอีกต่อไปแล้ว เมกะทรอน_

“เมื่อฉันได้ขึ้นมาเป็นผู้นำ ฉันเริ่มจากความมืดมิดแลฉันะปล่อยให้มันกลืนกินฉัน มองไปยังสงครามที่ไม่มีวันจบลง เพื่อนล้มตายจาก โลกของพวกเราถูกทำลาย แต่สิ่งที่ฉันควรเห็นคือความสำเร็จของพวกเรา เราไม่ยอมแพ้และจะไม่ให้ไซเบอร์ทรนอตกไปอยู่ในมือใครอีก เราได้ยืนยันจุดที่มีค่าต่อเรา การเสียสละของเราจะไม่สูญเปล่า เราจะต่อกรกับช็อคเวฟและสัตว์ประลาดของเขาด้วยกัน...” แสงสีเขียววูบปรากฏขึ้นมา ยานอวกาศสีขาวลำใหญ่ทะลุออกมาพร้อมมือและร่างกายขนาดยักษ์ ความหวังของพวกเขามาถึงยังไซเบอร์ทรอนแล้ว

“และครั้งนี้ คนดีจะเป็นฝ่ายได้รับชัยชนะ”

ไททันเมโทแพต บัมเบิ้ลบีจำหน้าใบนั้นได้เป็นอย่างดีและเขาคือความหวังของพวกเรา และยานสีขาวลำนั้นเขาจำได้ดี มันระเบิดขณะที่กำลังจะกระโดดข้ามมิติคลวอตั้ม เขาคิดว่าไม่รอดแล้วเสียอีก

นั่นทำให้กลุ่มของเขาที่เหลือมุ่งหน้าไปยังยานลอส ไลด์ พวกเขายังมีชีวิตอยู่ดีแม้จะตกใจที่เขาโผล่มาพร้อมเมกะทรอนที่ตัวขาดครึ่ง และโรดิมัสหายไปพร้อมกับโอไรออนที่ติดอยู่ในมิติความตาย เมโทแพตก็ไม่สมบูรณ์นักเขาเริ่มเป็นฝ่ายเสียเปรียบ ที่พวกเขาเจอกับเมโทแพตได้นั่นเป็นเพราะพวกเขาได้แกะรอยจากชิ้นส่วนของเขา

“ชิ้นส่วนนั้นยังอยู่ข้างในหรือเปล่า”จู่ๆเมกะทรอนก็ถามขึ้นมา และต้องการให้บัมเบิ้ลบีพาเข้าไป พวกเขาไม่ถ้าเลือกตอนใครคิดอะไรออกก็ต้องตามก่อน

“ชิ้นส่วนของไททัน เป็นสิ่งที่ฉันตามหามาตลอด” แค่ชิ้นส่วนนิ้วโป้งของเขาก็ใหญ่กว่าพวกเขา และแค่ชิ้นส่วนนี้ก็อาจทำให้เมโทแพตพลิกกลับมาชนะได้แต่ปัญหาคือเขาจะเอาไปให้เขาได้อย่างไหร่ในเมื่อมันใหญ่จนพวกเขาไม่มีทางแบกมันไปให้ได้แต่แน่นอน ครั้งนี้เมกะทรอนเคยหลอมรวมกับหินที่สิบสามแต่ไม่ใช่แค่นั้น เขาเคยเอาเทคโนโลยีสะพานอวกาศมาใส่กับตัวเองด้วยแต่ไม่เสถียรนัก

“ไม่ใช่ว่านายจะวาร์ปไปที่ลูน่าสองและให้พวกเราโดนนีโครไททันจัดการและค่อยกลับมาทีหลังนะ” แค่ชิ้นส่วนที่เล็กน้อยของไททันมันก็มีอนุภาคและเทคโนโลยีค่อนข้างมาก

“นายเชื่อฉันหรือเปล่า”

“แล้วนายคิดว่าฉันเชื่อนายได้ขนาดไหนละ” เมกะทรอนยิ้มมุมแกเอื้อมมือเข้าจับท้ายทอและดึงเข้ามา แตะริมฝีปากบนหน้ากากของเขา ตรงจุดที่น่าจะเป็นริมฝีปาก

มันเกิดอะไรขึ้นไม่รู้ เขาไม่สามารถสั่งการร่างกายได้อีกนิ่งค้างอยู่อย่างนั้นแล้วเมกะทรอนก็ถอยออกมาและวาร์ปหายไปโดยไม่พาบัมเบิ้ลบีไปด้วย

นั่นมันเกิดอะไรขึ้น...

ทำไมทั้งๆที่กำลังจะตัดใจจากเมกะทรอน แต่ทำไมเมกะทรอนจะต้องมามอบความหวังให้เขาด้วย เพราะแบบนี้ไงถึงได้ไม่เคยตัดใจจากเขาได้สักที เพราะอะไร ทำไมต้องรั้งเขาไว้ด้วย แม้จะตั้งใจหรือไม่ก็ตาม

บัมเบิ้ลบีออกจากยานไปรวมกลุ่มกับตนอื่นๆที่หนีจากการถูกลูกหลงของการปะทะกันระหว่างไททันสองตน แม้เมื่อพวกเขารู้ว่าเมกะทรอนเอาชิ้นส่วนแล้วหายไปไหนไม่รู้ เขาได้แต่เชื่อมั่นว่าเมกะทรอนจะทำในสิ่งที่ถูกต้อง ถ้าเมกะทรอนทำลายความหวังเขาอีก ความหวังต่อๆไปจะไม่มีค่าอีกแล้ว

และในที่สุดเมกะทรอนก็ในสิ่งที่ถูกต้อง

เมโทแพตได้รับชิ้นส่วนที่หายไปของตน ทำลายนีโครไททันได้สำเร็จและเจอเมกะทรอนนอนจมอยู่ในซากที่นีโครไททัน

“นายพูดถูกบัมเบิ้ลบี ฝ่ายดีได้รับชัยชนะ”

บัมเบิ้ลบีได้ส่งตัวเมกะทรอนไปให้แร็ทเช็ทรักษา ในฐานะที่เขาได้ผู้กอบกู้ไซเบอร์ทรอน พวกเขาหยุดแผนการของช็อคเวฟได้แต่ว่า ช็อคเวฟยังลอยนวลอยู่ข้างนอกนั่น พวกเขาต้องไปตามจับไม่ให้ทำอะไรบ้าๆอีก แต่ตอนนี้พวกเขาต้องเฉลิมฉลองกันเสียก่อน

แร็ทเช็ทคอมลิ้งมาบอกว่าซ่อมแซมเมกะทรอนเสร็จแล้ว และต้องการที่จะคุยกับบัมเบิ้ลบี แน่นอนว่าบัมเบิ้ลบีก็ต้องการเช่นกัน อยากจะคุยกันให้รู้เรื่องว่าตอนนี้พวกเขาเป็นอะไรกัน เพื่อน ศัตรู คนรู้จัก คนแปลกหน้าหรืออะไรกันแน่ ไม่เคยทำให้มันชัดเจนเลย

“ฉันนึกว่านายจะไม่มา” เมกะทรอนนอนอยู่ในห้องพยาบาลของแร็ทเช็ท สภาพเขาดูไม่จืดแต่ก็ดูดีกว่าก่อนที่จะได้รับการซ่อมแซม

“ทำไมฉันต้องปฏิเสธคำขอของคนที่กอบกู้ไซเบอร์ทรอนล่ะ” บัมเบิ้ลบีประชด

“ฉันแค่ทำตามที่นายต้องการ ทำในสิ่งที่ถูกต้อง นายร้องขอฉันมาเป็นล้านๆปี”

“ฉันอยากรู้พวกเราเป็นอะไรกันแน่”

“มันก็ขึ้นอยู่กับคำตอบของนาย คำถามนั้นแค่ตอบมันออกมา แล้วความสัมพันธ์ของเราก็จะชัดเจนเอง”

“ก่อนหน้านั้นทำไมถึงทำแบบนั้น” จูบนั่นที่มีหน้ากากกั้นพวกเขาระหว่างกัน

“มันเป็นสิ่งที่ฉันอยากทำมาตั้งเนินนาน แต่ไม่โอกาสเพราะอุดมคติของฉัน”

“อย่าให้ความหวังฉัน ฉันพอแล้ว” ใช่พอแล้ว ให้มันจบแค่นี้เถอะ เป็นความหวังที่ไม่มีวันเป็นจริงต่อไปเถอะ เลิกยุ่งกับเขา เลิกรั้งเขา

“บัมเบิ้ลบี ฉันขอโทษกับทุกๆสิ่ง ทุกๆอย่างฉันรู้ว่าฉันไม่ควรได้รับการอภัยแต่ช่วยกลับมาหาฉันได้ไหม กลับมาอยู่เคียงข้างอย่างแต่ก่อนได้ไหม” คำขอโทษอ้อนวอนรั้งเขาไว้ คำขอโทษที่รอมันนับสี่ล้าน สี่ล้านแห่งการรอคอยแม้ตอนแรกจะบอกว่าจะให้อภัยแต่บอกว่าขอโทษแต่ตอนนี้เขาทำไม่ได้แล้ว ไม่รู้ว่านี้คือคำพูดหลอกลวงหรือคำพูดจริงใจของเขากันแน่ เขาแยกมันออกแล้ว

“อย่าโกหกผม อย่าโกหก อย่าให้ความหวังผม คุณก็รู้ว่าผมรู้สึกยังไงกับคุณ”

_อย่าเล่นกับความรู้สึกผม_

บัมเบิ้ลบีไม่กล้าแม้แต่มองหน้าเมกะทรอน ก้มหน้ายกมือมากุมศีรษะ ทุกอย่างมันตีกันไปหมดนี้การโกหก หรือการสิ้นสุดการรอคอย ดีใจ หวาดระแวง

“ฉันไม่ได้โกหก บี มองฉัน มองฉัน นี่ฉันเอง” เมกะทรอนลุกขึ้นมานั่ง โอบกอดบัมเบิ้ลบีที่สั่นสะท้านไปทั่วร่าง เขากำลังสับสน มือใหญ่ของเมกะทรอนจับแขนทั้งสองข้างของบัมเบิ้ลบี ดึงมันออก เชยคางขึ้นมา

“เด็กน้อย นี้ฉันเอง ฉันอยู่นี้แล้วไม่ต้องกลัว นี้ไม่ใช่เรื่องโกหก ไม่ใช่ฝัน” เลนส์สีแดงมองลงมา เป็นแววแบบเดิมที่เคยมองเมื่อครั้งอยู่ที่เคออน บัมเบิ้ลบีไม่มีแม้แต่แรงที่จะยืนด้วยขาของตัวเองจนเมกะทรอนประคองเขาขึ้นนั่งบนตักของเขา

นี้คือเมกะทรอนใช่ไหม เมกะทรอนที่เขารักใช่ไหม

ไม่รู้เมื่อไรที่หน้ากากของเขาหลุดออกไป ริมฝีปากถูกครอบครองโดยเมกะทรอน มันทำให้ใจเขาอ่อนยวบกำแพงที่ปิดกั้นเมกะทรอนออกไปพังทลาย ตกอยู่ในห้วงสัมผัสที่โหยหา ตอบรับคำเชิญที่อาจเป็นเรื่องหลอกลวง รู้ทั้งรู้ว่าเขาอาจจะเจ็บปวดในภายหลังแต่ก็เลือกที่เดินเข้าไปอย่างไม่ลังเล

แค่ช่วงเวลาอันแสนสั้นนี้ ต้องรอคอยอย่างยาวนาน

แต่แผนการของช็อคเวฟยังไม่จบ

กองทัพของเขาลุกขึ้นมาอีกครั้ง สัญญาณเตือนนั้นดังไปทั่งยานลอส ไลด์นั่นทำให้บัมเบิ้ลบีและเมกะทรอนผละออกจากกัน เมกะทรอนยังฟื้นสภาพได้ไม่ดีนักและบัมเบิ้ลบีก็ไม่มีเวลาที่จะมารอเมกะทรอน รีบวิ่งออกไปโดยที่ไม่พูดอะไรอีกเลย

กองทัพที่เหลือของช็อคเวฟมีเยอะเกินกว่าที่พวกเขาทั้งหมดจะรับไหว พวกเขาต้องหนีออกไปจากไซเบอร์ทรอนก่อนแต่ว่าพรีเชฟเตอร์กลับบอกว่าถ้าหนีไปตอนนี้ จักรวาลทั้งหมดจะล่มสลายด้วยฝีมือของช็อคเวฟ ไม่รู้ว่าเขาทำได้อย่างไหร่แต่มันกำลังเกิดขึ้น ต้องผ่านกองทัพช็อคเวฟไปเท่านั้น พวกเขาหนีไม่ได้

เมโทแพตได้ลุกขึ้นจัดการถ่วงเวลาให้พวกเขานำยานลอสไลด์ไปลงจอดให้ใกล้เมืองคริสตัล ฐานที่มั่นของช็อคเวฟให้ได้มากที่สุด เขาต้องร่วมมือกับเมกะทรอนอีกครั้ง พยายามทำเป็นเหตุการณ์ที่เกิดขึ้นในห้องพยาบาลนั้นไม่เกิดขึ้น ยิงมุกกลบเกลื่อน ไม่แน่ใจว่าได้ผลหรือเปล่า เพราะว่าความสดใสร่าเริงที่มีเหลืออยู่ในตัวเขามันช่างน้อยนิดหรือเกิน

สตาร์สครีมโผล่หัวออกมาช่วยพวกเขาพร้อมกับเมทัลฮอว์กและวาร์ปปิเนเตอร์ เมทัลฮอว์กสติกลับมาแล้ว บัมเบิ้ลบีมีเรื่องที่จะพูดคุยกับเขาอีกมากแต่ว่านี้ไม่ใช่เวลา และเมทัลฮอว์กได้บอกฐานที่อยู่ของช็อคเวฟ

สกายวาร์ปจะพาวาร์ปพวกเขาเข้าไปในฐานทีเดียวทั้งหมด โพร์วรวมร่างกับคอนสตักดิคอนสู้กับมอสสตักดิคอน แต่นั่นก็ไม่สามารถทำให้สกายวาร์ปพาทุกคนไปได้หมดอยู่ดี สุดท้ายซาว์ดเวฟและพวกของเขาออกไปจัดการกับพวกกองทัพของช็อคเวฟ นั่นทำให้สกายวาร์ปพาไปยังฐานของช็อคเวฟได้

และแน่นอนว่าก็ยังมีคนเฝ้าอยู่ในฐาน

นั่นทำให้กลุ่มของเขาแตกไปสามกลุ่ม อันตร้า เมกมัสจัดการกับคนเฝ้าฐาน สตาร์สครีมไปจัดการกับ Jhiaxus และบัมเบิ้ลบีกับเมกะทรอนไปจัดการกับช็อคเวฟกันสองตนเท่านั้น ไม่มีบทสนทนาใดๆเกิดขึ้นระหว่างพวกเขา นั้นดีแล้วต้องจดจ้องอยู่เรื่องของช็อคเวฟ

“ช็อคเวฟ! โผล่หัวของแกออกมาสะดีๆ!!” เมกะทรอนตะโกนลั่นเมื่อมาถึงห้องทดลองของช็อคเวฟ เดทวินพยายามเขามาหยุดพวกเขาและเมกะทรอนก็ยิงปืนใหญ่ที่แขนของเขาโดยทันทีที่เจอหน้า เขายังไม่ได้ทำอะไรเลย

อีกแล้ว เมกะทรอนคนนั้นอีกแล้ว

เมกะทรอนหันไปยังกาว้าทรอนที่นอนกองกับพื้นมีสติเหลืออยู่บ้างนั่นทำให้เขาลั่นไปสะชากคอกาว้าทรอนแทน กระชากไม่เกรงกลัวกับนักรบผู้ยิ่งใหญ่เคียงข้างเชต้า ไพร์ม

“ช็อคเวฟ มันอยู่ไหน”

“เขาทรยศข้า เจ้าอยากทำอะไรก็ทำข้าจะไม่หยุดเจ้า” กาว้าทรอนสิ้นท่า เขาไม่มีแรงที่จะสู้กับเมกะทรอนไม่รู้ว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้นกับเขา แทนที่เมกะทรอนควรจะปล่อยเขาไป กลับทุ่มเขาลงพื้นและเล็งปืนใหญ่ไปทางกาว้าทรอน

“จะไม่หยุด หรือทำไม่ได้”

“พอแล้วเมกะทรอน เขายอมแพ้แล้ว ปล่อยเขาไป” พอแล้ว ทำไมต้องฆ่ากันเองด้วย เหลือกันอยู่น้อยนิดอยู่แล้วทำไมต้องถึงขนาดนั้นด้วย

“แต่เขากระชากฉันเป็นสองท่อน”

“ในทางกลับกันนายจะเอาคืนโดยการฆ่าเขางั้นหรือ นั้นหรือโลกของนาย” _หรือบางทีเขาอาจหลงผิดจริงๆก็ได้_

“นายใฝ่ฝันที่จะใช้ชีวิตนอกเหมืองเอนนาจอนมาโดยตลอด และนี้คือสิ่งที่นายต้องการ? เป็นเขาที่คิดแค่ฆ่ากับไม่ฆ่าเท่านั้นหรอ”

“แต่เขาเป็นศัตรูของนาย ก็เหมือนๆกับฉัน” เมกะทรอนก็ยังคงไม่ลดปืนใหญ่ของเขาลง

“จะดี เลว เพื่อนหรือศัตรูพวกเขาก็เป็นเหมือนๆกันหมด ฉันได้เรียนรู้ตั้งแต่เมทัลฮอว์กและคนอื่นกลับมา โลกน่ะมันซับซ้อนมากกว่านั้น ละนายก็เหมือนกัน ปล่อยเขาไปเถอะ”

_ถ้าคนเราทำผิดเราก็ควรตักเตือนกัน_

คำพูดที่บัมเบิ้ลบีเคยพูดมาเนินนานนั้นย้อนกลับมา รักเมกะทรอนอยากให้เขาอยู่ในทางที่ถูกต้อง อยากนำผ่าเขามาอยู่ด้วยกัน อยากอยู่ด้วยกันอีกครั้ง เมกะทรอนค่อยๆลดปืนใหญ่ของเขาลง นั้นทำให้ความดีใจผุดเข้ามายังในใจของเขาอย่างฉุดไม่อยู่

ขอบคุณ ขอบคุณที่รับฟัง

“เห็นไหม พวกเรารวมกันแข็งแกร่งกว่าแตกแยก”

นั่นคือคำพูดสุดท้าย รู้สึกได้ถึงความเจ็บแสบ ความร้อนวิ่งไปทั่วอกและทุกอย่างก็ดับลง

ครั้งนี้คือของจริง ไม่มีแล้ว

ลำแสงสว่างจ้างแค่ชั่วพริบตา เสียงระเบิดขึ้นข้างกาย ชิ้นส่วนสีเหลืองนั้นหลุดออกตามแรงดันของระเบิด ร่างของบัมเบิ้ลบีลุกท่วมไปด้วยควันไฟและล้มลงไป นั้นทำให้เขาเห็นช็อคเวฟ เมคที่ตนต้องหยุดยั้ง แต่เมกะทรอนกลับให้ความสนใจกับร่างมินิบอทสีเหลืองนั้นมากกว่า

มินิบอทสีเหลืองเขาแอบรักมาโดยตลอด

แม้ว่าตอนนั้นจะพยายามตัดใจจากบัมเบิ้ลบีแต่ว่าเขาทำไม่ได้ มันไม่ง่ายอย่างที่เขาพยายามปลอบใจตัวเอง คิดถึงรอยยิ้มโง่ๆนั้น บทสนทนาที่มีแต่บัมเบิ้ลบีเป็นคนพูดเป็นส่วนใหญ่ ความไร้เดียงสา ทุกๆอย่างเกี่ยวกับบัมเบิ้ลบี ยิ่งพยายามตัดจากมันก็ทำให้เขาคิดถึงมันมากเท่านั้น

ทำไมคนที่ควรลงไปนอนไม่ใช่เมกะทรอน ทำไมต้องเป็นบัมเบิ้ลบี คนที่สมควรโดนมันควรจะเป็นเขามิใช่หรือ บัมเบิ้ลบีพยายามาอย่างหนักเพื่อที่จะปกป้องผู้คน ต้องตัวเขากลับโหยถึงอำนาจโดยไม่รู้ตัว ฆ่าล้างผู้คนมาทั้งมากมาย เขากำลังจะกลับใจเลิกทำในสิ่งที่กำลังจะทำ ทำไมต้องพรากบัมเบิ้ลบีไปด้วย ขอแค่เขาอยู่เคียงข้างด้วยกันอีกครั้งไม่ได้หรือ ขอแค่นั้นที่เหลือจะเป็นอะไรก็ได้ เมกะทรอนได้แต่ประคองร่างที่ไร้ชีวิตของบัมเบิ้ลบี อกเป็นรูใหญ่เห็นระบบภายในที่พังเสียหายไปหมด ทำไมต้องเป็นเขา

ทำไม ทำไม ทำไม ทำไม

ความโกรธที่ทะลุขึ้นมาก็เอาไปลงกับช็อคเวฟ บุคคลที่บังอาจยิงบัมเบิ้ลบีดับต่อหน้าต่อตาเมกะทรอน มันไม่อาจทำให้ความโกรธในใจเขาลดลงได้เลยแม่งแต่น้อย ครั้งแรกที่เสียบัมเบิ้ลบีไปเขาก็รู้ว่าตัวเขาว่ารักบัมเบิ้ลบี

ครั้งนี้เขาจะได้รู้อะไรอีกบ้าง

เมกะทรอนถูกกาว้าทรอนเข้ามาแทรกแซงการต่อสู้เล็กน้อยแต่นั้นทำให้เขากำลังเสียท่าให้กับช็อคเวฟจนเกือบได้รีเช็ทจักรวาลทั้งหมดถ้าไม่มีออฟติมัสโผล่ออกมา

ทำไมไม่มาให้เร็วกว่านี้

นั้นทำให้เขามีเวลาได้ทบทวนตัวเอง แค่เห็นร่างที่นิ่งสนิทของบัมเบิ้ลบี ความทรงจำเก่าในเมืองเคออนก็ไหลเข้ามาเป็นฉากราวกับได้กลับไปอยู่ตรงนั้น นั้นทำให้เขารู้สึกมีชีวิต รู้จักกับความสุขทั้งๆที่คิดว่าสิ่งนั้นจะไม่มีวันเกิดขึ้นกับตัวเขา แต่บัมเบิ้ลบีสามารถมอบมันให้เขาได้ โดยที่เขาพึ่งจะมารู้ตัว มารู้ตัวตอนที่เขาทำลายมันทิ้งไปจนแทบไม่เหลือ

แต่สิ่งหนึ่งที่ยังเหมือนเดิมไม่เคยเปลี่ยนคืออยากให้เขาทำในสิ่งที่ถูกต้อง อยากปกป้องผู้คน

ออฟติมัสไม่สามารถโน้มน้าวให้ช็อคเวฟหยุดแผนการของเขาได้ จักรวาลกำลังหมุนกลับไปยังจุดเริ่มต้น ทุกอย่างจะถูกรีเช็ทใหม่ โดยที่มีช็อคเวฟเป็นผู้กุมดวงชะตาทั้งหมด เรื่องของพวกเขาจะเกิดขึ้นอีกหรือไม่ก็ขึ้นอยู่กับดุลพินิจของเขา และแน่นอนว่าช็อคเวฟคงไม่ให้เมกะทรอนเกิดขึ้นมา

ตราออโต้บอทที่อยู่บนอกของบัมเบิ้ลบี มันคือสิ่งที่บัมเบิ้ลบีติดไว้ตลิดสี่ล้านปีที่ผ่านมา มันมีความหมายต่อบัมเบิ้ลบีไม่ว่าจะทำให้บัมเบิ้ลบีเข้าร่วมกับเขาเท่าไร บัมเบิ้ลบีก็เลือกที่จะอยู่เคียงข้างออโต้บอท

ในเมื่อเขาไม่สามารถทำให้บัมเบิ้ลบีมาอยู่เคียงข้างได้ เขาก็จะไปอยู่เคียงข้างต่อให้จะไม่มีบัมเบิ้ลบีแล้วก็ตาม

เมกะทรอนคว้าตราออโต้บอทออกมาจากอกอย่างระมัดระวังไม่ให้ร่างของบัมเบิ้ลบีเสียหายไปมากกว่านี้ ประคองมันเอาไว้ลูบเช็ดคราบสกปรกออกแนบริมฝีปากขอให้โชคดีมายังตัวเขา ขอพลังให้พวกเขาผ่านเหตุการณ์นี้ไปเถอะ ออฟติมัสอยากจะบอกแก่ช็อคเวฟว่าผู้คนสามารถเปลี่ยนกันได้แต่ว่าแต่ก็พูดมันไม่มีน้ำหนักมากพอ ตัดสินใจแล้ว

ตัดสินที่จะอยู่ข้างที่บัมเบิ้ลบียึดมั่นและจงรักภักดีมาโดยตลอดแม้ว่าเขาจะไม่อยู่ที่นี้อีกแล้ว

ช็อดเวฟหลุดสูญเสียการควบคุมตัวเอง ไม่ ควรจะเรียกว่าได้รับการควบคุมกลับมาถึงจะจะถูกต้อง หลุดออกจากการวบคุมของ Shadowplay การผ่าตัดสมองที่ทำให้เขาเปลี่ยนนี้คือตัวตนที่แท้จริง ไม่มีอีกว่าช็อดเวฟผู้ที่อิงแต่แค่เหตุผลและตรรกะ เป็นช็อคเวฟที่ควรจะเป็น

เขาได้ขอร้องต่อออฟติมัส เพื่อนเก่าของเขาให้ช่วยฆ่าเพื่อทุกสิ่งทุกอย่าง นั้นคือคำขอทุกท้ายในสถานะเพื่อน

“ฉันสัญญาเชเนเตอร์ช็อคเวฟ ฉันสัญญาว่าจะจดจำคุณอย่างที่คุณเป็น”

ทั้งปืนของออฟติมัสและปืนใหญ่ของเมกะทรอนต่างยิงออกมาพร้อมกันที่อกของช็อคเวฟ

มันไม่จบที่ระเบิดแตกออกมาเป็นเสี่ยงๆ มันเกิดเป็นหลุมดำที่กำลังกลืนกินทุกอย่างออกมาเป็นวงกว้าง ไม่แน่ใจว่าจะขยายใหญ่ไปขนาดไหนแต่ว่าพวกเขาต้องหนีออกมาก่อน เมกะทรอนไม่ลังเลที่จะคว้าร่างของบัมเบิ้ลบีไปด้วย ต้องให้มันเจ็บที่อกทุกครั้งที่เห็นมันเป็นสิ่งสุดท้ายที่เหลืออยู่ ร่างกายที่ได้รับการอัปเกรดเพื่อรองรับสำหรับสงครามของบัมเบิ้ลบีทำให้เขาตัวหนักขึ้นกว่าเดิม ไม่รำบากเหนืออกว่าแรงแต่ถ้าให้วิ่งไปด้วยอาจไม่ทัน

“ช่วยฉันพาบัมเบิ้ลบี- ” ไพร์มเป็นคนที่ไม่ทิ้งเพื่อนของตัวเองไว้ข้างหลังแต่ว่า สิ่งออกจากปากนั้นเป็นคำพูดที่ไม่น่าออกมา

“ไม่มีเวลาแล้ว วิ่ง!” นั่นก็ถูกของไพร์ม แต่ร่างกายกลับปล่อยร่างของบัมเบิ้ลบีไปเร็วกว่าความคิดของตัวเอง เร็วกว่าทุกสิ่ง มันตอบสนองไปเอง วิ่งออกไปและในช่วงสุดท้ายที่หลุมดำกำลังกลืนกินร่างสีเหลืองที่เฝ้าโหยหา เมกะทรอนหันไปมองร่างนั้นเป็นครั้งสุดท้าย ครั้งสุดท้ายที่จะได้เห็นบัมเบิ้ลบีผู้ที่มอบชีวิตให้

**ลาก่อน บัมเบิ้ลบี ลาก่อนเด็กน้อยของฉัน**

ต้องเดินหน้าต่อไปข้างหน้าต่อให้มันจะเจ็บปวดทรมานมากขนาดไหน รู้ทั้งรู้ว่าไม่อาจเดินหน้าออกไปจากบัมเบิ้ลบีได้ แต่มันคงจะเจ็บปวดทรมานน้อยลง ที่พยายามฆ่าบัมเบิ้ลบีเป็นเพราะอย่างจะตัดความรู้สึกติดว่าหากหายไปก็จะได้เลิกคิดถึง คิดว่าเขาคงจะตายด้วยน้ำมือของใครซักคนก็ยังดี แต่ไม่ เขารอดมาตลอดจนนั้นทำให้เขาตัดสินใจลงมือจัดการด้วยตัวเอง วางแผนจับแยกออกมาแต่ก็แอบหวังว่าบัมเบิ้ลบีจะเปลี่ยนมาอยู่ข้างเขาเหมือนอย่างเคย ความอ่อนโยน ความดีใจของบัมเบิ้ลบีอาจสงสารเขาบางแต่นั้นทำให้เขาลืมคิดไปว่า ความจงรักภักดีของบัมเบิ้ลบีที่มีต่อออโต้บอทนั้นมีมากกว่า และอีกทั้งเขาเคยฆ่าบัมเบิ้ลบีได้สำเร็จถึงแม้นั้นเป็นคำสั่งที่เจ็บเหมือนโดนฆ่าเสียเอง ไม่แปลกที่จะโกรธ ไม่แปลกที่จะไม่สงสารเห็นใจ แต่คำพูดที่ออกจากปากบัมเบิ้ลบีนั้นทำให้แทบคิดอะไรไม่ออก

_เพราะว่าผมรักคุณ!_

ไม่เคยรู้ ไม่เคยดูออกว่าความรู้ของพวกเขามันตรงกันจนกระทั่งวันนั้น เป็นครั้งแรกที่ไม่สามารถอ่านความรู้สึกของบัมเบิ้ลบี แค่รู้ว่าบัมเบิ้ลบีก็ไม่อยากตัดขาดจากเขาเหมือนกัน แต่ว่าบัมเบิ้ลบีก็ไม่ยอมที่จะเปลี่ยนยื่นยันที่อย่างให้เขาทำให้สิ่งี่ถูกต้อง ยืนยันที่จะอยู่ตรงกันข้ามทำให้เขาต้องลงมือทำให้เขาหายไป จะได้สานต่ออุดมการณ์ของตัวเขาเอง

พยายามออกแรงบีบให้ทรมานให้มากที่สุดจะได้มาต้องเห็นเขาทรมาณแต่เหมือนตอนนั้นลังเลไม่มีเรี่ยวแรงเหลืออยู่ เลนส์สีฟ้าจ้องเข้ามาไม่คิดที่จะหลบ จ้องโน้มรับวิ่งที่กำลังหยิบยื่นมาให้ จนกระทั่งคำบอกรักที่ออกมาราวกับกระซิบนั่นทำให้เขาไม่สามารถทนได้อีกต่อไป ปล่อยให้เขามีชีวิตอยู่ต่อไป

แม้แต่ตอนที่บีบหัวบัมเบิ้ลบี เขาก็ทำไม่ได้ บีบไม่โดนจุดตายที่ควรจะเป็น ปล่อยมือออกมาในวินาทีสุดท้ายที่กำลังจะฆ่าบัมเบิ้ลบี เขาทำไม่ได้ เขาทำร้ายดวงใจของตัวเองไม่ได้ มันทรมานเกินกว่าที่เมกะทรอนผู้ยิ่งใหญ่ตนนี้จะรับไหว

แต่สุดท้ายเขาก็ตายลงด้วยน้ำมือของตนอื่นต่อหน้าต่อตาอย่างที่เคยหวัง

แม้ว่าเขาจะยอมแพ้ต่อกลุ่มดีเซ็ปดิคอนกลายมาเป็นออโต้บอท ไซเบอร์ทรอนต้องการที่จะลงโทษเขา ทุกตนอยากให้เขาตาย ไม่สมควรที่จะมีชีวิตอยู่อีกต่อไป แต่สตาร์สครีมต้องการให้เขาอยู่ไป ต้องมอบความทรมาน อยู่ต่อไปให้รู้สึกสมเพชตัวเอง

อยู่เพื่อให้ทรมานกับความสูญเสียของตัวเอง

สูญเสียบุคคลที่รักมากยิ่งกว่าตนเอง

_นั่นก็เป็นบทลงโทษที่เหมาะสมดี_

Do you remember

When we fell in love

We were so young and innocent then

Do you remember

How it all began

It just seemed like heaven so why did it end?

Remember this time - Michael Jackson (1991)


	4. Hurt Like Hell

_คนอย่างมันน่ะไม่สมควรอยู่ ตายๆไปสะ_

_มันต้องชดใช้กับสิ่งที่ต้องทำกับไซเบอร์ทรอน_

_ฉันไม่ได้อยากให้มันตาย ฉันอยากให้มันสมเพช_

**พวกแกได้รับสิทธิ์นั่นเดี๋ยวนี้ **

บทลงโทษของเมกะทรอนไม่ใช่ความตายอย่างที่เขาคิดไว้ แต่อยู่ต้องไปเพื่อทำงานชดใช้กับสิ่งที่เข้าทำลงไป ตามสิ่งที่ไม่มีอยู่จริง ตามหาอัศวินแห่งไซเบอร์ทรอนตามที่มีคำบันทึกในเมทริกจิตแห่งผู้นำ ขึ้นยานลอส ไลด์ในฐานะกัปตันยานร่วมกับโรดิมัส ไพร์ม หรือเป็นยานที่ให้หลบหนีปัดความรับผิดชอบใดๆของโรดิมัส ไพร์มกันแน่

หกเดือนที่ผ่านมานั้นเหมือนไม่มีสิ่งใดคืบหน้าและไม่น่าแปลกใจสิ่งที่เป็นตำนานไม่มีทางหาอะไรมาได้อย่างง่ายดาย แต่นี้คือหกเดือนนับตั้งแต่บัมเบิ้ลบีตายจากเขาไปส่วนตัวเขาได้แต่ถูกจำจองในคุก แม้แต่งานอาลัยของบัมเบิ้ลบีก็ไม่อาจเข้าร่วม

ไม่มีโอกาสไปบอกลาบัมเบิ้ลบีเป็นครั้งสุดท้าย

เขาไม่มีสิ่งใดเกี่ยวกับบัมเบิ้ลบีติดตัวมาเลย ไม่มีแม้แต่รูปภาพของเขา มีแต่แค่ความทรงจำ และตราออโต้บอทที่อกนี้เท่านั้น ตราออโต้บอทที่เจ้าตัวติดมันไว้ตลอดสี่ล้านปี จมหลักกับความรู้สึกและโศกเศร้าเมื่ออยู่ตัวคนเดียว แม้ว่าจะมีจิตแพทย์อยู่บนยานคอยดูแลอยู่ด้วยก็ตาม

ไม่อยากให้ใครรู้ถึงความลับของพวกเรา

ไม่อยากให้ใครรู้ว่ารักเขาอย่างไหร่

ไม่คิดว่าพวกเขาจะเข้าใจ

ไม่คิดว่าพวกเขาจะยอมรับ

ได้แต่ปิดปากเงียบไม่บอกใคร เก็บความรู้สึกไว้แค่ตัวคนเดียวเท่านั้นแสดงเมื่อยามไม่ใครอยู่ด้วย เก็บซ่อนไม่แสดงออกว่ารักเขามาแค่ไหน เสียใจมากแค่ไหน แม้ว่าจะพยายามหันหลังให้มัน พยายามไม่คิดถึงมันแต่ก็หนีมันออกไปไม่ได้ ไม่สามารถทำอะไรได้เลย

ได้แต่เจ็บในอกเหมือนตายทั้งเป็น

ทำไมเขาถึงต้องพึ่งอยู่ว่ารักเมื่อเสียเขาไป และรู้ว่ารักมากขาดไหนเมื่อเขาตายจากไปแล้ว มานั่งเจ็บเจียนตายถึงได้รู้ใจตัวเอง ทำไมถึงได้เลือกอุดมการณ์มากกว่าความรักของตัวเอง พอกลับมาเลือกความรักก็ไม่มีอะไรเหลือให้รักอีกต่อไปแล้ว ที่อยู่นี้คือการชดใช้ความผิดบาปในครั้งอดีต ฆ่าล้างไซเบอร์ทรอนเนี่ยนนับล้าน บ้างที่บัมเบิ้ลบีตายไปอาจเป็นเพราะอยากให้ได้รับรู้ถึงรสชาติของความสูญเสียและความเจ็บปวด ตอนที่ปล่อยมือออกจากร่างของบัมเบิ้ลบี เขารู้แล้วว่าทำไมถึงปล่อยเขาไปโดยไม่ทันคิด ปล่อยทิ้งไว้ในถูกกลืนกิน

ไม่อาจมองดูร่างที่ไร้ชีวิตของบัมเบิ้ลบีได้อีกต่อไป

รู้ทั้งรู้ว่าทำอะไรไม่ได้แล้วนอกจากว่าต้องก้าวเดินต่อไป ใช้ชีวิตต่อไปแต่เขาก้าวไม่ออก ก้าวเดินออกไปจากบัมเบิ้ลบีไม่ได้ รักเกินกว่าที่จะเลิกแม้ว่าเขาจะไม่อยู่แล้ว ไม่รู้อะไรว่าเป็นเพราะอะไรที่ทำให้เขารักได้มากมายขนาดนี้ อาจเป็นคนที่มอบความสุข มอบชีวิตในยามที่ไม่มีใครอยู่ข้างกาย

แต่ก่อนที่จะคิดอะไรไปได้มากกว่านั้น ปลายเลนส์สีแดงนั้นก็เห็นอะไรบ้างอย่าง

ตัวเล็ก สีเหลือง

“บัมเบิ้ลบี?” ไม่จริง...เป็นไปไม่ได้...

เมกะทรอนไม่ลังเลที่จะวิ่งไปทางที่เมกะทรอนเห็นอะไรบ้างอย่างที่ผิดปกติ เขาเห็นกำลังเดินเลี้ยวไปที่ไหน แต่เมื่อวิ่งไปยังจุดที่เลี้ยวนั้นมันกลับเป็นทางตัน และไม่มีร่างโหยหา

_แค่ตาฟาด_

เหตุการณ์แบบนี้ยังคงเกิดขึ้นซ้ำ และเมกะทรอนก็ตามไปทุกครั้งที่เห็นแม้พูดว่าจะพบจริงกับความผิดหวัง แต่ลึกๆแล้วก็หวังให้มันคือความจริง ความจริงที่เขายังมีชีวิตอยู่แต่หลบซ่อนตัวที่ไหนสักแห่ง ไม่กล้าที่จะออกมาเผชิญหน้ากับเขาเท่านั้นเอง แม้ว่าเขาจะเป็นพยานเหตุการณ์ที่บัมเบิ้ลบีถูกช็อคเวฟยิงดับก็ตามที

เป็นอีกครั้งที่เมกะทรอนเห็นบัมเบิ้ลบีเดินไปมาในฐาน แต่ครั้งนี้มันไม่ใช่แค่เดินผ่านแวบไปแวบมา เขาเห็นเป็นบัมเบิ้ลบียืนเกาะที่มุมทางแยก ยื่นหัวออกมาจ้องมอง พึ่งเขาทำท่าทีที่จะเดนเข้าไปหาก็สะดุ้งเฮือกใหญ่แล้วรีบวิ่งหนีหายไป ไม่มีใครเห็นเขานอกจากเมกะทรอน ต่อให้ปรากฏตัวมาเกาะที่ประตูห้องประชุมก็ไม่มีใครเห็น

นับวันมันก็ยิ่งสร้างความทรมานให้เขา ต้องเห็นภาพของบัมเบิ้ลบีอยู่แวบไปแวบมาบนยาน เหมือนจะมีความหวังแต่สุดท้ายแล้วก็พบเจอกับความสิ้นหวังปลายทาง แต่สุดท้ายเขาก็เลือกที่จะคว้ามันเสมอ ไม่สามารถตัดขาดออกไปได้ แม้ว่าเขาจะไม่อยู่แล้ว

รู้สึกสิ้นหวัง

เมกะทรอนก็ไม่หลุดปากเรื่องนี้ออกไป แต่พยายามอย่างมากที่จะไม่หลุดมัน เขาจะพูดออกมาได้อย่างไหร่โดยไม่ให้มันหลุดออกมาได้ มันหนักข้อขึ้นเรื่อยๆ ครั้งนี้บัมเบิ้ลบีมิได้เกรงกลัวเขาอีกต่อไปแล้ว เขาเดินเข้ามารอบๆ เดินวนไปมารอบตัวเขาอยู่เสมอ บางทีก็ออกไปสำรวจอยากรู้อย่างเห็น ไปก่อกวนคนบนยานแม้ว่าพวกเขาจะไม่สามารถสัมผัสถึงการมีอยู่ของเขา ยอมให้เขาสัมผัสในขณะที่คนอื่นๆไม่มีสิทธิ์ ยิ้ม หัวเราะไร้เสียง ก่อกวน และช่างไร้เดียงสาเมื่อครั้งก่อน

เมื่อครั้งก่อนที่จะโดนทำลายเป็นเศษซาก

อยากให้ภาพลวงตานี้หายไป ทำให้เขาประสาทเสีย ลืมบัมเบิ้ลบีไปไม่ได้เสียที ทั้งๆที่ไม่อยู่แล้ว ทำไมถึงยังตามมาหลอกหลอนเขาอีกต้องการอะไร ต้องอะไรจากเขา แม้ว่าจะส่งรอยยิ้มมาให้ตลอดแต่นั้นมันก็ยิ่งเป็นมีดคมที่กรีดแทงอยู่ตลอดเวลา

แล้วความอดทนของเมกะทรอนก็หมดลง

“เป็นบ้าอะไรของนาย นายต้องการอะไรก็บอกฉันมา ต้องการอะไรจากฉัน ฉันก็เลิกทำในสิ่งที่นายขอแล้วไง ทำมากกว่าสิ่งที่นายขอด้วยซ้ำแค่นี้ยังไม่พออีกหรอ!” ค่ำคืนนั่นเมกะทรอนตะคอกออกมาอย่างเหลืออด เขาไม่ไหวแล้ว ไม่รู้จะทำอย่างไหร่แล้ว เหมือนเป็นการตอกย้ำถึงความผิดพลาดที่เขาเสียใจมากที่สุด รอยยิ้มที่มีใบหน้าตลอดเวลานั่นค่อยๆหุบลงแล้วเขาก็เริ่มที่จะร้องไห้ออกมาแม้ว่าจะไร้เสียงใดๆ แต่สีหน้าการกระทำนั้นเหมือนจริงทุกอย่าง และมันก็ทำให้เขาเจ็บจิ๊ดยิ่งกว่าเดิม

เขาทำให้บัมเบิ้ลบีเสียใจอีกแล้ว

“ฉัน...ฉันขอโทษ...ฉัน...ไม่ได้ตั้งใจ หยุดร้องเถอะนะ” เมกะทรอนเข้าไปสวมกอด ลูบศีรษะปลอบโยนเท่าที่จะทำได้ เหมือนครั้งก่อน เหมือนครั้งที่เคยอยู่ที่เคออน ช่วงเวลาที่มีความสุขที่สุด ช่วงเวลาที่ไม่มีวันเกิดขึ้นอีกแล้ว ตั้งแต่วันนั้นเมกะทรอนเริ่มที่จะพูดคุยกับบัมเบิ้ลบี พูดคุยจนรีชาร์จโดยที่เมกะทรอนยอมบัมเบิ้ลบีนอนขดตัวอยู่บนอกของเขา แม้ว่าบัมเบิ้ลบีจะแค่มองและพยักหน้า เขาไม่มีเสียงแม้แต่ตอนร้องไห้เขาเห็นใบหน้านั้นโฮร้องออกมาแต่ไม่มีเสียงใดๆหลุดออกมาแต่ว่าเขาสามารถจับต้องได้ สัมผัสตัวได้และรับรู้ถึงความอบอุ่นในร่างกายของบัมเบิ้ลบี

“ฉันขอโทษ...และ...และ...” ฉันรักนาย

ประโยคสุดท้ายนั้นเป็นประโยคที่เขาไม่เคยพูดมันออกมา ไม่สมควรที่จะพูดมันออกมา ไม่คู่ควรที่จะพูดประโยคนั้นออกมา ถ้าเขารู้สึกตัวเร็วกว่านี้ เขาอาจจะคู่ควรกับมัน ตอนนี้เขาทั้งไม่คู่ควรและสายเกินไปที่จะบอกรัก

“ท่านเมกะทรอน ไม่ทราบว่าท่านคุยกับใคร ฉันเห็นท่านคุยกับตัวเองมาตลอด” ราเวจหนึ่งในเทปของซาว์ดเวฟที่แอบตามเมกะทรอนขึ้นมาบนยานได้ถึงสามเดือนโดยที่ไม่มีใครจับได้จนกระทั่งเขาเลือกที่จะเปิดเผยตัวตนของตัวเอง ตั้งแต่วันนั้นราเวจก็มาอยู่ร่วมห้องกับเมกะทรอนและเขาก็ไม่ได้คุยกับบัมเบิ้ลบีก่อนนอนอีกเลย แต่ว่าเหมือนราเวจจะเห็นมันทุกๆอย่าง ตลอดหกเดือนที่เขาแทบเป็นบ้าอยู่คนเดียว นั้นทำให้เขาไม่มีข้อแก้ตัวใดๆ เขาเป็นตนแรกที่ได้รับรู้ความลับที่ถูกปิดตาย

“บางทีนั้นอาจเป็นภาพลวงตาของศัตรู”

“ฉันไม่เคยเล่าเรื่องนี้ให้ใคร ไม่มีใครรู้ ไม่มีใครเห็น หรือแม้กระทั่งได้ยิน”

“บางทีท่านควรเอาเรื่องนี้ไปเล่าให้เจ้าคิ้วหนา เขาอาจช่วยท่านได้”

“ไม่ ฉันไม่อยากให้ใครรู้เรื่องนี้อีก” ไม่อยากให้ใครมาสงสาร

“ทำไม”

“ฉันไม่อยากให้ใครรู้ว่าฉันรักเขามากขนาดไหน” ถ้าพวกเขารู้มันจะมีปฏิกิริยาสองอย่างคือสงสารหรือสมน้ำหน้า ซึ่งตอนนี้น่าจะเป็นอย่างหลังมากกว่า พวกเขาฆ่าล้างผู้คนมากมายแน่นอนว่าเขาก็อาจพรากคนรักใครซักคนไปด้วยก็ได้ และไม่ใช่น้อยเสียด้วย แต่ก่อนเขาคงไม่เข้าใจว่าทำไมต้องเสียใจขนาดนั้นเมื่อเสียเขาไป ตอนนี้ดูเหมือนเขาจะอาการหนักกว่าตนอื่นๆ หนักจนเห็นภาพหลอน

แต่ตอนนี้เขารู้ถึงที่มาของมัน มันไม่เป็นเพราะว่ารู้สึกผิดจนเขาหลอนไปเอง

DJD หรือกลุ่มผู้ตัดสินแห่งความยุติธรรมของดีเซ็ปดิคอน เป็นกลุ่มที่เมกะทรอนจัดตั้งขึ้นมาเพื่อไล่ฆ่าพวกทรยศหรือคนที่มีแนวโน้มจะเป็นคนทรยศ หัวหน้าของกลุ่ม ทาน เขารับไม่ได้ที่เมกะทรอนย้ายฝ่ายออกไป ทอดทิ้งดีเช็ปดิคอนจนกาว้าทรอนนำไปชุบดูแลแทน ทานพยายามไล่ฆ่าเขาได้รวบรวมดีเช็ปดิคอนที่รับไม่ได้ต่อการตัดสินใจของเมกะทรอน มีอุปกรณ์ที่สามารถที่สร้างภาพลวงตา มันสัมผัสได้เหมือนจริงและส่งมาปั่นประสาทให้เขาอ่อนแอ ให้ตรอมใจแต่พวกเขารู้ได้อย่างไหร่ ความลับระหว่างเมกะทรอนและบัมเบิ้ลบีมันเป็นไปไม่ได้

เรื่องทั้งหมดนี้กว่าเขาจะรู้ก็เมื่อพวกเขาเดินทางมาถึงนีโคเวิลด์ เดินทางมาพบทานเพื่อยอมแพ้จะได้ไม่ต้องมีใครต้องบาดเจ็บเพราะอดีตที่ผิดพลาดแต่เมื่อไปถึงที่รูปปั้นโฮโลแกรมของตัวเอง ทุ่งดอกไม้ดอกสีไฟสะท้อนแสงที่อันเป็นตัวแทนของเหยื่อ เหยื่อที่เขาได้ฆ่าล้างไปและตรงหน้านั้นก็มีร่างของบัมเบิ้ลบีนอนอยู่ เป็นร่างก่อนที่จะเปลี่ยนไป ร่างที่ตัวเล็กบอบบางเมื่อครั้งอยู่ที่เคออน เขานอนนิ่งเหมือนแค่รีชาร์จแต่ว่าดอกไม้สีฟ้านั้นกลับขึ้นตามร่างกาย

เขามาอยู่ที่นี้ได้อย่างไหร่ และทำไมถึงต้องเป็นร่างนี้

เขาแทบพูดไม่ออก จุกจนพูดไม่ออกทั้งๆที่ยังไม่ได้ฉันอะไร จำไม่ได้ว่ามาพบทานเพื่ออะไร แต่สุดท้ายแล้วคำตอบของเมกะทรอนก็ไม่สามารถเติมเต็มความต้องการของทานได้ ทานจึงพยายามฆ่าเมกะทรอนให้ตาย

เอาเลยทาน ลงมือซะจะได้พ้นจากความทรมานนี้เสียที

“เมกะทรอน อยากรู้ไหมว่าทำไมคุณถึงเห็นบัมเบิ้ลบีอยู่ตลอดเวลา” ในช่วงสุดท้ายที่กำลังไปถึงความตาย ทานยื้อเขาเอาไว้

“แผนนี้ผมไม่คิดว่ามันจะใช่ได้ผล มันเป็นแผนปั่นประสาทคุณ ไม่เคยคิดเลยว่าคุณจะได้รักใครได้มากมายขนาดนี้”

“ดะ...ได้...อย่างไหร่” รู้ได้อย่างไหร่ทั้งที่ผิดมันไว้ขนาดนี้

“คุณปิดมันได้อย่างดิบดีเลยทีเดียวแต่ว่าแต่ละร่องรอยที่คุณทิ้งมันไว้มันทำให้ผมพอจะเดาได้ คุณโกธรมากเป็นพิเศษเมื่อบัมเบิ้ลบีถูกยิง คุณสนใจเขาเป็นพิเศษเมื่อเขาอยู่ในสายตา และข่าวลือที่ถูกลบที่เคออนเวลาก่อนทุกอย่างจะเริ่มต้น เมื่อไปค้นประวัติเจ้าหนูนั้นทุกอย่างก็ลงล็อค ร่องรอยเล็กๆน้อยๆนั้น เมื่อตอนเขาตายนั้นคือสาเหตุที่คุณย้ายข้าง คุณรู้สึกผิดบาป เมื่อเขาตายไปแล้ว แต่ว่าคุณรู้สึกผิดบางไหม ที่ได้ฆ่าตัวตนของบัมเบิ้ลบีที่ตกหลุมรัก ไม่ต้องห่วงร่างที่นอนนิ่งอยู่นั่นเป็นของจริง และผมก็ยังไม่รู้ว่ามันผุดขึ้นมาได้อย่างไหร่”

เพราะว่ามันเป็นตราบาปที่รู้สึกผิดมากที่สุด

ก่อนที่ทุกอย่างจะดับมืดเขาเห็น เห็นตัวเล็กของเขากอดขาทานจ้องมอง จ้องมองเมกะทรอนที่กำลังถูกทำลาย มือได้แต่กำตราออโต้บอทไว้แน่นไม่ยอมปล่อย ออโต้อบอทที่เป็นของดูต่างหน้าชิ้นสุดท้ายที่เหลืออยู่

“มะ...เมกะ....เมกะทรอน....” เสียงเรียกร้องนั่น เสียงเรียกที่คุ้นเคย เขานึกไม่ออกว่ามันเป็นของใครแต่ว่าเขาเหนื่อยที่จะลุกขึ้นมาอีกแล้ว อยากจะหลับไปตลอดกาล ไม่อยากตื่นขึ้นมารับรู้ถึงความเป็นจริงแล้ว เมกะทรอนเมินเสียงนั้นแต่ว่าอีกฝ่ายก็ยังคงเรียกต่อไป

“ตื่นเถอะ...เมก...ได้โปรดอย่าพึ่งหลับ...” เมก... น้ำเสียงแบบนั้น โทนเสียงที่เรียกเขาแบบนั้นเขาไม่มีทางลืม มีแต่โทนเสียงนั้นที่เรียกเขาแบบนี้

บัมเบิ้ลบี

นั้นทำให้เขารีบเปิดเลนส์โผล่ขึ้นมาทันที มีแต่ความมืดที่ล้อมรายเขาและใบหน้าที่คุ้นเคยจ้องมองยิ้มให้ด้วยรอยยิ้มเศร้า ไม่ใช่รอยยิ้มกว้างมีความสุขอย่างที่ควรจะเป็น ไม่ใช่บัมเบิ้ลบีที่ไร้เดียงสาแต่เป็นบัมเบิ้ลบีที่ถูกเขาทำร้ายมานับครั้งไม่ถ้วน แต่ก็ยังเป็นบัมเบิ้ลบีที่เขารักอยู่ดี

“นี่ฉัน...” ถ้านี้คือความจริง ก็หมายความว่าทุกอย่างมันจบแล้วใช่ไหม ไม่ต้องทรมานแล้วใช่ไหม

“ยัง เมก ยัง...แต่ก็เกือบ” เขาพึ่งมารู้สึกตัวว่ามือข้างหนึ่งของเขาถูกบัมเบิ้ลบีกุมเอาไว้ บรรจงลูบอย่างอ่อนโยน

อยากสวมกอด อยากพรมจูบขอโทษเป็นล้านๆครั้งแม้ว่านี้อาจไม่ใช่ความจริงแต่มันก็ทำให้เขารู้สึกดีขึ้นมาบ้างแม้ว่ามันไม่มากพอกับสิ่งที่ทำลงไป สิ่งที่อยากทำนั้นเขาไม่มีเรี่ยวแรงใดๆเหลืออยู่ได้แต่นอนนิ่งๆ

“แค่ปล่อยให้ฉันตายจะได้ไหม” ถ้าแบบนั้นจะได้อยู่ด้วยกันตลอดไปไหม

“ผม...ปล่อยให้คุณอยู่ที่นี้ไม่ได้...คุณไม่สมควรอยู่ที่นี้” อยากจะนอนหลับแล้ว แค่ปล่อยให้เขาอยู่ที่นี้เถอะ

“อย่าพึ่งหลับ...ตื่นก่อน...ผมมีอะไรหลายอย่างที่อยากจะพูดแต่ไม่มีโอกาส” รู้สึกได้ว่าหัวของเขาถูกยกขึ้นมาและวางไว้บนตักของบัมเบิ้ลบี มือเล็กของเขาแตะที่หมวกเกาะแผ่วเบาเหมือนขนนก

“เมกะทรอน ต่อจากนี้คุณต้องก้าวผ่านผมไปให้ได้ แม้ว่าจะยากเย็นขนาดไหนก็ตาม ผมไม่สามารถอยู่กับคุณได้อีกแล้ว”

“ทำไมล่ะ นายไม่อยากอยู่กับฉันงั้นหรือ”

“แน่นอนว่าผมอยากอยู่กับคุณ แต่ว่าคุณอยู่ที่นี้ไม่ได้และผมก็ไม่อาจกลับไปได้แล้ว คุณต้องอยู่ต่อไปเพื่อตัวเอง หนทางข้างหน้าคุณจะได้พบกับความสุขสักวัน เหมือนช่วงเวลานั้นอีกครั้ง”

“ถ้าเกิดมันไม่เกิดขึ้นล่ะ”

“คุณคิดว่าชีวิตคุณมันจะอาภัพได้ขนาดเลยหรือ มันไม่แย่ขนาดนั้นหรอก จะมีใครซักตนข้างนอกนั้นรักคุณเหมือนที่ผมรักคุณ...” บัมเบิ้ลบีหันไปมองรอบๆ ไม่รู้ว่ามองอะไรทั้งๆที่รอบข้างก็มีแต่ความมืด

“เวลาของคุณใกล้หมดแล้ว ถ้ามีอะไรที่อยากจะพูด ก็พูดมาเถอะมันจะไม่มีโอกาสนี้อีกแล้ว”

โอกาสนี้งั้นหรือ โอกาสสุดท้ายงั้นหรือ... อะไรก็ได้ที่มันจะไม่ทำให้เขาเสียใจอีก

“มีบางอย่าง...ที่ฉันอยากพูดกับนาย...มาโดยตลอด...” บัมเบิ้ลบีนิ่งเงียบรับฟัง แทบนับครั้งได้ที่บัมเบิ้ลบีจะเงียบและเขาเป็นคนพูด ประโยคนั้นเป็นสิ่งที่เขาอยากพูดมันตลอด เป็นประโยคที่เขาไม่เคยพูดมันออกได้เสียที

“ฉันไม่สมควรและไม่คู่ควรที่จะพูดมันออกมาแต่ว่า ฉันไม่เสียใจที่จะบอกว่า...”

“ฉันขอบคุณและขอโทษกับทุกอย่างๆที่ฉันทำลงไป อยากให้นายได้รับรู้ว่า...ฉันรักนาย” ทุกอย่างนั้นสว่าง ขาวโพ้นไปหมดแต่มีน้ำเสียงของบัมเบิ้ลบีดังขึ้นมาเป็นครั้งสุดท้าย

“ผมเคยบอกไปแล้วถ้าแค่ขอโทษผมก็พร้อมที่จะให้อภัยและก็...ไม่มีอะไรที่ไม่สมควรหรือไม่คู่ควรกับคุณหรอก ทุกอย่างที่คุณทำนั้นมันเหมาะสมและคู่ควรกับคุณ”

“ขอให้โชคดีและผมก็รักคุณเช่นกัน”

ประโยคสุดท้ายของบัมเบิ้ลบีก็ยังดังก้องอยู่ในหัว กลับมารับรู้ถึงน้ำหนักของตัวเอง รู้สึกถึงเรี่ยวแรงของตัวเอง เปิดเลนส์มองไปรอบๆ ไม่เป็นที่มืดที่ดำสนิท มันกลายเป็นห้องพยาบาลเครื่องไม้เครื่องมือมากมาย ไม่มีใครอยู่ที่นี้ ไม่มีแม้แต่ตัวตนของบัมเบิ้ลบี อกที่เปิดกว้างแหวะโดยฝีมือของทานนั้นได้รับการซ่อมแซม ตราออโต้บอทของบัมเบิ้ลบีก็ถูกประดับไว้ที่เดิม ถ้าเสียมันไป เขาคงเสียศูนย์น่าดู

_คุณต้องก้าวผ่านผมไปให้ได้_

คำพูดของบัมเบิ้ลบีก็ดังขึ้นมาในหัว ก้าวผ่านบัมเบิ้ลบีไป เขายังไม่พร้อมแต่บัมเบิ้ลบีพูดถูก เขาต้องทำให้ได้แต่ตอนนี้มีสิ่งอื่นที่ต้องทำ ดีเจดียังคงอยู่และลูกเรือก็ยังต่อสู้กับเขาอยู่

เมกะทรอนลากสังขานตัวเองลุกออกจากเตียง เปิดประตูไปยังอีกห้อง แร็ทเช็ทกำลังคงอาการบาดเจ็บของสคิด เขาบาดเจ็บสาหัส บนหน้าจอก็แสดงการต่อสู้ระหว่างลูกเรือลอสไลด์กับกองทัพดีเจดี แต่เขาควรจะทำอะไร ตอนนี้ตัวเขาช่างอ่อนแอ ไม่เหมือนกับเมื่อก่อน เขาสู้กับกองทัพทานขนาดนั้นไม่ได้ ถูกฟูนเอนนาจอนทำให้ร่างกายอ่อนแอ...

“เมกะทรอน....ฟูนเอนนาจอนน่ะมันไม่มีอยู่จริง ที่นายอ่อนแอเป็นเพราะจิตใจของนายเอง”

อะไรนะ...

ตลอดหลายเดือนที่ผ่านมานี้เขาถูกหลอกมาตลอด ฟูนเอนนาจอนถ้าหากกินเข้าไปมันจะทำให้ร่างกายอ่อนแอ ที่ผ่านมานี้เป็นเพราะตัวเอง ความรู้สึกผิดที่โถมเข้ามาในจิตใจหลังจากการตายของบัมเบิ้ลบี และภาพหลอนที่ทำให้เขาเจ็บปวดตลอดเวลานั้น

งั้นหรอ...ถ้าอย่างนั้น...

“แร็ทเช็ท ปืนของฉัน มันอยู่ที่ไหน”

เพื่อที่จะช่วยคนอื่นๆ เขาต้องล้มทาน ต้องกลับไปเป็นเมกะทรอนที่น่าหวาดกลัว เมกะทรอนที่เป็นหัวหน้าของเหล่าดีเช็ปดิคอน แต่ว่าครั้งจุดประสงค์นั้นแตกต่างออกไป เขาทำเพื่อช่วยเหลือผู้คน น้ำหนักของปืนที่คุ้นเคยนั้นกลับมาอยู่บนแขนขวาอีกครั้ง รู้สึกแปลกไปทั้งๆที่มันก็คือปืนใหญ่ของตัวเอง

ตราออโต้บอทบนอก

นี้คือตัวตนที่บัมเบิ้ลบีหวาดกลัว ตัวตนที่ทำร้ายผู้คนมานับไม่ถ้วน ทำร้ายได้แม้แต่คนที่รักมากที่สุด มันสมควรหรือที่ติดตราอันนี้ออกไป เขาคู่ควรกับมันหรือ

_ไม่มีอะไรที่ไม่สมควรหรือไม่คู่ควรกับคุณหรอก ทุกอย่างที่คุณทำนั้นมันเหมาะสมและคู่ควรกับคุณ_

และอีกครั้งที่คำพูดของบัมเบิ้ลบีก็ดังขึ้นมา นั้นทำให้เขารู้ตัวบัมเบิ้ลบีไม่ได้จากเขาไปไหน เขาอยู่กับเมกะทรอนเสมอตราบใดที่เขายังจดจำบัมเบิ้ลบี ตราบใดที่ยังไม่ลืมบัมเบิ้ลบี

เมกะทรอนลงสนามรบในคราบของขุนศึกที่ฆ่าล้างศัตรูมานับครั้งไม่ถ้วน ยิงปืนใหญ่ที่แขนทำลายล้างทุกสิ่งที่ขวางหน้า บอกให้โรดิมัสถอยทัพออกไปพร้อมกับราเวจที่ถูกทานกระชากขาดครึ่ง มีแค่เขาเท่านั้นที่หยุดทานได้ในตอนนี้ พวกเขาบาดเจ็บมากเกินไป เขาไม่เห็นว่าทานทำหน้าอย่างไหร่เมื่อเห็นเขาเป็นแบบนี้ แต่ว่าเขาเห็นบัมเบิ้ลบี ยืนอยู่ข้างทานเหมือนกลับว่าเขาถูกลักพาตัวเป็นตัวประกัน

“ทำไมฉันเห็นบัมเบิ้ลบียืนอยู่ข้างทาน ไม่ใช่ว่าเขาตายไปแล้วไม่ใช่หรอ” โรดิมัสที่สังเกตเห็นพยายามเข้ามาถาม

“ไว้อธิบายทีหลัง ออกไปจากที่นี้ก่อน” พวกทานปล่อยให้ทุกคนที่นี้เห็นเขา เห็นบัมเบิ้ลบี โรดิมัสทำท่าเหมือนจะค้นคำตอบจากเขาให้ได้

“ไป!!” เมกะทรอนขึ้นเสียงเล็กน้อย นั่นทำให้โรดิมัสยอมกลับไปที่ยาน เหลือแค่เมกะทรอนและดีเจดีที่ต้องการจัดการ แต่ว่าปัญหาใหญ่เลยคือ เขาต้องเอาโอเวอร์ลอร์ดออกไปก่อน ไม่สามารถรับทั้งทานและโอเวอร์ลอร์ดทีเดียวพร้อมกันได้

เมกะทรอนเล็งปืนไปที่ทาน แต่ว่าทานนั้นกระชากบัมเบิ้ลบีเข้ามาให้เห็นชัดๆ สายตาที่หวาดหวั่นขอความช่วยเหลือถูกส่งมาให้เขา ทำให้เขาลังเลอีกครั้ง แม้รู้ว่านั้นไม่ใช่ความจริง

“ยังลังเลอยู่อีกหรอ แม้ว่าจะรู้ทั้งรู้ว่านี้มันแค่ภาพลวงตา เริ่มจะอยากรู้สึกว่าต้องรักเขามากขนาดไหน แค่ของปลอมก็ยังไม่กล้าที่จะทำอะไร” และนั่นคือจุดอ่อนในใหญ่หลวงของเมกะทรอน และนั่นก็คือโอกาสที่อีกฝ่ายยิงสไนเปอร์ทำลายปืนใหญ่ที่ปืนของเมกะทรอนทิ้ง มันปริแตกจนไม่สามารถใช้งานได้อีกต่อไป

“ไม่...” ถ้าหากไม่มีปืน...

“เป็นอย่างที่นายบอกจริงๆด้วย ถ้าเขาไม่มีปืนก็ไม่ต้องกลัวอะไร” ทานเดินเข้ามาใกล้พร้อมกับโอเวอร์ลอร์ด พวกเขาตัดสินใจแล้วว่าจะฆ่า

แต่นั้นยังไม่ถึงเวลา...

ในจังหวะนั้นเองเมกะทรอนได้กดเปิดใช้งานบาเรียที่เก็บมาจากเทลคัตเตอร์ แยกเมกะทรอนและดีเจดีออกไป เขาต้องการเวลา หากไม่มีปืนเขาสู้พวกนั้นไม่ได้....

นั้นก็แค่เรื่อหลอกลวงเท่านั้น

เขาต้องทำให้โอเวอร์ลอร์ดรู้สึกสมเพชในตัวเมกะทรอน รู้ดีว่าที่โอเวอร์ลอร์ดติดตามเมกะทรอนมาเพื่ออะไร เขาอย่างเอาชนะเมกะทรอน อยากโค่นล้มแต่ก็ไม่สามารถทำได้และนี้ก็คือโอกาสของโอเวอร์ลอร์ดแล้ว แต่ต้องที่เขาควรจะทำคือทำให้ตัวเองอ่อนแอ กอดปืนตัวเองไว้แน่นเหมือนเป็นสิ่งสุดท้ายที่เหลืออยู่ และมันได้ผลโอเวอร์ลอร์ดจากไปแล้ว

เลิกที่จะทำตัวน่าสมเพช และลุกขึ้นมาเป็นเมกะทรอนผู้ยิ่งใหญ่

ทานสามารถทะลุเข้ามาได้พร้อมกับดีเจดีที่เหลืออยู่สามตน บาเรียนี้ไม่ได้กางเพื่อกั้นทานเข้ามาใกล้ แต่เอาไว้กั้นเขาออกไปต่างหาก มีหนึ่งสิ่งที่เขาพยายามควบคุมมันมาโดยตลอดที่ผ่าน การทดลองของช็อคเวฟมันส่งผลกระทบมาถึงทุกวันนี้ มันทำให้เกิดหลุมดำในตัว และแน่นอนว่าไม่เสถียรนักเมื่อใช่งานมันอย่างเต็มที่แต่ว่านั้นคือสิ่งที่เมกะทรอนต้องการ

เงามืดสีดำไหลออกมาจากเลนส์สีแดง เป็นสายยาวหยิบกระชากร่างกายของดีเจดีแต่ละตน แต่ละตน จนกระทั้งเมกะทรอนสามารถจับบีบคอทาน และนั้นมันทำให้เขาเห็นบัมเบิ้ลบีเกาะขาส่งเลนส์สีฟ้าอันโตอ้อนวอน

ทุกกระทำมันเป็นไปตามคำสั่งของทาน

หน้ากากสีม่วงนั้นหลุดออกมาทำให้เมกะทรอนเห็นรอยยิ้มกว้างของทาน เป็นความหมายว่าถ้าเขาฆ่าทานบัมเบิ้ลบีก็จะหายไป ความลังเลนั้นเกิดขึ้นอีกครั้ง สายตาแบบนั้นเขาทำมันไม่ลง เขาทำไม่ได้ตลอดหลายล้านปีที่ผ่านมาไม่เคยทำได้

แต่นี้มันไม่ใช่ความจริง

มือทาบอกตรงตราออโต้บอท ตราออโต้บอทที่เป็นสิ่งสุดท้ายของบัมเบิ้ลบีที่เหลืออยู่ นี้ต่างหากคือความจริง นั้นมันก็แต่ของปลอมที่เลียนแบบมาเท่านั้น ช่างเป็นของปลอมที่หลอกลวงเขามาได้มาเนินนาน ช่างเป็นของปลอมที่เหมือนจริงจนไม่กล้าที่จะทำร้าย

แต่ไม่อีกแล้ว...

เมกะทรอนออกแรงบีบคอทานจนแหลกสลายคามือ ภาพของบัมเบิ้ลบีแทนที่จะหายไปทันทีนั้นมันกลับไม่เป็นอย่างนั้น ข้อต่อขาของบัมเบิ้ลบีนั้นแตกกระจายทำให้ร่างของเขาล้มลง แต่ก่อนจะล้มถึงพื้น เมกะทรอนคว้าไว้ได้เป็นภาพลวงตา แต่ว่านั่นก็คือบัมเบิ้ลบี เมกะทรอนคว้าเขาเข้ามากอดไว้ ไม่กล้าที่จะมองใบหน้าที่แสดงอาการหวาดกลัวสุดขีดนั่น กอดลูบศีรษะเล็กนั่นปลอบโยนว่าไม่มีอะไรอะไรต้องกลัว

อีกไม่นานเดียวเขาก็จะตามไป

ร่างกายของเขาหลุดออกมาเป็นส่วนเมื่อมันกระทบถึงพื้นมันก็สลายหายไป เมกะทรอนได้แต่กอดเขาไว้ กอดจนศีรษะเล็กสีเหลืองนั่นสลายหายไป แม้ว่าจะเป็นภาพลวงตา แต่ว่านั่นก็คือบัมเบิ้ลบี ไม่ว่าจะของจริงหรือของปลอม บัมเบิ้ลบีก็คือบัมเบิ้ลบี แต่เขาเลือกเองที่จะทำลายเขาทิ้ง

“ลาก่อน ขอบคุณที่อยู่ข้างกัน”

มันเจ็บจุกในอกยิ่งกว่าโดนฟิวชั่นแคนอนสองกระบอกของทานเสียอีก

“เมกะทรอน! จับมือฉันไว้” โรดิมัสโผล่วาร์ปเข้ามา ยื่นมือมาให้ แต่เมกะทรอนก็แค่มอง ไม่ อีกไม่นานก็จะตามเขาไปแล้ว

“มาเร็ว! อีกห้าวินาทีจะโดนดึงกลับแล้ว”แค่ ปล่อยฉันไป ปล่อยฉันไปหาเขา

_คุณต้องอยู่ต่อไปเพื่อตัวเอง หนทางข้างหน้าคุณจะได้พบกับความสุขสักวัน เหมือนช่วงเวลานั้นอีกครั้ง_

วินาทีสุดท้ายของความเป็นและความตาย ประโยคนั้นน้ำเสียงแบบนั้น มันดังย้อนกลับมาอีกครั้ง เป็นเสี้ยววินาทีที่เขาตัดสินคว้ามือของโรดิมัส

ตัดสินใจที่จะมีชีวิตอยู่ต่อ

เมกะทรอนทรุดนั่งอย่างอ่อนล้า แต่ว่าราเวจกำลังรอให้เขากลับมา นั้นทำให้เขารีบดิ่งไปหาราเวจแต่ว่าทันทีที่ได้พบเขา ราเวจก็ดับจากเขาไปอีกตน เพื่อนที่เป็นคนรู้ใจอีกตนได้จากหายไปอีกแล้ว

ต้องการให้เขาสูญเสียอีกเท่าไร

แม้ว่าจะสูญเสียราเวจไปแต่ว่านั้นก็ทำให้เขาเจออีกหนึ่งที่จากหายไปเนินนานแสนนาน จนไม่คิดว่าจะได้พบเจออีก เมคที่ดูแลสั่งสอนเขาเมื่อครั้งยังอยู่ที่เหมือง

เทอมินัส

พวกเขาได้จัดการไว้อาลัยเล็กๆน้อยๆขึ้นมา และนั้นทำให้เขาได้ห้วนกลับไปยังรูปปั้นของตัวเองอีกครั้ง ที่นั้นยังมีร่างของบัมเบิ้ลบีนอนอยู่ตรงนั้น ไม่ได้หายไปไหนเห็นเป็นแผลเป็นที่ไม่มีวันจางหายไป ดอกไม้ที่เก็บมาระหว่างทางวางไว้บนร่างของเขาจัดวางให้สวยงามที่สุดเท่าที่เป็นไปได้

“นั่นเขาหรือ...บัมเบิ้ลบี” เทอมินัสเดินเข้ามาหา มันไม่เป็นความลับอีกต่อไปแล้ว ทุกคนรู้หมดแล้วว่าเขารักบัมเบิ้ลบีอย่างไหร่ รู้แล้วว่ารักเขามากขนาดไหน แน่นอนว่าพวกนั่นแทบไม่อยากจะเชื่อ เมื่อตอนที่ต้องอธิบายความจริงทั้งหมดนั้น เรื่องของภาพหลอน เรื่องที่เก็บมันไว้เพียงตนเดียวมาโดยตลอด และพวกเขาทำให้อะไรไม่ได้นอกจากบอกว่าเสียใจด้วย แน่นอนว่าเขาไม่คาดหวังกับอะไรแบบนั้น

“ใช่...และเขาก็ไม่อยู่กับฉันอีกแล้ว” เทอมินัสเงียบไม่ตอบอะไร แค่เอามือมาแตะบ่าที่หนักอึ้งนั้น ไหล่ที่แบกรับหลายสิ่งหลายอย่างไว้ตัวคนเดียว นั้นทำให้เขาไม่สามารถห้ามไม่ให้ตัวเองไม่ให้ร้องได้อีกต่อไป พอแล้วกับการที่ต้องอดทน พอแล้วกับการสูญเสีย ระบายความโศกเศร้าทั้งหมดออกมา ต่อหน้าเทอมินัส ต่อหน้าตราบาปของตัวเอง

และสัญญาว่าจะเดินหน้าต่อไป แม้ว่าหนทางข้างหน้านั้นมันจะยากลำบากมากขนาดไหนก็ตาม

Do you remember?

Those things you loved it

But you kept growing up, growing up

Though your heart just stayed back

There's where our dreams belong

Your heart wants to get back

1984 - Ivan Torrent(2019)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ติดตามข้อมูลข่าวสารได้ที่  
Twitter: @RedEvilDarkness


	5. Up from Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't tag Starbee for nothing

Up from Death

_“เห็นไหม พวกเรารวมกันแข็งแกร่งกว่าแตกแยก”_

เฮือก!

บัมเบิ้ลบีสะดุ้งตื่นขึ้นมา ณ ที่ใดก็ไม่ทราบรอบกายเป็นซากเมืองที่ถูกทิ้งร้างไว้ ลุกขึ้นมามองไปรอบกายไม่มีสิ่งมีชีวิตใดๆอยู่เลย ไม่มีเมคสีเทาที่อยู่ด้วยกัน หรือแม้กระทั้งความวุ่นวายต่างๆที่เกิดขึ้น แต่เกิดหน้านั้น ก่อนนั้นมันเกิดอะไรขึ้น

เขาจำได้ว่าถูกช็อคเวฟยิง...แล้วที่นี้ที่ไหน...

“เมกะทรอน...” บัมเบิ้ลบีลองตะโกนออกไป ไม่มีสิ่งใดตอบกลับมา ทุกอย่างนั้นมึนงงไปหมด บัมเบิ้ลบีลุกขึ้นมาสำรวจร่างกายของตัวเอง อกที่ควรเป็นรูกว้างนั้นหายไปแล้วมันได้รับการซ่อมแซมจนหายเป็นปกติเหมือนไม่เคยถูกยิง ยกเว้นตราออโต้บอทบนอก คงหลุดหายไปตอนที่ถูกยิง

มันผ่านไปกี่วันแล้ว ตั้งแต่ที่ถูกยิง

บัมเบิ้ลบีพยายามตะโกนเรียกชื่อของเมคที่เขาจำได้ว่าอยู่ในกลุ่มด้วยแต่ไม่มีเสียงตอบรับใดๆ จนในที่สุดก็ล้มเลิกความพยายามของตัวเองไปในที่สุด ไม่ว่าจะเดินไปทางไหนเขาก็เห็นแต่ซากเมืองเดิมๆ จุดๆ จำได้ว่าเดินผ่านตึกนั่นเป็นรอบที่เท่าไรแล้วก็ไม่ทราบ เดินวนเหมือนเป็นเขาวงกตที่ไม่มีทางออก 

นั้นทำให้เขาเริ่มที่จะกลัว

มีแต่เขาตัวตนเดียวที่อยู่ที่นี้ ไม่มีใครที่ไหนอีก โดดเดี่ยว อ้างว้าง ในสถานที่ไม่รู้จักไม่มีทางออก ได้แต่เดินไปเรื่อยไม่มีจุดจบ ไม่รู้ว่านี้มันคืออะไร เขาอยู่ที่ไหน ทำไหมถึงมีแค่เขาเท่านั้น

เมกะทรอนเป็นอย่างไหร่บ้างแล้ว

เขารู้สึกได้ว่าเวลามันผ่านไปเนินนานแสนนาน คนแรกที่ผุดขึ้นมาก็เป็นเมกะทรอน ทำไมต้องเป็นเมกะทรอนอยู่เรื่อยที่เป็นเมกตนแรกที่คิดถึง ทั้งๆที่เขาทำร้ายเขามามากนัก สุดท้ายแล้วก็ไม่กล่าวโทษอะไรได้มากนัก ขอแค่คำขอโทษเขาก็ให้อภัยแล้ว

และเขาก็กล่าวคำขอโทษออกมา กล่าวมันออกมาในตอนที่ตัดสินใจที่จะก้าวผ่านเมกะทรอนไปและจากนั้นเขาก็หลุดมาอยู่ที่ไหนก็ไม่รู้ ไม่ใช่บ่อของออลสปาร์คแน่นอน เขาติดอยู่ที่ไหนสักแห่ง

มันช่างเงียบเหงา โดดเดี่ยวเดียวดาย

อยากรู้ว่าตนอื่นๆนั้นเป็นอย่างไหร่บ้าง อยากรู้ว่าตอนนี้ไซเบอร์ทรอนเป็นอย่างไหร่ คำขอโทษนั้นคือความจริงหรือเปล่า ไม่อยากที่จะถูกหลอกอีกแล้ว

. . .

อีกครั้งที่ลืมตาขึ้นมา ภาพที่ควรจะเห็นคือเมืองรกร้าง ท้องฟ้าดำมืด แต่ตอนนี้มันกลับเป็นตรอกมืดมีแสงสว่างอยู่ปลายทาง ท้องฟ้าสีสว่างจ้าสดใส

มันช่างเหมือนกับไซเบอร์ทรอน

ไซเบอร์ทรอน....

นั่นทำให้บัมเบิ้ลบีฉุดคิดขึ้นมาได้ หรือว่าเขาจะหลุดออกมาแล้ว หลุดออกจากสถานที่แห่งนั้นแล้ว นั่นทำให้เขาเร่งรีบวิ่งๆๆไปตามแสงปลายทางนั้น วิ่งออกไปโดยไม่คิดอะไร วิ่งคว้าแสงสว่งปลายทางนั้น

และภาพหลังแสงสว่างนั้นคือไซเบอร์ตรอนอย่างที่เขาคิดไว้จริงๆด้วย

“ในที่สุด!!”

นั่นทำให้บัมเบิ้ลบีตะโกนร้องออกมาด้วยความดีใจ ฝันร้าย ความโดดเดี่ยว ความเหงาหงอยจะได้จางหายไปเสียบาง แต่ว่าน่าแปลกนัก ทั้งๆที่มีเมกมากมายเดินผ่านไปผ่านมาและเขาก็ตะโกนร้องออกมาอย่างไม่ทราบสาเหตุ ทำไมถึงไม่มีเมกตนไหนสนใจเขาเลย ราวกับว่าเขาไม่มีตัวตน แต่ว่าเขาอยู่ส่วนไหนของไซเบอร์ตรอน

“เอ่อ...ขอโทษนะครับ” บัมเบิ้ลบีพยายามสะกิดเรียกความสนใจ มือของเขาควรจะสามารถสัมผัสตัวเมกแถวนั้นได้แต่ว่ามือของเขากลับทะลุผ่านมันไป นั้นทำให้บัมเบิ้ลบีตกใจ กังวลกระวาย และงุนงงไปพร้อมกัน พยายามไล่แตะมือ เรียกร้องความสนใจ แม้กระทั้งวิ่งพุ่งชนกับกำแพงแถวนั้นด้วย

และตัวของเขาก็ทะลุกำแพงผ่านไป ทะลุผ่านไปที่ไหนก็ได้ แม้แต่ศูนย์กลางกองบัญชาการที่มีการป้องกันสูงสุดบนไซเบอร์ทรอนก็ไม่สามารถรับรู้ถึงตัวตนของเขาได้เลย

นี้มันเรื่องบ้าอะไรกัน

เขานั่งพักสงบสติอารมณ์ตัวเอง สำรวจตัวเองว่าเฟรมของตัวเองนั่นมีรูปลักษณ์เป็นเฟรมดั้งเดิมของตัวเอง เฟรมที่ถูกหลอมมาจากบ่อของออลสปาร์ค และมีไม้เท้าข้างกายอยู่เสมอ เขาชินกับการที่ต้องถือไม้เท้าไปไหนมาไหนเสียแล้วตั้งแต่ที่ได้รับบาดเจ็บ บาดแผลที่ขานั่นก็เป็นของเมกะทรอน สาเหตุที่ต้องถือไม้เท้าก็เป็นเพราะเมกะทรอน

“ท่านสตาร์สครีมถึงเวลาที่ต้องไต่สวนคดีแล้วนะครับ” เมกตนหนึ่งเคาะประตูห้อง เขาจะไม่สนใจอะไรเลยถ้าเขาไม่ได้เรียกชื่อนั้นออกมา

สตาร์สครีม

เมคที่แย่งไซเบอร์ตรอนไป ผู้ปกครองของไซเบอร์ตรอนคนปัจจุบัน

“อ่า แน่นอนๆ ฉันไม่พลาดคดีนี้แน่นอน ฉันจะทำให้**มัน**ทรมานถึงที่สุด” เสียงแหลมของเขายังคงเป็นเอกลักษณ์อยู่เสมอ และแน่นอนว่ามันยังติดหูเขาอยู่มากอีกด้วย ยิ่งได้ยินเสียงนี้ในสนามรบก็ยิ่งน่ากลัวเข้าไปใหญ่ สตาร์สครีมเดินออกมาพร้อมมงกุฎสีทองบนหัวและผ้าคลุมสีม่วงของเขา การประดับนั่นทำให้เขารู้สึกหมั่นไส้จนอยากเข้าไปเตะสักทีสองที

แต่ก็ไม่มีใครเห็นเขาอยู่แล้วนิ อย่างน้อยๆก็ขอทำท่าเตะให้หายหมั่นไส้หน่อยแล้วกัน

ทว่าเมื่อบัมเบิ้ลบีเดินเข้าไปในสายตาของสตาร์สครีม สตาร์สครีมก็หันมาสบตากับเขาอย่างพอดิบพอดี ราวกับว่าเขามีตัวตนอยู่

“บัมเบิ้ลบี...บ้าน่า...เป็นไปไม่ได้” เดี๋ยวนะ ทำไมสตาร์สครีมถึงเห็นเขาได้ บ้าน่า

“นี่นายมองเห็นฉันด้วยหรอ!” บัมเบิ้ลบีโผล่ถามออกไป มีคนเห็นเขาแล้ว

“เอ่อ...ท่านสตาร์สครีม เมื่อกี้ท่านว่าอะไรนะครับ”

“ก็บัมเบิ้ลบีไง! เขายืนอยู่ข้างหน้าแล้วนั่นไง ไม่ใช่ว่าเขาตายแล้วไม่ใช่หรือ แล้วเขาเข้ามาที่นี้ได้ยังไง!!”สตาร์สครีมโวยวายชี้หน้าเขา นั่นเป็นหลักฐานชัดเจนว่าสตาร์สครีมเห็นเขาจริงๆ แต่เมคข้างกายเขาก็ยังทำหน้าตางุนงงไม่เข้าใจว่าสตาร์สครีมพูดถึงอะไร

“ท่านครับ เราพึ่งจัดงานอาลัยให้เขาไปเมื่อวานนะครับ แล้วท่านชี้อะไรของท่านตรงนั้นไม่มีใครสักหน่อยนิครับ”

“หา? เลนส์ของแกมีปัญหาหรือไง เขาก็ยืนหัวโด่งอยู่ตรงหน้า...อ่าว...หายไปไหนแล้ว” จู่ๆสตาร์สครีมก็มองไม่เห็นบัมเบิ้ลบีทั้งๆที่เขายืนอยู่นิ่งๆตรงนั้นไม่ได้

“เฮ้ สตาร์สครีม เดียวก่อนสิ สตาร์สครีมฉันอยู่นี้” บัมเบิ้ลบีพยายามโบกไม้โบกมือเรียกสตาร์สครีมแต่ว่าก็ไม่มีการตอบสนองอะไรกับบัมเบิ้ลบี

“สงสัยจะหลอนไปเอง” สตาร์สครีมบ่นงึมงำกับตัวเอง และเดินออกไป บัมเบิ้ลบีก็เดินตามสตาร์สครีมไป เป็นแค่สตาร์สครีมที่มีตอบสนองกับการมีอยู่ของบัมเบิ้ลบี แค่ว่าเขากับสตาร์สครีมจะมีประวัติที่ไม่ดีร่วมกันอยู่เยอะแยะ และเขาต้องการรับรู้เหตุการณ์ที่เกิดขึ้นระหว่างที่เขาหายไป

แต่เรื่องที่เขาตายแล้วน่าจะเป็นความจริง จากปากของเมคตนนั้นที่บอกว่าพึ่งจัดงานอาลัยไปเมื่อวาน ซึ่งก็หมายความว่าเวลานั่นไม่เท่ากันหรือว่าเขาคิดว่าไปเองว่ามันผ่านไปนานแสนนานเพราะการเดินวนอย่างไร้ซึ่งทางออก ไร้ซึ่งความหวัง

สตาร์สครีมเดินไปยังสถานที่แห่งหนึ่งที่เขาจำได้ว่ามันเป็นศาล ศาลสูงสุดของไซเบอร์ทรอน มัยเกิดอะไรขึ้นถึงได้ต้องใช้มันในเวลานี้ มีอะไรร้ายแรงถึงขนาดจำเป็นต้องมาขึ้นศาลที่นี้

_ฉันไม่พลาดคดีนี้แน่นอน ฉันจะทำให้**มัน**ทรมานถึงที่สุด_

สตาร์สครีมพูดถึงเรื่องอะไรกันแน่แต่นั้นจะทำให้บัมเบิ้ลบีพอจะเดาออก แต่หวังว่ามันจะไม่ใช่ ตอนนั้นเมกะทรอน กล่าวคำขอโทษนั้น ตอนนี้เขาหวังว่ามันเป็นเรื่องโกหก

ถ้าเมกะทรอนยอมแพ้นั่นก็หมายถึงความตาย

ความผิดของเขามันร้ายแรงเกินกว่ากฎหมายใดๆจนสามารถตัดสินได้ ไม่มีทางที่เขาจะรอดจะโทษประหารอย่างแน่นอน สตาร์สครีมขึ้นไปนั่งบนที่นั่งของตนข้างออฟติมัส ไพร์ม 

ออฟติมัสกลับมายังไซเบอร์ทรอนแล้ว 

นั่นอาจทำให้ไซเบอร์ทรอนปลอดภัยได้ระดับหนึ่ง ออฟติมัสสวมมงกุฎอันเป็นสัญลักษณ์ของไพร์มให้คดีนี้มีความเป็นทางการมากถึงที่สุด ศาลเปิดให้ประชาชนเข้าไปรับชมการไต่สวนได้พร้อมมีกล้องถ่ายทอดสดบินไปทั่ว นั่นทำให้บัมเบิ้ลบีเริ่มที่จะกลัว 

คำขอโทษของเมกะทรอนนั่นคือเรื่องจริง

ต่อให้เมกะทรอนทำผิดพลาดขนาดไหน บัมเบิ้ลบีก็ยังอย่างให้เขามีโอกาสแก้ตัว มีโอกาสได้ใช้ชีวิตในอย่างที่ตัวเองอยากเป็น ตลอดทั้งชีวิตของเขาทำแต่อุดมคติของตัวเอง ไม่ได้ใช้ชีวิตในแบบที่ต้องการเลยสัก และเชื่อว่าเมกะทรอนก็ไม่ได้อย่างมีชีวิตแบบนี้ ต้องฆ่าฟันผู้อื่น ต้องเอาชีวิตรอดทั้งชีวิต ไม่มีใครอยากได้ชีวิตแบบนั้นหรอก 

เขาแค่หลงผิด

ถ้าหากเขาไปกับเมกะทรอนแต่แรก เขาจะหลงผิดเหมือนอย่างที่เป็นหรือไม่

ไม่รู้ว่าเขาหลงผิดอาจเป็นเพราะว่าไม่ใครพร้อมที่จะเข้าไปตักเตือน เข้าไปช่วยนำทางให้เขา แค่ทำตามคำสั่งเท่านั้น เขาไม่รู้ว่าสภาพแวดล้อมในดีเซ็ปดิคอนเป็นอย่างไหร่ เขาเจออะไรมาบ้างหลังจากที่เข้ากลุ่มดีเซ็ปดิคอน กลุ่มนั้นเขาไม่ได้ตั้งขึ้นมาเองด้วยซ้ำ มันตั้งขึ้นมาก่อนที่เมกะทรอนจะออกจากเหมือง แต่ดันเขาขึ้นมาเป็นหัวหน้าเพราะกลอนของเขาเป็นตัวปลุกระดมให้ตั้งกลุ่มนี้ขึ้นมา

เมื่อผิดพลาดก็พร้อมใจกันโยนความผิดให้เมกะทรอน บอกว่าเมกะทรอนเป็นคนเริ่มต้นทั้งหมด

ใครกันแน่ที่เป็นเหยื่อ

การไต่สวนเริ่มขึ้น โดยการขานชื่อของผู้พิพากษา นั่นก็คือออฟติมัส ไพร์ม เขาคงยังเป็นผู้มีอำนาจสูงสุดของไซเบอร์ทรอน แม้ว่าหลายคนที่นี้น่าจะยังไม่ชอบเขาเท่าที่ควร แต่ว่ากฎหมายมันบอกไว้อย่างนั้นว่าไพร์มคือตำแหน่งสูงสุด และตามด้วยผู้กระทำผิด

เมกะทรอน

เมกะทรอนถูกนำตัวขึ้นมา มือล็อกกุญแจมือไว้ถูกประกบด้วยเมคที่แข็งแกร่งเฝ้าระวังไว้ตลอดทางอย่างอัตตร้า เมกนัส และเลกเกอร์อย่างแชนสตอม กับเมคตัวสูงใหญ่กว่าเมกะทรอนที่เขาจำไม่ได้ว่าชื่ออะไร แต่สิ่งที่สะกดลายตาเขามาที่สุดเลยนั้นคือ

ตราออโต้บอทบนอกของเมกะทรอน

เขาเอามาจากไหน ทำไมถึงมีตรานั้น ทำไมถึงติดตรานั้นไว้บนอก เมกะทรอนนายทำอะไรของนาย นายคิดอะไรอยู่ รู้ตัวหรือเปล่าว่ากำลังทำอะไร นั้นแทบไม่สามารถทำให้บัมเบิ้ลบีควบคุมความคิดที่อยู่ในหัวได้เลย บัมเบิ้ลบีเดินเข้าไปใกล้เมกะทรอนหวังว่าจะเห็นเหมือนที่สตาร์สครีมเห็นเขา บัมเบิ้ลบีเดินไปดักหน้าเมกะทรอนแต่สิ่งที่เกิดคือ เมกะทรอนเดินทะลุผ่านบัมเบิ้ลบีไปเหมือนธาตุอากาศ ไม่มีประติกิริยาตอบสนองใดๆ

นายก็ด้วยหรอ

ทำไมคนที่เห็นเขาต้องเป็นสตาร์สครีมทำไมไม่เป็นเมกะทรอน ทั้งๆที่รักเขามากขนาดนี้ รักขนาดที่พยายามตัดใจก็ยังไม่สามารถตัดมันไปได้ ทำไมถึงไม่เห็น 

เมกะทรอนผมอยู่ ผมอยู่ตรงนี้มองเห็นผมสิ 

ไม่ว่าจะพยายามโบกมือเรียก ตะโกนเรียกหรือแม้แต่เข้าไปจับแตะตัวก็ไม่สามารถทำให้เขาเห็นได้ ทำให้เขารับรู้อะไรเลยแม้แต่น้อย พยายามจนไม่ได้ฟังการไต่สวน ไม่ฟังว่าพวกเขาพูดอะไรกันไปบ้างแล้ว

อยากให้อารมณ์อยู่เหนือเหตุผลสักครั้ง

เสียงระเบิดดังขึ้นพร้อมกับดีเซ็ปดิคอนจำนวนพุ่งเป้าเข้ามาสร้างความวุ่นวาย พวกเขาจะช่วยเมกะทรอนออกไปจากที่นี้ แต่เขาไม่ทำ ไม่หนีไม่ต่อสู้ยอมจำนนต่อทุกสิ่งทุกอย่าง

ขนาดนี้แล้วยังไม่คิดที่จะทำอะไรเลย เป็นอะไรของนาย เมก...มันเกิดอะไรขึ้น...

ศาลถูกหยุดชั่วคราวเพราะความวุ่นวายที่เกิดขึ้น เมกะทรอนก็ถูกพาตัวไปขังที่คุก บัมเบิ้ลบีไม่ลังเลที่จะเดินตามเมกะทรอนไป ก็ไม่มีใครเห็นเขาอยู่แล้วทำไมต้องแคร์ ยกเว้นสตาร์สครีม มีแค่สตาร์สครีมที่เห็นเขา

ทำไมต้องเป็นสตาร์สครีม

เมกะทรอนนั่งก้มหน้านิ่งไม่ขยับตัวอะไรตั้งแต่ที่ถูกพามาที่ห้องขัง นิ่งไม่ทำอะไรหรือว่ากำลังคิดหาทางหนี ไม่รู้ว่าเขาคิดอะไรแต่ว่าบัมเบิ้ลบีก็ทำได้แต่แค่นั่งอยู่ข้างๆ นั่งเป็นเพื่อนเมกะทรอนแม้ว่าเขาจะไม่รับรู้ถึงตัวตนของเขา อย่างน้อยมันก็ทำให้เขารู้สึกดีขึ้นมาบ้าง อยากให้เมกะทอรนรู้สึกขึ้นมาแต่ว่าเขาทำอะไรไม่ได้

อยากให้เขารู้ว่ายังอยู่ตรงนี้ ยังไม่ได้จากหายไปไหน

ออฟติมัสเข้ามาหาเมกะทรอนที่ห้องขังไม่รู้ว่าข้างนอกนั่นเกิดอะไรขึ้นมาบ้างแต่ว่าก็คงวุ่นวายน่าดูจากการที่มีกลุ่มดีเช็ปดิคอนบุกเข้ามาได้ถึงขนาดนี้ ได้พูดคุยและได้รู้ว่าเขายังไม่ได้ล้มเลิกที่จะหาทางให้ไซเบอร์ทรอนให้ดีขึ้นและเชื่อว่าทั้งหมดที่เกิดขึ้นมันจะวนวูป 

ความหวังเดียวคืออัศวินแห่งไซเบอร์ทรอน

นั่นหมายความว่าเขาต้องขึ้นไปยังลอส ไลด์เพื่อตามหาอัศวินแห่งไซเบอร์ทรอน แต่นั่นมันต้องมีขอแลกเปลี่ยน

ประกาศความพ่ายแพ้อย่างเป็นทางการ

บัมเบิ้ลบีเห็นสีหน้านั่นของเมกะทรอน สีหน้าไม่ยอมรับ ขมขื่น ไม่อยากรับความพ่ายแพ้ แต่สุดท้ายแล้วเขาก็หลายที่จะประกาศความพ่ายแพ้อย่างเป็นทางการ ล้มเลิกกลุ่มดีเช็ปดิคอนทั้งหมด

หลังจากนั่นแล้ว เขาได้เห็นใบหน้าที่ไม่ยอมรับความจริงของเมกะทรอน สองมือนั่นกุมใบหน้านั่นไว้ในห้องขังที่โดดเดี่ยว สับสน

“ฉันทำในสิ่งที่ถูกต้องแล้วใช่ไหม” เมกะทรอนพูดกับตัวเอง ตั้งคำถามกับตัวเองทว่ามือของเขานั่นแตะที่อกของตัวเอง 

“ใช่ คุณทำให้สิ่งที่ถูกต้องแล้ว” คำพูดที่สื่อไม่ถึงผู้รับ บัมเบิ้ลบีรับรู้ถึงสารที่เมกะทรอนส่งมาให้เขาแต่ว่าเมกะทรอนั่นกลับไม่รู้สึกสารของบัมเบิ้ลบี อยากจะเขาไปปลอบโยน อยากจะบอกว่าทำถูกต้องแล้วแต่แต่สัมผัสก็ยังทำไม่ได้ ขอสักนิดก็ยังดี สักเสี้ยววินาทีก็ได้

แต่มันไม่เคยเป็นดั่งอย่างที่ต้องการ

พรุ่งนี้เมกะทรอนจะขึ้นยานไปกับโรดิมัส ไพร์ม ขึ้นไปยังลอส ไลด์แร็ทเช็ทเข้ามาทำตราใหม่ให้เมกะทรอน จะเพ้นตราใหม่บนอกให้

เขาจะได้เป็นออโต้บอทแล้วใช่ไหม

“ฉันขอเป็นตราอันเดิมได้ไหม”

“หมายความว่าไง” แร็ทเช็ทงุนงง

“ไม่ต้องเพ้นตราใหม่ ใช้ตราอันนี้ได้ไหม” เมกะทรอนชี้ตราที่อกของตัวเอง 

“ได้...แต่ว่าเพ้นใหม่ไม่ดีกว่าหรอ มันก็เก่าเป็นรอยหมดแล้ว” นั่นสิทำไมต้องเป็นตราอันนี้ทั้งๆที่เพ้นใหม่ก็ได้

“มันเป็นของบัมเบิ้ลบี”

ตราของเขา…

นี้สวมตราของเขามาโดยเลยงั้นหรือ

ความดีใจเล็กๆผลุดขึ้นมา ดีใจที่เมกะทรอนยังไม่ลืมเขา ดีใจที่ยังจดจำเขาได้อยู่

ขอบคุณที่จดจำผม

แร็ทเช็ทตัดอดีตตราของบัมเบิ้ลบีให้เรียบร้อยและเสริมอกของเมกะทรอนแต่งลงไปเล็กน้อย

ต่อจากนี้ไป มันเป็นของคุณแล้วนะ ได้โปรดรับมันไว้แล้วช่วยยืดอกอย่างเต็มภาคภูมิ อย่าได้โศกเศร้าไปเลย คุณกำลังในสิ่งที่ถูกต้อง

ถึงเวลาแล้วที่เมกะมรอนต้องขึ้นยานลอส ไลด์แม้ว่าเมกะทรอนจะไม่เห็นบัมเบิ้ลบี แต่ว่าบัมเบิ้ลบีก็เลือกที่จะตามขึ้น จะอยู่เคียงข้างเมกะทรอนแม้ว่าจะมองไม่เห็นก็ตาม

ยานกำลังเคลื่อนตัวออกจากไซเบอร์ทรอน เมกะทรอนอยู่บนนั้น บัมเบิ้ลบียืนอยู่เคียงข้าง หวังว่ามันจะไม่มีอะไรผิดพลาด

ไม่มีอะไรผิดพลาดแต่มีตัวเขาเท่านั้นที่ผิดพลาด

ร่างกายของบัมเบิ้ลบีถูกดึงวูบตกลงมาอย่างรวดเร็วจนมองไม่เห็นอะไรมีแต่ความมืดเท่านั้น เมื่อลืมตาขึ้นมาอีกครั้งก็พบกับซากเมืองเดิมที่ติดอยู่นานแสนนาน ไม่มีโอกาศได้แม้แต่พูดส่งเสียงใดๆ เขากลับมายังที่เดิมสถานที่ที่เขาได้ตายจากไป

“ทำไม…” ขอแค่อยู่เคียงข้างเมกะทรอนหลังจากความตายก็ยังไม่ได้เลยหรือ

ทำอะไรไม่ได้นอกจากกอดเข่าตัวเองไว้ หมดสิ้นดับจนหมดหนทาง เขาไม่ได้รับอนุญาตให้ออกจากไซเบอร์ทรอน มีอยู่หลายครั้งที่พยายามติดยานอื่นๆขึ้นไปแต่ว่าผลลัพธ์นั้นเหมือนเดิมทุกครั้ง ถูกดึงลงมากลับมายังที่เดิม จุดที่ได้ตายจากไป

คิดอะไรไม่ออกจึงโผล่หัวไปป้วนเปี้ยนกับสตาร์สครีมแทน มีแค่สตาร์สครีมที่เห็นบัมเบิ้ลบี

“อะไรว่ะ...แกอีกแล้วหรอบัมเบิ้ลบี” รู้เหมือนว่าสตาร์สครีมจะยังเห็นบัมเบิ้ลบีอยู่ถึงได้โวยวายออกมาทันทีที่เห็นบัมเบิ้ลบี

“ฉันทำงานหนักเกินไปแน่ๆถึงได้เห็นภาพหลอน” สตาร์สครีมบ่นงึมงำ พยายามไม่สนใจการมีตัวตนอยู่ของบัมเบิ้ลบี

“ถ้านายคิดว่าทำงานหนัก นายก็ควรพักสักหน่อยนะ”

“หุบปากไป ฉันไม่ต้องการคำแนะนำ โดยเฉพาะบอทอย่างแก”

ก็...นั่นล่ะสตาร์สครีม

แม้ว่าสตาร์สครีมจะบ่นในช่วงแรก คิดว่าตัวเองเป็นบ้าไปแล้วแน่ๆพักหลังมานี้ก็เริ่มที่จะชินกับการมีอยู่ของบัมเบิ้ลบีที่มีแต่แค่สตาร์สครีมที่เห็น ทำให้เขาได้ยินว่าผู้นำของไซเบอร์ทรอนเป็นบ้าไปแล้ว วันๆเอาแต่พูดกับตัวเอง นั่นรู้สึกสงสารที่โดนมองอย่างนั่น

แม้แต่วีลแจ็สที่รอดตายจากการยิงของโพร์วก็งุนงงกับท่าทีของสตาร์สครีม

แต่พฤติกรรมบางอย่างของเขามันก็อดไม่ได้ที่พูดขึ้นมา

“ให้ตายสิ ทำไมต้องมีเรื่องไร้สาระให้ฉันต้องจัดการอยู่เรื่อย”

“ก็นายเป็นผู้ถูกเลือกก็ต้องสนใจทุกปัญหาของประชาชนอยู่แล้ว”

“มันทำแทนฉัน แล้วแกจะพูดไม่ออก”

“ทำอย่างกะฉันไม่เคย”

“นั่นไม่นับเฟ้ย” 

บทสนทนาระหว่างบัมเบิ้ลบีและสตาร์สครีมมันก็วนอยู่ประมาณนี้ อย่างน้อยก็ไม่ต้องอยู่เพียงลำพัง พอมีคนคุยมาบ้าง ในบ้างครั้งบัมเบิ้ลบีได้เห็นสตาร์คสรีมเครียดกับงานที่มากขึ้นไปจนไม่เป็นอันกินอันนอน ความจริงแล้วเขาอาจไม่ได้อยากอยู่ตรงนี้ก็ได้ 

อาจจะพยายามปกป้องตำแหน่งจากคนที่เลวร้ายกว่า

แต่ก็ไม่รู้อยู่ที่ว่าเขาคิดจะทำอะไร

ไซเบอร์ทรอนได้ผูกมิตรกับดาวโลก แต่ว่าก็มีกลุ่มคนที่โลภมากอยากได้เทคโนโลยีของพวกเขาที่ก้าวหน้ากว่าชาวโลกเป็นของตัวเอง มีปัญหาวุ่นวายจนต้องติดต่อไปยังยานบอส ไลด์และคนที่รับเป็น...

เมกะทรอน

คุณอยู่ดีหรือเปล่าบนยานนั้น ได้รีชาร์จอย่างเต็มที่หรือเปล่า คุณดูเศร้ากว่าปกตินะ ตนอื่นอาจไม่เห็นแต่ว่าผมเห็นนะ ผมนึกว่าคุณจะเข้มแข็งกว่านี้เสียอีก หรือว่ามีบางอย่างกวนใจคุณอยู่หรือเปล่า แต่ก็เป็นแค่ช่วงเวลาสั้นๆเท่านั้น ช่วงเลาสั้นๆที่ได้พบเจอแม้ว่าจะเป็นแค่ภาพโฮโลแกรมลงก็ตาม

“แกดูเศร้าๆตั้งแต่โทรหาเมกะทรอนแล้วนะ เกิดอะไรขึ้น” สตาร์สครีมทักขึ้นมา

“ไม่คิดว่าคนอย่างสตาร์สครีมจะสนใจคนอื่นๆด้วยนะ” บัมเบิ้ลบีไม่อยากที่เล่าให้ใครรู้แม้ว่าเขาจะได้ตายไปแล้วก็ตามอยากให้มันเก็บเงียบ จางหายไปโดยไม่มีใครรู้

“ทุกปัญหาบนไซเบอร์ทรอนฉันก็ควรสนใจ จริงไหม”

สตาร์สครีมก็มีพัฒนาการที่ดีขึ้น(?)ในแบบของเขา ไม่รู้เมื่อไหร่บทสนทนาของพวกเขาก็เกิดขึ้นทุกวัน กลายเป็นคนที่รับฟังปัญหาของสตาร์สครีม รับฟังปัญหาที่ไม่เคยเอาไปเล่าให้ใครฟัง

ตัวเขาก็ช่างแตกหักไม่แพ้กัน โดดเดี่ยวบนจุดสูงสุด

ทว่ามีบางอย่างเกิดขึ้น รู้สึกแปลกประลาดเกิดขึ้นในอก เจ็บแปลบขึ้นมาจนกลับไปยังซากเมืองนั้น ไม่บางอย่างไม่ดีเกิดขึ้น รู้สึกได้ว่ามันกำลังชักนำเขาไปที่ไหนซักแห่งในนั้น ได้แต่เดินตามไปหวังว่าจะบรรเทาความเจ็บนี้ไปบ้าง

เดินจะกระทั้งร่างที่เทาใหญ่นั้นนอนอยู่บนพื้น ร่างสีเทาที่ไม่มีวันลืม

เมกะทรอน…

ได้อย่างไหร่ เขามาอยู่ที่นี้ได้อย่างไหร่ เกิดอะไรขึ้นกับเขา เขาไม่สมควรอยู่ท่ีนี้ ไม่นะเมกะทรอน บัมเบิ้ลบีรีบวิ่งไปเขาหาทันทีที่มือแตะที่ลำตัวของเมกะทรอน ภาพความทรงจำทั้งหลายก็ผุดจนมาอย่างราวเร็ว มิใช่ความทรงจำของบัมเบิ้ลบี

แต่เป็นความทรงจำของเมกะทรอนทั้งหมด

ได้รู้ว่าเมกะทรอนรักเขามากขนาดไหน และความทรมานที่ต้องสูญเสียเขาไป

เมกะทอน...ที่ผ่านมานี้ นายไม่เคยมีความสุขเลยงั้นหรอ นายคิดว่ามีแค่ฉันเท่านั้นหรือที่สร้างความสุขให้นายได้

ความตายมันก็ไม่ได้ช่วยให้หลุดพ้นไปหรอกนะ

ชีวิตคุณมันไม่มีแค่นี้หรอกนะ

บัมเบิ้ลบีลงไปนั่งข้าง จับมือของเมกะทรอนขึ้นมากำไว้ กำลูบปลอบโยนมีอะไรหลายอย่างที่อยากจะพูดคุยแต่ว่ามันมีไม่โอกาสเลย

“เมกะทรอน…” เขานิ่งไม่ตอบ แต่บัมเบิ้ลบีก็ไม่ลดละความพยายามท่ีจะเรียกเมกะทรอนต่อไป

“เมกะทรอน… เมกะทรอน...อย่าพึ่งหลับ” ยังนิ่ง แต่ก็รู้สึกว่าเขาขยับแต่ว่าไม่ยอมตื่นขึ้นมา ได้โปรดเถอะถ้าหลับไปนานกว่านี้อาจจะได้ตายไปจริงก็ได้นะ

“ตื่นเถอะ...เมก...ได้โปรดอย่าพึ่งหลับ” ชื่อเล่นที่บัมเบิ้ลบีเคยเรียกเมื่อครั้งยังอยู่ที่เคออนถูกเรียกขึ้นมาอีกครั้ง มันนานเนินจนจำไม่ได้ว่าเรียกขานชื่อนี้เป็นครั้งสุดท้ายเมื่อไหร่ นั้นทำให้เลนส์สีแดงนั้นรีบลืมโผล่ขึ้นมาทันที

ว่าไงคนขี้เซา

อดที่จะยิ้มไม่ได้ ที่ได้เจอใบหน้านั่นอีก รับรู้ถึงสัมผัส ไออุ่นของเขาอีกครั้ง แม้ว่าเขาจะดูงุนงงไปบ้างแต่ว่าก็ดีใจที่เจออีกครั้ง แล้วก็เศร้าที่ว่าเขาอยากที่จะตาย

จะไม่ยอมให้เกิดแบบนั้นขึ้นเป็นอันขาด

“นี่ฉัน…” 

“ยัง เมก ยัง...แต่ก็เกือบ” ที่นี้คือก็เหมือนสุดปลายของชีวิต

“แค่ปล่อยให้ฉันตายจะได้ไหม” คุณพูดแบบนั้นออกมาได้อย่างไง คุณตายไปก็ไม่ได้อยู่กับผมหรอกนะ

“ผม...ปล่อยให้คุณอยู่ที่ไหนนี้ไม่ได้...คุณก็ไม่สมควรอยู่ที่นี้” อยากให้มีชีวิตอยู่ต่อไป ภาพลวงตาที่คุณเห็นมันเป็นแค่กลหลอก อย่าให้มันหลอกคุณแต่ว่าเลนส์ของเขาใกล้จะปิดอีกครั้งทำให้เขาต้องปลุกเตือนไม่ให้หลับอีกครั้ง

“อย่าพึ่งหลับ...ตื่นก่อน...ผมมีอะไรหลายอย่างที่อยากจะพูดแต่ไม่มีโอกาส” บัมเบิ้ลบีอยากจะใกล้ชิดเขาให้มากกว่านี้จึงยกหัวเมกะทอนให้นอนบนตัก ลูบศีรษะสีเทานั้นเบา ปลอบโยนว่าปลอดภัยไม่มีอะไรโหดร้ายเกิดขึ้น

“เมกะทรอนต่อจากนี้คุณต้องก้าวผ่านผมไปให้ได้ แม้ว่าจะยากเย็นแค่ไหนก็ตาม ผมไม่สามารถอยู่กับคุณได้อีกแล้ว” ไม่สามารถกลับไปมีชีวิตได้อีกแล้ว แม้ว่าอยากแค่ไหนก็ตาม

“ทำไมล่ะ นายไม่อยากอยู่กับฉันงั้นหรือ” อยากอยู่กับคุณสิ แน่นอนถ้าเป็นไปได้

“แน่นอนผมอยากอยู่กับคุณ แต่ว่าคุณอยู่ที่นี้ไม่ได้และผมก็ไม่อาจกลับไปได้แล้ว คุณต้องอยู่ต่อเพื่อตัวเอง หนทางข้างหน้าคุณจะได้พบกับความสุขสักวัน เหมือนช่วงเวลานั้นอีกครั้ง” อย่าพึ่งยอมแพ้ชีวิตที่แท้จริงของคุณกำลังเริ่มต้นต่างหาก

“ถ้าเกิดมันไม่เกิดขึ้นล่ะ” มันต้องเกิดเมกะทรอน มันจะเกิดขึ้นสักวัน อยากคิดแบบนั้น อยากคิดว่าทุกอย่างมันโหดร้ายกับคุณ

“คุณคิดว่าชีวิตของคุณจะอาภัพได้ขนาดนั้นหรือ มันไม่แย่ขนาดนั้นหรอก จะมีใครซักตนข้างนอกนั่นรักคุณเหมือนที่ผมรักคุณ…” เมคที่คู่ควรกับคุณ เมคที่สามารถเคียงข้างคุณได้ ใครก็ได้ที่ไม่ใช่ผมที่ไม่อาจอยู่เคียงข้างคุณยามเมื่อที่คุณต้องการ สายลมวูบไวกระซิบบอกบัมเบิ้ลบีว่าเวลาของเขาใกล้หมดแล้ว ใกล้ถึงเวลาที่เขาต้องกลับไปถึงโลกความเป็นจริง

ยังมีตั้งหลายอย่างที่เขาไม่ได้พูดออกมา แต่ว่าเมกะทรอนมีอะไรที่อยากพูดมากกว่านั่นแม้ว่าจะรู้แล้วว่าเขาอยากพูดอะไรบ้าง

อยากให้เขาได้เบาใจ ที่ระบายความรู้สึกที่ผิดบาปในใจเขา แม้ว่าบัมเบิ้ลบีจะไม่กล่าวโทษอะไร

“เวลาของคุณใกล้หมดแล้ว ถ้ามีอะไรที่อยากจะพูด ก็พูดมาเถอะมันจะไม่มีโอกาสนี้อีกแล้ว” เขาเงียบนิ่งเงียบ อยากรู้ว่าจะพูดอะไร อยากฟัง อยากได้ยินคำพูดของเขาเป็นครั้งสุดท้าย ไม่ได้อยู่ในตำแหน่งที่ฟังเมกะทรอนพูดและบัมเบิ้ลบีเป็นฝ่ายรับฟังมานานมากแล้ว

“มีบางอย่าง...ที่ฉันอยากพูดกับนาย...มาโดยตลอด…” เอาเลยครับ เมกะทรอนปลดปล่อยมันออกไปความทุกข์ยากของคุณ

“ฉันไม่สมควรและไม่คู่ควรที่จะพูดมันออกมาแต่ว่า ฉันไม่เสียใจที่จะบอกว่า…” อย่าพูดแบบนั้น อย่าพูดแบบนั้น หยุดโทษตัวเองเสียทีเถอะ

“ฉันขอบคุณและขอโทษกับทุกอย่างๆที่ฉันทำลงไป อยากให้นายได้รับรู้ว่า...ฉันรักนาย” ครับความรู้สึกของคุณ ผมได้รับรู้แล้วผมก็รักคุณ อยากให้คุณมีความสุข แต่ว่าเวลาของเขาก็หมดลง ตัวของเขากำลังเลือนหายไปแต่ยังมีเวลาที่จะพูดตอบอะไรสักอย่าง

อะไรก็ได้ที่ทำให้เขารู้สึกดีขึ้นมา

“ผมเคยบอกไปแล้วถ้าแค่ขอโทษ ผมก็พร้อมที่จะให้อภัยคุณและก็...ไม่มีอะไรที่ไม่สมควรหรือไม่คู่ควรกับคุณหรอก ทุกอย่างที่คุณทำนั้นมันเหมาะสมและคู่ควรกับคุณ” บัมเบิ้ลบีโน้มตัวลงมาประทับริมฝีปากบนริมฝีปากที่เคยครอบครองเป็นครั้งแรก นี้คือครั้งสุดท้ายมันคือคำบอกลา

“ขอให้โชคดีและผมก็รักคุณเช่นกัน”

เขาหายไปแล้ว...หายราวกับไม่เคยอยู่ที่นี้...ทั้งที่ไม่กี่วินาทีก่อนเขารับรู้ได้ถึงน้ำหนัก ไออุ่น ความโศกเศร้าที่แผ่ออกมา...แต่นี้มันไม่มีอะไรอีกแล้ว มีแต่ความว่างเปล่า โดดเดี่ยว

ต่อจากนี้ เขาอยากจะอยู่ต่อหรือไม่ก็ขึ้นอยู่กับเขาแล้ว

“บัมเบิ้ลบี มันหายหัวไหนของมันว่ะ” เสียงสูงเเหลมน่ารำคานดังขึ้นอย่างไม่รู้ที่มา ลืมไปว่ายังมีอีกหนึ่งที่ยังแตกหัก

บางทีที่ไม่ได้โดดเดี่ยวไปเสียทีเดียว

“อะไร ฉันหายไปแปปเดียวก็บ่นหาแล้วหรอ” บัมเบิ้ลบีออกไปอยู่ข้างสตาร์สครีมที่นั่งทำงานอ่านรายงานเอกสารในเดต้าแพธท์

“ชิ ไม่น่าบ่นหาเลยนึกว่าจะหายไปจริงๆจังๆซะอีก”

_คิดถึง_ _…_

นั่นคือสิ่งที่บัมเบิ้ลบีรู้สึกได้จากประโยคนั่น สตาร์สครีมบอกความรู้สึกตัวเองไม่ค่อยเก่ง นั่นทำให้บัมเบิ้ลบีอดยิ้มด้วยความเอ็ดดูไม่ได้ ตั้งแต่ที่อยู่ด้วยกันได้เรียนรู้เกี่ยวกับสตาร์ครีมเขามิใช่คนที่เลวร้ายอย่างที่คิด

เขาแค่…

บางทีเขาแค่ต้องการได้รับความเอาใจใส่จากตนอื่น

เขาไม่รู้วิธีที่จะได้รับสิ่งนั่นเท่านั่นเอง ถึงได้พยายามไขว้คว้าอำนาจ ต้องการมีอำนาจ เชื่ออำนาจเป็นสิ่งเดียวที่ทำให้เขาได้รับการสนใจ

จะไม่ยอมให้กลายเป็นเมคที่หลงทางอีกตนไปหรอกนะ

ยังดีที่วินเบรดยังจะมีเมตตาต่อสตาร์สครีมอยู่บ้าง พยายามเข้าใจให้ความช่วยเหลือเขา ช่วยเหลืองานฟื้นฟูไซเบอร์ทรอนจนตนเองนั่นติดไวรัสนอนโคม่าไม่ได้สติหลังจากที่พยายามหยุดไททันอีกตนที่พยายามทำลายไซเบอร์ทรอนอีกครั้ง

ไม่อยากให้ความพยายามของวินเบรดสูญเปล่า เธอพยายามทำเพื่อไซเบอร์ทรอนแต่ว่าสตาร์สครีมกลับมาเห็นค่าความพยายามของเธอจะปล่อยให้เธอตายจากไวรัส อีกทั้งยังทำการคอปรับชั่นลับหลังเธออีกด้วย 

แต่ก็ไม่ปล่อยให้เธอตาย ให้เธอนอนทรมานโคม่าอยู่แบบนั้น

พยายามอดทนต่อพฤติกรรมของเขาทั้งหมด แต่จะไม่พูดมาก อยากให้เขาได้คิดไตร่ตรองด้วยตนเอง

ทำไมต้องพยายามทำให้ตัวเองต้องอยู่อย่างเดี่ยวดาย ทั้งๆที่ตัวตนนั่นโหยหาความเอาใจใส่

“อย่ามาอ้อมโลกดีกว่าบัมเบิ้ลบี มันไม่เข้ากับนาย”

งั้นหรอ…

ฉันใจดีมากเกินไปสำหรับนายสินะ...

“ได้ งั้นมาเข้าประเด็นกันเลยดีกว่า!” ฟางเส้นสุดท้ายนั่นขาดสะบัดลง

“มันสำคัญมากหรือไงที่ต้องสวมหน้ากากไว้ตลอดเวลา พวกเขาคาดหวังในตัวนายก็เพราะว่าพวกเขาเชื่อในตัวนาย และควรจะทำในสิ่งนายควรภูมิใจ ไม่ใช่สิ่งที่นายพยายามทำลายมัน **มันสำคัญมากหรือไงที่ต้องอยู่ตัวคนเดียว**”

“เพราะว่าฉันอยู่ตัวเขาเดียวมาตั้งแต่แรกอยู่แล้ว! ทุกวินาทีเกือบทั้งชีวิตของฉันอยู่ใต้เงาของเมกะทรอนมาตลอด!!” สตาร์สครีมตะคอกออกมาถึงความรู้ที่อัดอั้นในใจ ความรู้สึกที่ไม่เคยบอกใคร แต่นั้นทำให้เมคที่อยู่แถวนั้นหันมามองอย่างแปลกประหลาด จึงเดินไปที่อื่นแล้วกดคอมลิ้งไปช่องว่างที่ไม่มีใคร ทำเป็นพูดคุยกัยคนอื่น

“ฉันไม่เคยขอให้แกมาอยู่ที่นี้ ถ้านิสัยของฉันทำให้แกไม่พอใจก็ไสหัวไปอยู่ที่อื่น!”

ได้…

ได้สตาร์สครีม…

แกได้อยู่คนเดียวสมใจอยากแน่…

บัมเบิ้ลบีเดินจากไปไม่หันกลับไปยังสตาร์สครีมอีก ปล่อยเขา ปล่อยให้อยู่อย่างลำพัง…ให้มันเป็นอย่างที่ปากเขาบอก

“บัมเบิ้ลบี…” สตาร์สครีมไม่เห็นบัมเบิ้ลบีอีกแล้ว…

“....เห็นไหม….ฉันบอกแล้ว….” บัมเบิ้ลบีเห็นปีกที่ลู่ลงของสตาร์สครีม 

ทำแรงเกินไปหรือเปล่า…

แต่ว่าก็ไม่ได้ออกไปให้สตาร์ครีมเห็น ยังโกรธกับการตัดสินใจของสตาร์ครีม 

“แกต้องไม่เชื่อรายงานนี้แน่บัมเบิ้ลบี ความนิยมของอีไรต้าเพิ่ม...บี” ไม่สตาร์สครีม

“บัมเบิ้ลบีเอาเถอะน่ะ พูดอะไรมาสักเถอะ แกต้องเบื่อพอๆกับฉันแน่ๆ” นายพูดคนเดียวจริงจังแล้วนะ

“รู้ไหม นี้มันเริ่มจะน่าสมเพชแล้วนะ...” ใช่...แต่ยังไม่ให้อภัยหรอกนะ

หลายวันมานี้สตาร์สครีมพูดคนเดียวจริงๆ นึกว่าเขายังอยู่ข้างจริงๆแต่บัมเบิ้ลบีไม่ตอบ จะไม่ตอบจนกว่าจะทำอะไรสักอย่างกับวินเบรค

กระทั่งจนแล้วจนรอดสตาร์ครีมก็ได้ตัดสินใจ

ตัดสินใจที่ต้องการจะช่วยวินเบรค แต่วิธีการนั่นมันอาจทำให้พวกเขาตายทั้งคู่

“ฉันบอกแค่แกคนเดียวนะ และอยากให้จำไว้ว่าวินเบรคคือศัตรูของฉัน ศัตรูที่จู่ๆก็โผล่ขึ้นมาพร้อมสวมตราออโต้บอท ฉันไม่ต้องการเธอ แล้วฉันไม่ต้องการแกเหมือนกัน สิ่งที่ฉันต้องการคือต้องการให้คนมาช่วยต่อกรกับอีไรต้า วัน จากนั้นก็เตรียมพร้อมโบกมือลาฮีโร่ของไซเบอร์….” เขาเงียบ อย่างน้อยในที่สุดก็ตัดสินใจเสียทีนะสตาร์สครีม แม้ว่าจะเป็นเพื่อจัดการอีไรต้า วัน ที่หิวกระหายในอำนาจการปกครองของไซเบอร์ทรอน

“...ฉันเกลียดแก” คำพูดสุดท้ายก่อนที่สตาร์สครีมจะรีชาร์จ

“ฉันรู้…” ฉันรู้ว่านายไม่ได้หมายความแบบนั้น

. . .

“นายแน่ใจจริงๆใช่ไหมว่าจะเข้าไปในจิตใจของวินเบรคแล้วก็…”

“ก็นายเป็นคนบอกเองไม่ใช่หรือไงว่าให้ทำอะไรสักอย่าง”

“ใช่แต่ไม่คิดว่า…”นายจะเป็นคนเข้าไปเอง

“พอๆ พูดมากเดียวฉันก็เปลี่ยนใจหรอก” ดีใจที่ได้เห็นเขาทำในสิ่งที่ถูกต้อง แต่ว่าเขาอาจตายได้เช่นเดียวกันกับวินเบรค

ถ้าสตาร์สครีมไม่รอด เขาจะไปอยู่ไหน

ขอเห็นแก่ตัวซักครั้งได้ไหม

“สตาร์สครีม ฉันขออย่างหนึ่งได้ไหม”

“ขออะไรอีกล่ะบัมเบิ้ลบี”

“....ช่วยกลับมาได้” 

“...” เขาเงียบ เงียบไม่ตอบอะไรเลยกำลังคิด

“ฉันยังมีอะไรอีกมากที่ต่อสานต่อ”

นายสัญญาแล้วนะ สัญญาว่าจะกลับมา

ได้โปรดกลับมา

บัมเบิ้ลบีมิอาจทำอะไรได้เมื่อสตาร์สครีมเข้าไปในจิตใจของวินเบรกไม่อาจรู้ว่าข้างในเกิดอะไรขึ้น เป็นตายร้ายดีอย่างไหร่บ้าง ได้แต่รอนั่งรอในห้องโดยมีนีโมเซอร์จินคอยตรวจสอบอุปกรณ์ไม่ให้เกิดปัญหาระหว่างเชื่อมต่อ

นานมากแล้วที่ไม่ได้จมอยู่กับความคิดของตัวเอง

ไซเบอร์ทรอนนั่นกำลังกลับไปเป็นอย่างเดิมเหมือนที่มันจะควรเป็น แม่งว่าจะมีความวุ่นวายอยู่บ้างแต่เมื่อเทียบกับช่วงแรกที่กำลังก่อร่างวางรากฐานนั่นวุ่นวายมาก 

วุ่นวายจนทำให้เขาตาย

และตอนนี้เขาเป็นอะไรก็ไม่รู้จะเรียกอย่างไรมีชีวิตก็ไม่เชิง วิญญาณก็ไม่น่าจะใช่ และยังทำหน้าที่ไม่ต่างอะไรจากที่ปรึกษาส่วนตัวของสตาร์สครีม ตลอดหลายเดือนที่ผ่านมานี้ได้เรียนรู้อะไรหลายอย่างเกี่ยวกับสตาร์สครีม มีแค่เขาที่สตาร์สครีมยอมเล่าในเรื่องที่ไม่เคยเล่าให้ใครฟัง

เพราะคิดว่าเป็นแค่เพื่อนในจิตนาการของตัวเอง

และเขาเป็นแค่เมคที่เหงางอยเท่านั้นเอง

“หือ” ทั้งวินเบรกและสตาร์สครีมตื่นขึ้นมาพร้อมกัน เขากลับมาแล้ว

“สตาร์สครีม” อดไม่ได้ที่จะเดินเข้าไปหาสตาร์สครีม เดินไปยืนข้างๆเขา

“ยินดีต้อนรับกลับมา” นีโมเซอร์จินพูดแทรกขึ้นมา บัมเบิ้ลบีไม่ชอบเธอ ไม่เคยชอบเธอ เธอทำให้สตาร์สครีมดูแย่

“ออกไป…” สตาร์สครีมออกปากไล่ _ทำไม_

“แต่ว่า…”นีโมเซอร์จินพยายามแย้ง _หมายถึงเขาด้วยหรือเปล่า_

“ฉันบอกให้ออกไป!!” บัมเบิ้ลบียังยืนนิ่งแต่ว่านีโมเซอร์จินตนนั้นออกไปแล้ว 

_ไม่ได้หมายถึงฉันด้วยใช่ไหม_

“ขอบคุณ” วินเบรกกล่าวในขณะที่ทั้งคู่ดึงสายที่เชื่อมต่อออกจากท้ายทอยของตัวเองและก็ได้สบตากับสตาร์สครีม มือข้างที่อยู่ใกล้มือบัมเบิ้ลบีก็เคลื่อนมา เคลื่อนมาวางทับจุดที่มือของบัมเบิ้ลบีวางอยู่แต่ว่ามือของสตาร์สครีมก็ทะลุผ่านไปไม่อาจสัมผัสเขาได้ แต่เขาก็ค้างมือไว้แบบนั้น

“สิ่งที่เกิดขึ้นในนั่น...มันจะไม่เปลี่ยนแปลงอะไรไปหรอกนะ” เขาพูดกับวินเบรค ไม่ใช่เขาแต่มือที่คุมไว้เป็นสัญญาณบอกว่าอย่าพึ่งไปไหน

“อย่าโง่ไปหน่อยเลยสตาร์สครีม ในช่วงเวลาที่เลวร้ายที่สุดนั่นมันทำให้นายได้เห็นรูปลักษณ์ที่แท้จริงของนายที่ไม่ได้อนุญาตให้เป็น” รูปลักษณ์ที่แท้จริง? กำลังพูดถึงเรื่องอะไรกัน

“แต่ถ้านั่นมันไม่ได้เปลี่ยนแปลงอะไรเลย นายก็เป็นคนโง่กว่าที่ฉันคิด”

ตั้งแต่นั้นวินเบรคจะทำในสิ่งที่ตนเองปณิธานไว้แต่แรก สร้างอนาคตที่ดีกว่า จะไม่เป็นเสียงของใครอีกต่อไป 

ส่วนเรื่องที่สตาร์สครีมเจออะไรมานั้น สตาร์สครีมไม่เคยพูดถึงมันอีก

ช่วงเวลาการเลือกตั้งวนเวียนกลับมาอีกครั้ง เสียงของชาวไซเบอร์ทรอนนั้นแตกออกเป็นสามเสียง

สตาร์สครีม วินเบรคและอีไรต้า วัน

เสียงส่วนมากเทไปให้วินเบรคแต่ก็ยังมีหนทางเอาชนะได้อยู่ถ้าเกิดว่าวินเบรคไม่ไปเจอเอกสารคอปรับชั่นของสตาร์สครีมเข้า และจะเปิดโป้งมัน

“เราต้องผ่านมันไปให้ได้ ทุกเรื่องทั้งหมดนี้มันสามารถโต้แย้งได้ ถ้าเราโต้แย้งมันไปได้ข้อสงสัยอื่นๆก็จะหมดไป” เรา...หรอ

ทั้งหมดที่นายทำก็นายทำตัวเองทั้งนั้นสตาร์สครีม

“เป็นอะไรไป?” ขอโทษ...แต่เรื่องนี้ ฉันเข้าข้างนายไม่ได้

“นายเอาแต่พูดว่า ‘เรา’ ฉันไม่ได้บอกว่าจะช่วยนายสู้กับเธอนะ” สายตาตกใจและสิ้นหวังนั้นส่งมายังบัมเบิ้ลบี 

ขอโทษ

“นายก็รู้ว่าถ้าอีไรต้าชนะ เธอก็จะเป็นเหมือนเมกะทรอนอีกคน แต่วินเบรคไม่เคยเจออะไรแบบนั้น แต่ฉันเคย!” ตกอยู่ภายใต้เงาของใครสักตน มันก็ค่อยข้างที่จะเหมือน แต่ว่าสตาร์สครีมมีพัฒนาการในเรื่องใส่ใจตนอื่นขึ้นมาบ้างนั่นทำให้อดที่จะยิ้มไม่ได้

“และนายก็เห็นแผนพัฒนาของฉันแล้วนิ มันจะทำให้ไซเบอร์ทรอนดีขึ้น”

“แน่นอน มันทำได้แน่นอน” แต่ว่าต่อให้ชอบแผนพัฒนาของสตาร์สครีมมากเท่าไหน มันก็ไม่สามารถทำให้เขาอยากจะช่วยสตาร์สครีมให้รอดจากคอปรับชั่นที่เขาทำได้

วันการดีเบตครั้งสุดท้ายศึกตัดสินชี้ชะตาใครจะได้เป็นผู้นำไซเบอร์ทรอนตนต่อไป สตาร์สครีมสามารถเขียนข้อแก้ตัวของตัวเองได้ด้วยตัวคนเดียว เขาสตาร์สครีมนั่งเขียนมันทั้งวันทั้งคืนไม่กินไม่นอนอีกแล้ว 

แต่ถ้านี้คือสิ่งที่ทำให้เขาภูมิใจ ก็ให้เขาทำเถอะ

เอาล่ะ สตาร์สครีม ได้เวลาที่นายจะได้ภูมิใจในตัวเอง ไม่ต้องอยู่ภายใต้เงาใครต่อไปแล้ว 

“เหล่าไซเบอร์ทรอนเนี่ยนทั้งหลาย เหล่า…” เขาเงียบไป เงียบจนทำให้ทุกอย่างนิ่งสงบไปหมด 

เกิดอะไรขึ้นทั้งไซเบอร์ทรอนทำรับฟังนายอยู่นายนะ

“ฉันขอโทษ” เป็นช่วงเวลาที่น่าตกใจ ช็อกกันถ้วนหน้าบทพูดที่สตาร์สครีมคิดมาถูกโยนทิ้ง เขาเปิดเผยการคอปรับชั่นทั้งหมดเสียเอง เปิดเผยมันทั้งหมด ใช้เวลาเป็นชั่วโมงแต่ไม่มีใครหยุดเขา สารภาพออกมาด้วยตนเอง นิ่งสงบทั้งดาวเหมือนมันถูกหยุดไว้

“ขอบคุณ” เขามีความสามารถเป็นอย่างมากที่จะทำให้ทุกตนตื่นตลึง แต่ไม่คิดว่าเป็นวิธีนี้ไม่คิดว่าเขาจะทำแบบนี้ แม้แต่บัมเบิ้ลบีก็ไม่สามารถหาคำพูดใดๆออกมาได้

วินเบรคคือผู้ชนะ

และสตาร์สครีมก็ถูกนำตัวขึ้นศาลทันที

ส่วนอีไรต้า วัน นั้น...ช่างมันเถอะ ไม่สำคัญอีกต่อไปแล้ว

โทษของเขาคือการจำจองอยู่ในคุก คนที่เกี่ยวข้องก็ถูกจำด้วยเช่นกันมากน้อยตามที่มีส่วนเกี่ยวข้อง

“ทำไมนายถึงทำแบบนั้น” ครั้งแรกที่ถามถึงสาเหตุ ทั้งๆที่สตาร์สครีมถูกขังอยู่ในคุกทำไมบัมเบิ้ลบีถึงไม่ไปไหน

คำตอบคือเขาไม่มีที่ไป

“บางที ถ้าไซเบอร์ทรอนอยู่ในมือของวินเบรคมันอาจจะดีกว่าอยู่ในมือฉัน”

“นายทำดีที่สุดแล้ว”

“บี…”

“หืม?”

“อย่าไหนนะ”

“จะให้ฉันไปที่ไหนล่ะ ฉันไม่มีที่ไปนะ”

. . .

ชีวิตในคุกไม่มีอะไรให้ทำมากนัก ส่วนใหญ่ก็มักจะหมดไปกับการพูดคุย เล่นมุกตลกฝืดๆที่ขำกันอยู่สองตนและผู้คุมก็มักจะมองสตาร์สครีมแปลกๆแต่สตาร์สครีมเลือกที่จะไม่สนใจ บางครั้งก็นั่งเงียบๆไม่ทำอะไรเลย แค่นั่งอยู่เคียงข้างกัน แต่มีสิ่งหนึ่งที่สตาร์คสรีมชอบทำเป็นประจำ

นั่งมองโฮโลแกรมร่างที่จริงของตัวเอง

เขายังจำได้ดีในวันที่วินเบรดมาหา จำได้ทุกถ้อยคำที่เกิดเหมือนมันพึ่งเกิดขึ้นเมื่อไม่กี่นาทีที่แล้ว

_“ทำไมถึงทำแบบนั้น ทำไมถึงเปลี่ยนคำพูดของนาย”_

_“รู้สึกเกรงใจเขาน่ะ คนที่อยู่ในหัวฉันมาตลอด คงรู้นะว่าใคร”_

_“งั้นหรอ งั้นลาก่อนสตาร์สครีมสิ่งที่เกิดขึ้นต่อไปนายคงเตรียมใจทั้งแต่วันนั้นแล้ว”_

วันนั้นวินเบรคให้สิ่งนี้มา โฮโลแกรมร่างที่แท้จริงของตัวเอง ร่างที่เขาควรจะเป็น ถ้าเกิดเขาถูกหลอมขึ้นอย่างถูกต้องเหมือนบัมเบิ้ลบีเขาจะเป็นแบบนั้น

เจ็ทร่างใหญ่ สีน้ำเงินขาวแซมสีแดงเลนส์สีม่วง

สตาร์สครีมเป็นคอนสตักชั่น โคล มันคือการเกิดของไซเบอร์ทรอนเนี่ยนอีกรูปแบบหนึ่ง ถูกสร้างขึ้นมาใช้งานโดยเฉพาะ ไม่มีสิทธิ์ที่จะเลือกว่าอยากเป็นอะไรอยากทำอะไร ต้องตั้งหน้าตั้งตาทำงาน ทำในสิ่งที่ตัวเองชอบหรือเปล่าก็ไม่อาจตอบได้ และร่างกายก็ไม่ไ้ด้ออกแบบให้มันหลอมไปตามรูปลักษณ์ที่แท้จริงได้

และเมกะทรอนก็ถูกสร้างมาแบบเดียวกับสตาร์สครีม

แทบไม่เคยสัมผัสกับชีวิต ต่างจากพวกที่ถูกหลอมอย่างบัมเบิ้ลบีถูกหลอมจากบ่อของออลสปาร์ค มีสิทธิ์ที่จะเลือก มีสิทธิ์ที่จะใช้ชีวิตแบบใด และร่างกายจะหลอมออกมาเป็นรูปลักษณ์ของตัวเอง

นั่นคือสาเหตุที่สตาร์สครีมเปลี่ยนเฟรมอยู่บ่อยครั้ง เพราะนี้มันไม่ใช่รูปลักษณ์ที่ตามหา แต่ตอนนี้เขาเจอมันแล้ว

มีใครบางคนบุกรุกที่มิติของบัมเบิ้ลบี

นั่นทำให้เขารีบกลับไปที่มิติของตัวเอง บัมเบิ้ลบีอยู่ในมิติมานานจนมิติแห่งนี้เสมือนรวมเป็นส่วนหนึ่งกับเขา สามารถรับรู้ได้ว่ามันเกิดอะไรขึ้นแต่เมื่อไปถึงที่นั่นกลับไม่มีใคร ไม่มีอะไรเกิดขึ้น

_แปลก_

บัมเบิ้ลบีตัดสินใจเดินสำรวจมิติของตัวเอง ทุกอย่างนั่นเหมือนเดิมไม่มีอะไรเกิดขึ้น แต่ว่ามีคนทิ้งร่องรอยไว้บนกำแพงเล็กๆแต่สำหรับคนที่อยู่มานานอย่างบัมเบิ้ลบีนั่นจำได้ว่ามันไม่ควรที่อยู่ที่นี้

สัญลักษณ์บางอย่างที่เขาไม่รู้ว่ามันคืออะไร

สุดท้ายแล้วก็คิดอะไรไม่ออกจึงกลับไปหาสตาร์สครีมหวังว่ามันจะไม่มีอะไร อย่าพึ่งมาทำลายความสงบสุขของบัมเบิ้ลบีเลย

สตาร์สครีมยังรีชาร์จอยู่

รู้สึกวูบโหวงในอก มีบางอย่างขาดหายไป มีบางอย่างที่สำคัญมากหายไป ลืมคิดถึงเขาไปเสียสนิท

เมกะทรอน

นานขนาดไหนแล้วที่ไม่ได้นึกถึงเขา นานขนาดไหนแล้วที่ไม่ได้รู้สึกเจ็บทุกครั้งที่คิดถึงเขา แต่ว่าตอนนี้มันเริ่มรู้สึกหน่วงในอกเสียแทน เขายังมีความอาลัยอาวรณ์ต่อเมกะทรอนอยู่

และยานลอส ไลด์นั่นหายสาบสูญไปจากห้วงอวกาศ นั่นหมายความว่าเมกะทรอนก็หายไปด้วย

ทั้งๆที่อยากให้เขาหายไปอยู่เนินนานพอเขากลับใจทำไมคำขอนี้ถึงพึ่งส่งผล

ความโกลาหลมายังไซเบอร์อีกครั้ง

ความแค้น ความโกรธ โศกเศร้า วุ่นวาย ความตาย

มันห้วนกลับมาสิ่งที่พวกเขาอยากจะทำคือนั่งเฉยๆ เฝ้ามองเหตุการณ์ทั้งหมดที่เกิดขึ้น พวกเขาเหนื่อยมามากพอแล้ว อยากพอแล้ว โดยเฉพาะสตาร์สครีม

แต่ไม่ใช่กับตนอื่นๆ ที่ยอมให้พวกเขาได้พักผ่อน

ดีวาเตเตอร์บุกคุกของสตาร์สครีม พยายามลากสตาร์สครีมออกมาจากคุกของเขา

“ท่านผู้ถูกเลือกต้องการพวกเรา ท่านคือผู้ถูกเลือก ไซเบอร์ทรอนต้องการแสงสว่างมาปัดเป่าความมืดออกไป” ดีวาเตเตอร์คว้าจับสตาร์สครีมออกไปอย่างง่ายดายจนสตาร์สครีมที่ไร้ซึ่งอาวุธไม่สามารถทำอะไรได้

ลืมบอกไปอีกอย่าง สตาร์สครีมนั่นถูกเลือกโดยไททันให้เป็นนาย

“บัมเบิ้ลบี!ฉันรู้ว่านายเป็นแค่ภาพลวงตาของฉัน แต่นายจะปล่อยให้มันเอาฉันไปไม่ได้นะ นายต้องทำอะไรสักอย่าง!” จะให้อะไรได้ต่อให้อยู่ที่นี้จริงๆก็ทำอะไรไม่ได้หรอก

เป็นครั้งแรกที่สตาร์สครีมเห็นสถานการณ์นอกคุก แต่ไม่สำหรับบัมเบิ้ลบี เขายังคอยติดตามฝากระวังเหตุการณ์อยู่แม้ว่าจะทำอะไรไม่ได้แล้วก็ตาม

ดวงตาขนาดใหญ่ลอยเหนือฟากฟ้าของไซเบอร์ทรอน เมโทไททันก็ลุกขึ้นมาจะต่อกรกับดวงตานั่น จากที่บัมเบิ้ลบีคาดเดามันเป็นยานของออซี ไพร์ม ไพร์มผู้เริ่มต้นก่อนสงครามกลางเมืองครั้งแรก

“ผู้ถูกเลือกเป็นอิสระ”

“อิสระที่ว่านี้ฉันโดนบังคับนะ”

“งั้นข้าผู้นี้จะทำให้สถานการณ์นี้สงบลงเอง” เมโทไททันโจมตียานนั่นทันทีและแน่นอนว่ามันทำให้ออซีพิโรธ เขาสั่งคำสั่งเดียวยานของเขาก็โจมตีเมโทไททันล่มลงในการโจมตีแค่ครั้งเดียวเท่านั้น

สิ่งที่แข็งแกร่งที่สุดบนไซเบอร์ทรอนก็มิอาจทำอะไรเขาได้

แม้แต่ออฟติมัส ไพร์มก็ถูกออซี ไพร์มทำลายทิ้ง

สิ้นหวังแล้วไซเบอร์ทรอน

ทว่าสตาร์สครีมนั่งอยู่บนมือของดีวาเตเตอร์อย่างสำราญใจไม่เดือดร้อนต่อสิ่งที่เกิดขึ้น

“โอ่อ...ดูสิ พวกเราพยายามฆ่าเขามาเป็นล้านๆปี แต่ออซีโผล่หัวออกมาเมื่อวานก็ฆ่าเขาได้อย่างง่ายดายเลย ตรงนั้นในหลุมดำเลย”

“นายยังดูสนุกสนานกับมันได้อย่างไง นายกำลังมองบอทที่แข็งแกร่งที่สุดถูกทำลายเป็นชิ้นๆนะ”จริงๆจะทำเป็นไม่สนใจมันก็ได้อย่างไหร่เขาก็ตายไปแล้ว แต่ว่าสุดท้ายแล้วก็ไม่สามารถเมินเฉยต่อเหตุการณ์ทั้งหมด

“อย่างแรก นายไม่รู้ว่ามันเกิดอะไรขึ้นบ้างระหว่างที่นายหายไป อย่างที่สองนี้นายควรจะจำมันให้ขึ้นใจว่าคนอย่างออฟติมัส ไพร์มสามารถกลับมาได้ตลอด แต่ว่าครั้งพวกเราต้องพร้อม ตัวฉันที่แท้จริงรอฉันอยู่ สิ่งที่ฉันควรจะเป็น”

“ท่านพูดกับใครอยู่” ดีวาเตเตอร์ขัดสตาร์สครีม 

“แกไง สวูบ มันถึงเวลาแล้วที่จะให้ไซเบอร์ทรอนเห็นแล้วว่าสตาร์สครีมที่แท้จริงเป็นอย่างไหร่” อีกแล้วหรอ นึกว่าอยากที่จะพอแล้วเสียอีก นายไม่เคยรู้จักคำว่าพอเลยใช่ไหม

“อึก…” เจ็บแปลบขึ้นมาที่อก เหมือนกับครั้งนั้น เหมือนกับที่เมกะทรอนโผล่มาที่มิติของบัมเบิ้ลบี ทำให้เขารีบผลุดไปหาที่มิติของตัวเอง โดยลืมไปว่ามันต้องใช่เวลาสักกว่าร่างของที่ส่งมานั่นจะหายไป

“นายรู้ไหม ฉันก็สงสัยมาสักพักแล้วเหมือนกัน”

“อะไร...นายพูดถึงอะไร...บัมเบิ้ลบี? นายยังอยู่หรือเปล่า?”นั่นคือคำพูดสุดท้ายของสตาร์สครีมที่บัมเบิ้ลบีได้ยิน

. . .

“นายรู้ไหม ฉันก็สงสัยมันมาสักพักแล้วเหมือนกัน” ทันทีที่บัมเบิ้ลบีกลับไป ร่างที่เห็นนั้นมิใช่เมกะทรอนแต่เป็นออฟติมัส ไพร์มเพื่อนเก่าแก่ของตัวเอง นานเท่าไรแล้วที่ไม่ได้พูดคุยกับคนอื่นจนแทบลืมวิธีกับคนอื่นๆไปแล้ว

“อะไร...นายพูดถึงอะไร...บัมเบิ้ลบี? นายยังอยู่หรือเปล่า?” เสียงสุดท้ายของสตาร์สครีมที่มีแต่บัมเบิ้ลที่ได้ยิน ได้แต่ขอโทษในใจทั้งๆที่สัญญาไว้แล้วว่าจะไม่ได้ไหน แต่ว่ามันมีเรื่องที่สำคัญกว่าต้องทำ

ออฟติมัสมองสัญญาณลักษณ์บนกำแพงทันทีที่ได้ยินเสียงบัมเบิ้ลบีเขาก็หันมามอง เบิกเลนส์สีฟ้าของเขากว้าง

“บัมเบิ้ลบี...เธออยู่ที่นี้ตลอดเวลาที่ผ่านมานี้…”

“ใช่ ไพร์ม อยู่ตัวคนเดียว”

“ไม่มี ช็อคเวฟหรอ?” 

“ไม่ เขาตายแล้วไม่ใช่หรอ ตามที่ฉันได้ยินพวกนายฆ่าเขา” อย่าบอกมาว่าทั้งหมดนี้คือฝีมือช็อคเวฟ

“เขากลับมา...หรือไม่เคยจากไปไหน...ฉันไม่แน่ใจ” แม้แต่คนอย่างไพร์มยังไม่แน่ใจ มันมีอะไรที่ซับซ้อนกว่านั้นอีกหรือ งั้นก็หมายความว่าช็อคเวฟคือออซี ไพร์มมาโดยตลอดแต่ว่า...มันเป็นได้อย่างไหร่

“เราติดอยู่ที่นี้ ไม่ว่าช็อคเวฟจะทำอะไร เราหยุดเขาไม่ได้แล้ว แต่ว่ายังมีพวกที่อยู่ข้างนอกนั่นพอสามารถหยุดเขาได้” อย่าสิ้นหวังแบบนี้ไพร์ม มันไม่เข้ากับนาย

“ไม่เอาน่า ฉันบอกว่าฉันติดอยู่อยู่ที่นี้จนกระทั้งตอนนี้” บัมเบิ้ลเล่าถึงเหตุการณ์ทั้งหมดที่เกิดขึ้นให้ออฟติมัสฟัง เล่าว่าเขาสามารถออกไปได้แต่ว่าจะไม่มีใครเห็น ไม่มีใครได้ยินยกเว้นสตาร์สครีม

“ฉันเห็นร่างกายของเธอแตกเป็นเสี่ยงๆ และฉันก็เคยมาที่มาก่อน พวกเราไม่มีร่างเนื้อที่นี้ จะเคว้งคว้างอยู่ระหว่างความเป็นและความตาย บางทีที่สตาร์สครีมเห็นเธออาจเป็นเพราะเขาไม่รู้สึกว่ามีร่างเนื้อเป็นของตัวเอง” นั่นคือความจริง ใช่มันอาจจะใช่ก็ได้ เขาอยู่ในจุดเดียวกับบัมเบิ้ลบี จุดที่อยู่อย่างโดดเดี่ยว

“ดีใจที่คุณกลับมาไพร์ม…” มีบางอย่างที่อย่างบอกเสมอ

“ขอโทษที่ทำให้คุณผิดหวัง” เรื่องราวก่อนที่เขาจะตายไปในช่วงเวลาที่ไพร์มไม่อยู่มั่วแต่สู้กับเมทัลฮอว์กทั้งๆที่ศัตรูที่แท้จริงตอนนั้นคือสตาร์สครีม จนเสียไซเบอร์ทรอนไป ความผิดที่จมอยู่ในอกทั้งแต่สูญเสียไซเบอร์ทรอนไม่เคยพูดใครได้แต่เก็บมันไว้ในใจ จนกระทั้งวันนี้

“มันไม่ใช่ความผิดเธอ ไม่ใครโทษเธอ พวกเขาโทษฉันต่างหาก” ไพร์มพยายามทำให้รู้สึกดีขึ้นแต่ไม่เลย 

รู้ว่าไม่ควรโทษตัวเอง แต่นั้นคือสิ่งที่ไพร์มยอมรับงั้นหรือ

ได้แต่คิดว่าถ้าวันนั้นเลือกที่จะเป็นคนส่งของต่อไปมันจะเกิดอะไรขึ้น อาจไม่ต้องเจ็บร้าวในอกที่ต้องสู้กับเมกะทรอน เป็นศัตรูกับเมกะทรอน อาจมีคนที่พยายามเป็นผู้นำได้ดีกว่าเขาขึ้นมาแทน มันอาจไม่เละเน่าเหมือนตอนนี้

แต่จะไปบ่นกับใครได้ ในเมื่อเขาเลือกเอง และมันก็ไม่ห้วนกลับมาอีกแล้ว ไม่มีวัน

ออฟติมัสจะลองใช้เมทริกพาพวกเราออกไปจากที่นี้

ไม่เอาน่า พากันทีกับเมทริก เมื่อเรื่องแย่ขึ้นมาในชีวิตเมทรกอีกครึ่งมันไม่ได้ช่วยอะไรฉันเลย จะแก้ปัญหาทุกอย่างด้วยเมทริกไม่ได้นะ

“นายก็ยังเป็นโอไรออน แพท เมทริกที่อยู่ในอกนายมันไม่ได้ทำให้นายเป็นพระเจ้า”

“ฉันหวังมันจะทรงพลังมากพอ” โอเค เอาที่นายสบายใจเลยแพท

แต่มันได้ผล

“ให้ตายเถอะ ทุกอย่างมันดูง่ายดายไปหมดเมื่อมีนาย แต่ฉันใช่เวลาทั้งหมดเป็นปียังหาทางออกเองไม่ แต่นายใช้เวลาแค่ไม่กี่นาที” พยายามมันทุกอย่างแล้วไพร์มก็โผล่มาแล้วใช้เมทริกแก้ปัญหา

แต่นั้นมันก็แค่การส่งสัญญาณให้คนอื่นรู้ พวกเขาไม่มีร่างกายแล้ว

ฟ้าที่มืดมนนั้นเปิดโล่ง เบื้องหน้านั้นมีม่านสีขาวอยู่และอกจุดที่เป็นสปาร์คนั่นส่องสว่างเป็นเส้นสาย

“มันได้ผล” ดูเหมือนว่าเมทริกมันตอบสนองกับบ้างตนจริงๆ

“บัมเบิ้ลบี เธอไปก่อนเลย”

“แล้วนายล่ะ” ออฟติมัสผลักบัมเบิ้ลบีเข้าไปยังม่านสีขาวนั้น ทุกอย่างเป็นสีขาวสะอาดและมีร่างสีแดงฟ้ายืนอยู่

“ดูเหมือนนายจะพาแขกมาด้วยนะ” เธอไม่ได้พูดถึงบัมเบิ้ลบีแต่เป็นคนที่อยู่ข้างหลัง

ออฟติมัส ไพร์ม

“อ่า ขอโทษที่ก้าวก่ายเข้ามา ไพย่า”

ไพย่า เมกนัส เธอเป็นคอมบายเนอร์เท่าที่เคยได้ยินมา แต่ว่าที่นี้ที่ไหน

“ฉันสัมผัสได้ถึงความตึงเครียดนะ ตอนนี้นายรู้หรือเปล่าว่าเราอยู่ที่ไหน”

“ฉันเคยมาที่นี้” และอีกครั้งที่เขาพูดคำนี้

“นายจะเคยไปมาทุกที่ไม่ได้นะ” ตอนนี้พวกเขาอยู่ในจิตของไพย่า เมกนัส จุดที่เหมือนกับการร่วมตัวของคอมบายเนอร์ เธอคุ้นเคยกับมันดีและออฟติมัสจริงๆแล้วก็เป็นคอมบายเนอร์ในช่วงที่สตาร์สครีมพยายามโจมตีดาวรอบข้างไซเบอร์ทรอน เขาก็อยู่ที่นั่นได้แต่มองและทำอะไรไม่ได้

ไพย่าเก็บสปาร์คของออฟติมัสและบัมเบิ้ลบีไว้คนกว่าจะสามารถสร้างร่างกายของพวกเขาให้ได้ มันใช้หลักเดียวกับการรวมเป็นหนึ่งของคอมบายเนอร์แต่แล้วช็อคเวฟทำอะไรบ้างอย่างกับไพย่า ทำให้เพราะเห็นนิมิตของช็อคเวฟ บางอย่างเป็นวงกลมขนาดใหญ่ มันเป็นดวงดาวมีเขี้ยวขนาดใหญ่

ยูนิคอน

ให้ตายเถอะ...พึ่งกลับมาจากความตายเพื่อมาเผชิญกับความตายอีกงั้นหรอ

ไม่ตลกนะ

แต่นี้กลับมาจริงๆแล้วใช่ไหม กลับมายังโลกปกติอย่างที่ควรอยู่จริงๆแล้วใช่ไหม ไม่ใช่ฝันใช่ไหม ทุกๆอย่างในข้อสงสัยทั้งหมดก็หมดไปทันทีที่ออฟติมัสเข้ามาจับไหล่ของบัมเบิ้ลบี

สัมผัสได้ จับต้องได้ ไม่ทะลุผ่านสิ่งใด และทุกคนก็เห็นว่าเขาอยู่ที่นี้

ช่างน่าละอายที่ไปบอกเมกะทรอนว่าเขามิอาจกลับมาได้แล้ว

“บัมเบิ้ลบี...ฉันอยากให้เธอได้รู้ ว่าเธอเปรียบเหมือนศีลธรรมของกลุ่มออโต้มาตลอด เธอเปรียบเหมือนศีลธรรมของฉันด้วย นั่นคือสาเหตุที่พวกเขาเลือกเธอ หลังจากที่ฉันเคยทอดทิ้งออโต้บอท”

ข้อสงสัยที่เนินนานจนลืมเลือน

นั่นคือสาเหตุที่แท้จริงหรือแค่คำพูดที่พยายามไม่ให้รู้สึกผิดกันแน่ มันยิ่งใหญ่เกินไปสำหรับมินิบอทหน่วยลาดตระเวนตัวเล็กๆอย่างบัมเบิ้ลบี

แต่คงต้องบอกว่าไพร์มสมัยที่ยังเป็นโอไรออน เขาไม่ใช่ตำรวจที่ดีนัก

ก่อนที่จะพูดคุยอะไรมากกว่านั้น ความวุ่นวายข้างนอกนั้นก็ขัดบทสนทนาระหว่างออฟติมัสและบัมเบิ้ลบี เกิดการโจมตีที่ดาวเวโรสิทรอน สัญญาณขาดหายไปกลุ่มที่ล่วงหน้าไปก่อน

ส่วนสตาร์สครีมนั่นก็ยังคงหายตัวไป

ในช่วงเวลาแบบนี้ หวังว่าจะปลอดภัย

อยากจะขอโทษที่ทิ้งสตาร์สครีมออกมาแบบนั้น

แต่ทุกอย่างที่เกิดขึ้นทำให้เขาไม่มีโอกาส

สูญเสียเพื่อน สูญเสียดาวเพื่อนบ้านและต้องนี้ยูนิคอนกำลังมากลืนกินเคลมินัส

สูญเสียคริฟจัมเปอร์ เขาตายในขณะที่ปกป้องเวโรสิทรอน

สูญเสียวีลแจ็ส เขาสละตัวเองเพื่อให้ทุกคนบนดาวอพยศไปไซเบอร์ทรอน

กองทัพแม๊กซิมอลก็เลือกที่จะอยู่ข้างยูนิคอน ไม่สิช็อคเวฟเขาอยู่เบื้องนี้มาเป็นนับล้านปี พวกมันทำให้งานนี้ยากขึ้นไปอีก

สิ่งที่พวกเราทำต่อไปคืออพยพคนจากเคลมินัสไปยังไซเบอร์ทรอน และเข้าไปในตัวยูนิคอน พร้อมกับอาร์ซีและออฟติมัสเพื่อหาความจริง

มันมีตำนานว่าเผ่าพันธุ์ของพวกเขาเคยต่อสู้กับยูนิคอนมาแล้ว ไม่เคยเชื่อจนกระทั้งมีสิ่งที่พวกเขาเห็นกับตา

โอเมก้า เซทิเนล

หนึ่งในผู้ปกป้องเช่นเดียวกับโอเมก้า ซูเพรียม ทุกอย่างที่เกิดขึ้นมาอยู่นอกเหนือจากความรู้ความเข้าใจของพวกเขาไปแล้ว แม้แต่ไพร์มเองก็ด้วย 

กองทัพแม็กซิมอลโผล่ออกมา

พวกมันแข็งแกร่งจนสามารถโยนออฟติมัสไกลเป็นเมตรได้อย่างง่ายดาย แค่นั้นก็มีมีน้ำหนักมากพอที่จะขอให้ซาว์ดเวฟเทเลพอลออกไปจากที่นี้

แม้ว่าภารกิจเข้าไปค้นหาความจริงของยูนิคอนจะไม่สำเร็จมีแต่จะเพิ่มความสงสัยเข้าไปอีก แต่ว่าการอพยพประชาชนบนดาวเคมินัสนั่นสำเร็จไปได้ด้วยดี

ทุกอย่างช่างสิ้นหวัง หมดหวัง พวกทั้งหมดกำลังจะตายกันหมดแล้วใช่ไหม จักรวาลกำลังล่มสลาย

แต่ไม่ยอมให้เป็นแบบนั่น จะไม่กลับมาจากความตายเพื่อมาเจอความตายอีกรอบไม่ได้

“แม้ว่าไพร์มจอมปลอมนั่นจะไม่อาจหาหนทางช่วยเหลือให้ได้…” เสียงสูงแหลมที่น่ารำคานนั้น เขาอยู่กับมันเป็นปีๆ ไม่มีทางลืมมันแน่นอนว่าเป็นของใคร

สตาร์สครีม

“แต่ว่าพวกเจ้าทั้งเหล่าก็ยังมีโชคดีเหลืออยู่ ฉันสตาร์สครีม ผู้ถูกเลือกเพียงหนึ่ง จะนำพาแสงสว่างมาปัดเป่าความมืดทั้งหมดนี้ออกไปเอง”

เป็น...เป็นบ้าอะไรของนายสตาร์สครีม!

สตาร์สครีมโผล่ขึ้นมาพร้อมโบกธงดีเซ็ปดิคอน ดิสเครดิสว่าพวกเขาไม่สามารถช่วยเหลือไซเบอร์ทอรนได้

“แกมันเป็นแค่คนหนีคุก! แกไม่สิทธิ์ที่จะมาอ้างว่าแกคือผู้ทรงโปรด!!” ออฟติมัสไม่อดทนต้องพฤติกรรมของสตาร์สครีมอีกแล้ว ความเมตตาที่มีแต่สตาร์สครีมเขาหมดลงไปนานแสนนานแล้ว

“แกก็เหมือนๆกัน ดูสิ แกปล่อยให้ดาวข้างเคียงโดนยูนิคอนกลืนไปสิบดวงแล้วนะ แกยังกล้ามีหน้ามาพูดอีกหรือว่า ออฟติมัส ไพร์ม สามารถกู้จักรวาลได้” แน่นอนว่าสำหรับฝีปากของสตาร์สครีมนั่นยังไม่จบแค่ด่าออฟติมัสแน่นอน ล่ามด่าตั้งแต่วินเบรค ซาว์ดเวฟ รอม

แม้แต่บัมเบิ้ลบี

“โอ้ บัมเบิ้ลบีอันเป็นที่รักผู้น่าสงสาร น่ายินดีที่ได้กลับมา แต่ถ้าบัมเบิ้ลบีตัดสินใจได้ดีกว่านี้ พวกเราคงจะไม่ต้องมีบทสนทนาแบบนี้”

เห็นเขาเป็นอะไร...

ตลอดเวลาที่อยู่ด้วยกันมานี้มันไม่มีค่าอะไรสำหรับนายเลยหรือ 

ได้

พอกันอีก ความเมตตา ความสงสาร ความเห็นใจทั้งหมดที่ฉันมีมันหมดลงไปแล้ว คำขอโทษที่อยากจะกล่าวนั้นจะไม่มีอีก

เราจบกันสตาร์สครีม

พอกันที 

ไม่มีพูดให้เปลืองแรงเสียเวลาอีกแล้ว ในเมื่อมันไม่มีค่าสำหรับนาย

ตอนแรกกะว่าจะไปขอโทษที่หายไปกับสตาร์สครีมแต่เจออะไรแบบนี้เข้าไป ทำให้เลือกที่จะเมินไม่สนใจสตาร์สครีมในใจพยายามคิดถึงแต่เรื่องของยูนิคอน

อาร์ซีอาจรู้อะไรบ้างอย่าง เธอเป็นบอทเก่าแก่ตั้งแต่ยุคสมัยสงครามกลางเมืองครั้งแรก

“โอเมก้า เซทิเนลไม่ใช่แค่ผู้ปกป้อง แต่เขายังอยู่แนวหน้าของการขยายอาณาเขตด้วย และฉันก็อยู่ข้างพวกเขา มันคือสิ่งในอดีตที่ฉันไม่ภูมิใจกับมันหรอก ฉันคิดว่าออซี ไพร์ม...หรือก็คือช็อคเวฟคงได้ส่งเซทิเนลแล้วเขาไปเจอยูนิคอนเข้า” และนั่นคือสาเหตุที่มีร่างของโอเมก้า เซทิเนลในยูนิคอน แต่เขาก็รู้แล้วว่าควรไปถามใครต่อ

โอเมก้า ซูเพรียม

เขาโดนโพร์วระเบิดไปทำให้ถูกเก็บคงอาการไว้ในโกดังนับตั้งแต่นั้นมา ไม่ฟื้น ไม่พูด ไม่ขยับอะไรเลย

ถ้าให้ซาว์ดเวฟอ่านใจเขาจะได้ไหม

ทว่าทันทีที่มือของบัมเบิ้ลแตะเอาที่ใบหน้าของโอเมก้า เลนส์สีฟ้านี่นก็แปลงผันกลายเป็นสีดำสนิท ภาพนิมิตผุดขึ้นมาเป็นฉากๆ

สงคราม ความโหดร้าย สูญเสีย การบุกรุก และการเกิดของยูนิคอน

ไม่ว่าจะอยู่ที่ไหน ทำไมถึงต้องเจอแต่เรื่องแบบนี้ตลอดด้วย

“ตื่นสิ มีบางอย่างเกิดขึ้นแล้วนะ!” เอลีรอนเขย่าตัวบัมเบิ้ลบีให้ตื่นขึ้นมา

“อึก...มีบางอย่างไม่ดีเกิดขึ้น...ใช่ไหม”

“ก็แน่สิ นายชินกับเรื่องแบบนี้ได้ยังไง” ชิน...ชินกับเรื่องแบบนี้หรอ

“ไม่” มันสิ่งเลวร้ายที่สุดเท่าที่เคยเจอมาในชีวิตเขาแล้ว

“จักรวาลได้คิดค้นสิ่งใหม่ขึ้นมา เราต้องหาวินเบรคกับออฟติมัส! ฉันรู้แล้วว่ายูนิคอนคืออะไร และสิ่งเดียวที่จะหยุดมันได้คือ...” ดาวยูนิคอนโผล่ขึ้นมาเหนือน่านฟ้าไซเบอร์ทรอน แปลงร่างขยายร่างกายสูงใหญ่เกินกว่าที่จะจินตนาการได้

“พวกเราทั้งหมดต้องตาย…”

มันคือตราบาปของเผ่าพันธุ์ไซเบอร์ทรอนเนี่ยน ตราบาปที่ต้องชดใช้ด้วยชีวิต

เมื่อครั้งอดีตออซี ไพร์มได้ออกคำสั่งให้เหล่าไซเบอร์ทรอนเนี่ยนออกขยายอาณาเขตเพื่อประกาศความแข็งแกร่งของเผ่าพันธุ์ แน่นอนว่านั่นทำมีผู้โกรธแค้น ได้ทำการใช้อาวุธโบราณเปลี่ยนดวงดาวให้กลายเป็นยูนิคอน กลายเป็นอาวุธทรงอนุภาพร้ายแรง

ไม่มีใครเชื่อ จนกระทั้งอาร์ซียืนยันข้อมูลนั่นอีกตน เธออยู่ในเหตุการณ์การบุกรุกของไซเบอร์ทรอนเนี่ยน

“ฉันนึกว่าโอเมก้า ซูเพรียมจะอยู่ข้างเราเสียอีก”

“บางทีเขาอาจทำในสิ่งที่โหดร้ายเพื่อเห็นว่ามันแย่ มันก็คิดขึ้นกับไซเบอร์ทรอนบางตนเหมือนกัน”

เมกะทรอนกระทำสิ่งที่เลวร้ายเพราะหลงผิด โอเมก้าก็กระทำสิ่งที่เลวร้ายเพราะแค่ทำตามคำสั่งของผู้เป็นนาย

ออฟติมัสได้ข้อมูลมาจากช็อคเวฟเพิ่มเติม ช็อคเวฟติดต่อมาด้วยตัวเอง เขาต้องการสร้างจักวรรดิไซเบอร์ทรอนบนโลก ละทิ้งให้ยูนิคอลทำลายไซเบอร์ทรอน เพราะนั้นคือเป้าหมายของมัน

แน่นอนว่าไม่ยอมมันเกิดขึ้น นี้คือบ้านของเรา

แต่ก็ไม่มีอะไรหยุดยังยูนิคอนไม่ให้ทำลายบ้านเกิดได้

เทลแมน เป็นสิ่งที่ชักจูงยูนิคอนมายังไซเบอร์ทรอน มันเป็นกลไกจักรกลที่เป็นหัวใจของยูนิคอลแต่ถ้ายูนิคอนกินมัน มันจะตายแต่นั้นหมายถึงการสละดาวไซเบอร์ทรอน

วินเบรคบินออกไป เธอว่ามันอยู่ที่ไหน

ยูนิคอนไม่ได้คิดจะกินดาวพวกเขา แต่จะทำลายมันทิ้งเสียต่างหาก ฉีกกระชากไซเบอร์ทรอนเหมือนแค่เศษกระดาษ

สุดท้ายแล้วก็ไม่ทันการ เมโทแพ๊ตเปิดการใช่งานสะพานอวกาศ พาข้ามไปยังดาวโลก

วินเบรคและไอเอิร์นไฮด์โดยเทเลพอตมาพร้อมกับเทลแมน

และยูนิคอนก็ตามพวกเขามาด้วยเช่นกัน

จบเถอะให้มันจบลงไปเถอะ

ถ้ากลับมามีชีวิตแล้วต้องพบเจออะไรแบบนี้…

“บัมเบิ้ลบี…” เสียงสูงแหลมน่ารำคานนั่น สตาร์สครีม

“อะไร” บัมเบิ้ลบีตอบห้วน ทว่าสตาร์สครีมเดินเข้ามากระชากมือของบัมเบิ้ลบีและยัดอะไรบางอย่างใส่มือ กำลังจะโวยวายออกไปแต่สตาร์สครีมกลับชิงพูดออกมาก่อน

“ถ้านายทำมันหาย ฉันจะฆ่านาย” สตาร์สครีมจับมือกุมมันไว้แน่นๆ อย่างสักหนึ่งก่อนที่จะปล่อยมันออกไป เดินหันหลังออกไปโดยไม่พูดอะไรอีกเลย เมื่อกางมือออกมา เขาได้แต่เบิกเลนส์ขึ้นมาอย่างตกใจ

โฮโลแกรมร่างหลอมของสตาร์สครีม

ของสำคัญทางจิตใจของสตาร์สครีมขนาดนี้ ทำไมถึงได้…

_ฝากดูแลที_

ได้สตาร์สครีม...ฉันจะไม่ทำให้นายผิดหวัง

บางทีการกลับมามีชีวิตก็ไม่ได้แย่เท่าไหร่

แผนต่อไปของพวกเขาคือการเข้าไปในยูนิคอน โยนเทลแมนเข้าไปในนั่น และคนที่ต้องพาเข้าไปคือกลุ่มซีกเกอร์

ขอนายโชคดีสตาร์สครีม

และต้องกลับมานะ อย่าทิ้งฉันไว้คนเดียว

ทุกอย่างที่เกิดขึ้นนั้นอยู่ในสายตาของบัมเบิ้ลบี กลุ่มซีกเกอร์ถูกจับย้ายออกไป พวกเขาสามารถพาทั้งออฟติมัส อาร์ซีและเทลเเมนไปยังยูนิคอนได้ แต่ธันเดอร์แคเกอร์และสกายวาร์ปนั่นโดนล้อมโดยแมกซิมอล และสตาร์สครีมก็

สตาร์สครีม…

นายทำบ้าอะไรของนาย เปิดใช้เทลแมนตอนนี้เดียวก็ตายหรอก!

แต่ว่าแสงที่วูบสว่างนั้น มันระเบิดพื้นที่รอบรวมถึงร่างของสตาร์สครีมก็พังสลายไม่เหลือซาก แต่มันเปิดทางให้อาร์ซีและออฟติมัสเข้าไปในตัวยูนิคอนได้

พูดไม่ออก คิดไม่ถึง ว่าคนอย่างสตาร์สครีมจะเสียสละเพื่อส่วนร่วม เสียสละทั้งๆเกือบทั้งชีวิตนั้นเขามองเป็นเรื่องไร้สาระ

หลังจากนั้นบัมเบิ้ลบีไม่อาจรับรู้อะไรอีกว่าภายในนั้นมันเกิดอะไรขึ้น แค่สู้ไม่ให้แม็กซิมอลตามออฟติมัสเข้าไปได้มากที่สุดเท่าที่ทำได้ แต่ว่ายูนิคอนก็ถูกดูดกลืนเข้าไป 

ดูดกลืนเข้าไปในตัวเอง 

สำเร็จ…

แต่ว่าอาร์ซีกับออฟติมัสยังอยู่ข้างในนั่น ถ้าเป็นไปได้อยากให้สตาร์สครีมรอดด้วย

เขาติดหนี้บุญออฟติมัสมามากนักต่อนัก

เอริรอนก็ยืนยันที่จะอยู่กับบัมเบิ้ลบี พาเขาบินเข้าไปใกล้ระมัดระวังไม่โดนชิ้นส่วนของยูนิคอนกระแทกเข้าหรือดูดเข้าไปในหลุมดำ จนกระทั่งเห็นควันสีสีม่วงอ่อนนั่น จำได้ว่าเป็นควันของเทคแมนพวกเขาอาจอยู่ที่นั้น

คนแรกที่คว้ามือบัมเบิ้ลบีได้คืออาร์ซี ตามด้วยบัซซอว์

แต่ไร้ซึ่งออฟติมัส ไพร์ม

เขาจากพวกเราไปแล้ว จากพวกเราไปอย่างแท้จริง ไม่กลับมาอีกแล้ว

แค่ช่วงเวลาไม่นานนัก ก็สูญเสียพวกพ้องไปมากหรือเกิน

วีลแจ๊ส ไอเอิร์ดไฮน์ เบลอ คริฟจัมเปอร์ ซาว์ดเวฟ ออฟติมัส

สตาร์สครีม…

อีกมากที่ไม่สามารถนึกออก สุสานถูกจัดขึ้นที่โลก แผ่นหินเรียงรายทอดยาวสุดลูกหูลูกตา มีผู้คนตายอีกมาและยังไม่รวมคนที่หายสาบสูญไป

มีสารมาจากสภาอวกาศส่งมายังบัมเบิ้ลบี ส่งมาเพื่อเชิญเขาไปเป็นหนึ่งในสภาอวกาศ ไม่เคยมีเผ่าพันธู์ของเขาได้ขึ้นไปนั่งในสภาอวกาศมาก่อน นั่นทำให้เขาเลือกที่จะตกลง 

. . .

“นายก็มาด้วยได้นะ...ฉันหมายถึงฉันจะยังไม่ไปไหนจนกว่างานอาลัยจบน่ะ และมันก็เป็นงานที่สำคัญ เกี่ยวกับระหว่างดวงดาว นายน่าจะชอบมันนะ” ดวงอาทิตย์สีเหลืองของโลกกำลังตกดิน ท้องฟ้าแปลงผันจากสีฟ้าเป็นสีที่ผสมกันของแดงและขาว คลื่นทะเลก็เปลี่ยนสีเป็นสีเดียวกับท้องฟ้า ส่งเสียงเป็นจังหวะช้าสงบ ผ่อนคลาย

“ฉันเดาว่าไม่มีใครที่ไหนอยากจะต้อนรับฉันหรอก” สตาร์สครีมเดินอยู่เคียงข้างบัมเบิ้ลบี เขาไม่ได้ไปไหน เขากลับมาหาบัมเบิ้ลบี

กลับมาดั่งอย่างที่บัมเบิ้ลบีร้องขอ

“นายรู้ไหม นายช่วยจักรวาลไว้นะ”

“ถ้านายไปถามคนอื่นๆ เขาจะตอบว่าไม่”

“โอ้ ไพรมัส นายอิจฉาออฟติมัสที่จะได้เครดิสทั้งหมดน่ะสิ” นายน่ะชอบเป็นที่โดดเด่นเสมอ ไม่ต้องห่วงนายโดดเด่นสำหรับฉันอยู่แล้ว

“คนอย่างฉันหรอนี้นะอิจฉา? ช่างมันเถอะฉันขอแค่ผู้คนจดจำฉันได้ก็พอ นั่นล่ะทั้งหมดที่ฉันขอ” 

“บวกช่วยปกป้องจักรวาลใช่ไหม… คาดหวังอะไรอีกหรือเปล่า พูดมาเถอะสตาร์สครีม ฉันคงเหงาอีกเป็นอาทิตย์ระหว่างงานนั้นนะ ว่าแต่นายมีที่ที่ดีกว่าไปหรือยัง”

“จะไปไหนล่ะ ฉันก็อยู่กับนายนั่นล่ะ”

“ดูเหมือนว่า...คนที่รักษาสัญญาได้ดีคงจะเป็นนายมากกว่านะ” บัมเบิ้ลบีพูดพลางหัวเราะเบาคว้าโฮโลแกรมของสตาร์สครีมขึ้นมาและเปิดมัน ยิ้มให้กับโฮโลแกรมนั้น

_รอยเท้าที่ฝากไว้บนพื้นทรายสีเหลืองนวลนั่นมันทิ้งไว้เพียงคู่เดียวมาโดยตลอด_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ขอบคุณสำหรับทุกคนที่เดินทางมาถึงจุดจบของเรื่องราวนี้ เป็นเรื่องที่กินพลังงานไปมากเลยเพราะว่าเขียนไปเขียนมันแทบกลายเป็นสรุปรวบจักรวาลTFของIDW GEN1ทั้งหมดมาไว้ภายในห้าตอน หลายๆฉาก หลายคำพูดก็อ้างอิงมาจากคอมมิกมาเยอะมาก และก็ลืมเตือนว่ามันสปอยคอมมิก ขอโทษกับความผิดพลาดครั้งนี้ด้วยค่ะ และหากข้อมูลใดๆที่ผิดพลาดในฟิคชั่นเรื่องนี้ก็ขออภัยด้วยเช่นกัน
> 
> สำหรับฟิคชั่นเรื่องนี้ขอจบไว้เท่านี้ค่ะ ไว้เจอกันใหม่เรื่องหน้าค่ะ ขอขอบคุณอีกครั้งสำหรับคนที่ติดตามอ่านมาตั้งแต่ต้นจนจบจริงๆค่ะ
> 
> ติดตามข้อมูลข่าวสารได้ที่  
Twitter: @RedEvilDarkness


End file.
